Une Seconde chance de Vivre
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Voldemort est de retour!Une jeune femme,nouveau membre de l'Ordre,va participer au transfert d'Harry,qui entre en 5ème année.Dés leur rencontre,il sent qu'elle cache quelque chose,il ne lui fait pas confiance! Tome 5à7 du pt de vue des'méchants'.LVxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une Seconde chance de Vivre**_

Notes de l'auteur

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling, excepter Tania Jones, Siri et Laïna Scott. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif, mais seulement pour le plaisir.

_**Résumé**_ : Lord Voldemort est de retour ! Harry et Dumbledore ne cessent de le clamer, mais la communauté magique ne semble pas les entendre. Pour son plus grand malheur, Harry doit passer les vacances chez les Dursley avec la seule espérance de revoir bientôt ses amis pour commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard.

Entre temps, l'Ordre du Phénix s'organise pour son "transfert". Une jeune femme, nouveau membre de l'Ordre, qui semble inconnue de presque tous, va y participer…Dés leur première rencontre, Harry sent qu'elle cache quelque chose d'important, il n'a pas confiance. Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? Venez lire pour le savoir.

_**Attention**_ : Je tiens compte de tous les tomes en y apportant des modifications personnelles. Je tiens à préciser que, dans mon histoire, Remus Lupin est marié à Laïna Scott (perso de mon invention + Auror, cousine de Sirius Black et marraine de Harry) et qu'ils ont une fille, Siri (de mon invention) dont Harry est amoureux. Siri est en septième année à Gryffondor. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et est la meilleure amie des jumeaux. Elle à la particularité d'être une créature magique, communément appelée Elf noir.

Dumbledore, qui est le seul à le savoir, lui demande d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour entretenir un lien psychique avec l'esprit de Voldemort, en vue d'éviter d'éventuelles attaques de Mangemorts. Sirius est toujours recherché par les Aurors.

Enfin, pour mon histoire, j'utilise tous les Mangemorts connus, même ceux qui sont morts ou qui ont disparus dans les livres. Merci, passons à l'histoire.

**J'ai pris le temps de relire Une Seconde chance de Vivre. **

**J'ai corrigé un maximum de fautes d'orthographe. J'ai aussi modifié certains passages et en ai rajouté d'autres. **

**Pour ceux qui seraient tenté de lire ou de relire, n'hésité pas à m'écrire une petite review…**

**Diaboliqua…**

_Chapitre 1 : Gazette et réunion_

Une sonnerie de réveil retentit dans une des nombreuses chambres de Square Grimmaurd. Un bras émergea des couvertures et s'abattit avec force sur le réveil, le faisant taire.

La jeune femme qui occupait le lit se tourna vers l'appareil et constata qu'il était sept heures. C'était, pour elle, le moment de se lever. Une longue journée l'attendait, aujourd'hui. Elle se redressa dans son lit et inspecta les lieux.

- Bon sang, mais où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas ma chambre du man…Mais, oui, je suis Square Grimmaurd. Faudra décidemment que je m'habitue à ce drôle d'endroit. Aller sous la douche…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Agée d'une vingtaine d'années, elle était assez grande, les cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivant au milieu du dos et les yeux d'un bleu clair, étonnement brillant et pétillant de malice.

Son visage était dessiné par des trais fins, lui conférant un air doux et amical. Elle était incontestablement belle, et le savait. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche.

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle descendit au sous sol, dans la cuisine de la famille Black. Malgré l'heure matinale, la cuisine était déjà occupée si on se référait au bruit provenant de la pièce. La jeune femme poussa la porte. Chacune des personnes présentes arrêta son activité pour se retourner vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Jones, lança Maugrey Fol Œil, occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier sur un coin de la longue table, sans même la regarder. J'espère que tu es en forme. N'oublie pas que s'est aujourd'hui que nous allons chercher Potter.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, vous n'avez pas arrêté de nous enquiquiner avec ça toute la semaine, lui répondit-elle avec un ton sec. Elle n'aimait pas se faire rappeler ses obligations. Et oui, merci, je vais très bien. Bonjour Tonks, Black, Lupin, Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Tania, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Tania contourna la table, s'approcha de Black et prit un exemplaire de la Gazette, avant de s'installer près de Tonks.

- Je te sers un petit déjeuner, Tania ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui s'activait déjà devant les fourneaux.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai préparé des œufs, des toasts, des…

- Des toasts avec de la marmelade sera parfait Mrs Weasley, merci.

- Très bien. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly ma chérie, lui dit-elle d'un ton presque…maternelle en déposant l'assiette de toast.

- Avec plaisir, Molly.

La dite Molly la regarda, satisfaite de sa coopération et lui demanda :

- Alors quels sont les mensonges du jour dans la Gazette ?

- Et bien encore un article sur Potter et Dumbledore. C'est incroyable le pouvoir que Fudge exerce sur la Gazette. Ecoute ça…

**Dumbledore, dingue ou dangereux ?**

_Depuis qu'Harry Potter, nommé également le Survivant, ne cesse de clamer haut et fort le retour "surréaliste" de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, la communauté magique ne sait plus vraiment si elle doit encore se fier au jeune homme ainsi qu'à Dumbledore._

_En effet, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, soutien cette affirmation délirante._

_"Je n'y crois pas, et je n'y croirais jamais." déclare notre cher ministre, Cornélius Fudge._

_"La mort de Cédric Diggory est un triste accident, et non pas le résultat d'un sortilège lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que Dumbledore a monté cette histoire de toute pièce avec Harry Potter, dans le but de discréditer le ministère et par conséquent, moi-même." continue-t-il._

_Et quand on lui demande ce qu'il compte faire pour résoudre le problème "Dumbledore", notre ministre répond : _

_"J'ai bien l'intention d'apporter quelque modification quand à la manière de diriger Poudlard par Dumbledore qui, lui-même, semble montrer qu'il serait capable de promouvoir un autre poste à haute responsabilité, en plus de celui qu'il occupe actuellement." termine-t-il. _

_Je lui demande s'il sous-entend que Dumbledore créerait ce subterfuge (le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui) pour l'usurper de son poste de ministre de la magie. Aucune réponse explicite ne nous sera donnée._

_Les rumeurs ne manquent pas pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. On peut d'ailleurs rappeler certaines de ses décisions excentriques, parmi lesquelles figure les diverses nominations du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil » au poste de professeur de l'école Poudlard._

_Pour le ministère de la magie, il est plus que temps de réformer la manière d'enseigner à Poudlard. "Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère sont de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements que l'on peut observer à Poudlard._

_Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver." déclare Perceval Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre._

_Il est plus que certain, maintenant, que la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard risque d'en surprendre plus d'un par ces changements encore inconnus. Nous vous en ferons part dés que la Gazette du Sorcier aura plus de détails._

_Naomi Dawson._

- Quoi ? Je n'en reviens pas…s'énerva Molly.

- C'est pourtant bien vrai, déclara Sirius.

- Je pense que Fudge n'admettra pas le retour de Voldemort tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu lui-même, dit Tania.

- Et si un jour c'est le cas,…commença Remus.

- La dernière chose que Fudge verra, ce sera le Seigneur des Ténèbres, termina Tania avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Maugrey.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la femme et la fille de Lupin, accompagnées d'Hermione et des enfants Weasley. Laïna Lupin alla embrasser son mari et s'installer à ses côtés en saluant les autres.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, lui dit-elle.

- Tu dormais si bien. J'ai préféré te laisser récupérer un peu.

Les Weasley s'attablèrent aux côtés de leur père et demandèrent à manger à leur mère. Hermione s'assit près de Tonks. Siri se mit entre Tania et Sirius, son oncle.

- Alors, voyons voir les horreurs du jour, dit-elle en prenant la Gazette des mains de Tania.

- Oh tu sais que des mensonges comme d'habitude, dit cette dernière.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment osent-ils dire pareilles monstruosités sur Dumbledore. C'est absolument _scandaleux_, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu sais Siri, tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ce qu'ils racontent, lui indiqua Sirius.

- Je sais bien, mais tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est un homme de valeur, respectable et respecté de surcroît. Enfin, quand je lis ça, je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûre. Il est impossible que Dumbledore fasse du tort à quelqu'un, il aime trop les gens pour ça.

- Tu l'idolâtres beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis. On fait tous des erreurs et Albus Dumbledore en a fait comme tout autre homme. Dumbledore n'est pas la bonté incarnée, tout comme Voldemort n'est pas le mal absolu, ce que tu semble croire, dit Tania à la surprise de tous.

- On dirait que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si je porte ou non dans mon cœur Albus Dumbledore. La question est que tu dois apprendre à différencier les choses. Rien n'est blanc et rien n'est noir, toutes les choses de ce monde sont grises. Et, il y a juste diverses nuances de gris.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, captivés par ses propos_._

- Ce que tu suggères reviendrait à dire que Voldemort peut changer, dans la mesure du possible, déclara Hermione.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de Bien, ni de Mal. L'Ordre du Phénix et l'Armée du Seigneur Noir sont deux entités ayant des principes et des convictions qui leur sont propres, chacune essayant de les faire accepter et respecter par la communauté magique. Ce conflit n'est rien de plus. Je suis convaincue que Voldemort possède du bon en lui, aussi infime soit-il.

- Tu parles avec une grande sagesse pour ton jeune âge Tania, dit une voix paisible près de la porte de la cuisine.

Tout le monde se retourna. Albus Dumbledore était là, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et de Severus Rogue.

- Je n'ai fait que dire le fond de ma pensée, professeur Dumbledore.

- Et tu as raison. L'honnêteté est une valeur importante que tous nous devrions acquérir. Sans compter qu'il n'y a en effet ni bien ni mal en ce monde.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

- Et si nous commencions la réunion ? suggéra-t-il.

Tous les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Siri furent "chassés" de la cuisine.

N'étant pas membres de l'ordre, ils n'avaient pas le droit de participer à la réunion.

- Je me demande de quoi ils vont parler cette fois-ci, lança Fred.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Fred ? lui demanda George.

- Oh et comment…Allons chercher les Oreilles à rallonge.

- Certainement pas, ta mère sait que nous les utilisons, clama Hermione. Et de toute façon, ils vont encore parler du plan pour le transfert d'Harry, comme ils le font depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Et comment expliques-tu le fait que Dumbledore se soit déplacé ? demanda Fred.

- Il est juste venu pour s'assurer que tout était en place, non ? suggéra Ron, qui pour une fois semblait être d'accord avec Hermione.

- Merci Ronald. On devrait monter à l'étage et attendre.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans le salon du premier étage, fraîchement nettoyé. Mais, pour une fois, Hermione avait tort. Ils auraient, sans nul doute, dû écouter la réunion.

- Ca va, ils sont montés, annonça Molly aux autres. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont encore des Oreilles à rallonge. Ils ont dû penser que nous parlerions encore d'Harry.

- Parfait. Donc, tout est en place pour ce soir ? Quelle est l'équipe qui y participera ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Il y aura Maugrey, Tonks, Les Lupin, Kingsley, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Podmore, et moi-même, répondit Tania avec un empressement mesuré.

- Très bien, parfait. Quelles nouvelles, Severus ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore quelques doutes sur ma personne, il ne me dit pas tout. Mais, il sait où _elle_ se trouve et cherche un moyen de se l'approprier. Pour le moment et d'après ce que je sais, c'est son seul objectif.

- Et concernant Harry, qu'a-t-il en vue ? lui demanda Remus.

- Et bien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Potter n'est pas sa priorité. Mais s'il l'a sous la main, à un moment ou à un autre, il s'en débarrassera une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et que sait-il sur l'Ordre ? continua Dumbledore.

- Il est au courant de sa réunification et il a, plus ou moins, une idée de ses membres. Bien sûr, j'ai dû compléter quelque peu sa liste.

- Donc, rien d'étonnant, rétorqua Sirius.

- Justement si Black. Il savait déjà que tu étais revenu et aussi que Miss Jones était parmi nous.

Les deux concernés ouvrirent des yeux d'étonnement.

- Il m'a également confié que…continua-t-il.

- Voldemort devait bien se douter que j'apporterais mon soutien à mon filleul, l'interrompit Sirius…, mais comment sait-il que tu es dans l'Ordre Tania ?

- Surtout que tu n'es là que depuis trois semaines, continua Maugrey.

Tania les regarda tous avec l'impression qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance outre mesure. _"Si c'est comme ça qu'ils veulent le prendre, tant pis."_

- Je pense que Volde…commença Dumbledore.

- Il sait que je fais partie de l'Ordre parce que je le lui ai dit en _personne_, dit-elle en l'interrompant.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel personne n'eut de réaction. Fol Œil fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et sortit sa baguette magique par pure et simple vigilance. Rogue avait un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment, mais…commença McGonagall, déconcertée.

- Je fais partie de ses ordres et il m'a confié une mission : trouver Potter et le ramener, mort ou vif. Quand il a appris que Dumbledore me voulait dans ses rangs, il a sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai obéis. Il se doutait que Potter serait transféré dans un endroit secret pendant les vacances.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle continua.

- Il m'a dit d'utiliser tous les stratagèmes possibles pour faire partie de la garde rapprochée de Potter et de le tuer dés la première occasion, fit-elle très sérieuse.

- J'aime particulièrement ton sens de l'humour Tania. Tu les as surpris, lança Dumbledore.

- Mais, Albus…

- Non Sirius, Miss Jones n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi, n'est ce pas Severus ?

- En effet. Avant que Black ne m'interrompe grossièrement, j'allais ajouter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait soumis, il y a peu, un membre du ministère au sortilège de l'Imperium. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais cette personne a informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le fait que Miss Jones travaille au département des Mystères comme Langue de Plomb.

- Quoi ? Tu travail au ministère ? dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Apparemment Black, tu n'es pas le seul ignorant de la chose, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

- En effet Severus, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit Tania ? demanda Tonks. Nous pensions que tu préparais quelque chose de pas clair.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder le secret pour un temps.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Laïna.

- Et bien, si j'ai fait entrer Tania dans l'Ordre c'est parce que j'envisage de l'infiltrer comme second espion dans les rangs de Voldemort.

- Vous voulez qu'elle espionne Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Molly, effarée.

- Oui. J'ai pensé que Voldemort serait attiré par la proximité de Tania avec l'_objet_ qu'il cherche.

- D'accord, mais comment aurait-elle pu être crédible ? Cela n'aurait jamais marché, annonça McGonagall d'un ton grave.

- Et bien, je pense que si. J'avais dans l'idée que Lord Voldemort se laisserait séduire par son dynamisme, son entêtement fasse à l'obéissance…il l'a regarda avec malice…, son habileté à la magie, sa franchise et enfin, par sa beauté.

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas qu'il en tombe amoureux ? rétorqua Lupin, abasourdit.

- Si…Tania sursauta…Et c'est là où tu te trompes Remus, je suis convaincu que Voldemort serait capable d'aimer une femme si on l'aidait à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce qui, malheureusement, est impossible. Et puis, de toute façon, même si cela arrivait, je plains sincèrement la femme sur qui cela tomberait, dit Laïna d'un ton ironique.

Tout le monde se permit un petit éclat de rire face à cette remarque, sauf Tania qui, elle, ne semblait pas contente.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vouliez m'utiliser comme un pantin. Vous avez fait tous ces projets dans mon dos en espérant que je collaborerais sans rien dire. Voulez-vous que je vous dise ma façon de penser : vous êtes un hypocrite doublé d'un manipulateur.

McGonagall sursauta en entendant la dernière phrase. La meilleure élève qu'elle ait eue, insulter ouvertement le professeur Dumbledore, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Voyons, Tania ! Ne te mets pas en colère pour si peu…commença Sirius.

- Oh toi Black, la ferme. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de mettre ton grain de sel, c'est à Albus que j'en ai.

Rogue sembla satisfait de voir que, pour une fois, Black se faisait fermer son caquet.

- Alors _Dumbledore_…elle cracha le nom…on voudrait que je joue à la petite femme parfaite pour Lord Voldemort ?

- Je t'en prie Tania ! Essaye de voir les choses de mon point de vue. Tu es une sorcière aux pouvoirs prodigieux, il est normal que je pense que Voldemort serait attiré par cela. Qu'en dis-tu ? Serais-tu prête à essayer ?

- Ca suffit, s'en est assez. Je ne marche pas dans vos combines. Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Je ne suis pas Potter, ni Rogue. Je sais très bien ce qui m'arrivera si je me montre devant Voldemort : il me tuera. Et vous le savez.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il d'un ton aussi calme que celui de Tania.

- Mais enfin, je suis une "Née-Moldue". Ce serait trop dangereux. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je risquerais ma vie pour un camp qui n'est pas le mien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda, prudemment, Mr Weasley.

- Je ne suis dans le camp de personne parce que personne n'est du mien, dit-elle en se levant.

- Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler et de surveiller votre précieuse _boulle_. Quant à toi Black, je n'oublierais pas tes accusations envers ma personne. Et vous, Dumbledore, la prochaine fois que vous me manquerez de respect pourrait être la dernière. Maugrey, on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le transfert de Potter.

Elle sortit de la cuisine sans ajouter mot. Tous restèrent silencieux. Les paroles de Tania se répétaient sans fin dans l'esprit _tordu_ de Dumbledore.

_" Si je me montre devant Voldemort : il me tuera…Mais enfin, je suis une « née-moldue »…une « née-moldue »…Alors, si elle pense cela, c'est qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas la vérité. Enfin, du moins, la vérité que j'aurais voulu qu'elle croit…Cela risque de poser quelques problèmes."_

- Bon, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Informez-moi quand Harry sera arrivé. Severus, bonne chance pour la suite, tiens-moi au courant de ses agissements.

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Remus, vu que tu t'entends bien avec elle, je compte sur toi pour calmer Tania et essayer de lui faire accepter mon idée d'espionnage.

- Très bien Albus, j'essayerai.

- Parfait, vraiment parfait. Oh ! Donne ça à Siri, pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et par la suite, la maison. Molly sortit, elle aussi.

- Les enfants ! Descendez dans la cuisine, la réunion est terminée. J'ai une liste de choses à faire pour vous, lança-t-elle en bas des marches. Leur arrivée dans la cuisine ne se fit pas sans paroles de protestation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et transfert_

La nuit était d'un calme troublant dans le quartier de Privet Drive. Rien ne laissait présager qu'un évènement de la plus haute importance allait se dérouler.

Tout était calme. Tout ? Non. Il semblait y avoir une certaine agitation dans la maison numéro 4. En effet, une dispute y avait éclatée depuis quelques minutes.

- Ce n'est que justice ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon de sa grosse voix. Tu espérais sans doute encore t'en tirer après avoir rendu notre fils maboul.

- Vernon…cria la tante Pétunia. Ne dit pas ça de mon Dudlynouchet.

- J'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard, j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Harry Potter ne cessait de murmurer ces mots, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère l'informant, qu'ayant utilisé la magie en présence de Moldus, il était renvoyé.

- Nous allons accompagner Dudley à l'hôpital. Ne t'avise pas de toucher à quoi que se soit pendant notre absence, l'informa son oncle.

Harry, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, sortit du living-room et monta dans sa chambre tel un automate. Il entendit les Dursley claquer la porte et démarrer la voiture. Ensuite, le silence se fit…pesant.

- Comment se fait-il que des Détraqueurs se trouvent à Little Whinging, s'écria Harry. On dirait que les ennuis viennent jusqu'ici pour me trouver. Après se sera quoi ? Voldemort qui frappe à ma porte pour boire une tasse de thé. Non, mais vraim…

Un bruit provenant de la cage d'escalier le fit taire. Des gens venaient de pénétrer dans la maison.

_" Des voleurs"_ pensa Harry._ " Non, ils font bien trop de bruit. Allons voir" _

Il attrapa sa baguette magique qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour aller sur le palier. Une dizaine de personnes se tassaient dans le couloir des Dursley. Baguette levée, il s'avança.

- Baisse ta baguette Potter, tu vas éborgner quelqu'un, dit une voix grave, semblable à un grognement.

- Professeur Maugrey ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Professeur, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, par vrai ?

- Heu…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Potter. Nous sommes venus te chercher, dit une voix douce et chaleureuse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dis-moi Remus, tu es bien sûr que c'est lui ?

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il connaissait la personne répondant à ce prénom.

- Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? interrogea-t-il.

- Heu…la forme d'un cerf.

- C'est bien lui, Tania, assura Lupin.

- Très bien. Allons dans la cuisine, nous serons moins à l'étroit, gronda Fol Œil.

La petite troupe suivit Maugrey dans la cuisine, mais Lupin et une autre personne dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage, restèrent. Harry rangea sa baguette et descendit les marches. Quand il reconnu la seconde personne, il lui sauta dans les bras.

- Eh bien Harry ! On dirait que tu es content de me voir, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée marraine, lui répondit-il d'un ton plus que joyeux.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il desserra son étreinte et serra la main de Lupin.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Assez bien…Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes ici pour m'emmener, je n'y croyais plus.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolé, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, commença Laïna.

- On t'expliquera tout quand tu seras en sécurité, termina Lupin. Allons rejoindre les autres, le départ approche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine allumée où les huit autres s'étaient entassés tant bien que mal.

- Alors voici Nymphadora Tonks, qui préfère être connue sous son seul nom de famille, commença sa marraine en montrant la fille aux cheveux mauve. Le grand sorcier noir dans le coin, c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt. A côté, c'est Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et enfin Tania Jones.

Harry les salua de brefs signes de tête, mais s'attarda sur la dernière personne présentée. En la regardant en pleine lumière, il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu.

- Tout va bien, Potter, lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il la fixait.

- Oui, ça va, merci. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir, Potter. On a encore une longue route à faire.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait su dire qui. Et sa manière de dire son nom le…_troublait._

- Heu…qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement timide.

- On attend le feu vert, grogna Maugrey. Tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires et ton balai, tu en auras besoin.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux ? Y aurait-il un problème avec Vol… ?

- Stop ! cria presque Tania, le faisant sursauter.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Harry, on t'expliquera tout plus tard. Maintenant, va chercher tes affaires, s'il te plaît et ne pose plus de questions, lui commandita Laïna.

Il sortit sans un mot, monta dans sa chambre et descendit avec ses affaires, et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Prêts ? Allons-y.

Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière.

- On va y aller en balai. Les transports aériens sont les plus sûrs en ce moment, commenta Maugrey. Tania désillusionne-le.

- Me quoi, demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Te désillusionner, c'est-à-dire te rendre invisible, lui dit-elle. Tu auras une légère sensation de froid.

Harry eu l'impression qu'on versait sur lui un liquide froid. Une fois cela fait, ils attachèrent les affaires d'Harry, enfourchèrent leurs balais et tapèrent du pied sur le sol pour décoller en voyant le signal.

- Restez en formation, ne la rompez pas même si l'un de nous se fait tuer, gronda Fol Œil.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs à grande vitesse. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir encore une fois la maison qu'il pensait ne plus jamais quitter.

- Faites attention de ne pas vous faire voir par des Moldus. Il faut prendre de l'altitude, montez de quatre cents mètres, cap au sud, s'écria Maugrey derrière Harry.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Harry suivant Tonks de près. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : Kingsley et la sorcière du nom de Vance étaient à sa gauche, sa marraine et Lupin accompagnaient Tonks à l'avant. A sa droite, il y avait Tania, seule.

Les autres devaient être derrière, il ne les voyait pas.

- Cap au sud-est, continuez de monter ! lança Maugrey.

D'après les hauts buildings qu'Harry pouvait voir, ils approchaient d'une ville. Une fois qu'il eut viré de cap, Harry reporta son attention sur Tania. Comme si celle-ci avait sentit son regard, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Quelque chose le frappa.

_" Ses yeux ! J'ai déjà vu ses yeux quelque part…mais oui, se sont ceux de…" _

- Potter ! Attention ! lui cria-t-elle.

Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qu'il fonçait tout droit sur un immeuble. Harry tenta une manœuvre de dernière minute et l'évita de justesse, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage et sa chute lui sembla durer une éternité. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé d'un balai c'était lors d'un match de Quidditch, mais Dumbledore l'avait sauvé.

_" Seulement, cette fois, il n'est pas là…"_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Tout à coup, Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il se laissa aller à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : il était comme suspendu dans les airs avec son balai à moins d'un mètre au-dessus de la tête.

- Incroyable !

- Potter ! Potter ! Essaye d'attraper ton balai et de remonter dessus, lui lança la voix de Tania, des hauteurs.

Il leva les yeux. Elle était sur son balai, trente mètres plus hauts, son bras tendu vers lui tenant sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez f…commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions. Fais ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas t'écraser sur l'asphalte. Ce sortilège est difficile à stabiliser.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa son balai et grimpa. Une fois assis, tout se remis en mouvement. Il prit de l'altitude pour retrouver sa place près de Tania qui se faisait congratuler par les autres membres de la formation.

- Merci, lui lança Harry à son tour.

- De rien. Tu vas bien, au moins ?

- Oui. Mais comment avez-vous…

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par Maugrey.

- Lancer la procédure d'approche.

- La quoi ? s'exclama Tonks, loin devant.

- DESCENDER ! gronda-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils mettaient pieds à terre, au milieu d'une petite place. Harry regarda autour de lui. L'endroit n'était pas très accueillant : les maisons avaient leurs façades crasseuses, les fenêtres cassées, et des tas d'ordures devant les marches de presque chaque perron.

- Heu…Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Maugrey s'avança vers lui de son pas claudiquant, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers le trottoir d'en face.

- Tiens, lis ça et inscris-le dans ta mémoire.

Harry regarda le morceau de papier. Dans une écriture qui lui semblait familière, des mots étaient écrits : " Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres."

- Mais, il n'y a pas de numéro douze…indiqua-t-il. Comment…

- Pense à ce que tu as lu et ensuite tu verras bien, lui répondit Kingsley.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'y penser très longtemps qu'une maison commença à apparaître entre les numéros 11 et 13. Le groupe se mit en marche et poussa Harry jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Entre vite Potter ! Ne t'aventure pas trop loin et ne touche à rien, dit Tania, derrière lui.

Harry pénétra les lieux. La maison était sombre et abandonnée si on se référait à l'odeur de poussières, de moisissures et d'humidité qui imprégnait l'endroit.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais faire un peu de lumière, murmura Lupin.

- Potter ! Viens par ici ! lui demanda Tania.

Elle lui donna un grand coup de baquette magique sur la tête et il sentit comme un liquide chaud couler sur lui. Le sortilège de Désillusion avait été levé.

- Merci.

- Chut, parle plus bas. Il ne faudrait pas _la_ réveiller. Aller, suis-nous.

Harry suivit le groupe dans le couloir étroit jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers.

- Descends, Potter, murmura Maugrey.

Harry obéit et descendit la volée de marches qui menait à une cuisine. Il eut à peine le temps d'examiner la pièce que Mrs Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle ! Un bon dîner te fera du bien. Aller viens, tout est déjà prêt, continua-t-elle en l'emmenant vers la grande table.

Harry allait s'y asseoir, quand…

- Harry Potter !

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à un grand homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs qui se tenait en bout de table.

- Sirius…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus. Les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Siri venaient de débarquer dans la cuisine. Cette dernière, en le voyant, couru dans ses bras.

- Harry, tu es là, enfin ! On se demandait ce qui se passait. Vous deviez arriver il y a dix minutes. J'étais si inquiète pour toi.

Il fut content de l'entendre. Harry profita de leur proximité pour la regarder de plus près. Siri avait toujours ses cheveux bruns clairs, mais ils semblaient plus longs. Elle leva la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard. Siri avait reçu les magnifiques yeux ambre de son père, mais, pour le reste, c'était le portrait de sa mère. Sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou donna à Harry des frissons.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Siri ! On a juste eut un petit contretemps, lui dit sa mère.

- Quel genre de contretemps ?

- Oh, Potter est tombé de son balai en voulant éviter un immeuble, grogna Maugrey.

- Quoi ? Tu es tombé de ton balai ! Mais, comment as-tu fait pour éviter la chute ? lui demanda, avidement, Hermione.

- C'est Tania qui m'a sauvé. En parlant de ça, comment avez-vous fait ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Siri, toujours dans les bras de Harry.

- Oh, rien de spécial ! J'ai juste…commença-t-elle.

- Elle a lancé un sortilège de Cassure, dit Lupin.

Au mot "Cassure", tout le monde se retourna vers Tania, qui ne semblait pas, le moins du monde, mal à l'aise d'avoir, sur elle, autant d'attention.

- Un quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Un sortilège de Cassure, commença Hermione, qui adorait répondre aux questions. Ce sont des sortilèges qui arrêtent le temps et les actions dans un certain périmètre, contrôlé par la puissance du sorcier, ce qui a empêché ta chute.

- Ils sont très difficiles à faire et, une simple connaissance théorique ne suffit pas pour savoir les pratiquer, continua Siri. D'ailleurs, très peu de sorciers savaient les contrôler, la moindre erreur peut leur être fatale.

- On ne connaît que trois sorciers qui savent et _ont_ pratiqués ces sorts : Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald et…Tu-Sais-Qui, termina Hermione.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux de stupéfaction. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Siri prit la relève.

- Qui t'a appris à faire ce sortilège ?

- Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore. Je lui dois beaucoup. En fait, les trois quarts de ma technique et de mes connaissances magiques. Quand je suis rentrée en troisième année à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a prit sous son aile. Il m'a donné des cours particuliers pendant quatre ans. Voilà, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Personne ne dit mot. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Dumbledore avait donné des cours à Tania, alors qu'à lui, Harry Potter le pire ennemi de Voldemort, il n'en avait rien fait.

- Bon, si vous avez fini de me poser des questions, je vais prendre une bonne douche. Non, je n'ai pas faim, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que Molly allait parler.

- Très bien, je te garde quelque chose, au cas où.

Elle se leva et allait passer la porte quand Sirius se dirigea vers elle, main tendue.

- Je veux m'excuser pour toutes les insinuations que j'ai faites sur toi tout à l'heure. Tu viens de sauver mon filleul alors que tu prenais des risques pour ta propre vie. Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas Black. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Potter et certainement pas pour que tu me présentes des excuses, lui dit-elle d'un ton impassible, tout en le regardant avec un regard froid. Si j'ai sauvé Potter, c'était juste pour me prouver que j'en étais capable et rien d'autre.

- Oh, je pensais que…

- Tu pensais mal. Mais, j'accepte tes excuses, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, en serrant sa main tendue.

- Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu souris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

- Oh, la ferme Black, lui dit-elle en sortant de la pièce, souriante.

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 corrigé ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Discussion…au pluriel_

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Tania s'effondra sur son lit.

- Enfin seule, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter la phase " serrages de mains et accolades avec Harry Potter ", je déteste les explosions de sentiments. Non merci, très peu pour moi…

Elle se leva, s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise. Tania ouvrit le premier tiroir dans lequel se trouvait un petit livre rouge, qu'elle prit et déposa sur le bureau. Se munissant d'une plume noire et d'un encrier, elle commença à écrire.

_" Je crois qu'après ces trois semaines, j'ai réussi à m'imposer. La preuve, aujourd'hui, j'ai participé au transfert de ce cher Potter. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu l'art et la manière de séduire les personnes qu'il me fallait._

_Ce dernier, avec sa maladresse habituelle, est tombé, et m'a obligé à utiliser un sortilège de Cassure (…)_

_Dumbledore m'a demandé de (…)."_

Quelques minutes et deux pages plus tard, Tania déposa sa plume, se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Après quelques secondes, on entendit l'eau couler.

- Ah ! Il n'y a rien de tel pour dégourdir ses membres endoloris, fit-elle, une fois sortie de la pièce, habillée d'un simple training rouge et or.

Tania se dirigea vers le bureau et regarda le petit livre.

- Les mots ont disparu, parfait ! Le sortilège que j'ai appliqué semble marcher à merveille, dit-elle en le rangeant. Allons voir ce que font les autres.

Elle sortit de la pièce, descendit les étages pour arriver dans les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Là, elle s'arrêta. Une conversation intéressante semblait avoir lieu. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup pour écouter. Black parlait.

- …mais réunir des partisans n'est pas le seul but qu'il souhaite atteindre. Nous pensons que Voldemort cherche à obtenir quelque chose.

_" Attention Black, n'en dis pas trop." _pensa Tania.

- Sirius ! grogna Maugrey.

- Une chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, continua-t-il, malgré tout.

- Tu penses à une arme, suggéra Harry.

_" Là, tu vas trop loin."_

- Non ! Tu n'en diras pas plus ! Autant le faire entrer dans l'Ordre tout de suite, s'écria Molly.

- Parfait ! Je veux en être ! rétorqua Harry.

Sur ce, Tania poussa la porte de la cuisine.

- Il est tout simple hors de question que tu entres dans l'Ordre, Potter !

- Mais pourquoi ? Si Voldemort lève une armée, je veux me battre !

Harry avait dit cela tout en se levant, faisant face à Tania. Bien qu'étant grand, elle le dépassait de près d'une demi-tête.

- C'est non ! L'Ordre n'admet que des sorciers ayant atteint leur majorité et fini leurs études. Et je crois bien que tu ne remplis aucune des deux conditions, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire à la Malefoy.

- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore…

- Si je dis non, Dumbledore dira non !

- Vous croyez qu'il porte de la valeur à votre jugement, mais je suis sûr que le mien est plus important à ses yeux, dit-il avec arrogance. Après tout, je suis celui qui a survécu.

Tania le regarda dans les yeux. Une lueur inquiétante brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Si Harry ne savait pas qu'elle était de leur côté, il aurait reculé.

- Dumbledore est plus attaché à ma personne qu'il ne le sera jamais à la tienne, commença-t-elle d'un ton calme et froid. Tu n'es pour lui qu'un phénomène ! Crois-tu qu'il s'intéresserait à toi si tu n'avais pas été la cible de Voldemort ?

C'est vrai, elle marquait un point. Il s'était déjà posé cette question des milliers de fois, tout en ayant peur de connaître la réponse.

- Non, bien sûr que non, continua-t-elle, sentant qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Dumbledore ne t'accorderait pas plus d'attention qu'à un _simple_ élève. Tu ne connais _rien_ d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je suis convaincu du contraire.

Personne ne disait mot, pétrifié par l'étrange échange et avide d'entendre la suite.

- Ton arrogance te perdra, Potter, reprit Tania. Si j'étais toi, ce qui n'est _heureusement_ pas le cas, je ne ferais pas autant confiance à Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Tania s'élargit.

- Et bien, cet homme cache des choses, _beaucoup_ de choses. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Et ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'aide le jour où tu devras affronter Voldemort, il te laissera faire face…seul. Alors, évite de t'attirer des ennuis cette année. Cela vaudra mieux, pour toi, comme pour nous.

- Serait-ce des menaces ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'abaissa pour avoir ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreille, murmurant pour que seul lui l'entende.

- Non ! Mais là, s'en est : fais un seul pas de travers, un seul, qui entraîne l'intervention de l'Ordre et de personnes innocentes, et je te jure qu'être entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera _rien_ comparé à ce que je te ferais subir.

Tania s'écarta subitement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Molly, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me donner de quoi grignoter s'il te plaît, je suis affamée.

- Oh, mais bien…bien sûr ma chérie, dit-elle, sursautant d'être appelée.

Molly lui tendit un plateau.

- Merci, Molly. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Et Potter, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'aie dit.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lupin prit la parole.

- Je dois aller lui parler. Les enfants, vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard.

Il allait sortir, mais se rétracta.

- Ah oui ! Siri, Dumbledore m'a remis ça pour toi. Je n'y ai pas touché. Bonne nuit, dit-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, papa…

- Je te rejoins plus tard, lança-t-il à sa femme.

Et il sortit, monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, tourna à gauche et frappa à la deuxième porte.

- Oui, qui est-ce ?

- Tania, c'est Remus. Je peux entrer ?

- Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai eu tort de m'en prendre à Potter, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

- Non, je dois te parler d'une autre affaire. Concernant Harry, je suis tout à fait d' accord avec toi, même si je trouve que tu as été dur avec lui.

- Oh bon, ça va ! Entre.

Il poussa la porte. Tania était assise sur son lit, un livre ouvert dans les mains avec le plateau que Molly lui avait préparé à côté.

- Eh bien, dit moi ! Tu es installée comme une reine, lança Remus d'un ton moqueur.

- Ah ah ! rigola-t-elle en lui passant la langue.

- Très élégant ! Que lis-tu ?

- " _Le pouvoir des sortilèges_ " par Emilia Goodwik. C'est très intéressant.

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin non ! C'est mortellement ennuyeux, mais tu n'es pas venu ici pour me faire la lecture, pas vrai ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis venu te parler d'une chose très importante alors, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

- Très bien, tu as toute mon attention. Alors ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et bien, je voudrais connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé la proposition de Dumbledore.

Une fois la phrase prononcée de la bouche de Lupin, le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Tania disparu.

- Oui, je me doutais bien que ce sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'offenser, mais mêles-toi de tes affaires et accepte mon choix, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, je voudrais que tu me laisses retourner à ma lecture, merci et bonne soirée.

Seulement, Lupin ne semblait pas disposé à vouloir quitter la pièce.

- Si tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de ce semblant de réponse, tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne…

- Ca, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle d'un ton piquant en refermant la porte.

- …et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici sans avoir obtenu une réponse…

- J'avais cru comprendre.

- …cohérente de ta part. As-tu peur de te retrouver face à face avec Voldemort ?

La question, aussi directe, surprit Tania.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu attaques de front. Et, pour répondre à ta question : non, je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver face à Voldemort.

- Tout le monde à peur de lui ! Nier l'évidence est stupide de ta part, Tania.

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? dit-elle le plus calmement possible. J'ai dit qu'être face à lui ne me ferait pas peur. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas peur de lui ! Bien sûr qu'il m'effraye !

Lupin la regarda avec une expression qui voulait presque dire : " Je savais bien que l'inébranlable Tania avait peur de quelque chose ".

- Ne me regarde pas avec ce sourire victorieux, Remus. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que le personnage m'effraye, non ! Je n'ai pas peur de ses grandes colères, ni des endoloris qu'il lance à la chaîne, et encore moins de ses grands yeux rouges. Il m'effraye dans le sens où, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi s'il découvrait le pot aux roses, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Tu as peur de souffrir entre ses mains.

- Exactement ! Combien de personnes n'a-t-il pas torturées mentalement et physiquement avant d'avoir la bonté d'âme – si je peux dire ça – de les tuer.

Non, Remus, je ne me sacrifierais pas pour ce vieux fou.

- On ne te demande pas de le faire pour Dumbledore et encore moins de te sacrifier. On veut que tu le fasses pour le monde des sorciers, pour tous ces hommes, femmes et enfants qui sont morts, meurent et vont mourir à cause de la folie d'un seul homme.

Ils se turent pendant un moment. Lupin, espérant l'avoir convaincue et Tania, réfléchissant à ses paroles et aux conséquences. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie, pas vrai ? dit-elle avec un regard féroce.

- Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu plus confiance ? Et pourquoi, sembles-tu tant le détester ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Dumbledore et moi ne te regarde pas…Aller, avoue qu'il t'a demandé de me convaincre ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, il me l'a demandé avant de partir.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

_" Encore une tentative de manipulation de Dumbledore. Et il veut m'avoir par les sentiments en plus. "_ pensa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Et toi, tu lui obéis à la lettre comme le bon chien-chien que tu es…Oh, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû dire comme le bon loup, fit-elle, ironiquement.

- Là, tu es offensante ! dit-il en essayant de conserver son calme légendaire.

- Il n'y a jamais que la vérité qui blesse !

- Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je suppose que c'est un refus catégorique.

- Exactement !

- Albus va être déçu de ta réponse et de ton comportement, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Bien lui en fasse !

- Parfait !

- Parfait ! cria-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lupin retourna dans sa chambre, où sa femme l'attendait déjà.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut ouvert la porte.

Il lui fit un simple non de la tête que Laïna comprit aisément.

De son côté, Tania était assise par terre, le dos contre son lit.

- Dumbledore, encore et toujours Dumbledore. Mais, quand va-t-il me laisser en paix ! Il n'a pas encore compris que j'en avais assez de ses mensonges et de ses magouilles, s'exclama-t-elle, balançant son livre à l'autre bout de la chambre. Tout est de sa faute…

En effet, elle se souvenait d'une discussion datant d'il y a cinq ans et qui avait changé à jamais sa vision d'Albus Dumbledore.

_**Flash Back**_

La jeune Tania Jones, élève de Gryffondor de septième année, était installée dans un fauteuil, face au professeur Dumbledore, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Comment se passe la préparation de tes ASPIC, Tania ? demanda le directeur d'un ton bienveillant.

- Très bien ! Je ne pense avoir aucun problème pour obtenir les notes maximales dans toutes mes matières.

- Parfait, vraiment parfait…

- Professeur ! Si je suis venue ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour obtenir une réponse à une question que j'aimerais vous poser depuis longtemps.

Ils se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux puis, le directeur lui fit signe de continuer.

- Bien. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : pourquoi m'avoir prise sous votre aile il y a quatre ans ? Je veux savoir ! Et pas d'entourloupes, professeur.

Dumbledore prit son temps, l'observant. Ce n'était plus l'enfant à qui il avait mit le Choixpeau sur la tête, non. Maintenant, elle était devenue une jeune femme réfléchie, talentueuse et téméraire.

_" Il est temps qu'elle sache." _pensa-t-il.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens du jour où j'ai déposé le Choixpeau magique sur ta tête pour qu'il puisse définir ta maison ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Et bien, je crois qu'il m'a dit quelque chose du genre : _" Voici une petite fille bien curieuse. Tu as des qualités et des pouvoirs exceptionnels qui pourraient t'emmener loin, très loin. Et une grande largesse d'esprit et du courage…Qui préfères-tu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? _

« Là, j'ai répondu Serpentard, car je me sentait attirée par cette maison et il a dit…_" Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ! Moi, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux t'envoyer à Gryffondor. "_ Et me voilà chez les Lions. »

- Bien ! Et as-tu été contente de ce choix ?

- Pas vraiment ! J'aime bien Gryffondor, mais j'ai toujours préféré Serpentard sans pouvoir en dire la raison…D'ailleurs, la plus part de mes amis sont à Serpentard, comme vous le savez. Ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé que le Choixpeau n'avait pas pris la décision qui me convenait le mieux.

- En fait, ce jour-là, ce n'est pas le Choixpeau qui a prit la décision. C'est moi !

- Quoi ? Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix où perçaient clairement la colère et l'étonnement.

- Je lui ai simplement dicté la marche à suivre. Ecoute Tania, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien, uniquement pour ton bien. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai tout de suite compris que j'avais une personne au grand potentiel devant moi, et j'ai fait en sorte que ce potentiel ne soit pas gâché par une quelconque envie de pouvoir.

Tania ne disait rien, voulant entendre la suite.

- Tu sais, il y a plusieurs décennies maintenant, j'ai eu un autre élève promit à un grand avenir comme toi. Seulement, je n'ai pas fait les choses qu'il fallait et ce jeune homme a commis d'énormes erreurs qui l'ont conduit aux pires atrocités.

- Je sais de qui vous parler ! Vous faites référence à Ton Elvis Jedusor aussi appelé Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore en resta estomaqué.

- Tu connais la véritable identité de Voldemort et tu prononces son nom.

- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Vous avez une fois prononcé son nom et j'ai voulu savoir qui il était. Je suis une habituée de la bibliothèque, je sais où chercher. Il m'a été facile de faire le rapprochement. Jedusor est une personne intéressante, je dois dire.

Après ses paroles, Tania se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment stupéfaite de savoir que vous m'avez comparée à ce monstre et que vous accordez si peu de confiance en ma faculté de décision. Pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais finir comme lui ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle conclut :

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir tout appris, professeur. Je suis sûre que j'en ferais grande utilité. Maintenant, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de poursuivre nos leçons, je n'ai plus rien à savoir de vous. Au déplaisir de vous revoir !

Sur ce, elle referma la porte derrière elle, la mine sombre.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

C'est sur ce souvenir peut réjouissant que Tania s'installa dans son lit pour dormir.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 modifiée ! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Ménage, avis d'amis et oublis_

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'Harry était arrivé à Square Grimmaurd et celui-ci regrettait _presque_ ses vacances chez les Dursley. En effet, Mrs Weasley les mettait tous au ménage forcé. Des paroles de mécontentement se firent entendre dans le salon du deuxième étage.

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! s'exclama Ron, occupé à astiquer une table vernie.

- Oh ! Si tu crois être le seul ! rétorqua Hermione, lavant le parquet.

- Du calme, pas de dispute ! lança Siri. Ce n'est pas si terrible !

- C'est facile de dire ça quand _toi_, tu peux disposer de ta baguette magique parce que tu es majeure, s'exclama Harry, en train de secouer le tapis.

- Oui, mais vois-tu mon cher Harry, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis majeure et quatre que mes parents et moi sommes installé ici. Alors, fais le calcul ! J'ai bien le droit d'utiliser ma baguette, non ?

- Ouais…grognèrent les trois autres.

Ron, ayant terminé avec la table et voulant faire une pause, se prit les pieds dans le tapis qu'Harry venait de secouer pour finir par tomber, tête la première, dans le seau d'eau sale qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour laver le parquet.

Après un éclat de rire général et un Ron en colère contre le tapis, Siri consentit à l'aider à se sécher.

- Attends Ron…_ventus_. C'est mieux, non ?

- Ouais, merci ! On fait une pause ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Hermione, arrête de rire ! s'exclama le roux.

- Dés…désolé…j'arrive…pas à…à m'arrêter… !

Hermione était rouge pivoine et les autres ne purent que rire de nouveau.

- Dites, en parlant de choses plus sérieuses, vous ne trouvez pas que Remus et Tania sont en froid depuis qu'il a été la voir? demanda Harry.

- En fait, ils se sont disputés, lança Siri.

- Disputés ? Je pensais que ton père faisait preuve d'un calme à toute épreuve ? dit Ron.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu mes parents en parler dans leur chambre après que mon père soit allé la voir.

- Et ? insistèrent les trois autres.

- Il semblerait que mon père voulait convaincre Tania de faire quelque chose pour Dumbledore.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, demanda Harry, avide de savoir.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Dumbledore veut que Tania espionne Voldemort.

A ce nom, Ron et Hermione eurent un frison de dégoût.

- Oh, arrêtez avec ça, il serait temps que vous disiez son nom tous les deux.

- Donc, Tania va espionner Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron, faisant semblant de rien.

- Non, elle ne veut pas risquer sa vie.

- Tu vois qu'il aurait fallu écouter la réunion, s'indigna Ron en regardant Hermione.

- Et je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord avec moi, dit-elle à Ron sur un ton de reproche. Je comprends Tania, lança Hermione.

- Moi, non ! Enfin, elle pourrait aider, empêcher des centaines de morts, s'exclama Harry. A sa place, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion.

- C'est une enfant de Moldus. Tu crois que Voldemort voudrait d'elle dans ses rangs, aussi puissante soit-elle ? Moi, non ! rétorqua Siri. Tania risquerait de se faire tuer pour rien. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est importante pour l'Ordre.

- A ouais, et en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas !

- En tout cas, qui qu'elle soit ou quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne lui fait pas confiance.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a osé te tenir tête et te mettre les points sur les I, s'offusqua Hermione.

- Peut-être, je l'admets. Mais, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle déteste Dumbledore, son ancien mentor, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Il y a eut un conflit entre eux, dit simplement Siri.

- Tu es au courant ? Raconte ! demanda Ron.

- Et bien, quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, elle était en sixième année déjà. J'avais remarqué qu'elle …

Siri leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, dans les moindres détails. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus les autres étaient stupéfaits. Il était impossible, pour eux, que Tania n'accordait plus ça confiance et son "amitié" à Albus Dumbledore pour…

- Une erreur de maison ! s'exclama Hermione.

Siri hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est ce que la rumeur disait à ce moment-là.

- Vu que cette femme se comporte comme un vrai serpent, je suppose qu'elle a atterri à Serpentard ! dit Harry avec dédain. Elle aurait dû être satisfaite !

- Serpentard ! T'es malade ! Tania est allée à Gryffondor et, elle est même devenue le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Préfète-en-Chef.

- Et bien, voilà le problème de maison ! Elle voulait sûrement être à Serpentard !

- Oh, Harry ! Je t'en prie, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Serpentard n'est pas une si mauvaise maison que ça…je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais failli y aller.

Il y eut un silence. Chacun étant dans ses pensées.

- C'est étrange, non ? Elle déteste Dumbledore, mais participe à son groupement et, elle appelle Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença Harry.

- Et alors, où est le problème ? demanda Hermione.

- Rogue aussi le fait, termina Ron.

- Oui, justement ! Rogue le fait, mais lui, c'est un Mangemort !

- Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas reparler de ça ! Ce n'est pas un Mangemort ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je connais votre point de vue là-dessus, mais je n'en démoderais pas !

Ils se remirent au travail en silence, la pièce étant loin d'être finie.

- Cette maison est une vraie poubelle ! s'exclama Ron avec un air indigné faisant rire ses amis.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ron ! Je dois bien dire que la grande et belle maison de la famille des Scott me manque, surtout sa propreté…lança Siri.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Ta maison est un vrai palace à côté de ça. Au moins, il n'y a pas d'araignées, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? Où ça des araignées ? s'écria Ron, jetant des regards affolés partout autour de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses, rétorqua Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire.

- Harry, tu pourrais m'aider à déplacer ce meuble, fit Hermione, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Ouais, bien sûr !

Ils commencèrent à déplacer le meuble à l'opposé de la pièce quand Harry le lâcha sans prévenir sur les pieds d'Hermione.

- Aïe ! Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

- Désolé Mione, mais je viens de me souvenir à qui Tania me faisait penser !

- Quoi ? A qui ? demanda Siri.

- A ….Non, c'est stupide !

- Harry ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'arracher les verres du nez, alors dépêche-toi.

- Bon bon, d'accord ! Il y a deux jours, quand j'ai rencontré Tania Jones pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite ressentis comme une impression de déjà-vu. Une impression que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer et je n'y ai pas réfléchis outre mesure. Mais après, j'ai remarqué d'autres choses qui me troublent.

Harry s'arrêta dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction.

- Oui, continue ! l'encouragea Hermione.

- Et bien, déjà, il y a son apparence physique et ses mimiques : sa beauté froide, son regard perçant et son air impassible, son calme perpétuel et ses rares sourires. Tout ça me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'aurais plus su dire qui. Il y a aussi sa prestance.

- Sa prestance ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Siri.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que lorsque Tania entre dans une pièce, sa présence semble comme imposée aux autres. Et, quand elle parle, toutes les personnes présentes arrêtent leur conversation pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Oui, elle a du charisme ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Ron, impatient.

- Tania me fait penser à Tom Jedusor !

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, perdant le sens de la parole pendant quelques instants. Ron sembla être le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

- Tu veux dire le petit Tu-Sais-Qui de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Exactement !

- Bon, d'accord ! C'est vrai que d'après la description que tu nous as faite de Jedusor Tania lui ressemble, admit Hermione. Et après ?

Harry lui fit un regard équivoque, qu'elle seule pouvait déchiffrer.

- Attends, ne me dit pas que tu sous-entends qu'ils seraient parents ?

- Si Hermione ! C'est exactement ça ! Je savais que tu comprendrais.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade, s'insurgea Ron.

- Essayez de voir les choses…

- Tu es fou ma parole ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

- …de mon point de vue et…

- Comment as-tu pu avoir une idée si stupide, continua Ron.

- …de me comprendre, termina Harry.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec Ron, conclu Hermione.

- Et moi qui croyais que…entama Harry.

- Silence, cria Siri. Taisez-vous ! Ma parole, tu es un idiot, Harry Potter.

Harry prit une mine indignée et serra les points. Les paroles de Siri l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il se sentait minable et insignifiant face au regard froid et furieux avec lequel, elle le regardait. Le Survivant baissa la tête et entendit Siri soupirer.

- Désolé Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- C'est rien, dit-il d'un ton bourru, sans la regarder.

- C'est ton idée qui est idiote, Harry. Il est, tout simplement, impossible que Tania Jones soit parente à Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être parent avec une autre personne pour avoir des caractéristiques physiques similaires. Tu as dit toi-même que Jedusor trouvait que vous vous ressembliez, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! admit Harry.

- Deuxièmement, la mère de Jedusor est morte en le mettant au monde – ce qu'elle aurait dû s'abstenir de faire - et son père ne se serait, d'après ce que l'on sait, jamais remarié avant d'être tué par son propre fils. Il est donc impossible que Tania soit sa sœur, sa demi-sœur ou sa nièce.

- Troisièmement, continua Hermione, Tom Jedusor Senior n'avait ni frère ni sœur, ils n'ont donc pas de relation en tant que cousin-cousine.

- D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé qu'elles aient raison. Mais, Voldemort pourrait être son père.

- J'en doute, commença Siri. Tania a 22 ans, ça veut dire qu'elle avait 8 ans quand Voldemort a disparu, grâce à toi. C'est pendant ces huit années – d'après ma mère – que Voldemort a été le plus meurtrier. Il faisait massacrer des dizaines de familles, sorcières et moldues confondues. Je le vois mal, occupé comme il était, essayer de se trouver une épouse.

- Oui, t'as raison ! dit-il dans un souffle. Mon idée était stupide. En plus, Voldemort est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit – je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'aime lui-même – alors, aimer une femme ! C'est ridicule. Je ferais confiance à Tania.

- Enfin, revoilà ce cher Harry ! Tu nous as manqué, vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

Ce vieux Harry, comme disait Ron, s'apprêtait à faire une réplique cinglante, mais fut coupé court par une Mrs Weasley qui annonçait le repas du soir. Laissant telle quel la pièce, notre quatuor rejoignit la cuisine dans la bonne humeur, heureux d'avoir une autre journée de travail derrière eux.

Ils prirent place autour de la table et inondèrent la pièce de leur rire. Rires qui s'évanouirent une fois qu'ils virent les têtes graves et sévères des adultes et des jumeaux.

- Heu…qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ? demanda prudemment Siri.

- Cela concerne Harry, répondit sa mère.

- Quoi ? Il y aurait un problème, marraine ? demanda le concerné.

- Tu es convoqué à une audience au ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie devant un Moldu sans être majeur.

- Cela veut dire que…commença Harry.

- …que tu peux être renvoyé de Poudlard, termina Sirius.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Harry. J'ai étudié la question avec des collègues et tous disent que tu ne crains rien, dit fermement Mr Weasley.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'inquiète pas, menti Harry.

Mrs Weasley servait les assiettes de chacun quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sur Tania.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius, mais j'ai été retenue par…enfin bref ! Arthur, la date et l'heure de l'audience de Potter sont confirmées : le 8 août à 11h.

- Mais, c'est dans une semaine ! se lamenta Siri.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Siri ! Que se soit dans une semaine ou plus ne changera pas le fait que cette audience doit avoir lieu, rétorqua Tania, sèchement.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, dit-elle, se tournant vers Harry, la loi dit que même un sorcier mineur peut utiliser la magie, en présence d'un Moldu, si sa vie est en danger.

- Ouais, c'est rassurant ! dit-il avec ironie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry…dit-elle avec douceur.

Ce dernier sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, c'était la première fois.

- …Dumbledore ne laissera pas le ministère te renvoyer de Poudlard. Tu peux lui faire confiance pour _ça_, termina-t-elle avec une pointe de cynisme.

Le repas se passa le plus calmement possible. Entre les blagues des jumeaux, les changements d'apparences de Tonks, les rires d'Hermione et de Ginny et les discussions sur les Gobelins, la rentrée ou autre, il y avait peu de place pour la réflexion.

Mrs Weasley, Tania et Tonks débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle à coups de baguettes magiques, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Dans un coin de la pièce, Fol Œil lisait un livre tandis que Siri et Sirius étaient en grande discussion, mais parlaient à voix basse comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendu. Harry voulu aller près d'eux ou plutôt, près d'elle, mais fut retenu par Mrs Weasley.

- Au fait Harry chéri, j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait faire ta soirée d'anniversaire après l'audience au ministère. Tu aurais ainsi l'esprit plus libre pour profiter de la soirée.

- Oh ! Et bien, je ne sais pas si…

- Nous avions déjà prévu ça, ne t'en fais pas ! lui dit sa marraine. Nous n'avons pas encore fêté la majorité de Siri.

- Et oui, mademoiselle voulait faire vos deux anniversaires en même temps ! s'exclama Lupin.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, surpris et ravi.

- Oui, je trouvais que se serait mieux de tout rassembler ! lui dit Siri en se rapprochant avec Sirius, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est rien !

- Non, non, ça me ferait très plaisir ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne virent pas les sourires et les regards entendus que les autres leur jetaient.

- Parfait, alors on fait comme ça, dit joyeusement Mrs Weasley. Dis-moi, Tania, tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais au Chemin de Traverse demain ?

- Si, juste avant d'aller travailler, pourquoi ?

- J'ai une liste de choses dont j'ai besoin, ça te dérangerait si…

- Oh, non ! Donne, je m'en occupe.

- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part ma chérie, lui dit Mrs Weasley en lui donnant la liste.

- De rien ! Bon, je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai un rapport à terminer. Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle en sortant.

- Que diriez-vous d'un petit thé avant d'aller se coucher ? proposa Mrs Weasley.

Ce fut dans la même ambiance du repas, que la dégustation du thé se fit. Harry, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'Hermione lui racontait.

_" Je dois offrir un cadeau à Siri pour son anniversaire. Seulement, personne ne me laissera sortir pour aller le lui acheter." _

- Je sais ! Tania ! s'exclama-t-il, tout haut.

- Heu, quoi, Tania ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Excuse-moi Mione, il faut que j'aille demander quelque chose à Tania ! Je reviens.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Mais, il ne savait plus de quel côté se trouvait la chambre de Tania.

_" C'est la deuxième porte, à gauche ou à droite ? Non, droite, c'est celle des parents de Siri…gauche alors !"_ pensa-t-il.

Il s'approcha et constata que la porte était entrouverte. Par curiosité, il jeta un œil.

Tania était assise sur son lit, sa baguette magique au creux de sa main gauche. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais Harry n'entendait pas le moindre son sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle parlait.

_" Elle a sans doute utilisé un sortilège de silence."_ pensa le jeune homme.

Son attention se porta sur la baguette de Tania. De celle-ci, sortait un mince filet argenté, comme du brouillard. Harry se risqua à ouvrir la porte un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Tout à coup, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

_" Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Tania ne peut pas être…Tania ne ferait pas…"_ pensa-t-il.

En effet, en y regardant bien, il s'avérait que Tania était …

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 modifié ! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Ministère, anniversaires et préfets_

Il n'était que sept heures du matin, mais les rues de la ville de Londres grouillaient déjà de monde. Trois personnes, un homme et une femme accompagnés d'un jeune homme, marchaient côte à côte, sans un mot.

Tous trois avaient la mine grave et semblaient préoccupés. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui qu'allait se décider l'avenir d'Harry Potter à Poudlard.

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Puis, les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent près d'une cabine téléphonique.

- Entre là-dedans fiston, lui dit Mr Weasley d'un ton sans réplique. On se retrouve après ? demanda-t-il à la femme.

- Oui, je vais prendre le réseau des cheminées. C'est plus rapide ! Je vous y retrouve, répondit Tania Jones.

- Très bien. A tout de suite.

Mr Weasley entra également dans la cabine dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Tania, de son côté, continua sa route pour s'arrêter devant une vieille battisse abandonnée, deux rues plus loin.

Après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait la surprendre, elle marcha droit vers la façade du bâtiment qu'elle traversa pour se retrouver de l'autre côté.

Loin d'être inoccupé, le bâtiment était inondé de monde qui allait et venait en tous sens. Tania était dans le hall d'une grande salle où se trouvaient deux "guichets" et une bonne cinquantaine de cheminées devant lesquelles des gens s'affairaient.

Tania se dirigea vers l'un des guichets. Un homme se tenait derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour ! Puis-je avoir votre nom et la raison de votre visite ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour ! répondit-elle poliment. Je suis Tania Jones, employée.

L'homme fit apparaître, à coup de baguette, une liste de noms qu'il consulta.

- Tania Jones, employée du département des Mystères, Langue de Plomb. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Très bien ! La cheminée numéro 41 est libre.

- Merci, bonne journée !

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Tania se dirigea vers la cheminée en question, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit d'une voix haute et claire :

- Atrium !

Dans un torrent de flammes vertes, elle disparut pour réapparaître dans une vaste salle avec, en son centre, une fontaine représentant des sorciers avec des Gobelins.

Tania se dirigea vers un kiosque.

- La Gazette du jour avec trois cafés et trois bretzels, s'il vous plaît.

- Tenez, lui dit la vendeuse en lui tendant sa commande. Cela vous fera un Galion et huit Mornilles. Merci et bonne journée.

- Oui, à vous aussi.

Tania s'éloigna vers la zone des cabines téléphoniques et s'installa à une petite table, pas loin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Mr Weasley et un Harry encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

- Il nous reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le début de l'audience, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger un petit quelque chose.

- Tu as bien fait, j'adore les bretzels, s'exclama Mr Weasley en s'asseyant avec Harry.

- Tiens Harry, mange un peu ! lui dit Tania en lui tendant bretzel et café.

- Non, merci ! Sans façon…

Elle lui fit un regard qui ne laissait pas entendre de discussions et Harry consentit à manger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'étage du département des Mystères, là où avait lieu l'audience.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont réuni le Magenmagot au complet pour une simple histoire d'infraction, s'exclama Mr Weasley, indigné.

- Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de Fudge, répliqua Tania d'un ton méprisant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire.

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, Harry, l'informa Tania.

- Aller entre et bonne chance, lui dit Mr Weasley d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais ne l'était pas vraiment.

Harry s'avança, frappa et entra dans la pièce.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille travailler, dit Tania.

- Je t'accompagne ! J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

- Tient ! Quand on parle du loup, murmura-t-elle.

En effet, il s'avérait que le ministre se dirigeait vers eux ayant, apparemment, terminé une discussion avec un grand homme blond.

- Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, dirent-ils tout deux d'une même voix.

- Bonjour ! Ah, Weasley, je dois vous parler.

Tania, elle, continua son chemin sans attendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut plus près de l'homme avec qui le ministre parlait précédemment qu'elle le reconnut.

- Tient ! Bonjour, Miss Jones.

- Malefoy ! dit-elle avec dédain, en continuant sa route.

- C'est _Monsieur_ Malefoy devrais-je vous rappeler !

A cette remarque, Tania s'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que seuls les hommes aimables et respectables étaient appelés Monsieur, lui dit-elle avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Et, on m'a souvent dit que vous n'en faisiez pas partie.

- Comment oses-tu me parl…commença-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer !

Il l'attrapa violement par le bras.

- Je ne pense pas que vous savez à qui vous avez à faire, dit-il, menaçant.

- Oh si ! Je vous prierais de bien vouloir lâcher mon bras, vous me faites mal.

Se rendant compte, qu'en effet, il la tenait toujours par le bras, Malefoy la relâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas me salir les mains en touchant une Sang de Bourbe telle que vous.

- Si vous pensez me faire sortir de mes gonds en me provoquant, vous avez tout faux.

- Je n'en avais nullement l'intention, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire qui voulait dire le contraire.

- Je suis sûre que votre sourire et votre air provocateur disparaissent quand vous êtes devant _Lui_, pas vrai ?

Lucius Malefoy blanchit à vue d'œil quand il comprit son allusion, s'il était encore possible d'être plus pâle. Essayant de ne pas montrer son angoisse grandissante, il reprit la parole.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…se risqua-t-il.

- Oh, je crois que si ! Au fait, comment va-t-il ? Comment va ce cher Voldemort ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Vous osez prononcer son nom ? C'est stupide de votre part ! fit-il, reprenant sa contenance.

- Pas aussi stupide que de donner le journal intime de Tom à la fille Weasley ! Il n'a pas dû être content après ça ! dit-elle en s'éloignant pour clore la discussion. Au revoir, _Malefoy_.

Malefoy resta comme pétrifié après cela, avec une question lui trottant dans la tête : où avait-elle appris ça ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver à sa hauteur Mr Weasley, qui avait suivit leur conversation de loin.

- L'expression moldue qui résume bien ce qui vient de se passer, et pardonnez d'avance ma grossièreté, est : " S'en prendre plein la gueule ". Bonne journée, Lucius.

Un peu plus loin, Tania ne pu réprimer un sourire, ayant entendu la remarque de Mr Weasley. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir quand elle croisa…Dumbledore…qui, semble-t-il allait en sens inverse.

- Oh, bonjour Tania ! Comment vas-tu ? lui dit-il chaleureusement.

- Evitez de prendre ce ton avec moi alors que vous n'en pensez pas moins ! Vous devriez vous dépêcher, je pense que Potter a besoin que vous voliez à son secours.

- Inutile d'être cynique, Tania. Pourrions-nous parler après que cette affaire soit terminée ?

- Désolé, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous parler. Et puis, je pense que Remus vous a tout dit. Sur ce, que votre journée soit la plus mauvaise possible.

Après ces quelques paroles échangées, Tania planta là le directeur pour, enfin, aller travailler.

_**Plus tard dans la journée…**_

Il était 18h50 exactement. Tania terminait dans dix minutes. Elle allait enfin savoir si Potter s'en était sorti. Pas qu'elle voulait le contraire, non ! Elle voulait juste savoir, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Jones, peux-tu aller porter ça dans l'allée nonante-sept ? Elle vient d'arriver.

- Bien sûr, Smith.

Tania prit la boule que lui tendait son collègue et parti à la recherche de l'allée en question.

- Alors, nonante-cinq…nonante-six…ah, nonante-sept…et voilà, dit-elle, plaçant la boule sur un socle vide, encore une fichue prophétie de plus qui a peu de chance de se réaliser.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand son regarde se posa sur une autre d'entre elles.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

et

(?) Harry Potter

- La voilà donc ! Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que ce que Voldemort cherchait était ici, mais sans spécifier où.

Elle avança sa main, comme pour la prendre. Puis, la jeune femme se rétracta.

- Non, seules les personnes concernées peuvent savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h58. Le temps de reprendre ses affaires, il serait l'heure. Tania refit tout le chemin inverse, remonta à l'Atrium, reprit une cheminée pour se retrouver en plein cœur de Londres, tout aussi animé.

- Les gens ne rentrent donc jamais chez eux, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Et non ma jolie, lui répondit un jeune homme.

_" Encore un idiot "_ pensa-t-elle.

- Je vous offre un café ? lui proposa l'inconnu.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis attendue.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre son reste…Il peut parfois y avoir de ces imbéciles. Elle chercha une rue tranquille pour transplaner. Une fois arrivée devant le quartier général, elle ouvrit la porte. Tania se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine dans laquelle, d'après les bruits, il régnait une certaine agitation.

Se doutant de ce qu'elle verrait en ouvrant la porte, elle entra.

- Bonsoir tout le monde…

- Ah, Tania ! Enfin ! Harry a été relaxé ! N'est ce pas formidable ? dit Molly avec empressement.

- Oui, félicitation Harry, dit-elle en se retournant vers le concerné, main tendue.

- Merci, répondit-il, la lui serrant.

Tania jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Tout avait été chamboulé ! La grande table qui trônait habituellement au milieu de la cuisine avait été remplacée par une plus petite, placée au fond de la pièce. Tout un tas de plats y étaient dressés avec différentes sortes d'amuse-bouche.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Molly n'a pas pu attendre pour fêter vos anniversaires, à toi et à Siri ? lança Tania à Harry.

- Non ! Encore, vous avez échappé au pire ! Toute la journée elle a fait des vas et viens dans toute la maison pour tout préparer.

- Je vois ! Pour finir, travailler au ministère avec ce crétin de Fudge n'est pas aussi pénible que je le pensais, dit-elle avec un sourire et un certain amusement dans la voix.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et fut accompagné par Tania.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais pour Siri, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, c'était exactement ça !

- Tant mieux ! Je suis rassurée parce qu'il y avait plusieurs modèles et je ne savais pas lequel prendre. Alors, j'ai choisi en fonction de mes goûts.

- Et vous avez bien fait !

- Elle va être ravie ! Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer ?

Harry fut surpris par la question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation. Mais consentit quand même à y répondre avec sincérité.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Harry, Siri, venez par ici ! Prenez une coupe ! leur dit Molly en les plaçant l'un à côté de l'autre près du mur où la banderole " Joyeux Anniversaires " était accrochée.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, demanda Siri à l'assistance.

- On va prendre des photos sorcières et moldues pour ne pas oublier cette journée mémorable, répondit Remus à sa fille.

- Oh papa ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas photogénique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Harry. Toutes les jolies filles aiment être prises en photo et tu es plus que belle.

Siri le regarda bouche-bée tandis que les autres les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Harry, prenant conscience de ses paroles, se mit à rougir.

- Merci, c'est très gentil !

- De…rien !

- Bon, on la prend cette photo, lança Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! On dirait deux piquets ! Harry place ta main sur la taille de Siri.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés d'une seule voix.

- Pas de discussions ! C'est un anniversaire, pas un enterrement ! Alors, je veux vous voir collé serré et souriant, et ne me dites pas que ça vous dérange.

Harry s'exécuta et plaça sa main sur la taille de Siri, qui était plus rouge que jamais, en lançant un regard noir à son parrain. Ce dernier semblait fier de son coup, car il arborait un énorme sourire. Après avoir fait des dizaines de photos avec toutes les personnes présentes et mangé un bout, l'ouverture des cadeaux commença.

Siri reçut un bracelet en or avec des petits S pendants de ses parents, une robe de soirée par Sirius, un set à maquillage par Hermione, de nouvelles plumes par Ron, une paire de boucle d'oreilles par Ginny, une bague en argent par Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Elle eut aussi un scrutoscope par Maugrey ponctué d'un « _Vigilance Constante »_, le nouveau livre pour jeune sorcière _" Comment être belle et encore plus " _par Tonks, un nécessaire à ballet par Tania et pour terminer, les jumeaux eurent la très bonne idée de lui offrir de la lingerie.

Ce qui, bien évidement, entraîna une petite discussion avec son père, qui voulait savoir si elle avait un petit ami.

- Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami papa ! Je te le jure, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois. Quant à vous, lança-t-elle aux jumeaux un sourire aux lèvres, vous subirez ma vengeance.

Ces derniers, pliés de rire, ne prirent pas la menace au sérieux.

Harry, quant à lui reçut un agenda planificateur de BUSE par Hermione, le livre _" Comment séduire les sorcières en douze leçons "_ par Ron, un set d'écriture par Ginny, également une bague en argent et un scrutoscope par Mr et Mrs Weasley et Maugrey, une boîte à flemme par les jumeaux, un livre sur l'apprentissage des Aurors par Tonks et enfin, un cahier remplit de notes par Tania.

- Se sont toutes les choses utiles que Dumbledore m'a apprises. Ca va des sortilèges et des enchantements très complexes jusqu'à l'art de livrer un duel. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait plus que t'intéresser.

- Oui, ça me sera utile, merci !

- Harry ! Viens par ici ! lui demanda sa marraine.

- Tiens ! lui dit Remus en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Harry ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des alliances.

Devant son interrogation muette, sa marraine prit la parole.

- Ce sont celles de tes parents ! Ils ont toujours dit qu'ils voulaient que ta future femme et toi les portiez le jour de votre mariage.

- Il y a une chaîne dans la boîte. On a pensé que tu voudrais les mettre à ton cou en attendant, tu es un peu jeune pour te marier ! lança Remus.

Harry ne su que dire tellement l'émotion le submergeait. A la place, il leur fit l'accolade en les remerciant.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci marraine, merci oncle Remus.

Ce dernier, surpris par l'appellation qu'Harry venait de lui donner, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un…

- De rien, fiston !

Harry mit la chaîne autour du cou et s'éloigna pour aller auprès de Siri.

- Si on échangeait nos cadeaux, fit Harry.

- D'accord ! Voilà le tien, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Elle lui tendit un petit coffret. Dedans, il y avait une gourmette avec son nom et au dos, sa date de naissance.

- Je sais que tu n'en as jamais eu, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il en essayant de la passer au poignet.

- Attends, je vais t'aider !

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau fit frissonner Harry.

- Encore merci ! Voilà le tien.

Siri prit l'écrin que lui tendait Harry avec appréhension. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique chaîne en or à laquelle pendait un médaillon en forme de griffon aux yeux de rubis. Au dos, il y avait une inscription qu'elle lut à voix haute.

- " Pour la plus belle de toutes…Harry ". Wouaa….et bien, c'est…c'est…

- C'est ?

- Je l'adore, c'est magnifique ! C'est….oh, merci ! fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Aide-moi à la passer, tu veux.

- Siri, je…

- Non, ne dis rien, fit-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, ton cadeau a déjà parlé pour toi ! Moi aussi, Harry, je tiens beaucoup à toi !

- Héla, les amoureux ! On ne vous gène pas !

- Sirius ! crièrent-ils.

La fin de soirée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et Harry partit se coucher un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Trois semaines plus tard…**_

- Les enfants, descendez ! Vos lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées, cria Molly dans la cage d'escaliers.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils déboulèrent dans la cuisine, essoufflés. Les jumeaux et Siri furent les premiers à ouvrir leurs lettres.

- Et bien, il en faut des livres cette année, s'exclama Georges.

- Oui, et rien que le livre des sorts niveau 7 est une grosse dépense, répondit Fred.

- C'est rien les enfants, on se débrouillera ! Après tout, c'est l'année de vos ASPIC, leur dit leur père.

- Comment l'oublier, lança Siri. Tient, j'ai une autre lettre !

Pendant ce temps Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny ouvraient leur lettre.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'en reviens pas, s'exclama Ron.

- Oh mon dieu ! fit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? leur demanda Harry.

- Préfet, je suis préfet…s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Tout le monde se leva pour les féliciter, Harry n'en revenant pas.

- Je suppose que tu as causé trop d'ennuis ! lui dit Siri en rigolant.

- Ouais, sûrement ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta main.

- Oh ça ! C'est ne rien !

- Siri ! fit-il menaçant.

- Je suis nommée Préfète-en-Chef ! dit-elle en lui montrant l'insigne.

A ses mots, tout le monde se retourna.

- Magnifique, chérie ! lui dit sa mère en l'étreignant.

- Bravo, ma grande ! Préfète-en-Chef, comme ta mère, fit son père, l'embrassant sur le front.

- Génial ! On va passer nos réunions ensemble, fit Hermione, souriante.

- Oui !

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une humeur joyeuse due aux bonnes nouvelles. Exceptionnellement, les enfants accompagneraient Molly au Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, après avoir terminé leur valise. En effet, la rentrée était prévue pour le lendemain.

- Je déteste faire mes valises, se lamenta Ron.

- Oui, je sais ! répondit Harry. On pourrait demander à Siri de nous aider puisqu'elle peut utiliser la magie.

- Ouais bien sûr ! Si en plus tu peux utiliser ce prétexte pour la voir, n'hésitons pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé ! Aller Harry, quand lui diras-tu que tu es fou amoureux d'elle ?

- Ah ! Tu l'as remarqué ?

- Non, mais tu rigoles ! Tout le monde le sait ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Oui, mais si elle me dit que ce n'est pas réciproque !

- Tu devrais changer de lunettes ! Vu la façon dont elle te regarde, y a pas de doute ! Enfin, Mione et moi, on trouve que vous devriez en parler.

- Ouais, je lui en parlerais, mais pas maintenant ! Au fait, en parlant de Mione, tu en es où avec elle ? demande Harry dans un sourire.

- Heu…et si on allait chercher Siri, dit Ron en continuant sa route.

- Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, là ! marmonna Harry.

Après avoir rangé le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre des garçons, non sans l'aide de Siri, Molly consentit à aller au Chemin-de-Traverse. Leurs emplettes durèrent pendant pas moins de quatre heures. Le marchand d'animaux, de nécessaires d'écriture, de robes, de Quidditch, de nécessaires à potion, ainsi que la banque et la librairie, tout y était passé.

Plus que chargés, ils rentrèrent enfin au quartier général pour pouvoir passer leur dernière soirée ensemble et fêter dignement la nomination de Siri, Hermione et Ron.

Alors que la petite soirée battait son plein, Harry demanda :

- Au fait, où est Tania ?

- Oh, elle passe la soirée et la nuit chez ses anciens camarades de Poudlard ! Elle m'a dit de vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée, leur dit Molly.

- Mhhh…dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit là, lança Siri.

- On la verra une autre fois, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Malgré cela, Harry ne pu se retenir de sentir un malaise à l'idée de savoir Tania ailleurs. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune femme marchait sur un vieux sentier. Enroulée dans un long manteau noir léger, elle accéléra l'allure. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur son visage. En y regardant bien, elle était élégamment habillée.

Elle portait une longue robe couleur écarlate à fine bretelle, qui commençait en bustier, serré par des cordes croisées dans le dos, pour finir vaporeuse au niveau des jambes. Elle mettait les formes de la jeune femme en valeur.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, glissaient le long de son dos. A son cou, un fin collier noir faisait ressortir le bleu brillant de ses yeux. Son maquillage était simple. Et pour terminer l'ensemble, la jeune femme avait opté pour une paire d'escarpins noirs.

Elle arriva à destination. Un énorme manoir se dressait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Elle entra sans frapper connaissant bien l'endroit pour y avoir vécu toute sa vie. Un homme se tenait droit comme un I dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, tout le monde vous attend.

- Bonsoir.

- Puis-je prendre votre manteau?

- Bien sûr.

- Si vous voulez me suivre, dit-il en avançant.

Il l'emmena dans un long couloir et s'arrêta devant une double porte.

- C'est ici, bonne soirée.

- Merci !

Elle poussa les portes et entra. A l'intérieur, une centaine de convives discutaient, dansaient et riaient. La jeune femme descendit quelques marches. Au son de ses talons sur le marbre blanc, tout le monde se tut et reporta son attention sur elle.

Malgré le léger malaise qui commençait à lui tenailler le ventre, elle continua à avancer parmi la foule qui lui faisait place. Elle les entendait chuchoter entre eux sur son passage. Elle voyait de la jalousie dans le regard des femmes et du désir dans celui des hommes. Tout était absolument parfait, elle avait eu, sur eux, l'effet escompté.

C'est là qu'elle le vit, debout, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Surprise, elle s'arrêta.

- Tu es magnifique, Tania, lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Le rouge te va à ravir.

- Merci, dit-elle, impassible.

Continuant d'avancer, il ne s'arrêta qu'à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il prit son menton et lui releva la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, Tania ne pu réprimer un frisson que l'homme ressentit.

Pour accentuer l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme, il replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de prendre une légère teinte rosée.

- Je suis heureux que nous soyons de nouveau face à face, continua-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Je dois même t'avouer que je me suis, récemment, rendu compte que je ne pouvais me passer de ta présence.

- J'en suis enchantée, continua-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton calme et impassible.

Il la regarda attentivement. Tania pouvait être aussi froide que de la glace et rester imperturbable, mais pas devant lui, il le savait bien.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

- Moi aussi….moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir…Tom.

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 modifié ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Tout d'abord, encore un grand merci à **RUBIKA666** pour sa review. J'en suis très contente...Je remercie également **inconnue** pour m'avoir ajouté à ses fics favorites...Merci.

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture du chapitre, j'aimerais vous demandez de lire attentivement mes commentaires en fin de chapitre, car je pose quelques questions qui sont très importantes à mes yeux en vue d'une future fiction ou d'éventuelles modifications de celle-ci…Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture…

_Chapitre 6 : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

A l'entente de ce prénom qu'il détestait tant, Lord Voldemort ne put réprimer une grimace.

- Tu devras t'y faire, l'informa Tania qui l'avait remarqué. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te vouvoyer ou de t'appeler Maître.

Voldemort la regarda de toute sa hauteur. Bien que Tania soit grande pour une femme, il la dépassait d'une tête.

- Très bien, mais se seront les seuls compromis que je ferais avec toi, Tania, lui dit-il après un moment de silence.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, surprise qu'il ait aussi vite et aussi facilement accepté. Il était d'ordre général que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accordait rien, à personne.

Les gens présents continuaient de les fixer, attendant une quelconque explication quand à la venue et à l'identité de cette jeune femme. Voldemort, s'en rendant compte, fit un geste de la main qui contraint l'assemblée à se disperser. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Damoiselle, lui demanda Tom en entendant le début d'une valse.

Surprise, mais ravie, Tania lui dit :

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

Il fit la révérence et lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, regardé par tous. Dans un coin de la salle, un homme ne put qu'être surpris en reconnaissant la jeune femme au bras du Maître.

- Que fait Tania Jones ici ? se demanda-t-il.

- C'est exactement la question que je me posais et j'avais cru que tu aurais pu éclaircir ma lanterne, lui répondit un autre homme en s'approchant.

- Oh, bonsoir Lucius. Et non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Je pensais pourtant que le Maître te disait tout, Severus.

- Je suppose qu'il a voulut faire sensation en gardant cela pour lui.

- Peut-être ! Il n'empêche que je trouve cela…curieux, termina Lucius, reportant son attention sur la piste de danse.

Evoluant parmi les autres couples de danseurs, Tom engagea la discussion.

- Comment c'est terminé ton séjour chez les alliés de Dumbledore ? questionna-t-il avec son ton froid habituel.

- Le mieux du monde, mais je suis heureuse d'en être sortie.

- Avais-tu, par hasard, peur d'être découverte ?

- Nullement, je prenais le maximum de précaution. Mais je craignais que Potter ne se souvienne de ce qu'il sait passé.

_Flash Back_

Tania était assise sur son lit, sa baguette magique au creux de sa main gauche. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais Harry n'entendait pas le moindre son sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle parlait.

_" Elle a sans doute utilisé un sortilège de silence."_ pensa le jeune homme.

Son attention se porta sur la baguette de Tania. De celle-ci, sortait un mince filet argenté, comme du brouillard. Harry se risqua à ouvrir la porte un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Tout à coup, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

_" Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Tania ne peut pas être…Tania ne ferais pas…"_ pensa-t-il.

En effet, en y regardant bien, il s'avérait que Tania était … Tout à coup, Harry fut comme " aspiré " et se retrouva dans la chambre de Tania, qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- Alors Potter, on écoute au porte, lança une voix froide.

- Voldemort ! s'exclama Harry.

En effet, le mince filet argenté qui s'échappait de la baguette de Tania avait créé une espèce de nuage blanc dans lequel on pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Voldemort.

- C'est avec lui que vous parliez, lança-t-il à Tania.

- En effet ! Je dois avouer que j'ai manqué de prudence à ton égard !

- Vous auriez dû mieux fermer votre porte !

- Evite l'arrogance avec moi, Potter !

Toujours sa baguette pointée vers Harry, elle se tourna vers Voldemort.

- Je m'occupe de lui faire oublier ce petit incident. Je t'informe de ce qui se passe plus tard.

- Très bien ! Mais la prochaine fois que ça arrive, je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi, Tania, s'écria-t-il, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi…_Tom_.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'en un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître la " transmission ".

En se retournant vers Potter, elle ajouta :

- A nous deux, maintenant ! Je t'ai toujours trouvé fouineur, mais là, c'est du harcèlement.

- Alors, j'avais raison ! Vous êtes une Mangemort.

- Pas exactement !

Elle remonta la manche de sa blouse découvrant son bras gauche, aucune Marque des Ténèbres n'y était tatouée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, sentant la panique l'envahir.

- Disons que je ne suis pas une amie !

- Vous allez me tuer?

- Harry, Harry! Et moi qui te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de te tuer alors qu'il y a une dizaine de personnes deux étages plus bas ? Non, bien sur que non ! Je vais juste te faire oublier ce petit incident.

Voulant gagner du temps, Harry lui redemanda :

- Qui êtes-vous pour Voldemort ? Une espionne ? Quel est votre rôle ?

Tania le regarda, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Pour faire court, je suis la personne dont Lord Voldemort a le plus besoin !

- C'est ce que vous croyez, mais comme tous les autres, vous n'êtes rien pour lui, juste un pion ! Il se débarrassera de vous en temps voulut.

- Tttttt…Ce n'est pas bien, Harry, pas bien du tout ! Tu essaies de gagner du temps pour en savoir plus, je ne suis pas dupe.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Tania pointa sa baguette au milieu de son front et dit distinctement :

- _Oubliette_…

Un éclair de lumière verte toucha Harry qui s'effondra, inconscient.

- Voilà une chose de faite. Aller, debout Potter.

Elle le pétrifia et le souleva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier si personne ne se promenait dans les environs…Tania remis Harry debout dans le couloir, retourna dans sa chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Assise sur son lit, elle envoya un sort de mouvement à Harry et rangea sa baguette.

Harry, de son côté, reprit ses esprits…et comme si de rien n'était, frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tania.

- Oui ?

- Tania, c'est Harry ! Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur, Harry !

- Je voulais te demander de me prendre quelque chose au Chemin de Traverse, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Siri.

_" Ca a marché comme sur des roulettes…"_ pensa-t-elle.

- Bien sur ! De quoi s'agit-il ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Fin du Flash Back_

_- Avais-tu, par hasard, peur d'être découverte ?_

_- Nullement, je prenais le maximum de précaution. Mais je craignais que Potter ne se souvienne de ce qu'il sait passé. _

- Oui, évidement ! Avec ce garçon, tout est possible ! Il me l'a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois, continua Tom.

- Encore heureux, ça n'a pas été le cas !

Tom aquièça d'un simple signe de tête. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qui pourrait arriver à Tania si elle se faisait prendre, non ! Il savait qu'elle aurait su se débrouiller pour revenir vivante et en un seul morceau.

- La seule chose qui m'inquiète est de savoir quand Potter retrouvera la mémoire, reprit-elle.

- Mais, pour ça, il lui faudrait un grand moment de stress émotionnel, répondit Tom. Comme lorsqu'on…

- …tue quelqu'un. Oui, je sais ! termina-t-elle, troublée.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Voldemort était perdu dans ses _sombres_ pensées et Tania reportait son attention sur la musique quand elle remarqua que leur danse était finie. Elle voulu se retirer de leur " étreinte ", mais le Lord, ayant ressentit son précédant trouble, resserra sa pression et se rapprocha d'elle si c'était encore possible.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je ne crois t'avoir dit de t'en aller ? En aurais-tu déjà assez de danser avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

- Non, mais je pensais que…Il la regarda dans les yeux…non, rien !

Etant donné sa proximité avec Tom, elle fut contrainte de passer ses bras autour de son coup.

- Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, Tania ?

- Non, je ne cache rien ! dit-elle avec trop d'empressement.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas lorsqu'on me ment, et s'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire. Très mal, d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es pas aussi maligne que je le croyais.

- Il y a une chose qui pourrait te servir contre Potter, lui dit-elle d'un ton impassible, mais tout de même piquée au vif par sa remarque.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- Siri, Siri Lupin…Harry Potter en est amoureux et je pense que c'est réciproque.

- Ah oui, la fille de l'Auror Laïna Scott et du loup-garou ! Excellent, ça ne peut que me servir ! dit-il, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. J'ai toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse !

_" Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, sauf pour toi "_ pensa-t-elle.

N'ayant pas prit la précaution de fermer l'accès à ses pensées, Voldemort pu entendre sa réplique silencieuse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Maître ? appela un homme, prudemment.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ? demanda Voldemort froidement en se séparant, à regret, de Tania.

- Et bien, les invités et vos serviteurs me posent plein de question sur la présence de la Sang de Bourbe, répondit-il en regardant Tania avec un dégoût profond.

Le sang de Voldemort ne fit qu'un tour et il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour punir cet insolent quand Tania pausa sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter son geste, le ponctuant d'un regard qui voulait dire : Laisse, je m'en occupe !

- Et bien, Malefoy ! Depuis quand remettons en question le jugement de Tom ?

- Comment oses-tu le nommer de cette manière, sang impur ?

S'en fut trop pour Tania qui s'avança d'un pas vers Malefoy, se retrouvant à dix centimètres de son visage. Toute l'attention des convives était sur eux.

- Mon sang a un état de pureté que le tien n'égalera jamais et, je te suis en tout point supérieur.

Pour accompagner le geste à la parole, elle fit un mouvement de la main qui envoya Malefoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce dernier entra durement en contact avec le mur et s'effondra, mais était toujours conscient.

- Regarde ! Je n'ai même pas eut besoin d'utiliser ma baguette pour te mettre au tapis, c'est affligeant !

En se retournant vers Voldemort, elle ajouta :

- Tu devrais t'entourer de personne plus compétente.

Une grande femme blonde s'approcha de Tania et du Lord.

- Pardonner-moi de vous interrompre, mais puis-je aller aider mon mari, Miss ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en s'inclinant devant eux.

- Narcissa Malefoy ! s'exclama Tania. Enfin une femme intelligente ! Oui, tu peux aller aider ton mari.

- Merci, Miss. Maître !

Elle s'en alla vers son mari qu'elle aida à se relever.

- Mettons les choses au clair ! Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, Tania. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! menaça le Lord.

- Oui peut-être, mais si je me souviens bien, tu es ici grâce à moi. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! rétorqua-t-elle, en tournant les talons.

Dans son dos, elle sentait Voldemort bouillonner de rage, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait rien, pas maintenant en tout cas. Tania se dirigea vers Narcissa et son mari, légèrement sonné. Elle fit apparaître sa baguette, la pointa sur Lucius et murmura quelques mots. Ce dernier retrouva ses esprits.

- J'espère que cette rencontre inopinée avec le mur t'a suffit, Lucius ?

Ne me donne plus jamais de raison de recommencer un tel geste, je n'aime pas la violence.

- Alors vous êtes dans le mauvais camp, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un merci, fit-elle en se retournant.

Pendant qu'elle aidait Lucius, Voldemort était monté sur un genre d'estrade, attirant sur lui, le regard de la foule qu'il balayait d'un regard froid et impitoyable.

- Soyez les bienvenus, chers Mangemorts et chers fidèles!

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui…Voldemort leva une main blanchâtre, leur ordonnant de se redresser.

- L'heure de mon triomphe, de notre triomphe approche à grand pas, continua-t-il. Bientôt, la communauté magique telle que nous la connaissons cessera d'exister.

Une vague d'applaudissement suivit cette déclaration, même Tania y participa. Voldemort était, en effet, un orateur or paire.

- Mais pour cela, nous devons faire appelle à toute l'aide possible, car plus notre cercle de fidèle s'agrandira, plus notre victoire deviendra inéluctable. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'agrandir ce cercle…

Posant son regard sur Tania, il continua de sa voix aiguë et glacée :

- Viens à moi, Tania.

Nullement surprise que Voldemort l'appelle, elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et monta lentement et avec grâce les quelques escaliers de l'estrade, pour arriver face à lui. Après un bref regard échangé, Voldemort poursuivit :

- Il est plus que temps de vous révéler l'identité de la personne qui m'a donné de nombreuses informations sur les projets de ce bon vieux Dumbledore en infiltrant son organisation…

Quelques rires s'élevèrent parmi la foule, toujours aussi captivée.

- Voici, Tania Jones à qui nous devons l'accès à cette demeure. Demeure dont elle a hérité de sa famille…

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle.

Voldemort leva, une nouvelle fois, la main pour les faire taire.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je dois, personnellement, à cette jeune femme, mon retour à la vie.

Un silence total suivit la phrase de leur maître…tous avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur… Tania, elle, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle de ça…

- En effet, elle a cherché à me retrouver, contrairement à certains…plusieurs personnes baissèrent les yeux…et, une fois cela accompli, elle m'apporta la formule qui me permit de retrouver un corps décent.

Cette fois-ci, la foula s'inclina, non pas devant Voldemort, mais devant Tania, à qui ils devaient le retour de leur Maître. Celle-ci, plus que surprise, se tourna vers le Lord avec une demande silencieuse qu'il comprit aisément.

- Et enfin, pour terminer, j'élève Tania au même rang que moi, c'est-à-dire, que vous lui devrez autant de respect et de fidélité qu'à ma personne…sinon, vous en subirez les terribles conséquences qui découlent de la désobéissance…

A ces mots, un frisson de crainte parcouru la foule.

- Le respect et la fidélité, continua-t-il, qui incombe à Tania Jones, ma …

_Poudlard, une demi heure plus tard…_

Un homme, à bout de souffle, courait dans le dédalle de couloir qu'était Poudlard. Sa destination : le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, heureusement, il n'avait rencontré personne sur sa route. Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- Patacitrouille, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le gardien se plaça sur le côté pour laisser entrevoir une série d'escalier. L'homme ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il gravit quatre à quatre les marches. Arriver devant une porte, il frappa de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques secondes, un grand homme en robe de chambre lui ouvrit.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais que fais-tu là ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance, professeur.

- Bien, très bien ! Installons-nous.

Il le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui. S'installant derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, il demanda sans plus attendre :

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Professeur, je suis envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne !

Il a un message pour vous…

- Très bien, quel est-il ? demanda-t-il, patiemment, mais plus que surpris.

- Voici, répondit Severus en lui tendant un morceaux de parchemin.

Albus Dumbledore s'en saisi assez brusquement, la main tremblante.

_" Qu'est-ce que Tom a encore inventé ? "_ se demanda-t-il.

Il lut les quelques mots qui étaient écrit à l'encre noire, de façon régulière. Dumbledore ne connaissait que trop bien cette écriture, c'était celle de Tom. Severus pu s'apercevoir que le directeur blanchissait à vue d'œil. Lui, savait déjà ce qu'il était écrit.

- Comment ? Tania, une espionne, une Mangemort ? s'exclama-t-il, bouleversé.

- En effet, ce n'est que la pure vérité. Comme vous le savez, je me suis rendu à la soirée organisée par le Lord, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y voir Miss Jones au bras du Maître, dansant la valse.

Un court silence se fit, rompu par Dumbledore.

- Maintenant, tout est clair…elle a refusée d'espionner Voldemort, car elle nous espionnait déjà pour son compte.

- J'ai également une autre nouvelle à vous apprendre qui n'est pas notée sur le parchemin.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le parc était plongé dans le noir, la nuit étrangement silencieuse.

- Après tout, rien ne peu être pire que cette trahison, dit-il la voix coupée.

- Je n'en suis pas sur…le Lord à présenté Miss Jones à l'assistance…il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Après une inspiration, il la reprit. Il nous la présentée comme sa…fille.

Dumbledore se retourna brutalement au dernier mot. Son cœur s'était emballé.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Cela ne se peut !

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Jones n'a nullement démenti ses dires, elle l'appelle même…Père.

- Non, Severus ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est un mensonge ! Tania ne peut pas être la fille de Tom, car elle est …

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre de posté…j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Alors, voici mes quelques questions aux quelles j'aimerais grandement que vous répondiez avec franchise :

Pour quelles raisons aimez-vous ma fiction ? (j'accepte les commentaires positifs et négatifs **constructifs**)…si vous n'aimez pas, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

Trouvez-vous ma manière d'écrire correcte ?

Trouvez-vous que mes personnages sont bien "construis" ?

Trouvez-vous que ma vision du personnage de Lord Voldemort soit fidèle ? (je parle de son comportement et de son caractère).

Que pensez-vous de Tania Jones, mon personnage personnel ? Semble-t-elle assez réelle ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? Que se soit entre Tania et Voldemort et dans l'histoire même ?

Voilà, je pense que s'est suffisant pour l'instant. Une dernière chose :

**Je ne poste plus de chapitre tant que je n'ai pas, au minimum, une quinzaine de reviews. **

Je sais que poser ce genre d'ultimatum n'est pas correct, mais j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer et pour savoir où j'en suis. Après tout, il s'agit de ma première fiction…

Un grand merci d'avance à mes lecteurs…

Bisous, à vendredi prochain (peut-être, ça ne dépend que de vous),

Diaboliqua…

P.S: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes oubliées tout au long de mes chapitres...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Annonce, rentrée et intrusion_

Tout était silencieux dans la maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd. A part quelques bruits provenant de la cuisine, c'était le silence absolu. Une grosse horloge sonna. Il était 8h. Le Poudlard express partait dans deux heures. Il était plus que temps de réveiller les autres habitants de cette maison.

- Les enfants, debout ! Le train part dans deux heures ! Venez déjeuner ? lança Molly Weasley, arpentant les couloirs du premier et du deuxième étage.

Sur son passage, une porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, dit une voix encore endormie.

- Ho ! Bonjour, Siri ! Bien dormi ?

- A merveilles, je pense que rien ne pourra me gâcher la journée. Je m'habille et fait descendre les autres.

- Très bien, à tout de suite.

Siri regarda Molly descendre les escaliers. Elle retourna dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny.

- Aller, debout les filles !

- Ouais…

- Je vais réveiller les jumeaux ! Quand je reviens, je veux vous voir en train de vous habiller.

- A vos ordres, Miss Préfète-en-Chef, lança Ginny du fin fond de son oreiller.

- Ah ah !!

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit : à vos ordre Mrs Potter ! lança Hermione, totalement réveillée.

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un oreiller en pleine tête de la part de Siri qui sortit aussitôt. Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre des jumeaux, encore endormit.

- C'est l'heure de la vengeance, mumura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers leur lit en murmurant…

- _Aquamenti…_

Un torrent d'eau glacée sortit de sa baguette pour finir sur les jumeaux. Aussitôt, des cris se firent entendre.

- Non, mais Siri, t'es malade, hurla Fred.

- Complètement cinglée, renchérit Georges.

- Je vous avais dit que je me vengerais de votre blague à mon anniversaire.

- Attend un peu qu'on soit à Poudlard, tu rigoleras moins, Siri.

- Cause toujours Fred ! dit-elle en sortant de leur chambre, fier d'elle.

Elle retourna dans la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois tout le monde habillé, tous descendirent rejoindre les adultes dans la cuisine. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Harry et Ron, déjà près depuis un bon moment.

- Et bien, vous avez mit le réveil pour qu'il sonne aux aurores que vous êtes déjà prêts, lança Siri, moqueuse.

- Ah ! Je suis mort de rire, rétorqua Harry.

Elle passa à côté de lui, le frôlant en ajoutant :

- Vraiment monsieur Potter ?

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine occupée par les adultes.

- Oh ! Bonjour les enfants ! Content de rentrer à Poudlard ? demanda Sirius.

- Evidemment, répondirent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Mr Weasley, qui tenait une lettre.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Vous arrivez au bon moment, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore pour l'Ordre, mais elle vous est également adressée.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu Arthur, ouvre ! Ca ne peut être qu'important, s'exclama Molly.

- Oui, une minute chérie !

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et commença à lire. Les autres, impatients, purent voir son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs au fil de sa lecture. Une fois fini, il s'écria :

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est impossible ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous en rendre compte ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Arthur, questionna Lupin.

- C'est…c'est à propos de…oh mon dieu…

- Quoi ? lança Sirius, craignant le pire.

- Elle nous a trahi…dit-il dans un souffle.

- Qui donc ? continua Lupin.

- Tania.

A cette réponse, tous blanchirent. Un silence pesant se fit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lupin, reprenant ses esprits, arrache la lettre des mains de Mr Weasley. Il l'a parcouru très rapidement.

- Papa ? demanda prudemment Siri.

- Arthur dit vrai, Tania nous a trahi. Apparemment, Severus s'est rendu à une soirée organisée par Voldemort et elle y était.

Tous étaient tétanisés par sa déclaration. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient imaginé pire scénario. Aussi blanc qu'un mort, Lupin reprit la parole :

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! D'après ce qui est marqué, Voldemort aurait présenté Tania comme étant sa fille.

Molly poussa un cri tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny mettaient une main sur leur bouche. Siri se retourna instinctivement vers Harry qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : je t'avais prévenue et tu ne m'a pas cru.

Sirius, lui, s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage dans ses mains.

Les autres étaient soit trop stupéfait pour effectuer le moindre mouvements, soit complètement paralysés par la nouvelle.

- Mais, il doit y avoir une erreur ! s'exclama Siri. Tania a peut-être accepté l'idée d'espionnage de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi alors nous écrirait-il pareille lettre, ça n'a pas de sens ! Et puis, comment es-tu au courant de ça ? répondit sa mère.

- Je vous ai entendu en discuter, papa et toi.

- Mais, qu'allons-nous faire pour l'Ordre ! s'écria Tonks. Cette traîtresse connaît l'adresse.

- Oui, mais le sortilège du Feliditas nous protége de toute intrusion, commença Mr Weasley.

- Même si elle en parle à Voldemort, il ne pourra pas pénétrer l'endroit. Seule les personnes à qui Dumbledore en a parlé peuvent voir la maison, termina Maugrey.

- C'est une bien grave nouvelle, se lamenta Laïna. Nous pensions avoir une longueur d'avance sur Voldemort, mais maintenant que l'on sait qu'elle nous espionnait, c'est lui qui a un coup d'avance.

- L'heure est grave ! commenta Maugrey. Dois-je vous rappeler l'endroit où Tania travaille ?

- C'est vrai, il va falloir augmenter le nombre de tour de garde. Surtout que Fudge ne veut pas admettre le retour de Voldemort ! Il nous est donc impossible de la faire arrêter la prochaine fois qu'elle ira au ministère, continua Laïna.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, mon chéri ! lança Molly. Aller, qui veut un petit déjeuner ? Il ne faudrait pas que vous alliez à Poudlard le ventre vide, ajouta-t-elle comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous prirent place autour de la table. Harry, attablé à côté de Siri lui murmura, pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Il va falloir qu'on discute toi, Mione, Ron et moi ! Dans le train !

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, donnant son approbation. Alors qu'elle prenait l'assiette de toast que Molly lui tendait, elle lança :

- Et bien, pour finir, je me suis trompée. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour vous gâcher une belle journée.

_Gare Kings'Cross, 9h55…_

- Fait bien attention à toi ma chérie, et écrit-nous souvent, dit Laïna à sa fille.

- Oui, maman ! Je le ferais.

Un peu plus loin, Molly serrait un à un ses enfants en les avertissant.

- Si vous faites la moindre bêtise, la sanction que vous aurez à Poudlard ne sera rien comparé à celle que je vous donnerais.

- Mais, voyons Molly ! Tu les gronde déjà alors qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait, s'indigna son mari.

- Et bien, c'est pour quand ils feront !

Le train cracha un nuage de vapeur signe que le départ approchait. Se pressant pour monter à bord, les enfants firent une dernière fois signe à leur famille.

- Et bien, voilà…il y a plus qu'à trouver un compartiment, lança Fred. Tu viens, Siri ?

- Heu…oui, je viens ! Je vais déposer mes affaires avec les jumeaux ensuite, je vous rejoins dans le compartiment des préfets, dit-elle à Hermione et Ron.

- D'accord, on fait comment ça ! Harry, Ron, vous venez ! lança Hermione.

- Moi, j'y vais ! Mes amies m'attendent ! A plus tard, fit Ginny en s'éloignant.

Le trio trouva facilement un compartiment libre, et ils y déposèrent leur affaire.

- On doit aller dans le premier compartiment, commença Hermione. Il y a une réunion. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul pendant une demi-heure, Harry ?

- Non, ça va allez-y ! dit-il, bougon. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas là.

- Tu devrais parler à Siri ! On te l'a déjà dit, on ne sait combien de fois, rétorqua Ron en sortant avec Hermione le lançant seul.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train et rencontrèrent Siri en chemin.

Une fois arrivé devant le compartiment en question, ils ouvrirent la porte. Il n'y avait personne à part un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé. Dés qu'il les vit, il se leva.

- Tient, salut Siri ! Je suppose que c'est toi la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, j'en suis ravi ! C'est avec moi que tu vas devoir vivre pendant un an, lança-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Son regard se posant sur le deux autres, il demanda :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

- Oh si, bien sûr que si ! Je te présente Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor.

- Salut ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Ron, Mione, je vous présente Max Lewis de Serpentard.

- Vous vous connaissez bien, on dirait ? lança Ron, suspicieux.

- Oui, Max était mon…mon…

- Son petit ami, termina-t-il.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne purent faire de commentaire, car la porte s'ouvrit sur les autres préfets accompagnés du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière affichait une mine décomposée. Les trois amis se doutèrent qu'elle avait apprit la trahison de Tania lorsqu'elle leur fit un regard significatif.

- Bien, heureuse de vous voir rassemblé, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord, félicitation à Miss Lupin et à Mr Lewis pour leur nomination aux postes de Préfets-en-Chefs. Comme vous le savez, vous devrez partager les appartements qui découlent de votre fonction. J'espère que vous améliorez l'entente entre les deux grandes maisons que sont Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Ils firent un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Bien, dans ce cas…

Après avoir parler pendant près de vingt minutes, McGonagall les libéra enfin. Ils prirent le chemin du compartiment où se trouvait Harry.

- Et bien, qu'est ce qu'elle peut causer la vieille McGo !

- Ron, je t'en prie ! Respect les profs, tu veux ?

- Dire qu'elle parle trop n'est pas un manque de respect, Hermione.

Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, Siri coupa court à la discussion.

- Arrêter un peu tout les deux ! On s'en fiche, y a des chose bien plus préoccupantes que ça.

- Oui, comme le fait que tu vas être dans le même dortoir que ton ex petit ami.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Ron ! Harry veut que nous discutions de Tania. Aller, dépêchez-vous.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du compartiment en question et entrèrent. Harry, qui regardait le paysage, se retourna en les entendant entrer. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il attaqua direct :

- Il faut que l'on aille au ministère.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant. Tu es fou ? Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on aille là-bas ?

- Parce que c'est là que se trouve l'arme que cherche Voldemort, au département des Mystères. Et Tania y travaille, ça veut dire qu'elle peut la lui procurer quand elle veut, répondit Siri.

- Mais comment veux-tu y aller ? Par quel moyen ? questionna Ron.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit Harry. Mais une chose est sûre, cette fois, je ne resterais pas sans agir.

- De toute façon, tu as entendu les autres : ils vont augmenté les tours de garde. Et puis, je suppose que Tania ne se risquera pas de s'en approcher, du moins pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle sait que l'Ordre est sur les dents et Dumbledore ! Hum, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il doit être. Vous vous rendez compte ! Il a enseigné tout son savoir et a fait entrer dans l'Ordre la fille de Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, dit Ron. Il est responsable de tout cette fois-ci. Il a aidé Vous-Savez-Qui sans le vouloir.

- Oui ! Mais que comptes-tu faire, Harry, demanda Hermione.

- Trouver où Voldemort se cache.

_Poudlard, grande salle. Discours du directeur…_

- Bonsoir mes enfants, il y a deux changements de professeurs cette année. Je suis heureux d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Gobe Blanche qui reprendra les cours de soins aux créatures magiques pendant l'absence temporaire du professeur Hagrid.

Quelques exclamations de Gryffondor mécontent se firent entendre, ainsi que des rires chez les Serpentards.

- J'ai aussi le plaisir d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Comme chaque année, monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous …

Un léger toussotement le fit s'interrompre. La dénommée Ombrage se leva et entama un discours peu clair.

- Elle était à mon audience, elle travaille pour Fudge, informa Harry à ses amis.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur ses paroles.

- …ces visages combien joyeux tournés vers moi. Je suis sur que nous deviendrons tous de très bon amis.

- Compte là-dessus, lancèrent les jumeaux et Siri d'une même voix en se tapant dans les mains.

Ils s'attirèrent un regard noir de la part d'Ombrage et des sourires des Gryffondors.

- Quelque chose me dit que cette femme va nous en faire baver, lança Siri.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir, rétorqua Fred.

Ils reportèrent leur regard vers la table des professeurs. Ombrage semblait avoir fini et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Merci professeur Ombrage pour votre discours, c'était très éclairant. A présent, il est tant…

- Très éclairant, murmura Ron. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école, répondit Hermione.

Le repas étant terminé, tous furent invités par le directeur à aller se coucher. Ils sortirent de la grande salle pour retourner à leur salle commune respective.

- Je vais de ce côté, dit Siri. Ma salle commune est au cinquième étage.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es plus avec nous, lança amèrement Harry.

- Je sais, mais…

- Miss Lupin, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Pourrais-je vous parler ? Dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur des autres posé sur lui.

- Heu…bien sur, professeur. On se voit demain, leur murmura-t-elle.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la gargouille où Dumbledore donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans son bureau.

- Assied-toi. Je suppose que tu te doutes de ce que je vais te demander ? questiona-t-il.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet ! Je dois connaître au plus tôt les projets de Voldemort, surtout depuis que Tania…commença-t-il.

- Depuis que Tania nous a trahi, oui je sais. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'elle avait de bonne raison.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas tort, Siri.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, se comprenant l'un l'autre.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, professeur.

- J'en suis convaincu. Es-tu prête à commencer ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, met toi à l'aise.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, enleva sa robe de sorcier et son pull pour rester en chemisier.

- Parfait. Ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ton esprit. Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, à cent pour cent.

- Bien. Focalise-toi sur Tom, sur son apparence. Tu le vois ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Alors, essaye de réfléchir comme lui, perce ses idées et ses pensées.

Tout à coup, Siri se cramponna à son fauteuil et fit une grimace de douleur. Dumbledore posa sur main sur la sienne et dit :

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, Siri. Mais, ça veut dire que cette fois-ci tu arriveras à pénétrer la tête de Lord Voldemort.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait plus, mais il essayait de la rassurer. Ou peut-être se rassurer lui-même sur les choix qu'il avait fait.

- Tient bon, tu y es !

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, on entendit un hurlement transpercer la nuit.

* * *

Salut à tous, voilà mon septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pendant quelques chapitres, je vais jongler entre d'un côté, Tania et Voldemort, et d'un autre côté, avec Harry et ses amis.

Prochain chapitre: "Conséquences, évasion et explications"où nous retrouverons la belle demoiselle et son psychopathe de père...(Tania et Tom pour les ignorants)

Merci à RUBIKA666, à inconnue et à angie pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

Un petit message à tous mes visiteurs, pourriez-vous me laisser des commentaires qui s'appellent REVIEWS??

Merci..

Diaboliqua...

P.S.: N'oublier pas le petit bouton bleu en bas, à gauche de votre écran...Merci..


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous…

Juste une réponse à une review de **misskitsune93 **: concernant la parenté de Tom et de Tania, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre…j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu ne sera pas déçue. N'oublie pas de me laisser un petite review…

_Chapitre 8 : Conséquences, évasion et explications_

Allongée sur un long canapé noir, un livre de magie noire sur les genoux, Tania profitait du silence dans lequel le manoir était plongé. Elle était seule dans le grand salon. En vérité, à part le Lord, Rogue et elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la demeure.

Le premier était dans son bureau au dernier étage à élaborer ses plans tordus tandis le deuxième devait être au sous-sol en train de concocté une autre de ses potions à l'horrible odeur. Non, il n'y avait décidément personne.

Bien sur, se n'était que temporaire. Voldemort avait l'intention d'avoir ses plus proches fidèles à ses côtés pour pouvoir en disposer à tout moment.

Tania avait abandonnée sa lecture pour sombrer dans ses pensées. Se souvenant de la soirée d'hier soir, et elle ne pu réprimer un sourire en se remémorant les expressions abasourdies qu'avaient fait les invités après l'annonce du Seigneur Noir.

Tout à coup, un hurlement à en déchirer les tympans résonna dans la demeure. Apparemment, cela venait du dernier étage.

_" Tom..."_ pensa-t-elle, immédiatement.

Elle lança son livre, bondit sur ses deux jambes et se rua dans le couloir.

Après avoir prit un petit raccourci, elle courut droit vers l'escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée au troisième et dernier étage, elle tourna à droite et s'arrêta devant la seconde porte.

Hésitante sur la marche à suivre, un nouveau hurlement provenant de la pièce la fit se décider. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Ses yeux parcoururent la grande pièce au décor sobre pour finir par se poser sur une silhouette qui se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

La jeune femme l'observa, interdite, pendant quelques secondes, se faisant rappelée à la réalité par un nouveau cri. Elle s'approcha du Lord, qui lui tournait le dos, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pu distinguer dans son regard, un mélange de colère et de panique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussi-t-il à articuler avec beaucoup de mal.

- Je t'ai entendu hurler ! répondit-elle, s'approchant. Où as-tu mal ? ajouta-t-elle, prudemment.

- Qui a dit que j'avais mal ! s'exclama-t-il furieux, faisant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison ! Tu pourrais courir un marathon…

- Evite ce ton moqueur avec moi…

Il ne pu dire plus, qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit s'effondrer. Tania le rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à se remettre debout. Il voulut la repousser, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ton orgueil surdimensionné et me laisser t'aider, c'est clair !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle prit ça pour un "oui" et, l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Alors, où as-tu mal ? redemanda-t-elle.

- A la tête ! Je pense qu'une personne essaye de pénétrer mes pensées.

Elle prit la table basse, la plaça en face du Lord et s'y assit. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais entrer dans ta tête et repousser l'intrus, répondit-elle en s'avançant.

- Hors de question ! rugit-il.

- Très bien, tu préfères peut-être que je te laisse là ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui souffre !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- Une dernière chose ! La personne qui est entrée dans ta tête ne le fait sûrement pas pour s'amuser, mais pour avoir des informations.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte, mais…

- Très bien, tu as gagné ! Débarrasse-moi de cet inopportun.

Avec un sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres, Tania se réinstalla sur la table basse et encra, à nouveau, son regard dans celui du mage.

- Bien. Essaye de me faciliter la tâche, tu veux ?

Il opina de la tête. Satisfaite, elle se saisi de sa baguette et murmura…

- _Legilimens…_

La jeune femme se retrouva projetée dans les pensées du Lord et se mit à chercher l'intrus. Des dizaines d'images, et de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas affluèrent dans son esprit.

Elle aperçut un enfant, assis sur un lit, parlant avec un grand homme qui venait de mettre le feu à une armoire. Ensuite, l'image d'un adolescent qui donnait des ordres à un immense serpent. Elle se revit, elle-même, dansant avec lui…

Tania savait qu'elle parvenait à repousser l'intrus, car tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans d'autres souvenirs. Elle vit les Lupin emmenant leur fille au parc ; Siri offrant son cadeau à Harry…Puis, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus semblèrent la transpercer. Elle entendit un nouveau cri et rompit la liaison.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle était revenue dans le salon, Voldemort en face d'elle. Il semblait affaibli.

Reprenant son souffle, elle dit :

- Ca y est, j'ai réussis à le repousser.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, subitement.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie ! Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Tania…menaça-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ! dit-elle en se levant. Je vais te chercher une potion calmante, je reviens.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit.

_" Je viens de lui mentir sans remord…"_ se dit-elle.

Tania se dirigea, tel un automate, vers le sous-sol. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu. S'arrêtant devant une porte, elle frappa.

- Entrer ! dit une voix froide.

Tania poussa la porte pour se retrouver face à son ancien maître des potions.

- Ah ! Miss Jones, ne devriez-vous pas être couchée à cette heure ? demanda-t-il, sans la regarder.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être à Poudlard à cette heure ! répondit-t-elle du taco tac.

- Toucher ! J'oublie parfois que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et que vous n'êtes plus mon élève, dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai cru pendant une seconde que vous alliez ajouter : brillante élève !

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit. Tania avait toujours eut un don pour les joutes verbales. Se levant, il lui demanda :

- Et bien ! Que puis-je ferais pour vous ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un flacon de potion calmante. Avez-vous ça en réserve ?

- Evidement ! Mais, c'est une potion pour les fortes douleurs !

- Je sais, j'ai eu un bon maître ! ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Merci, mais je suppose que la potion n'est pas pour vous !

- En effet, sinon je serais en train de me tordre de douleur ! Alors, cette potion, vous me l'a donné ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, perdant patience.

Comprenant que le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie, Rogue se dirigea vers une étagère où des centaines de flacon en tout genre étaient rangés. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il tendit un petit flacon blanc rempli d'un liquide bleu à Tania.

Celle-ci voulut s'en munir, mais le maître des potions se rétracta.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

- De quoi souffre le Maître, demanda-t-il sans détour.

Surprise quelques secondes par la question, elle arracha le flacon de ses mains et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Disons qu'il a un peu mal à la tête.

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie et le planta là dans ses réflexions. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle rouvrit la porte du bureau de Voldemort.

- Tu as été longue, tonna-t-il.

- T'aurais-je manqué ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un grognement qu'elle prit pour un "peut-être".

S'approchant de lui, elle lui tendit le flacon.

- Tient, boit ça.

Il le prit sans rien dire, et en but tout le contenu. Quelques secondes après, il ferma les yeux et sembla se détendre.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé ton serpent, Nagini, au bas des escaliers. Elle m'a demandé s'elle pouvait monté te voir, la pauvre s'ennuie.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage reptilien de Voldemort. Il ne semblait nullement étonné que Tania parle aux serpents.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Tania se leva, sortit dans le corridor et lança au serpent en Fourchelangue :

- Aller, dépêche-toi ! Ton maître t'attend.

Elle laissa entrer le serpent qui lui murmura un merci et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Voldemort s'adressa de nouveau à elle…

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit de sortir !

Elle eut un sourire. Sa phrase ressemblait à un ordre, mais en fait elle savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul.

- Il va falloir que tu me trouves la personne qui a fait cela, enchaîna-t-il.

- Je la trouverais à condition que tu me laisses t'aider la prochaine fois qu'elle recommencera, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Il hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Voyant qu'elle était toujours debout, il ordonna en montrant la place libre à côté de lui :

- Viens près de moi…

Avec un sourire d'amusement, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre et s'installa à ses côtés.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Assit autour d'une grande table, une quinzaine de personnes écoutaient attentivement la mission que leur confiait leur maître.

- Vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, entama Voldemort, debout en bout de table. Le premier ira attaquer le Chemin de Traverse faisant diversion, pendant que l'autre sera à Azkaban pour délivrer plusieurs de mes fidèles. Je ne veux ni morts ni de prisonniers.

- Très bien ! Quand devrons-nous agir, Maître ?

- Dans exactement deux heures, Yaxley.

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux, étonnés.

- Dans deux heures, Maître ! Mais, cela nous laisse peu de temps.

- Serais-tu trop stupide pour attaquer un endroit sans tuer, Yaxley ? Ou aurais-tu peur d'obéir à ton Maître, rétorqua Tania, cinglante.

Voldemort sembla satisfait de sa répartie, car il arborait un de ses rares sourires.

- Nullement ! J'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, Miss, s'empressa de répondre le Mangemort.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Voldemort. Yaxley, tu dirigeras le groupe du Chemin de Traverse. Tania et Lucius, vous vous occuperez d'Azkaban.

Je me moque bien de savoir avec qui vous y aller ! Faites juste ce que je vous dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lucius allait prendre la parole.

Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer.

_Azkaban, deux heures vingt plus tard…_

Par on ne sait qu'elle prouesse magique, un groupe de personne avait infiltré la prison d'Azkaban, mettant hors d'état de nuire une partie des Détraqueurs.

Tous couraient vers le centre de la prison ne sachant pas très bien où se trouvaient les personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

- Lucius et Avery avec moi dans l'aile gauche. Macnair, Nott et Goyle dans l'aile droite, murmura Tania Jones.

Tous opinèrent de la tête.

- Parfait ! Le premier groupe qui les trouve lance des étincelles rouges.

Ils se séparèrent, courant dans un dédalle de couloir et de cellule. Certains prisonniers ne s'apercevaient même pas de ce qui se passait.

Tout à coup, le groupe de Tania s'arrêta sur son ordre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Lucius.

- Vous n'entendez pas ?

- Entendre quoi…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, dit une voix lointaine.

- T'avais raison, ça vient de par-là, indiqua Avery. Allons-y !

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de plusieurs couloirs. A la fin de l'un d'eux, une quarantaine de Détraqueurs surveillaient les environs.

- Ils sont nombreux, remarqua Avery.

- Aurais-tu peur de quelques Détraqueurs ? dit Lucius avec ironie.

- Certainement pas, comment oses-t…

- Ca y est ! Vous arrêtez de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ! s'impatienta la jeune femme. Moi, j'y vais.

Elle passa l'angle du couloir et marcha calmement. Les Détraqueurs, ayant ressentit sa présence, s'avancèrent vers elle. Ils étaient à moins de dix mètres.

_" Juste le temps de penser à un souvenir heureux " _se dit-elle.

Elle chercha au fond de sa mémoire. Se souvenant de son premier jour à Poudlard, elle sortit sa baguette magique et cria haut et fort :

- _Spero Patronum_…

Un aigle géant apparut et éloigna les gardiens d'Azkaban.

- Superbe ! lança Lucius.

- Depuis quand fais-tu des compliments, lança Tania avec un sourire moqueur.

- Depuis qu'une certaine personne m'a fait rencontrer un mur.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en poursuivant sa route. Elle s'arrêta devant une cellule. Une femme et deux hommes y étaient enfermés.

Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit :

- Envoyer les étincelles rouges, je crois que nous avons atteint notre but.

Tania se rapprocha de la cellule. Les trois personnes étaient maintenant debout.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Tania reconnaissant la femme d'après la description de Malefoy.

- Elle-même ! Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-elle piquante.

- Je suis ta liberté !

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Comme la mission avait été remplie dans les conditions souhaitées, Lord Voldemort récompensa ceux qui y avait participé. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres récompense toujours ceux qui lui obéissent, qui lui sont fidèles.

Seulement, il y avait deux choses qui mettaient le Lord en colère.

La première était que la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait toujours pas parlé des attaques et de l'évasion d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il soupçonnait Fudge d'y être pour quelque chose.

La seconde était qu'il y avait des tensions au sein de ses Mangemorts, plus particulièrement entre deux personnes. En effet, depuis que Bellatrix avait apprit l'apparentée de Tania avec son précieux Maître et sa proximité avec celui-ci, elle ne cessait de rechercher l'affrontement avec elle.

Encore aujourd'hui, une dispute venait d'éclater entre elles, en fin de réunion.

- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter sous mon propre toit, Lestrange, clama Tania.

- Je le ferais si l'envie m'en prend ! D'ailleurs, inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, je prends cette mission à ta place, cria Bellatrix dont les yeux reflétaient une lueur folle.

- Ta fidélité et ton amour inconditionnels pour ton Maître t'aveuglent, ma pauvre Lestrange.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Azkaban t'a ramolli la cervelle, on dirait ! coupa Tania. Devrais-je te rappeler que tu es recherchée par tous les Aurors du ministère, comme tes camarades, et qu'il serait complètement stupide de te montrer en public. Alors, devant le vieux fou, c'est du suicide. Mais si tu tiens tant à retourner à Azkaban, je t'en prie, prend cette mission à ma place.

Bellatrix sembla peser le poids des paroles de Tania qui, n'avait pas tort, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais, étant de mauvaise fois, Bellatrix préféra refuser la mission en ignorant la réplique de Tania. Voldemort, satisfait, mit fin à la réunion. En sortant avec les autres, Lestrange murmura :

- Je te hais !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque, rétorqua Tania, en colère.

Elle-même allait sortir, mais c'était sans compter le grain de sel de Voldemort.

- Attend Tania, j'aimerais que nous discutions, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et demanda :

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je commence à en avoir assez de devoir supporter vos querelles de petite fille. Je fais finir par sévir ! fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Sévit ! lança-t-elle avec arrogance.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Tania, hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Tania, impassible, regarda successivement sa baguette et le mage. Puis, elle planta son regard bleu dans son regard écarlate, le mettant au défit de faire ce à quoi il pensait.

- Va s'y, fait le ! Tu meurs d'envie de me lancer un sortilège impardonnable, murmura-t-elle.

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de franchir la limite, Tania se prépara à recevoir le sort quand elle le vit brandir sa baguette. Mais, rien ne vint.

- Va t'en ! Je veux être seul, ta présence m'est insupportable aujourd'hui, fit-il blasé.

- Mais…tenta-t-elle, surprise.

- J'ai dit DEHORS ! dit-il en hurlant le dernier mot.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obéi. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et en pestant contre cette maudite Bellatrix.

Sur son passage, elle bouscula plusieurs personnes dont une qui l'interpella :

- Oh, Miss Jones ! Je vous cherchais…commença l'homme.

- Pas maintenant, Severus ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Se moquant de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un autre couloir où il y avait moins de monde. Après s'être arrêter, il demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé à la réunion ?

- C'est encore cette maudite Lestrange ! Oh, je la hais comme je n'ai jamais autant haïs quelqu'un…Nous nous sommes disputé comme souvent. Seulement, Tom…heu…mon père, se rattrapa-t-elle, en a eu assez et il ne veut plus me voir, termina-t-elle au bord de l'explosion de colère.

- Oui, je comprends ! Bella est difficile à vivre parfois.

- Parfois ! C'est un euphémisme, dit-elle avec ironie.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps que cette comédie s'arrête ! lança-t-il.

- Quelle comédie ? De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ?

- Je suis au courant…

Devant son regard interrogatif, il ajouta :

- Au courant que vous n'êtes pas la fil….

Au dernier moment, Tania plaça sa main sur la bouche de Rogue pour le faire taire et murmura :

- Non, mais vous êtes malade ! Vous ne savez pas que les murs ont des oreilles ici…des oreilles qui s'appelle Lestrange ? Venez ! Allons dehors, discuter.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en saluant les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Ils tombèrent sur le Lord qui allait dans l'autre sens. Tania continua sa route en l'ignorant tandis que Severus le saluait poliment. Il la rejoignit dans le parc quelques minutes plus tard. En le voyant, elle attaqua directement :

- Alors comment êtes-vous au courant que…

- Que vous n'êtes pas la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? termina-t-il.

- Oui.

- _Il_ me l'a dit !

Ne semblant nullement étonnée, elle lui proposa de marcher un peu.

- Je savais bien qu'_il_ se confierait à vous une fois qu'_il_ apprendrait la supercherie de Tom ! Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir votre secret, bien que je n'en sache pas plus. J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi le Maître vous fait passer pour sa fille.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis se lança :

- C'est moi qui en aie eu l'idée ! Au départ, c'était pour mieux me faire accepter par les partisans de Tom. Après tout, à leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'une gamine qui ne connaît rien de ce qu'ils ont traversés.

Mais, il y a aussi le fait que je voulais pousser Dumbledore dans ses retranchements.

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis reprit ses explications :

- Quand j'ai appris toute la vérité concernant ma famille, j'en lui en ai voulu de m'avoir mentit toutes ces années, et de me mentir encore.

- Continuer.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais été adoptée. Mes parents, adoptif bien sur, me l'ont dit dés mon plus jeune âge. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient trouvée sur le pas de leur porte avec une lettre et un collier.

Elle porta la main à son coup et ressortit d'entre ses vêtements une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait deux croix.

- La lettre disait qu'on m'avait déposé là pour me protéger et que le collier appartenait à ma mère biologique.

Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, se demandant si elle devait aller plus loin.

Ressentant son malaise, Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets. De toute façon, je vous le doit bien puisque vous n'avez pas avertit le Lord que je travaillais pour Dumbledore et non pour lui.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous avez ma confiance.

Sentant qu'il pouvait continuer, Severus posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

- Qui est votre mère ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir…pas pour le moment en tout cas, fit-elle dans un sourire charmeur.

Reprenant son histoire, elle dit :

- J'ai apprit plus tard que ma mère, biologique, avait été assassinée quand j'avais deux ans.

- Par qui, demanda-t-il bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Par Voldemort ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été adoptée, il a tué le seul parent qui me restait. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a surprotégé et m'a mentit sur beaucoup de chose.

- Il ne voulait pas que vous cherchiez à vous venger, lança Severus.

- Il ne voulait surtout pas que je me retrouve de ce côté-ci de la barrière, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Justement, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Duquel des deux personnages voulez-vous vous venger ?

- Je veux me venger de celui qui m'a fait le plus de mal, répondit-elle en s'éloignant pour clore la discussion.

- Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ? lança-t-il de loin.

Tania se retourna une dernière fois pour lui répondre. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle dit :

- Ca, ça reste à prouver…

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût car j'ai eu assez de mal à le faire !

Et oui, notre cher Tom est toujours aussi moche…Et qui est ce _Il_ à votre avis??

Concernant les reviews, encore merci à **misskitsune93**…Au fait, où es-tu passée **RUBIKA666** ??

Le prochaine chapitre s'intitule : "Réalité, Quidditch et visite surprise"

Je me demandais si vous vouliez que je vous fasses des petits résumés pour annoncer la couleur du prochain chapitre…A vous de voir si vous désirez avoir un avant goût.

Faites-le moi savoir…et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Diaboliqua…


	9. Chapter 9

Salut...quelque réponse à mes reviews avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre.

**Angie: **Il faut remercier ma mère pour la trouvaille de mon surnom!! Contente que cela te plaise toujours, c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews. En ce qui concerne le fameux _Il, _la réponse viendra dans quelque chapitre...

**RUBIKA666:** Tu es toute pardonnée!! Je suis contente de te retrouver et j'espère que tu me laissera une review pour ce chapitre...En ce qui concerne la relation de Tom et de Tania, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se complique encore un peu... Attention, pour le moment, je ne parle pas vraiment de leur "sentiments" l'un envers l'autre (on parle de Voldemort quand même!!), mais ca va venir...

**inconnue:** Je ne te dit pas si tu as raison ou non, mais tu auras la réponse dans quelque chapitre...

**misskitsune93: **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir...Pour savoir s'il s'agit de la "chérie" de Tom, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas aussi simple! En ce qui concerne Bella, l'idée de la mettre dans un mur (comme Lucius)m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais j'ai un projet plus interressant pour ce personnage assez "spéciale". Quant à la mère de Tania, il faut encore attendre avant d'avoir les réponses...

Allez, bonne lecture...

_Chapitre 9 : Réalité, Quidditch et visite surprise_

Premier lundi de Novembre, Grande Salle, 7h30…

La majorité de la population de Poudlard était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le brouhaha des conversations était devenu quotidien. Rien ne semblait menacer la monotonie de cette belle journée d'automne.

- Dépêche-toi Ron ! Je n'ai pas envie de manquer la remise du courrier.

- Et oh, ça va ! Tu vas me reprocher combien de fois le fait que tu n'as pas reçu la Gazette du 17 septembre, Hermione.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu apprennes à mettre ton réveil !

- C'est toujours à moi que tu en as, mais si Harry n'avait pas….

- Et, ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires de couple, tu veux, s'indigna le concerné.

- De couple ! Non, mais t'es malade ! Avec cette harpie.

- Qui viens-tu traiter de harpie, Ronald.

- Personne, Mione…personne, répondit-il penaud.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune qui se trouvait au septième étage. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps en empruntant les escaliers farceurs, ils utilisèrent plusieurs passages secrets.

En chemin, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de Serpentard qui ne se privèrent pas de les insulter au passage. En effet, la tension entre les deux maisons était à son comble puisque le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps dans les parages et arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle déjà bondée.

Venant dans le sens opposé, les jumeaux étaient accompagnés de Siri et du Serpentard avec qui elle cohabitait.

- Salut le trio, lancèrent joyeusement Georges, Fred et Siri.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils.

- Bonjour, Potter.

- Lewis !

- Bon, je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent. On se voit tout à l'heure Siri ? ajouta Lewis en l'embrassant sur la joue avec un regard en biais vers Harry.

- Bien sur, Max !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa table, non sans un dernier sourire pour la jeune fille tandis que le petit groupe rejoignait la table des Gryffondors.

- Et bien, on dirait que vous vous entendez bien avec Lewis, lança Ron à ses frères.

- Ouais, pour un serpent c'est un gars super sympa, n'est ce pas Siri ?

- Mais bien sur qu'elle le trouve sympa, Fred ! Aurais-tu oublié leur ancienne _amitié_, répondit Georges en ponctuant le dernier mot.

- Arrêter un peu, je sais que vous n'avez jamais aimé qu'un Serpentard m'approche de trop près, dit-elle aux jumeaux, mais je sors avec qui je veux. C'est un type bien ! Il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences, s'exclama Siri.

- Si tu le dis, dirent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner tout en parlant de chose et d'autre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le courrier arriva. Une belle chouette effraie se posa devant Hermione. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier accroché à sa patte, elle attendait d'être payée.

- Tu vois Mione, j'aurais pu dormir vingt minutes de plus !

- Oh Ron, tu vas me casser les pieds encore longtemps ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à t'abonner à ce tissu de mensonge, s'exclama Harry.

- Parce qu'au moins, je sais à quel point Fudge est un crétin, rétorqua-t-elle en commençant à lire.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Siri.

- Il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban.

- Quoi ? dirent-ils ensemble.

Bientôt, la salle fut replis de murmures inquiets. Apparemment, Hermione n'était pas la seule abonnée à la Gazette.

- Oui, une dizaine d'anciens Mangemorts se sont évadés. Et d'après ce qui est écrit, le ministère accuse Sirius Black.

- Quoi ? Non, mais c'est une honte ! Comment peuvent-ils croire que Sir…

- Tais-toi, Harry ! Tu vas éveiller les soupons, murmura Siri. Qui s'est évadé ?

- Les Lestrange, Karkarof, Croupton Junior, les Rosier, et un certain Dolohov.

- Dans une lettre que ma mère m'a écrite, elle disait avoir beaucoup de travail car il y avait eu une évasion massive à la prison d'Azkaban. Elle a ajouté que la Gazette en parlerait certainement.

- Elle devait sans doute faire référence à ça…indiqua Ron.

- Oui, sans doute ! Mais la lettre date de fin septembre. Ca veut dire…commença-t-elle.

- Que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sont libres, termina Hermione.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans un silence où la tension était palpable. Hermione continuait à lire.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle cinq minutes plus tard. A la page huit, il parle d'une attaque qui se serait déroulée au Chemin de Traverse le même jour que l'évasion.

- Il y a eut des morts ? demanda Fred.

- Non, ni morts ni blessés. Mais, ce qui est étrange c'est que les deux attaques ont eu lieu presque simultanément.

- C'est un coup de Voldemort, sans aucun doute, s'exclama Harry.

Les uns ont du faire diversion pour les autres.

- Je suis d'accord, mais pourquoi aurait-il demandé qu'il n'y ait pas de mort ? demanda Ron. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas le genre de type à éprouver de la pitié ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Il a peut-être pensé que ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire pour annoncer clairement son retour, tenta Siri. Il doit préparer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose dont les gens se souviendront.

- Ou alors, il ne veut pas qu'on sache que s'est lui, rétorqua Georges. Après tout, les parents ont dit que Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas content, car Harry avait su annoncer son retour alors qu'il voulait rester dans l'anonymat.

- Oui, peut-être…L'avenir nous le dira.

- De toute façon, on ne sait rien faire pour le moment, dit Hermione. Il nous faut des choses concrètes pour avancer.

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le château signe que les cours allaient commencé. Nos amis se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leurs cours respectifs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Il était de coutume depuis cinq ans que les Gryffondors avaient double cours de potion le lundi matin en commun avec leurs chers amis de Serpentards. Drago Malefoy s'approcha d'eux pour faire le malin comme à son habitude.

- Alors le balafré, je suppose que t'as lu les nouvelles du matin. Ca va, t'as pas trop peur d'avoir autant d'ennemis ?

- C'est ton père qui t'apprend tes stupides répliques d'intimidations, rétorqua Hermione.

- Toi, la Sang de Bourbe on devrait t'apprendre à savoir respecter tes supérieurs.

- Oh oh…Tu te crois supérieur parce papa Malefoy est l'un des pantins préféré de tonton Voldy, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu ferais moins le fier en te retrouvant devant lui, Potter.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, termina Harry, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Rogue arriva dans un tourbillon de cape habituel.

- Weasley, taisez-vous ! tonna-t-il.

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit, monsieur.

- Ah non ! Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu le son de votre mélodieuse voix à l'instant. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, entrer.

Les Gryffondors murmurèrent d'indignation sous les rires des Serpentards.

Le maître des potions commença son cours sans attendre :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion complexe du nom de Véritasérum. Je vous conseille de vous appliquer, car je ferais tester la potion d'un Gryffondor sur un Serpentard et vice versa. Si vous vous tromper dans un dosage, les conséquences pourraient être…désastreuses.

Il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur le tableau. Des mots apparurent.

- Recopier la liste des ingrédients ainsi que la préparation. Au travail.

Les deux heures se passèrent sans grand incident majeur. Le professeur passait entre les tables pour inspecter les potions de ses élèves. Celle de Ron avait prit une teinte rosée tandis que celle de Neville était verte foncée alors que la potion devait être transparente.

- Londubat ! Je suppose qu'avec votre maladresse habituelle vous avez versé plus de 5 grammes de pierre de lune là où il n'en fallait que deux ! Vous êtes vraiment désolent.

La cloche sonna enfin, mettant ainsi fin au calvaire des élèves.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins sur l'utilité de la pierre de lune dans les potions avec des exemples concrets. Je conterais ce devoir à la manière des BUSES.

Avec des paroles de protestations, les élèves sortirent enfin de la classe pour profiter de leur récréation.

- Décidément, je déteste les lundis matins, lança Ron d'un ton amer.

_Une semaine plus tard, samedi, match de Quidditch…_

Les gradins étaient remplis, toute l'école était présente pour le match d'ouverture. Les Poufsouffles avaient pris le parti des Gryffondors ainsi que les Serdaigles.

Madame Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs. La voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, s'élevait déjà :

- Angelina Johnson, Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle et le passe à Siri Lupin, nouvelle recrue de l'année dernière…

- C'est un bon début !

- Hermione, il n'y encore eut que deux passes et le match n'a commencé que depuis deux minutes, rétorqua Ron.

- Nouvelles passe à Johnson et…non, c'est Max Lewis de Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses. Il va mar…non…Lewis vient de se faire reprendre le Souafle par Lupin qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et – Aïe – voilà qui a du faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête. Serpentard reprend le Souafle.

Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondors.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mal, demanda Hermione à Ron.

- Il y a des chances vu que Siri saigne du nez…dit-il, ironiquement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Serpentard menait à la marque par 80 à 70.

A califourchon sur son balai, Harry volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant désespérément l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or.

- Gryffondor reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Kathie Bell évite deux Cognards, Lewis et Flint, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Harry aussi l'avait remarqué, le cœur battant, il plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Plus rapide que l'attrapeur des Serpentards, Harry tendit la main pour la refermer sur l'objet tant convoiter.

- Potter vient d'attraper le Vif d'or. Gryffondor l'emporte, cria Mrs Bibine.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent des gradins de Gryffondor qui commencèrent à envahir le terrain. L'équipe de Gryffondor atterri sur le sol après avoir fait un tour d'honneur.

- Bien joué, Harry, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. On peut dire que t'as l'œil.

- Ouais…merci, les gars ! dit-il en se faisant congratuler par les autres membres de l'équipe. Où est Siri ?

- Oh, elle est plus loin là-bas. Le professeur McGonagall répare son nez, répondit Angelina. En tout cas, félicitation à tous, vous avez super bien joué.

- Harry ! crièrent Hermione et Ron. C'était génial. Vous avez vu la tête des Serpentards, ajouta Ron…plus long que ça, je pense que ça n'existe pas.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Siri venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- T'as été grandiose, Harry !

- Pas autant que toi ! s'exclama-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Tu trouves ça grandiose de se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Bon, et si on allait fêter ça, lança Angelina.

- Bonne idée, s'exclamèrent les autres.

_Le lendemain, Grande Salle, 19h…_

Après leur défaite de la vieille, les Serpentards n'avaient pas osé se faire trop remarquer. Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, avaient fêté dignement leur victoire et ne perdaient pas une occasion de se moquer, gentiment, de la performance de leurs adversaires.

Tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le souper, la table des Gryffondors était la plus bruyante étant encore dans l'euphorie de leur première victoire.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, avait apporté un livre avec elle, exaspérant Ron au plus haut point. Harry, quant à lui, relisait son devoir sur la pierre de lune que leur avait donné le professeur Rogue. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il l'avait un peu bâclé.

Les jumeaux, Siri et Lee Jordan avait entamé une discussion sur leur précédant cour de métamorphose. Siri semblait essayer de leur expliquer un sortilège complexe, matière dans laquelle ils seraient côté le lendemain.

- Laisse tomber, Siri. On y arrivera jamais, s'exclama Fred.

- Non, bien sur puisque vous préférez imaginer des compositions pour votre boîte à flemme, fit-elle blasée.

- Oh, tu sais les études, ça n'a jamais été notre fort, rétorqua Georges.

- Ouais…Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non, c'est Rogue ! Il nous a donné deux rouleaux de parchemins à faire sur la pierre de lune…Et avec le match, je l'ai un peu bâclé.

- Je peux y jeter un coup d'…commença-t-elle.

Siri ne pu finir sa phrase, car les doubles portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir brutalement, faisant s'éteindre toutes les bougies.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers l'entrée, un silence de mort régnait.

A la lueur des quelques lumières qui restaient, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui lui cachait totalement le visage.

Harry, ressentant un mauvais pressentiment, sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. A côté de lui, il sentit Hermione faire de même.

L'air ambiant s'était comme refroidit brusquement. Tous attendaient un mouvement quelconque de la part d'un des professeurs, mais rien n'arriva.

Le nouvel arrivant avança d'un pas et posa son regard sur chacune des tables avant d'être attirée par celle des professeurs. L'individu sembla avoir repéré la personne qu'il cherchait, car il marcha droit devant lui, passant entre les tables.

Sa démarche était celle d'une personne assurée, seul le son de ses pas résonnait. Il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Toujours suivit du regard par toutes les personnes présentes, l'intrus s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et, plus particulièrement devant…

- Dolorès Ombrage, demanda l'inconnu d'une voix forte et glaciale, rompant le silence.

Au son de la voix, on pouvait deviner que cette personne était une femme.

- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit-elle d'une petite voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Harry vit Dumbledore ainsi que d'autres professeurs esquisser un geste pour prendre leurs baguettes magiques. Seulement, la femme sembla s'en rendre compte, car elle leur lança :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous !

Reportant son attention sur Ombrage, elle ajouta :

- On m'a ordonné de vous transmettre un message pour votre cher ministre, Cornélius Fudge.

- Hum…oui, et bien quel est-il ? demanda Ombrage, hésitante.

- Bien. Le message est celui-ci : l'attaque perpétrée sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'évasion d'une dizaine de Mangemort de la prison d'Azkaban n'ont pas été orchestrés par la main de Sirius Black.

La femme s'arrêta, voulant savoir si elle avait bien l'attention de la personne en face d'elle.

- Très bien, commença Ombrage. Mais qui a donné l'ordre ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous envoie ? questionna-t-elle.

Harry, connaissant la réponse à deux des trois questions, voulu se lever, mais Dumbledore fit un geste de la main pour l'en dissuader. Il se rassit lentement, attendant le signal pour agir.

L'inconnue allait donner la réponse à la troisième question, que Harry ne connaissait pas, en abaissant sa capuche pour montrer son visage.

- Je suis Tania Jones.

Ceux qui la connaissaient ouvrirent de grands yeux d'étonnement, et Dumbledore se saisit une bonne fois pour toute de sa baguette magique.

- Tania Jones, répéta Ombrage. Oui, je vous connais ! Vous travaillez au ministère comme Langue de Plomb, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet ! répondit-elle toujours aussi calme. Et je suis envoyée par la seule personne que votre ministre ne veut pas voir : Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson de peur et de dégoût parcouru les tables des élèves. Chacun essayant de prendre cela pour une blague…

Ombrage se mit à rire…

- Vous divaguez ma chère ! Vous prétendez être envoyer par un mage noir qui a disparu il y a quatorze ans…

Croisant le regard froid et impitoyable de Tania, elle cessa de rire, commençant à prendre la chose au sérieux.

- Si je suis ici, continua Tania sur un ton horriblement neutre, c'est pour avertir qu'à partir de maintenant, plus personne n'est en sécurité, nul part. Lord Voldemort sait comment vous trouvez et où vous trouvez.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves…

- Le monde magique tel que vous l'avez connu cessera bientôt d'exister. Dressez-vous contre le mage noir et vos familles en payeront le prix.

Tournant la tête vers Dumbledore, elle ajouta…

- Vos chers élèves ne seront bientôt plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

Tania sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui. Harry, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sauta sur ses jambes et menaça également Tania avec sa baguette.

Celle-ci, disparu tout à coup pour réapparaître au milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Tu vas voir la terreur sur les visages de tes élèves, Dumbledore…

Levant sa baguette vers le plafond magique, Tania lança distinctement :

- _Morsmordre !_

Aussitôt, une forme immense, verte et brillante, jaillit alors de sa baguette et monta vers le plafond. C'était une gigantesque tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables à des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, comme une langue. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce qui venait d'apparaître : la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de Voldemort.

La panique s'empara alors de tous les élèves qui se bousculaient en tous sens pour sortir au plus vite de la Grande Salle. Harry qui, dans la mêlée, essayait d'apercevoir Tania, fut bousculé par un élève et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Une personne, en l'aidant à se relever, lui permit d'apercevoir un pan de la cape noire de Tania. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du château.

Remerciant à peine la personne, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Une fois au dehors, Harry remarqua que Tania avait créé une autre Marque des Ténèbres qui s'étalait, dans les airs, sur toute la surface du château.

- Alors, Potter ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Très réussi, n'est-ce pas ? lança une voix.

Harry se retourna, Tania se tenait à trois mètres de lui...

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Moi, rien ! J'ai juste fait ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire…

- Plus tôt ordonné !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Une lueur rougeâtre brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que vous ressembliez à Tom Jedusor. La preuve, vous êtes sa fille, lança-t-il avec hargne.

- Tu as de la répartie, Potter. Et, je vais prendre ce que tu as dit pour un compliment à un détail près : moi, je ne tue personne.

- Pour l'instant !

Le sourire de Tania s'agrandit si s'était encore possible, la rendant étrangement plus belle.

- Ce n'est pas que t'a compagnie m'ennuie, Potter, mais mon cher père attend de mes nouvelles avec impatience.

- Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école et les Aurors vont arriver. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir ! La prison d'Azkaban va avoir une nouvelle pensionnaire.

- Il n'y a pas que le transplanage comme moyen de déplacement, Potter.

Regarde et prend s'en de la graine.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche, murmura quelques mots et frappa dans ses mains, sa baguette magique en leur centre. Un éclair de lumière bleu aveugla Harry qui du fermer les yeux.

Quelques secondes après, quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne.

Tania Jones venait de disparaître dans un torrent de flamme bleue.

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Encore un nouveau chapitre de poster tout en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant.

Prochain chapitre : _Colère, idée et tentation…_

Le chapitre 10 risque de faire des heureux(se)…

Aller, gros bisous,

Diaboliqua…


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 :__ Colère, idée et tentation_

Trois semaines plus tard, premier week-end de Décembre…

L'atmosphère était tendue, électrique. Aucunes des personnes présentes n'osaient esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le regard de certains était fixé sur un point invisible tandis que celui des autres ne quittait pas leurs mains. Ayant perdu toute couleur, personne n'osait affronter le regard de leur Maître.

En effet, Lord Voldemort venait d'entrer dans une colère noire contenue depuis près de trois semaines. Arpentant, baguette à la main, la salle de réunion de long en large, le mage fulminait. Chacun de ses fidèles espérant que son voisin de table soit choisi comme cible pour les sorts de leur Maître.

La raison de cette colère ? La Gazette du Sorcier, subissant la pression du ministre, n'avait pas attribué l'intrusion et la Marque des Ténèbres de Poudlard comme un acte orchestré par le Lord.

- Je veux sa mort, cria-t-il.

- La mort de qui, Maître ? demanda stupidement Yaxley.

Tania ferma les yeux d'exaspération devant l'imbécillité de la question du Mangemort. Ce qu'elle attendait ne tarda pas à arriver. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir l'homme à terre, se tordant et hurlant de douleur.

La jeune femme, assise dans une position décontractée, tapait nonchalamment des doigts sur la table, en silence. Nullement préoccupée par Yaxley, elle dirigea son regard sur Voldemort et lui demanda calmement, sa voix couvrant les hurlements :

- Comment veux-tu te débarrasser de Fudge entouré comme il est ? Pour cela, il faudrait faire tomber le ministère.

Voldemort, en entendant sa réplique, arrêta le sortilège de douleur qu'il avait imposé à Yaxley. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, il lança toujours avec colère :

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'accepte pas mon retour à la vie après quatre nouvelles attaques ? Comment ose-t-il me renier, moi, Lord Voldemort ?

- Il a peur, je pense, Maître, répondit Bellatrix.

Le mage fondit sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie. On aurait dit qu'il volai tellement sa rapidité d'action était hallucinante.

- Peur, Bellatrix ! Pourquoi ? tonna-t-il.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait pousser ses fidèles à dire ce que, lui, savait déjà. Bellatrix se tortilla sur sa chaise, ne supportant pas le regard impitoyable du Maître posé sur elle. Narcissa, voyant sa détresse, répondit à sa place :

- Il a peur d'admettre la réalité de votre retour Maître parce qu'il ne veut pas affoler la communauté magique.

Sa sœur lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, mais Narcissa y resta de marbre.

Voldemort, qui la regardait à présent, semblai attendre la suite de l'explication. Voyant que Narcissa ne reprenait pas la parole, il leva sa baguette, près à lui envoyer un sort.

- Il a aussi peur d'être considéré comme fou s'il accepte ton retour et, par conséquent, d'être éjecté de son poste de ministre, continua Tania, évitant ainsi à Narcissa de se prendre un sort.

- Dis-moi Severus, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le Lord.

Rogue entama un long monologue que Tania n'écouta pas. Blasée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_" Ce n'est pas en nous posant des questions stupides que la solution va apparaître "_ pensa-t-elle.

Le Lord coupa tout à coup Severus :

- Ah oui ! Des questions stupides, hein Tania ! Et bien, que me proposes-tu pour résoudre mon problème ? demanda-t-il ayant encore une fois lut dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

Surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle subitement, Tania sursauta, montrant son manque d'intérêt face à ce qu'il se passait. Reprenant vite contenance, elle répondit :

- Et bien, au lieu de te focaliser sur Fudge, tu devrais trouver un moyen de récupérer la prophétie.

- Cela aurait été plus simple si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiote à Poudlard, rétorqua Bellatrix qui n'en manquait pas une. Maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule à ne pas pouvoir me montrer en public.

- Ca suffit, Bella ! Tais-toi ! hurla le Lord. Alors, ton idée, je t'écoute, dit-il à l'adresse de Tania.

Lançant un sourire satisfait à Bellatrix, elle proposa :

- Comme tu ne peux pas te rendre toi-même au ministère pour la prendre, tu devrais pousser Potter à aller la chercher à ta place.

Voldemort sembla peser le pour et le contre de son idée. Faisant une dernière fois le tour de la table, il rangea sa baguette et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, la colère du Lord était enfin passée. Après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion, il reprit la parole :

- Idée intéressante ! Mais, peux-tu me dire comment suis-je sensé m'y prendre.

Tania regarda autour d'elle, il y avait bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour qu'elle mette sur le tapis ses pensées. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, non ! Juste qu'il serait préférable que cela ne s'ébruite pas par accident. Elle lança un regard en biais à Bellatrix. Non, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance finalement.

Reprenant la parole, elle dit :

- Je préfèrerais te faire part de mon idée seul à seul. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose importante pour que Tania prenne autant de précaution, il fit vite le tour de la question.

- Dehors !

Dans un raclement de chaise, tout le monde sortit sans broncher, ne voulant pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de leur Maître.

Une fois que le dernier eut fermé la porte, il se retourna vers Tania. Lui intimant l'ordre de continuer, Tania lui fit part de son point de vue :

- Je pense, je dis bien je pense, qu'il existe une connexion entre ton esprit et celui de Harry Potter.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Devant sa question muette, Tania expliqua :

- Je suppose que tu te souviens du soir où quelqu'un est entré dans ton esprit ? Et bien, quand j'ai pratiqué sur toi l'occlumencie, je me suis aperçue à un moment que je ce n'était plus tes souvenirs que je voyais, mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu veux dire que s'est Potter qui est entré dans mes pensées où bien que l'intrus est lié à lui par un quelconque symbole, s'informa-t-il d'une voix glacial.

- La deuxième suggestion. Je crois avoir vu, non seulement des souvenirs de cette inconnue, mais aussi des souvenirs de Potter.

Un silence s'installa après cette confession, diront nous. Voldemort bouillonnait intérieurement, car il savait à présent que la jeune femme lui avait mentit délibérément ce soir-là. Sur certaines chose, du moins. Le mage décida de ne pas aborder le sujet immédiatement.

- Si tu dis vrai, Tania. Cela vaut dire que je peux faire croire à Potter ce que je veux par l'intermédiaire de son propre esprit, mais cela veut également dire qu'il pourrait…

- Savoir quand tu es en colère, heureux,…termina-t-elle.

Mais, ce n'est pas un problème, n'est pas ?

- Non, pas pour le moment ! murmura-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées. Il faudrait que je fasse un test…

- Un test ? questionna-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, un test, Tania…Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient des rondes aux départements des Mystères ?

- Si, c'est exact ! J'en faisais moi-même. Je suppose qu'ils ont du les doubler depuis qu'ils savent dans quel camp je suis.

Voldemort eut un sourire.

- Qui participe à ses rondes ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, il y a les Aurors Shacklebolt, Tonks et Lupin, Podmore, Vance et Weasley. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit au dernier nom. Tania commençait à comprendre.

- Alors ton test, c'est ça, tu veux montrer à Potter l'endroit où elle est.

- Pas seulement, Tania, pas seulement. Je vais me servir de Nagini et faire voir à Potter certaines choses. Nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera.

Tania avait quelque peu blanchit. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à Arthur Weasley avec son serpent. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, non !

Seulement, après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la dernière attaque, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait encore être responsable de la souffrance, voire de la mort de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas une tueuse.

Les paroles du Lord la firent sortir de ses pensées morbides.

- Je dois te remercier pour ton aide, Tania. Tu es une précieuse alliée. Comme je te l'ai déjà répété, ta présence à mes côtés m'est indispensable.

- Je suis heureuse de t'aider dans tes plans de victoire, Tom.

Elle se leva, pensant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, mais Tom n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Certaines choses devaient être misent au clair.

- Attend Tania, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle se retourna, mais ne s'approcha pas. Son ton avait été tellement neutre qu'elle sentait que le pire ne t'arderait pas à arriver.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as dit " cette inconnue " plutôt que " cet inconnu ". Saurais-tu, par hasard, qui est entré dans mes pensées l'autre soir ? demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

- Non, se risqua-t-elle.

- Ne me ment pas Tania, hurla-t-il en se levant, s'approchant d'elle.

Leur regard se croisèrent, chacun défiant l'autre.

- Qui est-ce ? Je veux savoir, tu m'entends ! continua-t-il d'hurler.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, tu sais que je n'aimerais pas te faire du mal.

- Je…C'est Siri Lupin, dit-elle dans un souffle en baisant la tête.

- Encore elle, mais…

- Je pense que c'est un elfe noir, le coupa-t-elle. Il peut arriver que des parents, dont l'un est un loup-garou, aient un enfant qui soit une autre créature magique.

- Je vois ! Oui, cela se tient. Et vu qu'elle aime Potter…

- J'ai également vu Dumbledore. Je pense que c'est lui qui lui demande d'utiliser ces dons en légilimencie pour savoir ce que tu prépares, termina-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour la protéger, mais ne me ment plus jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, dit-il doucement en lui flattant la joue.

A ce contact, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus, Tom.

- Très bien ! Tu peux t'en aller, fit-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Elle allait ouvrit la porte quand il l'interpella à nouveau :

- Une dernière chose, Tania. As-tu conservé le petit livre rouge avec lequel tu me communiquais certaines informations ?

- Heu…oui, il doit être dans mes affaires.

- J'aimerais que tu me l'apportes, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il contient des informations qui doivent rester secrètes.

- Bien sur, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit enfin de la pièce.

_Chambre de Tania, une heure du matin…_

Tania était sur une place très fréquentée du Londres côté sorcier. A ses côtés, une dizaine de Mangemort, baguette en main. Voldemort leur avait ordonné de lancer une attaque dans un endroit connu des sorciers.

Habillée des traditionnelles cape et cagoule noir de Mangemort, Tania étouffait. Pas qu'il faisait chaud, mais son énervement était à son comble.

Elle était attentive au moindre de ses gestes, une seule erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

Alors que les sorts fusaient de partout, Tania leva les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir les Aurors arriver en transplanant. Elle redoubla de vigilance en affrontant l'un d'eux. Elle savait que les Aurors n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser le sortilège de mort s'ils venaient à se sentir trop menacés.

Après avoir stupéfixier quelques personnes, la jeune femme engagea un combat avec un Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle devait le reconnaître, il était doué. Il enchaînait les sorts à une vitesse hallucinante.

Seulement voilà, ce que cet homme ne savait pas, c'est que Tania n'utilisait pas le quart de ses capacités. Alors qu'il lançait un puissant sortilège qui allait la toucher en pleine poitrine, Tania prononça la formule de l'un des seuls sorts qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais utilisé.

Le sortilège de couleur verte atteignit l'homme en pleine tête, il s'effondra, mort.

- Nonnnnn…hurla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle inspecta à grande vitesse les lieux. Elle était au manoir, chez elle, dans sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tania était en sueur. Pour se calmer, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- J'ai été obligée, son sort allait me tuer s'il me touchait. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, je n'ai fait que sauver ma vie, murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

Seulement, cet homme la hantait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment faisait Tom pour tuer sans remord, alors que lui avait tuer et torturer des dizaines de personnes.

- Je n'y arrive pas…Je me sens tellement vide, comme si on m'avait arracher une partie de mon âme, continua-t-elle.

Elle pensa à appeler son elf de maison pour qu'il aille lui chercher un verre d'eau, mais préféra y aller elle-même.

- Non, je ne vais pas déranger cette pauvre créature pour si peu. Un peu d'air me fera le plus grand bien de toute façon, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme passa devant la porte de la chambre de Tom. En effet, elle avait le privilège d'avoir ses appartements au même étage que les siens, bien qu'elle soit chez elle, mais bon. Elle continua sa route et passa également devant son bureau. Elle s'arrêta. De la lumière passait en dessous de la porte.

_" Encore en train d'élaborer un moyen de tuer Potter. Il ne se repose jamais. "_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle descendit quelques escaliers et rencontra Nagini au deuxième étage.

- Alors, tu es encore toute seule, lui dit-elle en Fourchelangue.

- Oui, il ne veut voir personne…

- Evidement, Tom t'a encore mit dehors. Il déteste avoir des personnes près de lui quand il _travaille_…elle cracha le dernier mot. Aller, la porte de ma chambre est ouverte. Si tu veux y aller, ne te gène pas.

- Merci, siffla le serpent.

Tania continua sa descente, prit un long couloir pour déboucher devant la porte de la cuisine. Elle entra. Une dizaine d'elf de maison y était encore en train de travailler.

- Vous devriez vous arrêter de tout astiquer chaque soir vous savez. Ce sera tout aussi sale demain, lança-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au son de sa voix, tout le monde se retourna.

- Oh, Bonsoir Maîtresse.

- Bonsoir, Marcy !

- Que puis-je pour votre service, Miss ?

- J'aimerais juste avoir un verre d'eau glacée, Marcy.

- Tout de suite, Miss.

Tania s'installa à la table là plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle buvait son verre d'eau. Une fois cela fait, elle se décida à retourner dormir.

Après tout, si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pourrait toujours parler à Nagini.

Elle dit au revoir aux elfs et remonta au dernier étage.

La jeune femme allait entrer dans sa chambre quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Tania se retourna. Tom venait de sortir de son bureau. Il l'avait aperçue.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne se gênait pas pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette. Tania fut heureuse qu'il fasse noir, car ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tania ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Non, rien. Juste un mauvais rêve.

- Oui, encore cet homme que tu as tué, lança-t-il.

- Comment le sais-…

- Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit, coupa-t-il.

Elle voyait qu'il s'approchait toujours pour n'être plus qu'à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Tania savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui dire bonsoir et entrer dans sa chambre dont la porte était déjà ouverte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tania leva les yeux et croisa son regard écarlate. Pendant un bref instant, elle cru y voir de l'envie et du désir.

- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce que tu as fait, Tania. Tu as juste défendu ta vie, lui murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je sais !

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, leurs corps se frôlant presque. Tania ressentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son coup et ses lèvres. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Quand elle le vit approcher son visage du sien, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Tout à coup, elle eut comme un éclair de lucidité, une décharge électrique. Elle se détourna de Tom à la dernière seconde, lança un vague 'bonne nuit' et referma la porte de sa chambre en s'y adossant.

De l'autre côté, elle entendit des pas, une porte claquer. Puis, le silence. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Nagini qui semblait avoir tout vu.

Alors qu'elles allaient entamer une discussion, des bruits d'objets lourds tombant sur le sol firent sursauté Tania.

- Mais, qu'est ce que…

Elle se rendit compte que les bruits provenaient de la chambre de Tom.

En effet, celui, furieux, était en train de tout saccager dans sa chambre.

- Tom n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non, lança Nagini.

- Apparemment…dit Tania.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle ajouta :

- Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous !!

J'ai quand même eu le temps de vous poster ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous aura donne autant de plaisir que pour moi quand je l'ai écrit.

Un week-end assez chargé m'attends. Et puis, pas de vacances de Toussaint, alors, ça ne facilite pas les choses. Enfin.

Encore un très très grand merci à RUBIKA666 pour sa review.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : A.D, bal et problème…

Voilà voilà, à vendredi prochain…

Diaboliqua…

P.S : N'oublier pas de reviewer….


	11. Chapter 11

Salut !!

Je suis désolée ! I'm sorry ! Es tut mir leio ! Mi dispiace ! Het spijt me ! Lo siento ! Sinto miuto !!!! Vraiment désolée en toutes les langues !!

J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot avec les cours et des interros !! J'ai oublier de poster la semaine passée...pardon !

A partir de maintenant, je posterais soit les vendredis, soit les samedis…encore dsl !!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Angie : encore merci pour le pseudo…Contente que la relation de Tom et de Tania te plaise, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines…

Misskitsune93 : contente que ce chapitre te plaise autant…Et non, Tom n'es pas amoureux, et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que du désir…Je n'ai pas fini de le tourmenter…Le rêve de Tania s'est vraiment passé : elle a tué cet Auror ( légitime défense). Relit le passage !!

RUBIKA666 : et non, désolé, j'avais pas envie qu'ils s'embrassent maintenant, mais ça va venir très très bientôt…

Inconnue : un simple merci et à bientôt s'impose…

Passons au chapitre…Bonne lecture !!

_Chapitre 11 : A.D, bal et problème_

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Hermione avait eut la brillante idée de créer un " groupement " secret au sein même de l'école. En effet, Dolorès Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, avait interdit la pratique des sortilèges de défense à son cours et dans bien d'autres.

Cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond trouvait, même après les menaces proférées par Tania Jones, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se préparer à combattre un mage noir disparu depuis plus d'une décennie.

- J'en viendrait presque à espérer que Tania revienne pour qu'elle nous débarrasse de ce maudit crapaud, s'écria Ron en regardant Rusard accrocher un nouveau décret près des portes de la Grande Salle.

- Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, approuva Hermione.

- Ouais…au lieu de lui faire peur avec des menaces, Voldemort aurait du la faire enlever pour que ce crétin de Fudge prenne son retour au sérieux, lança Harry, d'humeur morose.

- Non, mais lisez-moi ça : tout groupement de plus de trois élèves est strictement interdit, s'indigna Hermione.

- Ce nouveau décret est encore plus stupide que les vingt-trois autres, continua Harry.

- Attention Ron, tu es bien trop près de moi ! As-tu oublier qu'un garçon ne peut s'approcher d'une fille à moins de trente centimètres, rappela Hermione sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

- Désolé Mione, mais tu es si irrésistible que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Décret numéro vingt-deux, dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix avec ironie.

- Bon les garçons, on doit aller vous savez où, leur indiqua Hermione.

Ils s'arrachèrent sans regrets à la contemplation des décrets et empruntèrent les escaliers.

- Dis-moi Hermione, on devrait pas aller prévenir les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire.

- Nous dire quoi ? questionna Ron.

- J'ai inventé de faux Galions. Sur la tranche de ceux-ci apparaissent le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Comment ? Mais, quand as-tu eu le temps de faire ça ?

- J'ai fait ça pendant les heures où je me trouvais à la bibliothèque. J'ai pensé que ça ne paraîtrait pas louche que je m'y rende pour travailler.

- Non, bien sûr vu que tu y vas tous les jours, même les week-ends, s'exaspéra Ron.

- Ce qui n'est nullement ton cas, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! se lamenta Harry. Dis-moi Hermione, tu en as fait pour nous.

- Oui ! dit-elle en mettant la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Tenez !

Je leur ai lancé des sortilèges pour qu'ils deviennent brûlant lorsqu'une nouvelle réunion est programmée, ainsi tout le monde est au courant.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Au moins, si Ombrage nous demande de vider nos poches, elle ne se doutera de rien en voyant un simple Galion.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Bravo Ron…

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de se parler calmement, ce qui était rare, tout le long du chemin. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi invisible.

Mais bon, il savait bien que tôt ou tard ces deux là se trouveraient des choses en commun. Enfin, plus tôt des affinités.

Près de cent cinquante marches et vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au septième étage. Regardant bien qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages, Harry passa par trois fois devant un grand mur en pensant à leur endroit de défense.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une grande porte brune était apparue dans le mur.

- Très bien, allons-y !

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans une vaste salle remplie de miroirs, de statues, de chevaliers de bois. Il y avait aussi une vaste bibliothèque ne contenant que des livres sur les sortilèges et les moyens de défense. Dans un endroit près de l'entrée, une série de coussin étaient installés à terre pour prévenir les chutes lors de l'utilisation du sortilège de stupéfixion.

- Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les autres, lança Hermione.

Les différents membres de " L'Armée de Dumbledore " arrivèrent par groupe de deux ou trois à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Une fois tout le monde présent et installé, Harry commença :

- Bien. Lors des deux premières séances, je vous ai montré comme utiliser les sortilèges de réduction et de stupéfixion, ce que vous avez tous très bien réussi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons très vite les passer en revue. Ensuite, je vous apprendrais les sortilèges de désarmement et du bouclier. Si nous avons le temps, celui du Patronus.

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre parmi les élèves. Apparemment, ils approuvaient la leçon du jour.

- Mais, dis-moi, commença Cho Chang. Quelle est l'utilité d'apprendre le sortilège de désarmement ?

- Et bien, c'est grâce à ce sort que j'ai réussi à échapper à Voldemort l'année dernière.

A cette réponse, plusieurs élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux d'étonnement, certains murmurèrent des " incroyable " tandis que d'autres se levaient déjà, baguette à la main, près à commencer les exercices.

Harry leur fit revoir les sortilèges _Reducto_ et _Stupéfix_ à grande vitesse. Voyant que chacun les contrôlaient parfaitement, il s'attaqua à l' _Expélliarmus_.

- Très bien. Pour ce sort, placez-vous deux par deux et mettez-vous face à face. Ceux de la rangée de gauche lanceront le sortilège de désarmement et ceux de droite essayeront celui du bouclier. Allez-y, en place.

Harry reporta son attention sur Siri, qui était toute seule.

- Siri, tu viens avec moi.

- Sans problème.

Ils se mirent face à face, en position. Siri, étant à gauche, devait désarmer Harry.

- Très bien. Alors, pour la position de la main, tu dois…

- Eviter de faire un moulinet avec la baguette, mais plus tôt un bon coup sec, l' ça ! _Expélliarmus_, lança-t-elle fort et distinctement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il sentit sa baguette magique s'échapper de ses mains pour atterrir dans celle de Siri.

- Alors, quand dites-vous, Monsieur le professeur ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Le jeune homme, toujours surpris, lui répondit :

- Excellent ! Vraiment parfait.

- Merci, mais voyons de quoi le célèbre Harry Potter est capable !

- Serait-ce un défi ?

- Mais certainement ! Aller, en position, dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Siri lui rendit sa baguette et se plaça à cinq mètres de lui. Son visage était impassible, on y voyait une grande concentration. Les autres avaient arrêté de s'entraîner pour les regarder. Ils se mirent en position de duel.

Les secondes passaient, mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

Puis, dans un rapide mouvement, Harry leva sa baguette et cria :

- _Expélliarmus_…

Presque en même temps, la jeune femme lança :

- _Protego_…

Le sort de couleur rouge envoyé par la baguette de Harry ricocha sur le mur transparent qui protégeait Siri. Le jeune homme allait la féliciter quand elle leva à nouveau sa baguette. Un sort de couleur bleu en sortit. Harry, surpris eut tout juste le temps de se protéger et contre-attaqua.

- _Inpedimenta_, lança-t-il.

Siri para son attaque à une vitesse prodigieuse et relança aussitôt un sort que Harry ne su éviter. Stupéfixier, le jeune homme tomba à la renverse.

Cho se précipita sur lui.

- Non, mais tu es folle, cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Siri.

- Je t'en prie Cho, n'en fait pas tout un plat. Je n'ai fait que le stupéfixier.

Siri s'approcha d'elle et de Harry. La jeune femme leva une dernière fois sa baguette et Harry fut libéré du sort. Se relevant sans même prêter attention à Cho, il lui demanda :

- Depuis quand sais-tu pratiquer les sorts de défense de manière informulée? On n'apprend pas ça à Poudlard ! Et qui t'as apprit à te battre en duel ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'a apprit à me battre. Vu qu'elle est Auror, elle trouvait ça important. Quand aux sorts de défense informulés, j'ai apprit seule.

- En tout cas, tu m'as épaté !

- Mais, c'était l'effet escompté ! lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ils reprirent l'entraînement. Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à aider Neville qui ne parvenait pas à utiliser le sortilège de désarmement. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent à grande vitesse si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer le sortilège du Patronus.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de nous séparer, mais je dois dire que vous avez fait du très bon travail. La prochaine séance aura, malheureusement, lieu après les vacances. Je vous montrerais comment faire un Patronus, puis nous ferons peut-être quelques duels. Bon et bien, merci à tous, dit Harry pour clore la leçon du jour.

Ils repartirent de la même manière qu'ils étaient venus, par petit groupe.

Les trois amis sortirent les derniers et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le souper.

- Bravo Harry ! Cette séance a été très enrichissante, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Ouais…je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Ron. Même Fred et Georges n'arrêtent pas de m'enquiquiner pour qu'on augmente le nombre de leçon.

- C'est vrai que de leur part, c'est le meilleur des compliments, termina Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors. Juste avant de servir les déserts, Dumbledore attira leur attention.

- Mes chers enfants, un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît. Avec l'accord des différents professeurs…il jeta un regard en biais à Ombrage…j'ai prit la liberté d'organiser, avec l'aide de nos Préfets-en-Chefs, un bal de Noël.

Aussitôt, des murmurent enthousiastes s'élevèrent des tables.

Levant la main pour demander une nouvelle fois le silence, le directeur reprit :

- Ce dit bal aura lieu dans une semaine, la veille du début des vacances ainsi, vous pourrez tous en profiter. Cette soirée sera placée sous le signe de l'amabilité et du respect des autres. Aucun écart, de quelque nature que se soit, ne sera toléré. Sur ce, place aux déserts…

A la table des Gryffondors, l'idée d'un bal était plus que bienvenue.

- Mais pourquoi organiser un bal par les temps qui courent, s'exclama Harry.

- C'est pour faire croire au ministère que Dumbledore a laissé tomber ses idées saugrenues sur Voldemort, l'informa Siri. Ainsi, continua-t-elle, Ombrage le laisse tranquille.

- Pour l'instant, lança Hermione.

- Je déteste les bals ! dit Ron, exaspéré. Le plus dure est de se trouver une cavalière.

- Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher loin, rétorqua Hermione. Bon, je dois passer à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve à la salle commune.

Et elle partit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

- Oh, Ron, se lamentèrent les autres d'une même voix.

Après avoir terminé leur part de tarte, Harry et Ron retournèrent directement à la salle commune. Voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas là, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir. En train d'enfiler son pyjama, Ron demanda :

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu compte inviter Siri au bal ?

- Heu…oui, sans doute, répondit-il le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, simplement parce que ce fichu Serpentard de Lewis lui tourne autour.

- Mais, je pensais qu'ils avaient rompu ! s'alarma Harry.

- Ouais…mais, il est grand, fort, intelligent et charmeur, c'est ce que m'a dit Hermione et il joue au Quidditch. En plus, elle croit qu'il est retombé amoureux d'elle. Alors, je pense qu'il pourrait…

- L'inviter au bal, termina Harry. Ecoute, on va faire comme ça : demain, au déjeuner, j'invite Siri et toi Hermione, d'accord.

- Ouais…ça me vas.

Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Ron acceptait d'inviter Hermione au bal, ça devenait dingue cette histoire…

Sur cette dernière pensée, Harry sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_Grande Salle, jour du Bal de Noël, 20h._

Le décor était plus que somptueux. Les quatre grandes tables des différentes maisons avaient cédées leur place à une centaine d'autres plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes et, autour desquelles une dizaine de convives pouvaient s'asseoir.

Les murs de la vaste salle étaient recouvert d'un givre argenté étincelant et décorés par des centaines de guirlandes. A certains endroits, des branches de gui étaient accrochées. Et enfin, un grand sapin décoré de boule couleur or et argent trônait tout au fond de la salle.

Harry devait bien le reconnaître, les Préfets-en-Chefs et les professeurs avaient fait du très bon travail. Mais, malgré l'ambiance de fête, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux. En effet, Siri et Max Lewis venaient d'ouvrir le bal.

- Elle est magnifique, s'exclama Cho.

- Oui, magnifique…fit-il avec amertume.

Le jeune homme était finalement accompagné par Cho Chang.

Pas que Siri avait refusé son invitation, non. C'est juste qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui demander.

En effet, le lendemain de l'annonce du Bal, Ron était aller demander à Hermione de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle avait accepter avec un grand sourire.

Harry, de son côté, allait le proposer à Siri, quand celle-ci débarqua dans la Grande Salle, tout sourire, pour annoncer qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner Lewis. Et finalement, le voilà avec Cho.

Il reprit tout juste ses esprits pour voir Ron inviter Hermione à danser. Sentant le regard de Cho sur lui, il l'invita également.

Evoluant sur la piste, il ne quittait pas Siri des yeux. Elle était plus que splendide.

La jeune femme portait une belle robe bleu roi à fine bretelle dans laquelle étaient incrustée des petites perles argentées qui brillait de mille feux. Elle avait maquillé ses beaux yeux ambre de paillette d'argent.

Pour terminer le tout, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon complexe duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées et elle avait opté pour une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur que sa robe. Siri semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

En y regardant bien, Harry pu voir le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire accroché à son coup. La seule vue de cet objet lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Harry, ça vas ?

- Oui Cho, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir ?

Il aquièça de la tête et ils allèrent s'installer à une table pas loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre. Ils commencèrent à parler de futilités quand un autre couple s'approcha de leur table.

- On peut s'asseoir, demanda poliment Lewis.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva pile en face de Lewis qui ne cessait de murmurer des paroles à l'oreille de Siri qui ne cessait de sourire. La jeune femme, ayant remarqué son trouble lui demanda sur un ton inquiet :

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu a l'air ailleurs ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, dit-il d'un ton peu convainquant. Tu es très belle ce soir, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Oh, merci, c'est gentil…murmura-t-elle en rougissant ce que bien sûr Lewis remarqua.

- Tu es plus que belle, tu es magnifique, lança Lewis sous le regard noir de Harry.

Et comme s'il le faisait exprès, le Serpentard passa un bras autour des épaules de Siri en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter, mais elle n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme, en ayant vu assez pour la soirée, les planta là pour retourner dans son dortoir et aller se coucher.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron.

Hermione fit un bruyant raclement de gorge en indiquant Siri et Max du regard.

- Oh, d'accord…lança Ron, désolé pour son ami.

_Poudlard, 5__ième__étage, salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs, 0h30…_

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va. Je peux y aller toute seule, je t'assure Max.

- Puisque tu le dis…fit-il soupçonneux.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans leur salle commune, car Siri se plaignait de maux de tête depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de gâcher la fin de la soirée, mais…

- Tu n'as rien gâcher du tout, l'interrompit-il. J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie et, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier, fit-il dans un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Moi aussi, je me suis bien amusée, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le portrait qui masquait la sortie.

- Siri, attend !

La jeune femme se retourna et le questionna du regard.

- Je voulais te demander, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, te demander si tu voulais bien redevenir ma petite amie.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, du moins pas maintenant.

- Oh heu…je…

- Oui, je sais, la première fois ça n'as pas vraiment marché, mais on était des gosses. Non, ici je te parle d'une vraie relation.

Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, il reprit :

- Je t'en prie Siri, ça fait des semaines qu'on joue à ce petit jeu. Je veux du concret, une réponse là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Max, je…

- Quoi ? C'est Potter, n'est ce pas ? questionna-t-il brutalement.

- Que vient faire Harry dans cette histoire, commença Siri, effarée.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Il est amoureux de toi, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

- Peut-être oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Ecoute, tu me plait beaucoup Max…

- Tu n'as pas encore comprit que je t'aime, lança-t-il.

- Tu…Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le jeune homme franchit la limite qui les séparait pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emmenant dans un baiser passionné auquel elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

_Couloir de Poudlard, dix minutes plus tard…_

Le son de ses talons sur le sol de pierre faisait écho dans les couloirs d'un calme terrifiant. Poudlard était plongé dans le noir total. Seul quelques torches et une bonne connaissance du château lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre.

La jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle le savait. Ses maux de tête n'avaient été qu'un prétexte pour gentiment se débarrasser de lui. Elle était sûre qu'Harry avait vue la même chose qu'elle.

Elle était sûre qu'il avait vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par un serpent.

Siri tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, sa robe ne lui permettait pas de faire de grande enjambée, mais elle ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde.

Elle ralentit l'allure à la vue de la gargouille, gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Celle-ci, sans recevoir de mot de passe, laissa passer la jeune femme. C'était l'un des privilèges qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné pour l'aide qu'elle apportait.

Siri gravit les marches à vitesse folle et entra dans le bureau sans même frapper. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient tournées la tête vers elle.

Son regard se porta sur la pièce plongée dans le noir. Harry était debout, en sueur, soutenu par McGonagall. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, les enfants Weasley s'étaient regroupés. Ils avaient l'air fatigué et inquiet.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Dumbledore qui l'appelait :

- Siri…

- Je l'ai vu…Arthur Weasley…fit-elle de manière saccadée.

- Oui, nous savons…Harry a vécu toute la scène à l'insu de Voldemort. Mais, ne t'en fait pas, il est vivant et est en ce moment même à Sainte Mangouste.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

- Albus…

- Pas maintenant, Minerva, l'interrompit-il. Siri, veux-tu t'occuper de Harry ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Se tournant vers Harry qui n'y comprenait rien, elle ajouta :

- Assied-toi ici, je vais tout expliquer quand j'aurais fini.

La jeune femme se mit en face de lui et posa une main sur son front. Tout de suite, Harry sentit son esprit se vider de toutes les visions de l'attaque.

-Professeur, si j'ai pu voir ce que Voldemort faisait…commença-t-elle.

- Ca veut dire que la connexion entre son esprit et le tien à marché bien mieux que nous l'espérions, termina-t-il.

- Mais, alors tout est de ma faute, reprit-elle.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, cria Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, Siri jeta un regard vers le directeur qui lui fit signe de lui expliquer la situation. Après une grande inspiration, la jeune femme commença :

- Très bien, pour commencer ce qui va être dit maintenant doit rester secret. Je veux votre parole à tous, vous aussi professeur McGonagall, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regarde au professeur de métamorphose.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Avec un signe de tête, Siri reprit en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux:

- D'accord. Alors voilà Harry, je suis une créature magique appelée Elf noir.

Il arrive parfois qu'un loup-garou engendre une créature magique d'une autre nature que la sienne. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi.

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu es exactement ? lui demande-t-il.

- Je suis une humaine, comme toi. Les seules différences entre nous sont que ma magie est supérieure à celle des sorciers normaux et que je possède des pouvoirs qu'ils n'ont pas.

- Quels genres de pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Ca ne fait que quelques mois que j'ai appris ce que j'étais réellement, grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Il n'empêche que les Elfs noir ont un don pour la magie de l'esprit. Alors,…

- Alors, je lui ai demandé de pénétrer l'esprit de Lord Voldemort, continua le directeur.

- Vous avez quoi ? s'écria Harry. Mais enfin, ça pouvait être dangereux…

- Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais aider, Harry. Mais, le plus important est que ça a marché ! Grâce à cette connexion entre son esprit et le mien, on a pu faire échouer trois attaques et plusieurs enlèvements.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui. Seulement, il y a eut un problème.

- Ah oui, et lequel ?

- Je suis rentré à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit et à chaque fois, une autre personne m'a repoussée. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Tania. Elle aide Voldemort à faire barrage.

- Pourquoi, je pensais qu'il était bon occlumens ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, mais tu dois savoir que ce genre d'occlumencie fait beaucoup s'offrir celui qui l'utilise et celui sur qui elle est utilisée.

- Mais, ce n'est pas le problème, reprit Siri. Apparemment, il existerait une connexion entre ton esprit et le sien.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Harry, l'interrompit-elle. C'est sans doute grâce à ton sang qu'il a utilisé pour renaître. On n'en sait pas plus, mais la chose dont on est sûr est que Voldemort peut te montrer tout ce qu'il veut s'il…

- S'aperçoit de cette connexion, termina-t-il.

Siri et Dumbledore approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme semblait anéantie et Harry s'en rendu compte :

- Hey, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, fit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je peux voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Voldemort.

- Si, c'est de ma faute ! Harry, Voldemort a pu t'atteindre inconsciemment à cause de moi parce que nous sommes liés.

- Nous sommes quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle montra le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert et reprit la parole :

- Je connais la vraie nature de tes sentiments à mon égard, Harry.

- Qu'est ce que ça change, c'est Lewis que tu aimes, lança-t-il avec hargne.

- Il est vrai que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour Max, mais Harry…ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait…ce n'est pas de lui que je suis tombée amoureuse, mais de toi, termina-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Comment ? Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il, peinant à y croire.

- Oui. Harry, tu dois savoir que lorsqu'une créature magique tombe amoureuse d'une personne et que les sentiments sont réciproques, il y alors un pacte magique qui se fait entre les deux âmes. Il s'est passé la même chose pour mes parents.

Devant l'air interrogatif du jeune homme, elle ajouta :

- C'est une sorte de liaison entre les deux esprits et cette liaison est représentée par des symboles.

- Des symboles ? Quels symboles, questionna-t-il.

Elle lui montra d'un geste de la main la gourmette qu'il avait au poignet et le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup.

- C'est pour ça que tu fricotes avec ce Lewis, alors ? Pour éviter que Voldemort où Tania ne s'aperçoive de cette connexion à travers ton esprit.

- En effet, mais ça n'a marché que partiellement puisque tu peux entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort à son insu.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue. Celui-ci, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur chaque personne présente, reporta son attention sur le directeur et lui demanda :

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, professeur.

- Oui, Severus. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre…

Et s'est ainsi que, sans ménagement, Harry fut emmené dans le plus profond des cachots par son horrible maître des potions, appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu…

Le chapitre 12 s'intitule : Malheurs, conversation et larmes…dans lequel nous retournons du côté de Tom et Tania…

Quelques surprises vous attendes, enfin, je crois !!!

Allez, bisous et n'oublier pas les reviews….

Diaboliqua…


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier car le site avait un problème...dsl.

Voici les réponses aux reviews et le new chapter…

inconnue: merci à toi d'être toujours présente et je te dit d'avance que les deux ou trois prochains chapitres concerneront Tania et Voldemort…

lyosha: bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta première review et aussi merci de m'avoir ajouter à la liste de tes fic favorites et tes alerts stories. Contente que tu aimes l'histoire…on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

mona: bienvenue à toi également mona. Contente que mon perso (Tania) te plaise tant. Cette charmante jeune femme nous réserve encore bien des surprises, tu verras…

angie: je dois dire que j'ai moins apprécié d'écrire le chap. précédant, mais les prochains sont bien plus intéressants… Quant à Siri, c'est vrai qu'elle ne tient pas un bon rôle vis-à-vis d'Harry, mais ça va aller…

misskitsune93: contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire, je pense que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire énormèment...Et oui, on peut dire que Voldemort va se servir de la relation d'Harry et de Siri, mais pas directement...Bisous à toi...

Pour terminer, merci à goldo1984de m'avoir rajouter dans tes alerts. Puis-je espérer une review de ta part pour ce chapitre ???

P.S. : RUBIKA666où es-tu donc encore passée???

_Chapitre 12 : Malheur, conversation et larmes_

Manoir Jones, journée de mi-mars, matinée…

Depuis maintenant près de trois mois, Lord Voldemort s'adonnait à son nouveau jeu : faire payer à Tania l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Seulement, pour son plus grand déplaisir, la jeune femme encaissait les coups s'en broncher, ce qui le faisait rentrer dans une colère noire. Alors, il en rajoutait une couche espérant, ainsi la faire craquer enfin.

Le mage avait commencé sa " torture " dès le lendemain de l'" incident " en ignorant la jeune femme pendant plus d'une semaine.

Mais, quand sa présence ou lui adresser la parole devenait inévitable, le Lord lui parlait avec un mépris non dissimulé dans la voix ce qui valait à Tania des regards interrogateurs de la part des autres Mangemorts. Evidement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre leur Maître et sa _fille_.

En plus de subir l'indifférence du Lord à son égard, Tania devait supporter les questions et les insinuations incessantes de Bellatrix, la personne avec qui la jeune femme s'entendait le moins bien.

Enfin bref. Voyant que le fait où non de l'ignorer n'entachait nullement l'humeur de Tania, Voldemort décida de la blesser dans son amour propre.

Tout d'abord, il commença par la reléguer au second plan lors des missions en donnant les pleins pouvoirs à Lucius.

Ce dernier n'en était pas très heureux, car à la moindre erreur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se priverait pas pour déchaîner sa colère sur lui. Lucius Malefoy avait donc décidé de plaider la faveur de Tania auprès du Lord pour éviter de se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Mais cela n'avait eu aucun impact. Pire, à chaque réunion, Voldemort interdisait à Tania de participer aux missions importantes, évoquant divers prétextes qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. La jeune femme, pour éviter de passer sa colère et son incompréhension sur ce cher Tom, avait quitté la réunion et était monter dans sa chambre qu'elle avait fini par saccager.

Tania avait essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir une discussion sensée avec Tom, sans grand succès. Celui-ci, comme disait Nagini, avait toujours fait regretter leur choix aux personnes qui s'étaient refusées à ses idées, à ses ordres, et à ses envies.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il passe ses nerfs sur une autre personne, Tania mordait sur sa chique et essayait de demeurer impassible à chaque nouveau coup bas du Lord.

Mais, il y a une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Un soir, lors du souper, une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre Tania et Bellatrix. Le motif ? Tania ne s'en souvenait plus, mais ce n'était pas cela qui importait.

Le Lord, perdant patience, les avait remise toutes deux à leur place. Et Bellatrix, en colère, avait lancé à la jeune femme :

- Tu as de la chance que le Maître soit ton père, sinon il y a longtemps que je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière.

Tania, piquée au vif par tant d'insolence de la part de Bellatrix, allait prendre la parole, mais elle fut devancée pas le Lord qui rétorqua :

- Tu peux t'occupée d'elle quand tu veux Bella. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma fille.

Après cette déclaration s'en était suivit un long et pesant silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dispute générale avait éclaté.

Certains Mangemorts voulaient des explications de la part de leur Maître qui ne se priva pas pour les leur donner, d'autres lançaient des regards malveillants à Tania comme si elle venait de commettre la pire des trahisons.

La jeune femme, ne demandant pas son reste, sortit le plus dignement qu'elle pu de la salle à manger sous le rire triomphant de Bellatrix.

Tania Jones se souviendrait à jamais de cette humiliation.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent Tania ne du son salut qu'au respect et à la crainte qu'elle avait instauré et qu'elle inspirait encore aux Mangemorts. Plus sombre que jamais, le regard de la jeune femme lançait des éclaires à quiconque venait la déranger pour un motif qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Seul les soutiens de Severus et de Nagini lui remontaient le moral. Lucius aussi était là, mais lui c'était plus par profit personnel que part véritable amitié. Enfin, pouvait-on réellement prétendre avoir des amis dans le camp de Lord Voldemort ? Là où il n'y avait qu'un ramassis de traîtres, de menteurs et d'assassins.

Maintenant, cela faisait plus de dix semaines qu'elle supportait ça. Les seules choses qui la réconfortaient étaient qu'elle se trouvait dans la demeure où elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait ses prétendus amis et que Voldemort lui donnait encore le droit de participer aux réunions et de faire la loi dans son domaine.

Rien d'autre. Enfin, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile de toute ma vie, dit-elle à Nagini.

Le serpent de Tom lui tenait souvent compagnie et lui parlait de l'état d'esprit de son maître.

Bien sûr, ce dernier ne savait pas l'endroit où Nagini passait des heures entières. Mais, Tania savait bien qu'un jour il le saurait et qu'il lui interdirait aussi de s'approcher du serpent.

Alors que Tania était assise par terre contre son lit, Nagini la tête sur ses jambes, elle continua avec humour :

- Avec toutes les interdictions de Tom à mon égard, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va m'ordonner d'arrêter de respirer.

Nagini eu une sorte de toux qu'elle prit pour un rire typique chez les serpents.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça lui passera…siffla le serpent.

- Oui, quand je serais en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine…

- Mais, non…il me dit souvent que ta présence lui est indispensable, même maintenant.

- En tout cas, Tom a une drôle de manière de me le montrer…

- Il a toujours été comme ça. C'est à toi de t'adapter à son monde, pas l'inverse.

Tania aquièça de la tête.

- Je devrais m'adapter au monde d'un cinglé transpirant tellement la supériorité que monsieur ne peut accepter l'idée que je me sois refusée à lui. Je suis étonnée de ne pas encore avoir vu sa tête exploser !

- Ce n'est pas sa tête qui enfle, mais ses chevilles, lança le serpent avec, ce que l'on aurait appeler chez l'humain, de l'ironie.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Tania. Décidément, tous les animaux ne ressemblent pas à leur maître. Après quelques minutes de silence, Nagini siffla :

- Au juste, c'est quoi des pissenlits ?

La question eu raison de la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, évacuant ainsi la tension et la frustration qu'elle avait emmagasinée ces derniers temps. Une fois son fou rire calmé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mieux, décontractée.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour regagner sa présence à mes côtés, Nagini ? Je sais que Tom est en colère parce que Potter n'a toujours pas comprit la signification des rêves qu'il fait sans cesse et, qu'à cause de cela, le Lord n'a toujours pas la prophétie.

- Il faut que tu trouves une idée qui amène Potter à la source, au ministère.

- Oui, mais quel genre d'appât ferait prendre autant de risque à Harry Potter ? demanda Tania plus à elle-même qu'à Nagini. Surtout que l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley n'a pas donné grand-chose. Mais bon, je suis bien heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fatal. J'ai déjà un mort sur la conscience, alors deux…

La jeune femme se tu et resta silencieuse un bon moment. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle cherchait une solution au problème de Tom, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

A la place, elle ne cessait de penser au mage noir et à cette fameuse nuit où il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Tania n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elle ne s'était pas dérobé à la dernière seconde.

Seulement, elle était quand même heureuse d'avoir refusé, car la jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait été totalement sous l'emprise de Tom à l'heure qu'il est.

Tania devait bien se l'avouer, elle était attirée par le mage noir.

Oh, pas par son physique, non ! De toute façon, là n'était pas le problème puisque qu'elle était assez belle pour deux. Non, ce qui l'attirait chez lui s'était la domination qu'il exerçait sur les personnes, les animaux et les différentes forces qui contrôlaient le monde.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il restait en Tom une infime partie de l'homme qu'il aurait du être.

C'était cela qui l'attirait et qu'elle essayait à tout prix de sauvegarder chez le Lord : cette petite partie qui le rendait humain à certains instants.

- Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée de camp pour finir ! dit-elle. Peut-être que je cherche à me venger de la mauvaise personne après tout. Bien sûr, Dumbledore m'a mentit délibérément et je n'ai jamais su pardonner les mensonges, bien que je doive admettre que j'en fasse moi-même.

Après un moment de silence, elle continua :

-Peut-être l'ai-je jugé sans comprendre ses véritables motivations ? Peut-être qu'il voulait réellement me protéger de moi-même ? " Ne fait jamais aux autres ce que tu ne voudrait pas qu'ils te fassent " disait ma mère. Je n'ai jamais su respecter ce conseil ! Enfin ! fit-elle dans un souffle.

Quelques secondes après, elle ajouta :

- Ma devise à moi à toujours été: " Ne te retourne jamais vers le passé ainsi tu n'as ni regrets ni remords."

N'ayant aucune réponse, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le serpent qui était sur ses jambes. Nagini semblait s'être endormie au contact de son corps chaud. Elle venait de parler dans le vide. Enfin, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois !

C'est alors que quelque chose frappa Tania, un éclair de lucidité : comment se faisait-il que cet animal soit doté d'une intelligente suffisante pour converser avec un humain et soumettre des idées et des opinons ?

Tania n'avait jamais porté plus d'attention outre mesure au serpent de Tom. Après tout, un animal reste un animal…

Elle se souvint alors d'une partie de l'histoire des quatorze dernières années de sa vie qu'il leur avait racontée à elle et aux autres Mangemorts lors de sa renaissance : _" Je me suis senti arraché de mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus infime des fantômes…mais j'étais quand même vivant. Ce que j'étais devenu, moi-même je l'ignore…Moi qui suis pourtant allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité…"_

- C'était ça, s'exclama-t-elle. L'obsession de Tom a toujours été l'immortalité avant le pouvoir. S'il n'est pas mort quand le sortilège qu'il a envoyé à Potter s'est retourné contre lui, ça veut dire qu'il était déjà immortel à l'époque.

Elle retourna dans ses pensées quelques minutes pour trouver le moyen que Tom avait utilisé.

Puis, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle fut obligée de tuer l'Auror. Elle avait cru que son âme s'était coupée en deux. Elle repensa au serpent, à l'apparence de Tom et à son âme…Il avait été réduit à moins qu'un esprit…

Une idée la frappa alors de plein fouet, Tom n'aurait-il pas coupé son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, la jeune femme se décida à réveiller Nagini :

- Nagini, j'ai une question à te poser.

Voyant les yeux du serpent braqué sur elle, elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu es exactement ? Est-ce que Tom t'a donné quelque chose qui lui appartient, un morceau d'…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa question. Sursautant, elle tourna la tête pour voir celui qui avait osé la déranger.

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit que Tom se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux remplis de colère.

- C'est donc ici que tu te réfugie depuis plus de deux mois, Nagini, dit-il d'une voix horriblement froide où perçait la colère.

- Je viens si j'…commença Nagini.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite, hurla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent sortit avec une lenteur mesurée qui ne réussi qu'à faire croître la fureur de Tom. Après lui avoir montré ses crochets, Nagini fut hors de vue.

Le mage reporta alors son attention sur Tania qui était toujours à terre contre son lit. Dire qu'elle l'ignorait était un euphémisme.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous préparez derrière mon dos toutes les deux ? cria-t-il.

Voyant qu'il s'adressait à elle, Tania se releva avec grâce et leva son regard vers lui pour rencontrer le sien.

- Nous préparons des attentats contre ta personne, fit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Tania ! menaça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un peu trop près à son goût.

- Et moi, je n'ai ni envie de te voir ni envie de te parler, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Maintenant, dehors ! ordonna-t-elle.

Toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, la jeune femme entendit la porte claquer. Elle souffla de soulagement à savoir qu'il avait, pour une fois, écouté ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Tania reporta son attention sur le paysage quand elle remarqua une ombre se refléter dans la vitre. Elle se retourna.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma chambre, serais-tu sourd ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Personne ne donne d'ordre à Lord Voldemort, lança Tom cinglant.

Quant à Nagini, je ne veux plus qu'elle vienne te voir, c'est clair ? cria-t-il.

- Si tu m'interdit tout, autant que tu m'enferme dans ma chambre, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle attendant sa remarque, mais il ne dit rien. Tom ne faisait que la regarder comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'empoisonner la vie ! Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? cria-t-elle.

- Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, Tania, fit-il d'un ton étonnement calme.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes chiens que tu peux dresser. J'aime ma liberté et j'ai bien l'intention de la garder, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je verrais et parlerais à qui je veux, je suis chez moi.

- Ta liberté c'est moi qui te l'a donne ou te la retire, personne d'autre. Tu m'appartiens, lança-t-il avec hargne.

- Combien de temps vas-tu me faire payer le fait que j'ai refusé ton baiser ? Hein, combien ? Trois mois de plus ! hurla-t-elle des larmes de colère coulant sur ses joues.

Tom, lui, semblait clouer sur place. Personne ne lui avait jamais hurlé dessus.

Les gens avaient bien trop peur, mais pas elle. Et cette liberté, cet entêtement qu'elle avait face à l'obéissance ne lui avait jamais rien inspiré de bon et en même temps, ça...l'attirait.

Le mage avait bien envie de la remettre à sa place, mais il ne cessait de regarder les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tom n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle perdrait un jour son sang froid devant lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle et la voir dans cet état le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas.

Il réussit néanmoins à lui répondre quelque chose :

- Tu as tout faux ! Je ne m'impliquerais pas pour une simple stupidité qui découle de ce que les gens aiment appeler…Amour…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu plus gros mensonge que celui-là ! lança-t-elle. Et en plus, tu confonds l'amour avec le désir. Tu es encore plus insensible que je ne le croyais, cracha-t-elle avec arrogance.

- Tania, je ne te permet pas de…

- J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire pour que tu me traites avec respect et me regarde comment avant ce soir-là, coupa-t-elle en hurlant.

Voyant qu'il n'était nullement disposer à lui répondre, elle ajouta :

- Mais, vas-tu me répondre à la fin…

- Je veux juste que tu exécute mes ordres et réponde à mes attentes, Tania. Rien de plus ! réussi-t-il à articuler.

- Tu veux que je réponde à tes attentes, très bien, fit-elle dans un murmure.

C'est alors que, sans crier gare, elle franchit la limite qui les séparait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour du coup de Tom et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Lord, d'abord surpris, fini par passer ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour répondre au baiser.

Sentant qu'elle ne se retirait pas, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Tania pour demander à l'approfondir, ce qu'elle lui consentit.

Le mage ressentit un frisson incontrôlable au contact de leur langue qui venait d'entrer dans une danse passionnée et violente. Tania avait un goût sucré, vanillier même qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Etrangement, leur corps s'épousait à la perfection.

Tania laissa s'échapper un soupir de pur plaisir quand les mains du Lord vinrent lui flatter la chute des reins : elle avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme rompit l'intense baiser et s'éloigna de Tom en disant :

- Tu voudrais que je t'appartienne, commença-t-elle calmement les joues rougies à cause du manque d'air, mais saches que je ne serais jamais totalement à toi tant que tu te comporteras comme le monstre que tu es, termina-t-elle en hurlant.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas. Avant de partir, elle ajouta :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller retrouver Nagini, ton précieux Horcruxe !

Tom écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se retourna vers la porte. Tania était déjà sortie et la vue brouillée par les larmes, elle courait pour rejoindre le parc. Elle avait un grand besoin d'air frais.

Au passage, elle bouscula plus d'une personne. Au détour d'un escalier, elle manqua une marche et failli tomber, mais elle fut rattrapée par quelqu'un.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle sa voix secouée par les sanglots.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda la personne.

- Comme si ça pouvait t'inquiéter, répliqua-t-elle à Bellatrix une fois qu'elle l'eu reconnue.

- Mais, je…

- Je suppose que tu es contente ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu es contente, tu as réussit à retrouver ta place de privilégiée auprès de ton maître et à ruiner mon amour propre. Félicitation ! fit-elle en la bousculant pour reprendre sa course.

Une fois au dehors, elle passa les barrières magiques dressées autour du manoir rendant celui-ci invisible et impénétrable pour les moldus.

Un peu plus loin, une bande de gosses jouait avec un ballon. Ce dernier atterrit à ses pieds.

- Pardon mademoiselle ! s'exclama joyeusement un garçon d'environs dix ans.

- C'n'est pas grave ! Tient, répondit-elle en lui tendant la balle.

Il l'a reprit et allait s'éloigner, mais se rétracta dans son geste.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, le mieux du monde ! Pourquoi ?

- Ben, vous pleurez !

Elle passa une main sur sa joue, trempée. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

La jeune femme était maintenant entourée de cinq enfants, deux filles et trois garçons. Tous âgés entre huit et onze ans apparemment. Elle ne sentit aucune aura magique autour d'elle.

_" __Sûrement de jeunes moldus du village d'à- côté "_pensa-t-elle.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle remarqua que le garçon lui parlait encore.

- Heu…excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

- Je vous demandait si vous vouliez jouer avec nous pour vous remonter le morale.

- Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire et personne ne m'attend.

- Génial !

Devant la joie des gosses, elle eut un sourire de tendresse. La jeune femme se surprit à se demander si un jour, elle partagerait ça avec ses propres enfants.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfant quand, par réflexe, elle se retourna vers le manoir. Son regard fut attiré par une grande silhouette qui la regardait. Tom était encore dans sa chambre.

En effet, après sa surprise en entendant Tania faire mention de Nagini comme étant l'un de ses Horcruxes, Tom s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Regarder le paysage l'avait toujours aidé pour réfléchir. En voyant la jeune femme jouer avec les enfants, il ne pu s'empêche de sourire.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, son sourire s'évanoui. Le Lord devait le reconnaître, il l'avait sous-estimée.

Aucune personne parmi ses Mangemorts où partisans ne connaissaient le véritable moyen par lequel il s'y était prit pour tromper la mort. Tous croyaient stupidement que ses immenses pouvoirs étaient à l'origine de sa prétendue immortalité.

Oh oui, il avait bien trop sous-estimé cette jeune femme et, il ne se rendait compte de son erreur que maintenant.

Le mage n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre à Tania…car maintenant qu'elle en savait long sur lui, elle pourrait penser à se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des mois.

_" Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle est bien trop maligne pour savoir qu'à la moindre incartade, je la tuerais. "_pensa-t-il.

- Mais en serais-je seulement capable, murmura-t-il, décontenancé en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Il reporta son attention sur Tania, elle semblait bien s'amuser avec les enfants moldus. Tom allait se détourner de la fenêtre quand il aperçu Bellatrix.

Elle se dirigeait vers Tania qui semblait, elle aussi avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Bellatrix ? demanda Tania avec dédain.

- Je voudrais que nous discutions, répondit-elle sur un ton étrangement doux et calme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais prêté.

Bellatrix semblait sérieuse. Tania, se retournant vers les enfants, dit :

- Aller jouer plus loin ! Je discute avec la dame et ensuite, je reviens.

- D'accord, crièrent-ils en s'éloignant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lestrange ? lança Tania en se tournant vers elle.

- M'excuser !

- Te quoi ? Répète, j'ai pas compris !

- Je voudrais m'excuser ! Tu avais raison : j'étais jalouse de ta proximité avec le Maître et de votre bonne entente, fit-elle en baisant les yeux sous le regard dur de Tania.

- Ne baisse pas les yeux ! Il n'y a que les faibles qui font ça…

A sa remarque, Bellatrix releva derechef son regard noir pour le planter dans le regard bleu de Tania.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire. J'ai agit comme une idiote. Je me suis laissé emportée par l'admiration et le semblant d'amour que j'ai pour le Maître.

- Répète, j'ai pas bien comprit la dernière phrase ! s'exclama Tania. Tu reconnais avoir tort et aimer Tom ?

- Je sais que je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai fait, mais je tenais à te présenter mes excuses et à te dire merci pour m'avoir sortie d'Azkaban.

Elle adressa un faible sourire à Tania, puis se retourna pour retourner au manoir. Tania trouvait qu'elle semblait vraiment sincère. Ne voulant pas avoir de regret, elle la rappela :

- Bellatrix !

- Oui, fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Peut-être que l'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre et, essayer, je dis bien essayer de devenir amie.

- Vraiment ? Tu serais prête à…s'exclama-t-elle remplie de joie, mais se reprenant vite. Je te remercie et je te promets de te soutenir. Le maître va en baver avec nous deux sur le dos.

Remarquant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux en se mettant une main sur la bouche pour éviter d'en dire trop.

- T'en fait pas, ce n'est pas moi qui irait lui dire quoi que se soit, on est en froid, dit Tania. Alors, amie ? fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Amie, répondit Bellatrix, le sourire aux lèvres en la lui serrant. Dis-moi, pourquoi il s'en prend à toi de cette manière ?

- Je t'en parlerais, mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça…

- Oui, je comprends.

Se dirigeant toute deux vers les enfants, Bellatrix ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Au fait, c'est quoi une hache ?

Tania rit de bon cœur face à la question en prenant sa nouvelle amie par les épaules.

- Si tu veux, c'est une…

Le Lord, en ayant vu assez, se détourna enfin de la fenêtre en pestant contre lui-même. S'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot, les deux femmes ne se seraient pas rapprochées. Pas qu'il craignait leur nouvelle amitié, non.

C'était plutôt le fait qu'elles avaient toute deux un caractère bien tremper et qu'elles se ressemblaient bien trop à son goût. Enfin, la folie en moins pour Tania.

Le mage traversa la pièce en se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose qui brillait au sol avait attiré son attention.

- Qu'est ce que…commença-t-il.

Il s'approcha et ramassa un collier en argent au bout duquel pendaient deux croix. Tania devait l'avoir perdu lors de leur…hum…passons.

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…

Puis, tout lui revint comme dans un flash. Une petite maison dans la campagne. Une femme, seule chez elle, avec sa fille d'environs deux ans. Il était entré, il voulait l'enfant pour faire du mal à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

La femme s'était stupidement dressée contre lui et, dans un murmure, il la tua. Telle n'avait jamais été son intention, mais parfois il faut faire certaine chose pour aboutir à son but final. La gamine était dans un coin de la pièce. Il était là pour elle, pour la tuer…

Alors que le Lord allait lever sa baguette dans un geste ultime, il s'arrêta.

Quelque chose en lui le mettait en garde. Non, il ne devait pas la tuer, elle avait un rôle important à jouer, il le sentait. Le mage avait comme un pressentiment…Du bruit le fit sursauter, il arrivait.

Le mage prit alors une grande décision, il leva une dernière fois sa baguette vers l'enfant. Un sort bleu la toucha et la fit un peu pleurer. Une fois cela accompli, le Lord transplana sous le regard médusé de l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Alors comme ça, Tania est au courant pour sa mère, lança Tom, ressortit de son souvenir.

Il déposa le bijoux sur la table de chevet en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme était dans son camp si elle savait qu'il avait tué sa mère. En sortant de la pièce, il ressentit comme une boule au fond de l'estomac sans savoir ce que cela signifiait…C'était le lourd poids de la culpabilité…

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule: Solution, erreur et affrontement...Il marque la fin de la cinqième année de nos héros (Harry et co), mais aussi la fameuse bataille du ministère...Tous à vos ordis et à samedi...

Bisouxx !

Diaboliqua...

P.S.: N'oubliez pas les reviews....


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à toutes et à tous…Voici la réponse à la review :

Angie : un grand merci à toi d'être toujours là…je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais t'es la seule à m'avoir mit une review !! Mon chapitre 12 était si mauvais que ça pour que tous, vous m'abandonniez ?? Enfin bref. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant l'histoire et notre couple fétiche…Leur relation ne va faire que s'intensifier au fil des chapitres…Beaucoup de rebondissement en vue…allez bonne lecture miss…

P.S. : Où êtes vous donc passées misskitsune, RUBIKA666 et inconnue, mes fidèles revieweuses ? Et vous mona et lyosha, mes nouvelles adhérentes ???

_Chapitre 13 : Solution, erreur et affrontement_

**Manoir Jones, début mai, fin d'après-midi…**

Après son altercation avec Tania, Lord Voldemort avait apprit une chose concernant les femmes : il faut toujours craindre un retour de flamme !

La jeune femme le lui avait bien prouvé en lui hurlant ses quatre vérités et en l'embrassant dans la même demi-heure pour, ensuite devenir amie avec la femme qu'elle détestait le plus : Bellatrix Lestrange. Le mage avait donc décidé qu'il était plus que temps d'arranger les choses avec la jeune femme. Deux jours plus tard, une longue discussion avait donc suivit les évènements de cette journée.

_Flash Back_

Lord Voldemort était assit derrière son bureau. Tania, en face de lui, attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Voyant que le silence se prolongeait, la jeune femme se décida à prendre les devants :

- Je sais que tu veux me demander comment j'ai découvert que tu possèdes des Horcruxes et je te répondrais que je n'ai fait que de simples déductions.

- Des déductions, répéta-t-il méfiant.

- Ecoute ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps dans un discours que tu ne vas, bien sûr, pas croire pour que tu finisses par aller chercher la vérité dans mon esprit, fit-elle exaspérée. Alors, je t'en prie, va directement à la source.

Le mage la regarda alors d'un œil critique. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait l'arnaque. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le Lord reprit :

- Je vois que tu te souviens mots pour mots de mes paroles lors de ma renaissance.

- Et moi, je vois que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, répliqua-t-elle.

- Saches que je n'accorde ma confiance à personne, Tania. Et tu ne fait pas exception ! fit-il froidement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, murmura-t-elle d'un ton tellement bas que Tom eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait détourné le regard en disant cette phrase. Apparemment, il l'avait blessée dans son orgueil. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme se leva pour aller près de la fenêtre observer le paysage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler.

Les rayons de l'astre du jour déclinant illuminaient une partie de son visage plongeant ainsi l'autre partie dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux, coiffés en une longue queue de cheval, reposaient négligemment sur son épaule gauche.

Tania portait une élégante robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et qui dévoilait ses épaules. La couleur de sa tenue contrastait avec le teint hâlé de sa peau et avec le noir profond de sa chevelure.

Reportant son attention sur son visage, le Lord remarqua qu'une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard océan. Quelque chose au dehors semblait avoir capturé son attention ou peut-être venait-elle de se replonger dans un doux souvenir ? Les lèvres rouges et fines de la jeune femme étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Tom avait toujours trouvé qu'elles étaient plus que tentantes.

Il repensa alors au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans une situation plus que bizarre. Tom avait aimé l'initiative de Tania et, il avait aimé l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, il avait encore l'impression d'avoir le goût vanillier de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ça, justement, il n'aimait pas.

Oh, bien sûr, Tom avait déjà connu des femmes dans sa jeunesse, mais c'était plus pour se fondre dans la masse, se faire oublier de Dumbledore en attendant le moment propice pour mettre ses plans en action. Jamais, au grand jamais, Tom ne s'était autant sentit attiré par une femme qu'il l'était par Tania.

- Tom ! Tom, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Oh, heu…Oui, ça va ! Je réfléchissais.

- Oui, au goût vanillier de mes lèvres sur les tiennes, se moqua-t-elle un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage.

Un petit déclic se fit dans la tête de Tom : elle avait osé lire dans ses pensées et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Furibond, il se leva faisant face à la jeune femme qui venait de quitter la fenêtre pour reporter son attention sur lui. Un sourire victorieux ornait toujours ses lèvres.

- De quel droit te perm…

- Et toi, le coupa-t-elle, de quel droit t'autorises-tu à lire sans cesse dans mes pensées ? A partir de maintenant, tu ne m'y prendras plus, je vais te fermer mon esprit.

- Je te l'interdit, gronda-t-il.

- Tu ne m'interdiras plus rien du tout ! Après tout, tu ne me fais pas confiance donc, c'est pareil pour moi te concernant. C'est ce que mon père appelle : l'arroseur arrosé, ajouta-t-elle tout sourire.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

Le sourire de Tania disparu aussitôt. Encore une fois, elle eu l'impression que l'on venait de lui enfoncer plusieurs aiguilles dans la poitrine.

_" Pourquoi est-ce que chacune de ces remarques m'atteignent-elles en plein cœur ?"_ se posa-t-elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui répondit sur un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi ignoble ? Comment peux-tu me regarder en face et me parler de mon père alors que tu es le meurtrier de ma mère ?

La jeune femme lui tourna délibérément le dos pour se mettre face à la porte. Tom cru voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait raison, il se comportait comme un monstre. Le mage remarqua que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir : elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Il est vrai que j'ai tué ta mère quand tu avais deux ans, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Les épaules de Tania venaient de s'affaisser signe qu'elle laissait ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Mais ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix légèrement cassée.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, dans ce camp, avec moi ? questionna-t-il avide de pouvoir enfin obtenir une réponse à la question qui le tracassait depuis un long moment.

- Au départ, je pensais venger ma mère, mais comme je ne me souviens pas d'elle, je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de me salir les mains. Et puis, il y a différentes manières de venger la mémoire d'une personne qui m'aimait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit :

- Ma véritable motivation a été de faire exactement ce qu'Albus Dumbledore redoutait me voir accomplir : devenir une Mangemort.

- Alors, ta fidélité ne tient qu'à mettre en rogne ce vieux fou, lança le Lord déçu.

- Je voulais juste attirer son attention pour le contraindre à m'avouer la vérité sur mes origines. Vérité que je connaissais déjà en m'engageant auprès de toi.

- Mais…commença Tom.

- Mais, il y a un nouveau paramètre qui a changé les données concernant ma situation ici.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama le mage. Et lequel, je te prie ?

- Je me suis rendue compte que je tenais à un homme de la pire espèce qui soit, fit-elle en sortant dans le couloir, le laissant ainsi seul.

L'air surpris, Tom réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Ainsi donc, Tania tenait à sa personne comme l'on tient à un ami sans doute. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor comptait pour quelqu'un.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Alors que la fin de l'après-midi de cette belle et chaude journée de printemps pointait le bout de son nez, deux femmes en profitaient pour se promener dans le parc.

- On dirait que les choses se sont arrangées entre le Maître et toi ! La discussion que vous avez eu vous a été bénéfique !

- On peut dire ça, Bella ! Si tu oublies le fait que j'ai fini en pleure !

- C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi es-tu fidèle à un homme qui a tué ta mère pour on ne sait qu'elle raison ?

Bellatrix remarqua que Tania venait de s'arrêter, la mine grave.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce mauvais souvenir. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

- Et si on faisait un petit duel, je me sens un peu rouillée ! lui proposa Tania dans un sourire.

- Volontiers ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, Jones !

- Oh, mais j'attends d'avoir un aperçu.

Les deux femmes contournèrent une partie du manoir pour aboutir sur une petite parcelle de terre, parfaite pour un bon duel version sorcier. Elles se mirent face à face, baguette en main. Tania était en pleine concentration lorsque Bella demanda :

- Tu es sûr que l'on ne va déranger personne ?

- Aurais-tu peur de déranger ton Maître, Bella ? J'ai quand même le droit de discuter et de m'entraîner avec une amie chez moi, non ?

- Très bien, mais au moindre pépin, je mets tout sur ton dos.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu me soutiendrais dans tous les coups durs ?

- Ah oui, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire ! fit Bella avec une horrible grimace.

Celle-ci emporta Tania dans un fou rire, bientôt suivie par Bellatrix. Reprenant son souffle, Belle lança :

- Bon, et si on s'y mettait ?

Tania approuva. Levant sa baguette, la jeune femme fit un signe de tête à son aînée pour engager le combat. Automatiquement, celle-ci attaqua par un sort de couleur bleu. Tania le para avec une grande facilité pour renvoyer un sort de couleur rouge.

- Alors Tania, on cherche à me désarmer dés le premier sort.

- Et oui ! Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas.

Les deux amies continuèrent à alterner sorts d'attaque et de défense observées par les quelques personnes qui allaient et venaient. Tania envoya un sort puissant que Bella ne pu éviter que partiellement. Touchée, elle posa un genoux à terre. Tania s'approcha d'elle en courant :

- Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, j'ai juste eu le souffle coupé ! Quel sort m'as-tu envoyé ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- L' _Abradakadabra _! Tu sais le sort qui paralyse l'esprit…

- Tu es cinglée ma parole ! T'aurais pu me tuer ! s'écria Bella faussement en colère.

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avions fixé aucunes règles ! s'indigna Tania. Aller, n'en parlons plus ! On fait une pause ? J'ai envie d'aller m'asseoir.

Se dirigeant vers le kiosque, Tania et Bella croisèrent Nagini sur le sentier en train de se dorer au soleil. Laissant son amie continuer seule, Tania entama une courte conversation avec le serpent. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Bella.

- Et tu ose me dire que tu n'es pas la fille du Maître, alors que tu parles Fourchelangue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh ça ! Je le parle depuis toujours et non, Tom n'est pas mon père. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te parle de certaines choses qui devront rester entre nous.

Bella aquièça et Tania lui fit alors part des mensonges de Dumbledore à son encontre, de son initiative de retrouver et d'aider Tom, ainsi que de son espionnage au sein de l'Ordre. La jeune femme mentionna brièvement la raison de la colère dont le Lord avait fait preuve envers elle. Bellatrix sembla plus que surprise, mais laissa Tania continuer.

- Et, tu ne connais pas la suite ! Il y a un bon mois de ça, le jour où on s'est mutuellement excusée, je sortais d'une dispute avec Tom.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Et alors ?

La jeune femme lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour ensuite enchaîner sur leur réconciliation, sans mentionner la partie sur les Horcruxes.

- Attends un peu pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Tu as embrassé le Maître et tu lui as dit que tu tenais à lui ! s'exclama-t-elle plus qu'effarée.

- Pas explicitement !

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est vrai qu'il était peu clair de dire que tu tenais à un homme de la pire espèce qui soit. Oui, mais oui, tu as raison.

- Ca y est ! Tu as fini avec tes sarcasmes ? On reprend notre duel ou pas ?

Bella fit un geste de la main qui se voulait affirmatif. Les deux amies retournèrent à leur endroit et se remirent en position de combat quand Bella lui fit les gros yeux. Tania, exaspérée, lui lança :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

La question ressemblait plus à une affirmation. Voyant que Tania ne répondait pas, les lèvres de Bellatrix s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux. La jeune femme, en ayant assez, lui lança un sort sans prévenir.

- Non, mais t'es folle ! Tu pourrais avertir quand tu commences !

- Tu n'as qu'à être attentive au lieu de poser tes questions stupides, Lestrange !

- Mon nom de famille est Black. Je ne veux pas être associée à ce crétin de Rodolphus, s'écria Bella en lançant plusieurs sorts de suite.

Les paroles de Bella firent l'effet d'une détonation dans l'esprit de Tania. Ca y est, elle avait trouvé ! Perdue dans son euphorie, elle ne vit pas l'un des sorts de Bella arriver. Touchée, elle s'effondra. L'aînée s'approcha d'elle en rigolant et l'aida à se relever.

- Chacune son tour…

- Bella, coupa-t-elle, tu es géniale. J'ai trouvé la solution à tous nos problèmes, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se mettre à courir comme une folle vers l'entrée du manoir.

- De rien, à ton service…lança Bella, perdue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tania se rua vers la première personne présente.

- Yaxley, serais-tu où est Tom…heu, le Maître ?

- Non, aucune idée.

La jeune femme le planta là en pensant que l'on était jamais mieux servit que par soit même. Ne voulant pas passer le manoir au peigne fin, elle réfléchit au endroit préféré de Tom. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir été à son bureau, dans sa chambre, et dans le grand salon du premier étage, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là.

- Mais que je peux être stupide parfois. Il est à la bibliothèque, bien sûr !

Quand elle arriva à destination, la porte était fermée de l'intérieur.

- Tom ! Tom, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Tania ! J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, fit-elle en tambourinant à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En évitant de tomber, elle s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. En l'occurrence, le bras du mage. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua, à son grand soulagement, qu'il semblait plus ennuyé que furieux.

- Désolé ! fit-elle en se redressant.

- Alors, dit-il en se réinstallant dans un fauteuil, livre à la main. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de t'emparer de la prophétie.

Tom délaissa sa lecture et se redressa subitement. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle lui fit part de son idée.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, Tania, dit-il en sortant de la pièce pour clore le débat.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'il le fera ! clama-t-elle en le poursuivant dans le couloir. Il tient à lui, c'est le dernier parent qu'il lui reste. Potter prendra tous les risques pour le sauver.

Lui attrapant le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder, elle ajouta :

- Et tu le saurais si tu étais capable d'éprouver de l'amitié ou de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Je t'en prie Tom, ait confiance en moi, murmura-t-elle en encrant son regard dans le sien.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, le dit Tom ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de décider. Il devait lui faire confiance selon elle, mais pour lui la confiance ne s'accorde pas, elle se gagne et se mérite. Son idée était une pure folie. Le Lord ressentit une pression sur le bras qu'elle tenait : Tania voulait une réponse. Il soupira intérieurement et dit :

- Très bien, je t'accorde ma confiance, pour cette fois, précisa-t-il.

Tania lui fit un sourire irrésistible. Il pensa alors qu'elle avait encore gagné.

- Merci Tom, tu ne le regretteras pas…

Elle laissa là sa phrase en suspend, car Tom venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il se retirait déjà en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et douce :

- C'est bien mieux qu'un simple merci.

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de son bureau avant d'ajouter :

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi pour tout préparer.

Remise de sa surprise, la jeune femme le rattrapa. Un énorme sourire ornait son visage.

_Début Juin, Poudlard, Grande Salle, 7h20…_

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, leur premier examen de B.U.S.E était programmé.

- Mais que font ces satanés hiboux ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Hermione ! Arrête de croire qu'il va y avoir une attaque de Mangemort tous les deux jours. La dernière a eu lieu quand, déjà ?

- Fin mars, Ron

- Merci, Harry ! Tu vois, fin mars, ça date…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit des hiboux cherchant et apportant le courrier à leur destinataire. Hermione parcouru de long en large la Gazette du Sorcier : rien de nouveau.

- Tient, une lettre de mon père, s'exclama Ron. Oh, il me parle de l'importance des examens.

- Et il a rais…

- Au fait, comment va-t-il ? la coupa Harry.

- Très bien depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'a demandé, c'est-à-dire, hier.

Je te signale que ça fait plus de quatre mois !

- Oui, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à déculpabiliser.

- Arrête ok ! T'y es pour rien. Au contraire, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- Au fait, où es Siri, demanda Ginny.

- Elle doit être avec les jumeaux, informa Hermione.

- Non, ils sont tous seuls en bout de table.

- Et bien, elle doit être avec son petit ami, alors, lança Harry plus que renfrogné.

Les autres se lancèrent des regards inquiets. En effet, depuis le bal de Noël, Siri sortait officiellement avec Max Lewis, le fameux Serpentard. De ce fait, Harry et elle étaient un peu en froid.

- Harry, tu sais très bien qu'elle fait ça pour éviter que Vol…que Voldemort s'en prenne à toi en lui faisant…

- Du mal, oui je sais Hermione. Et je suis d'accord avec ça, mais j'ai du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle sorte avec ce crétin alors qu'elle partage mes sentiments.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des épreuves. Nos jeunes amis sortirent de la Grande Salle pour y revenir une fois les tables individuels installées. Ils avaient l'épreuve écrite au Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Ombrage, la nouvelle directrice de l'établissement depuis que Dumbledore avait prit la poudre d'escampettes.

- Et c'est parti, murmurèrent-ils comme encouragement.

Après un très long monologue sur l'importance des B.U.S.E.S pour leur avenir, Ombrage consentit à leur donner leur copie d'examen.

Faisant apparaître un énorme sablier, la directrice leur donna la permission de commencer. Ils avaient deux heures de pure théorie. Alors qu'Hermione en était à son troisième parchemin, Ron mâchouillait le bout de sa plume à attendre que les réponses tombent du ciel. Harry, lui, trouvant l'examen d'une facilité déconcertante, se permit une petite pause.

Alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient en un seul point, Siri, il entendit comme une grande explosion.

Tout les élèves levèrent les yeux de leur copie. Le bruit se répéta. Ombrage, en ayant assez, parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Soudain, deux balais volants entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les jumeaux assis dessus lançant diverses fusées de couleurs.

Entre le bruit des explosions de pétards et les cris de joie des élèves, Ombrage ne parvenait pas à réclamer le silence.

Les jumeaux sortirent dans la cour, accompagnés par tous les élèves de Poudlard. A part Ombrage, aucun professeur ne bougeait le petit doigt pour rétablir l'ordre.

Alors qu'Harry montrait tout l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve face à l'initiative des jumeaux, il ressentit une vive douleur à la cicatrice.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Ron.

- J'ai mal…

Il ne put en dire plus, car des images déferlèrent dans sa tête. Il vit Sirius attaché à une chaise, Voldemort lui tournant autour, baguette à la main.

_"Il me faut cette prophétie… Tu vas devoir me tuer, répondit Sirius…Oh, je l__e ferais, mais avant tu vas aller me la chercher. Endoloris…"_

- Harry ! appela Hermione qui, avec l'aide de Ron, l'avait emmené à l'écart des autres élèves.

- Il détient Sirius au département des Mystères, là où a eu lieu mon audience.

- Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Voldemort cherche une prophétie et elle est au ministère. Il faut y aller, lança-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Les deux autres le suivirent ainsi que Luna, Ginny et Neville qui avait tout entendu.

- Harry, attend ! Comment peux-tu être sûr que Voldemort n'a pas fait cela pour que tu t'y précipites.

- Parce que je l'ai vu également.

- Siri ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Tu me crois ?

- Bien sûr, Harry ! Le problème est que cela risque d'être dangereux et qu'il faudra se préparer à un piège. Et puis, comment nous y rendre ?

- Ca c'est facile, lança Luna. Il y a les Sombrals.

- C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que vous veniez…

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que l'on prenait les risques ensembles, s'exclama Hermione.

- Très bien. Allons nous changer. On se rejoint aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, accepta Harry. N'oublier pas vos baguettes et les sorts que je vous ai apprit. Tu viens Siri ?

- Non, on ne peut pas y aller sans être sûr que l'on recevra une aide en cas de besoin. Je part prévenir quelqu'un, je vous rejoindrais là-bas, fit-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

_Ministère, Département des Mystères, salle des prophéties…_

Les jeunes amis venaient d'arriver dans la salle dont Harry parlait. Seulement, Sirius et Voldemort n'étaient pas là.

- Eh Harry, il y a ton nom écrit dessus.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Neville qui lui désignait l'une des sphères. En effet, son nom y était. Il s'en saisi et une voix s'éleva dans sa tête.

- Elle le savait…

- Qui, Harry, demanda Hermione.

- Tu avais raison, c'est un piège ! Tania travaillait ici, elle devait être au courant que l'arme dont Voldemort avait besoin était ici. On ne doit pas traîner, il faut partir, lança-t-il.

Le petit groupe eu à peine le temps de faire une dizaine de pas qu'une personne masquée leur barrait le chemin.

- Où est Sirius ?

- Tu devrais apprendre à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité, lança Lucius Malefoy se défaisant de sa cagoule. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie.

- Si vous avancez, je la casse.

Un rire froid et hystérique retentit dans toute la salle. Deux autres personnes approchaient.

- Mais, il sait se défendre le tout petit bébé Potter, se moqua une femme.

- Bellatrix Lestrange !

- Neville Londubat n'est ce pas ? Comment vont tes parents ?

- Mieux maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés, fit-il levant sa baguette avec Bella.

- Essayons de conserver notre calme, d'accord ? demanda l'autre personne.

- Tania Jones ! Alors votre père vous a laissé sortir, rétorqua Harry.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant ! Tom n'est pas mon père et, maintenant sois gentil donne-moi la sphère.

- Jamais ! Maintenant, cria-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Aussitôt, ils tentèrent de stupéfixier les Mangemorts qui arrivaient de tous côtés et ils partirent en courant détruisant sur leur passage les étagères où reposaient les sphères. Harry, en tête du groupe, poussa plusieurs portes pour finir par littéralement tomber dans une vaste salle où trônait une arcade avec un grand voile blanc. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que les Mangemorts prenaient la majeure partie des adolescents en otage. Harry face à Lucius Malefoy, qui dirigeait les opérations, ne se laissa pas gagner par son discours. Dans un geste fou, le jeune homme brisa la prophétie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et les autres membres de l'ordre débarquèrent. Plusieurs duels commencèrent et les sorts fusèrent de partout. Tania, voyant que Lucius et Avery s'occupait de Potter et de Black, s'attaqua à au couple Lupin.

- Alors Laïna, ta fille n'est pas là pour secourir Potter.

- Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça, Tania !

Malgré leur supériorité en nombre, les Lupin perdaient du terrain.

- Laissez tomber, je suis trop forte pour vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de rendre une gamine orpheline.

- Depuis quand la vie des gens t'intéresse, lança Remus.

Un grand hurlement empêcha Tania de lui répondre. Tous les combats cessèrent d'eux-mêmes. Tania eu tout juste le temps de voir Sirius tomber derrière le voile. Remus se précipita sur Harry pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise tandis que les Mangemorts encore valide quittaient les lieux en transplanant.

La jeune femme, elle, ne quittait pas Potter des yeux. Celui-ci se rua vers Bellatrix Lestrange. Tania, comprenant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Sirius, le suivit. Courant à toute vitesse, elle arriva dans l'Atrium.

Bellatrix était à terre et Potter la menaçait de sa baguette. Une voix s'éleva alors dans sa tête et celle de Potter.

_" Il faut le vouloir, Harry…elle l'a tué, elle le mérite…tu connais la formule, Harry…"_. C'est alors que Lord Voldemort apparut derrière le jeune homme ce qui fit rire Bella.

- Fait-le ! s'écria Voldemort.

Le jeune Potter se retourna alors vers Voldemort ce qui permit à Tania d'apparaître derrière Bellatrix. Cette dernière sentit sa présence.

- Quand tu en auras l'occasion, prend une cheminée et va t'en, lui murmura Tania.

- Trop faible, clama Tom en expulsant au loin la baguette de Potter.

C'est alors que dans un tourbillon de flamme verte, Dumbledore apparu dans une des cheminées, mais à la grande surprise de tous, il n'était pas seul.

- Siri ! s'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Je t'avais dit que j'irais chercher de l'aide…

- C'était une erreur de venir ici, Tom, dit Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait Tania. Les Aurors sont en route.

Tania et le Lord échangèrent un bref regard. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement.

- Quand ils arriveront, nous serons parti et toi, tu seras mort, mais tu ne seras pas le seul, rétorqua le mage noir en indiquant Siri du menton.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers sa jeune protégée. Celle-ci avait la baguette de Tania juste en dessous du cou.

- Tu t'en prends à des enfants maintenant, Tania.

- Oh, tu sais Albus, cette chère Siri nous a prouvé qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Et puis, j'exécute les ordres.

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas l'autorité et les règles.

- Il faut parfois servir pour mieux diriger.

Contre toute attente, elle poussa Siri du côté de Voldemort qui lança un premier sort à Dumbledore. Tania, se plaçant aux côtés de vieux directeur entama un combat avec Siri. Chacun, placé dans un coin de la salle, s'efforçait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et de contrôler la situation. En effet, leur position ne les aidait pas. Chacun ayant un ennemi en face et à côté de lui.

En ordonnant ainsi à Tania de changer Siri de place, Voldemort empêchait Dumbledore de combiner ses pouvoirs avec la jeune fille.

Harry essayait d'intervenir pour aider Siri, mais il ne pouvait se risquer à s'approcher de Voldemort et encore moins de Tania qui se trouvait à trois mètres de lui. Alors que Voldemort lançait un serpent de feu sur Dumbledore, Siri commençait à avoir du mal à tenir contre Tania.

- Je bien l'impression que tu vas subir le même sort funeste que tes grands-parents, jeune fille, lança Tom.

Siri lui lança un regard en coin pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque venant de lui. En effet, celui-ci levait maintenant sa baguette vers elle. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Dumbledore qui venait de lui renvoyer les flammes du serpent avant de l'emprisonner dans une sphère d'eau. Siri eu le temps de souffler, car Tania venait de se précipiter vers le Lord, baguette levée, pour l'aider à briser sa prison.

- Siri, vient par ici, s'écria Harry.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança vers Dumbledore et lui.

Voldemort, enfin libérer, reprit son combat avec le directeur. Tania, quant à elle, ressentit une vive douleur à son bras droit. Elle avait une profonde entaille faite par un sort. Levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Siri.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser un tel sort contre moi, s'écria Tania folle de rage.

- Depuis que tu essayes de me tuer !

- Te tuer n'est pas mon objectif, idiote ! répliqua la jeune femme en marchant, baguette levée, vers Siri.

Celle-ci essaya de lancer un sort, mais n'y parvint pas : elle était paralysée.

- Et oui, tu es à ma merci, dit Tania à trente centimètres d'elle.

Elle leva sa baguette à hauteur de son visage, mais à la place de lancer un sort, elle frappa Siri de sa main valide. Celle-ci s'écroula, assommée.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Tania remarqua alors que Tom en avait fini avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier venait de réduire en poussière tous les morceaux de verres lancés par le mage noir. Harry, quant à lui, se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Tania comprit que Tom venait d'entrer en lui. Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore qui était à genoux.

Elle se mis face à lui et se pencha sur le jeune homme.

- Tu as perdu vieillard…fit-il avec la voix de Tom.

- Harry, ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, mais vos différences.

Tania écouta avec attention les paroles du vieux fou. Celui-ci la regardait étrangement.

- Cette fois, il n'y arrivera pas Dumbledore, lança-t-elle impassible.

- Tu dis cela, mais tu es sûre du contraire. Au fond de toi, Tania, tu sais que ta place n'est pas là-bas.

Soudain, les amis de Potter arrivèrent ensemble et aidèrent Siri à se relever. Tous regardaient Harry qui avait le visage tourné vers eux.

- C'est vous qui êtes faible. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'amour ou l'amitié, je vous plains sincèrement.

Les paroles du jeune homme brisèrent quelque chose en Tania, ce que Dumbledore remarqua. _Tom était incapable d'…aimer ?_ Alors qu'Harry repoussait Voldemort en pensant à des moments heureux, Tania senti tout espoir la quitter.

- L'amour est un sentiment fort et noble, commença le directeur dans son esprit comme s'il avait senti son découragement. Même ceux qui le fouissent peuvent finir un jour par l'éprouver. Il suffit parfois qu'une personne leur ouvre les yeux. Tu peux être cette personne.

Elle croisa son regard et vit qu'il la regardait intensément. Tom, qui venait de réapparaître se pencha vers Harry en lui disant :

- Tu es un idiot Harry Potter et tu vas perdre, tout perdre.

Alors qu'il levait sa baguette dans un ultime geste, les Aurors et d'autres membres du ministère apparurent par le réseau des cheminées. Fudge était à leur tête. Quand il vit le Lord, il s'arrêta.

- Tania, l'appelèrent en même temps Tom et Dumbledore.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Tom qui lui tendait la main en lançant un regard confiant au vieil homme. Saisissant la main du mage noir, ils disparurent tous deux dans un tourbillon de poussière de verre.

- Il est revenu, s'exclama le ministre.

Dumbledore, qui tenait Harry contre lui, regardait encore l'endroit où le couple venait de disparaître. Il était convaincu que le regard de Tania signifiait que cette guerre allait prendre un nouveau tournant, car Tom Jedusor était enfin aimé.

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre de posté…Il en reste 12…

Le suivant s'intitule : Fureur, remords et rapprochement…

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez un Lord Voldemort comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, faisant preuve d'une cruauté sans pareille derrière laquelle il se cache bien des sentiments et des tourments…

Aller gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine avec moult review…

Diaboliqua…

P.S : merci à tous mes lecteurs sans review…


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Fureur, remords et rapprochement_

Manoir Jones, environs cinq minutes plus tard…

Le Lord et Tania venaient de transplaner au milieu du hall d'entrée, main dans la main. Les quelques Mangemorts restés sur place se dépêchèrent d'arriver. Toujours sans un mot, ils les saluèrent. Voldemort survola la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur chacun d'eux quelques secondes. Puis, il se dirigea avec Tania vers la salle de réunion tenant toujours fermement leurs mains enlacées. Tous comprirent que l'attaque du ministère ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu.

Entrant dans la pièce, le Lord leur intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Tania se plaça à ses côtés. Un long et lourd silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par des échanges de regard inquiet. Tania chercha Bellatrix des yeux, sans résultat. Quelques minutes plus tard, les époux Malefoy et son amie firent leur entrée suivit des autres Mangemorts qui avaient su berner les Aurors et s'enfuirent du ministère. La femme de Malefoy prit place autour de la table en lançant un regard encourageant à sa sœur et à son époux. Tous trois savaient que la correction serait à venir une fois que leur Maître entendrait la terrible vérité.

- Maître, commença Lucius légèrement tremblant, Potter a…il a…

- Et bien, Lucius, il a quoi ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

- Il a malencontreusement brisé la prophétie, fit-il dans un souffle.

Tania vit les yeux du mage s'agrandir pour ne plus former que deux fentes verticales. Un frisson parcourut la salle. Chacun pouvait voir leur Maître trembler de colère, son regard remplit de haine pointé sur Lucius. Ce dernier n'osait même pas effectuer un seul mouvement et encore moins oser lever les yeux vers le sorcier. C'est alors dans un geste d'une lenteur presque irréelle, que le mage noir leva sa baguette droit sur l'homme blond pour prononcer avec nonchalance :

- Endoloris…Alors Lucius, tu oses venir à moi et me dire que la prophétie que je voulais tant n'est plus ? dit le mage d'une voix doucereuse où perçait la colère, mais qui couvrait les hurlements de Malefoy.

Voldemort leva sa baguette coupant ainsi court à la souffrance du Mangemort. Ce dernier essaya de se relever, mais il reçut une nouvelle fois un Doloris.

- Non seulement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore m'a empêché de tuer Harry Potter, mais en plus ce dernier a détruit la prophétie, hurla-t-il en faisant les cent pas autour de Lucius, agonisant.

Le regard de Tania ne cessait d'aller de Tom à Lucius en passant par Bella qui savait que son tour allait arriver. En effet, celle-ci avait, comme Lucius, tout pouvoir pour récupérer la sphère tant convoitée. Au lieu de cela, elle avait saisit l'opportunité que lui donnait cette mission pour tuer son cousin.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait servit ses intérêts personnels avant ceux de son Maître. Tom fit un geste vers Narcissa pour qu'elle vienne aider son mari à ce relever.

- Emmène-le hors de ma vue, lui ordonna-t-il sans un regard. Bien. Je vais pouvoir reporter mon attention sur toi Bella. Approche…

La femme déglutit avec difficulté et finit par s'approcher, non sans prudence, du Lord. Une fois à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle s'inclina aussi bas que possible.

- Maître, fit-elle.

- Il paraîtrait que tu te sois débarrassée de ton cher cousin, Sirius Black.

- En effet, Maître, confirma-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Hum ! N'as-tu pas pensé à aider Lucius pour récupérer cette prophétie.

- Si Maître, mais la tentation de ma venger de Black était trop grande, répondit-elle avec empressement.

Tania, toujours à la droite de Tom, ferma les yeux en pensant que Bella venait de donner la pire réponse qui soit : celle qui donnait l'occasion au mage de la punir.

- La tentation était trop grande, répéta-t-il sur un ton malsain.

- Maître, je…

- J'en ai assez de ta désobéissance, Bellatrix, coupa-t-il.

Et c'est sur ses paroles qu'il leva encore une fois sa baguette.

Bella s'écroula, se contorsionnant et criant de douleur. Le sorcier répéta son geste une fois, deux, trois fois et là, s'en fut trop pour Tania. Celle-ci se précipita sur lui.

- Tom, arrête ! cria-t-elle.

- Tania, reste en dehors de ça, ne m'oblige pas à en venir à de telles extrémités, fulmina-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'écouter, la jeune femme se mit carrément devant lui provoquant ainsi l'arrêt du sort. Bella en profita pour respirer un peu.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Je t'en prie, Tom ! le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas en les torturant, elle et Lucius, que la prophétie te reviendra, elle est détruite à tout jamais.

La colère aveuglant le mage noir, celui-ci poussa Tania hors de sa vue pour lancer un nouveau sort sur Bella. La jeune femme trébucha, tomba et regarda une nouvelle fois son amie se faire torturer. Tom avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, il se délectait de la souffrance des autres. Tania se releva et fit alors un geste désespéré. Elle fonça sur le Lord et essaya de lui retirer sa baguette des mains. Seulement, elle n'y parvint pas et Tom la poussa violement en levant sur elle sa baguette. La jeune femme fit de même.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'en revenaient pas et avaient le souffle coupé. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Tous avaient peur de la sentence qui découlerait d'un tel acte. Le mage et Tania se regardaient en chien de faïence, les yeux dans les yeux, baguette pointée sur l'autre.

- Tu as du cran et du courage, je l'admets. Personne avant toi n'avait osé me ternir tête, dit-il d'une voix trop calme au goût de Tania.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne me fait pas peur, fit-elle tout aussi calmement.

- Il s'emblerait en effet. Ou du moins, tu n'as pas peur pour l'instant. Je devrais t'infliger une punition pire que la mort pour ton geste.

- J'ai déjà vu de quoi tu étais capable, fit-elle en désignant Bellatrix. Et cela me prouve une chose.

- Ah oui ! Et laquelle ?

- Harry Potter a raison en disant que tu es faible et que tu ne pourras jamais éprouver des sentiments comme l'amour ou l'amitié. Tout comme lui, je te plains. Tu es bel et bien un monstre.

Tom leva sa baguette et fit voler celle de Tania dans ses mains. A cet instant précis, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle venait de franchir l'ultime limite. D'ailleurs, elle ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à recevoir un sortilège de douleur quand elle entendit des hurlements. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le Lord faisait encore subir un Doloris à Bella. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dit lors de leur cours particuliers : _quand tu veux faire du mal à une personne, tu dois t'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle aime._

N'ayant plus sa baguette pour intervenir, Tania se servit de la seule chose qui lui restait, ses mains. Elle s'avança vers Tom et lui envoya une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans toute la salle. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux et émirent des sons d'étonnement. Tom, la tête toujours tournée dû au choc, gifla également la jeune femme qui tomba, la lèvre en sang. Même sans baguette, il était d'une force redoutable.

- Tu as franchit la limite, Tania, hurla-t-il fou de rage. Endoloris…

Tania n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa peau craquait. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que tout finisse. Malgrès cela, Tania essaya de concentrer toutes ses pensées sur un souvenir heureux pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Non, elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Tom.

- Alors Tania, on tente de résister…murmura le mage noir.

La douleur s'en alla et revint à plusieurs reprises. Tom était comme fou, entré dans une sorte de transe, il venait d'infliger deux minutes de suite le sortilège de douleur à Tania. Bellatrix voyant cela comprit qu'il allait la tuer si elle n'intervenait pas.

- Maître, par pitié, arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer, arrêter, je vous en supplie !

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre, au contraire, il relança un nouveau sort. Cette fois-ci, Tania poussa un hurlant à réveiller les morts qui se répéta comme un écho dans tout le manoir. Severus Rogue, au fin fond des cachots, l'entendit et se précipita hors de son laboratoire.

- Maître, arrêter ! hurla Bellatrix en même temps que Tania.

Tout à coup, il arrêta. Le Lord secoua la tête et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Son regard parcouru la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Tania qui, même le sort lever, continuait de crier. Bellatrix était à ses côtés tenant une de ses mains dans la sienne, essayant de calmer la jeune femme qui ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue essoufflé par sa course. Le Maître en profita pour sortir, bientôt suivit par la plupart de ses Mangemorts. Seuls les Malefoy restèrent là.

- Severus, cria Bella. Je t'en prie, viens m'aider.

Rogue se précipita près de Tania qui ne bougeait plus.

- Que sait-il passé ?

- Elle a prit ma défense et le Maître, il a…

Bellatrix ne pu achever sa phrase, car elle tomba en pleure tenant toujours fermement la main de Tania dans la sienne.

- Elle est brûlante, fit-il en posant une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Lucius aide-moi à la transporter dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de soin au plus vite.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Malefoy accourut et prit Tania dans ses bras tandis que Rogue retournait dans les cachots pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue avait fini de l'ausculter et de lui administrer toutes les potions possibles et inimaginables. Bellatrix assise à son chevet, demanda avec inquiétude :

- Alors Severus, tu en pense quoi ?

- Elle a eu de la chance. Si elle n'était pas une sorcière aussi puissante et ainsi entraînée, elle serait morte à coup sur.

- Tania va s'en sortir alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les prochaines quarante-huit heures vont être décisives. Il faut baisser sa température, tu vas lui mettre un gant humide sur le front toutes les vingt minutes. Elle risque de délirer. Je repasserais toutes les heures.

- Il n'y a rien pour la guérir ? s'étonna Bella.

- Non, ce sort torture non seulement le corps, mais aussi l'esprit des gens. Si elle survit, elle aura peut-être des séquelles, fit-il en sortant.

Regardant Tania trembler de froid sous l'effet de sa température, Bella remonta les couvertures. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle murmura :

- Et dire que j'ai infligé ça aux Londubat.

Severus arpenta le couloir pour s'arrêter devant le bureau du Maître. Il hésitait à entrer. Le maître des Potions savait qu'il tenait à Tania, à sa manière. Décidé, il frappa.

- Oui…Ah, Severus.

- Maître, je viens vous informer de l'état de santé de Miss Jones.

- Peu m'importe, Severus. Va-t'en !

En refermant la porte, Rogue ajouta :

- Sachez seulement qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort et que les deux prochains jours seront décisifs. Sa fièvre risque de l'emporter. Au revoir Maître.

Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et le temps a l'orage, représentant bien son état d'esprit. Comment avait-il pu en venir à de telles extrémités ? Le mage noir soupira : si elle mourait, il en serait responsable.

- Comme pour la mort de tant d'autres, murmura-t-il à son reflet.

Il sortit de son bureau et entra dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette histoire entraver sa nuit de sommeil. Alors qu'il lui semblait qu'une dizaine de minutes seulement venait de s'écouler, quelqu'un le secoua faiblement.

- Maître ! Maître ! Réveillez-vous…

Le Lord se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauté l'inopportun qui avait osé le déranger.

- Qui a-t-il, Severus ? demanda Voldemort en reconnaissant la silhouette du maître des potions.

- Désolé de vous réveillez en plein milieu de la nuit, mais…

- Mais, quoi ? s'exaspéra le mage en se levant.

- Il s'agit de Miss Jones, reprit Severus.

- Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle ? questionna avidement le sorcier.

- Et bien, elle…Il veut mieux que vous veniez voir par vous-même…souffla Rogue.

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Voldemort. Se pourrait-il que Tania soit dans un état tel que Rogue ait peur de sa réaction pour lui demander de venir voir de ses propres yeux ?

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Severus sortit et le Lord s'habilla en vitesse. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Voldemort ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Tania. Celle-ci était plongée dans un noir presque total seulement brisé par une petite lampe dans un coin, près du lit.

Balayant la pièce de regard, le Lord remarqua que Severus et Bella, qui semblait plus fatiguée que jamais, se tenaient chacun de part et d'autre du lit. L'un soignant la jeune Jones, l'autre lui tenant la main tout en pleurant silencieusement.

- Et bien, lança Tom. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de connaître la réponse. Tania s'en chargea pour lui. La jeune femme se mit à bouger dans tous les sens sans aucune raison apparente : elle convulsait.

- Ces crises surviennent toutes les cinq minutes depuis une heure, commença Severus, et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire.

- Comment ça rien faire, fit le Lord en s'approchant de Tania.

Elle se débattait toujours contre un ennemi invisible, les yeux totalement clos et le visage ruisselant de sueur. Posant une main sur son front, Tom remarqua qu'elle était brûlante.

- Ce n'est pas son corps qui répond à la douleur, mais son esprit, expliqua le professeur.

- Ca veut dire qu'il…commença Tom en plongeant son regard dans celui de Severus.

- Que son esprit est détruit, oui, termina douloureusement l'espion.

Tom sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel, il devait sans doute faire un cauchemar. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

D'un coup, Tania cessa de bouger et Bellatrix se mit à pleurer sans honte et gène aucune. Severus, après avoir prit le pouls de la jeune femme, fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Oh non, s'écria Bella en tombant à genoux au pied du lit de son amie, tenant toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne. Tania, je t'en prie…Tania !

- Je suis désolé, soupira Severus en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Vous l'avez tuée, s'écria soudainement Bellatrix. Elle est morte par votre faute…par votre faute.

Elle avait regardé Tom en disant cela. Ce dernier n'eu même pas la présence d'esprit de la contredire : elle avait raison.

- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, pleura Bella.

- Pardonne-moi Tania, pardonne-moi, fit-il en caressant le visage si angélique de la jeune femme même dans la mort. Tania, murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises, Tania…

- NON !!!!

C'est alors qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se leva précipitamment et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit de sa chambre et dû se retenir de ne pas courir jusqu'à celle de Tania. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Tania était dans son lit, un gant de toilette sur le front. Bella s'était endormie à son chevet. Tom s'approcha à pas de velours et secoua légèrement Bellatrix qui se réveilla aussitôt.

- Qui est là ? Maître, c'est vous ? fit-elle d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil.

- Oui. Vas te reposer Bella, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Vous…vous êtes sûr, bégaya-t-elle ne parvenant pas à y croire.

Il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et elle se leva pour quitter la pièce silencieusement.

- Il faut changer le gant toutes les vingt minutes et…

- Je sais Bella ! coupa-t-il doucement en regardant Tania.

- Je repasse dans deux heures. Il lui arrive de délirer.

Elle ferma enfin la porte, le plongeant dans un noir total. Seul ses yeux écarlates étaient visibles. Il s'assit là où Bella était cinq minutes auparavant tout en couvant la jeune femme de son regard. Passant sa main glacée sur sa joue brûlante, il murmura :

- Comment ais-je pu te faire une telle chose…

Jamais il ne s'était soucié du mal qu'il pouvait infliger aux personnes qui l'entoure. Il avait tué et fait tuer des dizaines de familles sorcières et moldues, il avait torturé des gens jusqu'à la folie pour ensuite les tuer sans pitié ni remords. Mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait son geste. Devait-il se remettre en question ? Devait-il essayer de changer, d'éprouver un autre sentiment de celui de la haine ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus !

Cette femme avait déjà fait de lui un autre homme, elle l'avait obligé à faire des concessions, à accorder sa confiance…et il voulait la détester pour ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tom fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant Tania bouger.

- Ne fait pas de mal à maman, ne lui fait pas de mal ! Tom arrête ! articula-t-elle.

Elle semblait revivre certains évènements. Vu qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, il s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur son front et sur sa joue tout en lui murmurant des mots en Fourchelangue. A ce contact, elle se calma petit à petit et sa respiration se fit régulière. Tom était sûr qu'elle avait senti sa présence auprès d'elle. La jeune femme délira encore quelques minutes, ne cessant de parler de lui dans des phrases plus sinistres les unes que les autres.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette, lui murmura-t-il en creux de son oreille.

- Tom…fit-elle reconnaissant sa voix et ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Oui Tania…c'est bien moi, je suis là…

Une heure plus tard, Severus passa voir comment elle allait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que le Seigneur noir avait remplacé Bella. Alors que l'espion l'auscultait, le mage vit qu'elle était nue sous les draps.

- Je peux savoir qui l'a dévêtue et pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Bellatrix de le faire, car j'ai jeté un sort de refroidissement aux draps ainsi, j'espérais le corps de Tania se trouve à bonne température.

- Et alors, ça marche ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Elle est moins brûlante qu'avant. Je pense que son état s'améliore, mais…

Il s'arrêta là dans ses explications et ses remarques ce qui ennuya le mage.

- Mais quoi, Severus ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle n'ai des séquelles mentales…et de plus, elle n'a toujours pas parlé et encore moins reprit connaissance.

- Tu te trompe, elle a reconnu ma voix et a légèrement ouvert les yeux.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Rogue. C'est très bon signe alors…Bon, je vous laisse.

Le lendemain, Tania se réveilla complètement face à une Bellatrix folle de joie. La jeune femme voulu manger et Bella lui parla de ce qui s'était passé et aussi de l'épisode où son Maître était à son chevet.

- Il était là alors, je n'ai pas rêvé, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Et oui ma grande ! Il est parti il y a une heure et Severus m'a dit qu'il…

- Je m'en fou, je ne veux pas le savoir ! coupa Tania. Je ne veux ni le voir ni lui parler.

- Tu es en état de choc, mais…

- Mais, rien du tout ! Enfin Bella, il a essayé de nous tuer toutes les deux, t'en rends-tu compte ? Il a dépassé les limites. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner et le fait qu'il m'ai veillé n'y changera rien.

- Tu es têtue quand tu veux. Mais, comment vas-tu faire pour ne plus voir l'homme que tu aimes alors que vous vivez sous le même toit.

- Je vais le mettre à la porte comme un mal propre, fit Tania tout sourire en se levant n'ayant pas fait attention à la remarque de Bella.

- Donc, tu vas le mettre à la porte, fit Bella en l'aidant. Comment ? A coup de bâton ?

- Non, avec un…Quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas !!

- Et s'est seulement maintenant que tu réagis ! Et bien ma pauvre, tu l'aimes plus que ce que je ne croyais.

- Je ne l'aime pas, Bella.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu en est folle.

A cette remarque, elle s'attira un regard noir de la part de son amie. Fatiguée, Tania s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

- Regarde dans qu'elle état il m'a mise, Bella ! Il ne mérite pas mon amour. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi pour que j'aime un type pareille ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison, elle-même, ignore…éluda Bella.

Au bout de deux jours, Tania fut totalement guérie et Severus l'autorisa à se promener dans le parc pour profiter de l'air chaud de ce début d'été. Bien sûr, la jeune femme faisait tout pour éviter Tom au grand dam de Bella. Lors des repas, elle prétextait être trop fatiguée pour supporter autant de monde et allait manger dans sa chambre. La jeune femme passait la plus part de son temps dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre à discuter avec Bella, dans la cuisine avec les elfs et dans les cachots quand Severus y était. Cela lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de l'Ordre, incognito.

- Alors, comment va Harry depuis la perte de son parrain ? demanda-t-elle à son ancien maître des potions.

- Pas très bien, malheureusement. Pas que je m'inquiète pour Potter, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je suppose qu'il est retourné chez ces infâmes moldus.

- En effet, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il passerait le mois d'août chez les Lupin.

- Oh, c'est très bien ! Dites-moi, que prévoit ce cher Dumby ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet ce qu'il remarqua.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous mettre dans cette confidence. Nos échanges de point de vue ont certaines limites.

- Oui, je comprends. Vous avez peur que je n'en parle à Voldemort, c'est compréhensible.

- Vous ne l'appelez plus _Tom _?

Tania fit une grimace en entendant le nom, et s'avança vers lui.

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'humaniserais un homme qui a tenté de me tuer en toute conscience ? Je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela, professeur, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

Rogue devait l'admettre : elle venait de marquer un point. Mais, il ne se laisserais pas faire.

- Et moi, je pensais que vous l'aimiez. A moins que ce n'était que de la pure comédie comme votre histoire de père et fille.

Il vit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, car elle plissa des yeux. Un point partout…mais, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Que connaissez-vous à l'amour ? Vous n'avez aucune femme dans votre vie.

- Celle que j'aimais est morte depuis longtemps, malheureusement.

Tania sembla surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aborde un tel sujet. La jeune femme ne faisait que le taquiner comme ils en avaient l'habitude. C'était toujours des joutes verbales quand ils se parlaient.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

- Ce n'est rien. Au moins, vous ne dites pas que vous êtes désolée sans le penser et ça, j'apprécie.

- Bon, et si nous parlions de choses plus réjouissantes que de mon amour à sens unique et du votre, perdu.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler et à concocter des potions.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis l'attaque au ministère. Cela faisait une semaine que Tania ne lui adressait plus la parole et Tom devait bien se l'avouer, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Alors, il avait prit la décision d'arranger les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Aussitôt, Bella se dirigeait vers la chambre de Tania avec un message du Lord. Elle frappa.

- Entre Bella !

Tania était assise près de sa commode, occupée à se coiffer les cheveux et habillée d'une drôle de façon.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas commence ça ?

- Je vais faire une promenade à cheval. Il y a un haras pas loin d'ici. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Non, merci et de toute façon, tu n'y vas pas non plus.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, maman, s'amusa Tania.

- J'ai un message du Maître à te transmettre.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidi. Tania avait abandonné sa brosse à cheveux pour faire face à Bella.

- Et ? l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

- Et bien, il veut que tu dînes en tête à tête avec lui, ce soir.

- Ah non, sûrement pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il a pensé que tu dirais ça et il m'a dit de te prévenir que si tu refusais, tu devrais passer la soirée avec Greyback, le féroce loup-garou, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard ahuri de Tania.

Après quelques secondes de pures réflexions, Tania soupira :

- Très bien, dis lui que j'accepte.

- Magnifique ! Je reviens…

Bella s'absenta quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Tania se tapa la tête contre le mur de sa chambre.

- Bon, fit-elle une fois revenue, il est satisfait de ta coopération.

- De ma coopération, c'est du chantage. Qui voudrait passer une soirée avec un loup-garou mordeur d'enfant et amoureux de chère féminine ? s'indigna Tania.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu peux te venger à ta manière.

- Ah oui et comment ?

- Le dîner est dans deux heures, juste le temps de te préparer. Vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je choisis ta tenue. Tu vas voir, il va en baver.

- J'n'en doute pas avec ton esprit tordu, lança Tania en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

_Environs deux heures plus tard…_

- Je suis prodigieuse, j'ai fait un travail magnifique…

- On ne peut pas dire que la modestie t'étouffe, Bella ! Bon, puis-je voir le résultat ?

- Mais, bien sûr…

Elle accompagna Tania jusqu'au miroir. Celle-ci en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle se trouvait…désolé pour la modestie…superbe.

Bella avait choisi une robe à bretelles en velours vert émeraude, lui arrivant aux genoux, avec des paillettes d'argent éparpillées un peu partout.

- Les couleurs de Serpentard, bien vu Bella, fit-elle en continuant son observation.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue tresse posée sur l'épaule gauche rappelant étrangement un serpent. Son maquillage était simple : un peu de fard à paupière couleur argent qui donnait un effet liquide à ses yeux. Yeux qui étaient…

- Vert ! Bella comment as-tu osé changer la couleur de mes yeux !

- Oh…et bien, je…

- C'est donc ça que tu traficotais avec ta baguette…J'adore, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Pour le reste, elle portait des ballerines verte émeraude et un magnifique collier en argent avec un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude enroulé autour d'un cœur.

- Il m'a été offert par mon père lors de mes 17ans, l'informa Bella.

- Il est magnifique, j'en prendrais soin. Tu as fait un travail incroyable, merci.

- Allez fille, tu vas être en retard.

Tania sortit enfin de sa chambre et parcouru plusieurs couloirs et escaliers. Certains Mangemorts se retournaient sur son passage. Bella avait raison, les couleurs de Serpentard portées par une Gryffondor allait faire halluciner le Lord. Elle arriva devant les portes de la salle, elle avait cinq minutes de retard.

_" Parfait "_ se dit-elle. _" Alors, je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et j'essaye de répondre par monosyllabe, ça le fera enrager. Déjà que je suis en retard. Aller, c'est parti. "_

Elle entra après avoir faiblement frappé. La longue table qui trônait habituellement au milieu de la pièce pour recevoir une quarantaine de personnes avait été remplacée par une plus petite. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Elle descendit donc prudemment, mais dignement et avec grâce, les quelques marches de marbre. Au son de ses talons, les lumières s'allumèrent. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua enfin sa présence, il l'attendait au pied du petit escalier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'inclina et lui fit un baise main. _" Il essaie de se la jouer gentlemen ou quoi ? "_ pensa-t-elle en fermant son esprit.

- Bonsoir Tania. Tu es ravissante, le vert te va à merveilles.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle simplement sans prendre en compte son compliment et sans même daigner le regarder.

Tom sentit que cela n'allait pas être facile, mais bon, il obtiendrait son pardon.

L'amenant vers la table, il lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il s'était vêtu de façon moldue. Tom portait un simple pantalon avec une chemise, tout deux noir bien évidemment. Le tout contrastait étrangement avec sa peau blanche, mais sans choquer.

_"__ Et bien, la soirée promet s'il s'abaisse à porter des vêtements moldus, lui le grand Lord Voldemort."_ se dit-elle.

Le mage noir tapa dans ses mains pour faire apparaître leur repas.

Commençant à manger, elle coupait cour au tentative de discussion de Tom en ne répondant que par oui ou par non ce qui ne semblai nullement l'ennuyer. La jeune femme s'aperçu de certains détails qui la troublait. Premièrement, Tom portait des vêtements moldus ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé plus saillant pour un homme. Ensuite, il avait choisi comme menu son repas préféré et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ne savait boire que de l'eau et un vin français, dont une bouteille trônait sur la table. Et enfin, ses chansons préférées passaient en fond sonore. _"Non, il y a un truc qui cloche, comment sait-il tout ça…Oh Bellatrix, j'espère que tu as écrit ton testament, sale traîtresse."_ s'indigna-t-elle mentalement.

Continuant à penser à toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables de torturer et de tuer Bella, la jeune Jones ne vit pas que Tom s'était levé.

- Voudrais-tu danser ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas…fit-elle en prenant sa main voyant une bonne occasion de lui écraser les pieds avec ses talons.

Alors qu'il dansait depuis quelques minutes, le Lord lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton qui se voulait détaché :

- Je suis content que tu te sois rétablie rapidement.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que se soit grâce à toi, répliqua-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît, Tania…Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…

Surprise, elle leva pour la première fois ses yeux vers lui. Son regard était intense et une drôle de lueur y brillait. Avait-elle bien entendu, il était désolé ?

_"Oui, mais est-il sincère ?"_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'as-tu fais à tes yeux ?

- Oh, c'est Bella. Elle trouvait que ça allait mieux avec le reste.

- Je préfère l'ancienne couleur.

- Je vais donc aller de ce pas lui demander si ce sort peut avoir un effet permanent sur mes yeux.

Tom soupira, il venait encore de se prendre une douche froide. Après avoir laisser passer un silence calculé, le mage noir réitéra son désolé accompagné d'excuses…

- Arrête, lança la jeune femme en guise de réponse.

- Tania, je…

- Je te demande d'arrêter, fit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Je me fou royalement de tes excuses que tu ne penses même pas.

- Je les penses, je suis sincère. Alors, crois-moi.

- Non, hors de question !

- Alors pourquoi aurais-je passé toute une nuit à ton chevet, hein ? fit-il s'approchant d'elle.

- Tout simplement parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir faillit me tuer, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es désolé, indiqua-t-elle en reculant.

- Tania, je t'en prie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que je pense mes excuses.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne sais pas ce que sait, cracha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ah oui, évite de punir Bella parce que tout ce qu'elle t'a dit sur mes goûts n'a pas marché.

- Pourrais-tu me faire confiance, pour une fois ? lui lança-t-il.

Sur le coup, elle se retourna, étonnée qu'il ait employé ce mot.

- Ecoute-moi bien, je veux que toute ta clique de Mangemorts, de serviteurs et toi-même ayez quitté ma demeure avant la fin de la semaine. Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici, et je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller tout balancer au vieux Dumby.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! dit-il calmement.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je veux que tu exécutes cet ordre à la lettre, tu m'as bien comprise, Voldemort.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit calmement. Tom, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé, elle osait encore lui tenir tête…

- Stop, fit-il. Elle a raison, j'ai été trop loin, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Tania marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Vu l'heure, Bella devait dormir, elle irait lui parler de sa soirée désastreuse demain. Arrivée au dernier étage, une silhouette l'attendait près de la porte de sa chambre, adossée au mur du couloir.

- J'aurais du installer des sorts anti-transplanage à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Tania, écoute-moi…

- Je pensais avoir été clair, Voldemort, coupa-t-elle…Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. A moins que tu ne sois là pour te débarrasser définitivement de moi ?

- Je ne lèverais plus jamais la main sur toi.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle soupçonneuse.

- Vraiment. Et si tu tiens à me voir disparaît, je le ferais. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir.

- Tu ne t'es pas gêné l'autre jour question souffrance, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur, un geste impardonnable dans les deux sens du terme, mais je le regrette, vraiment. Si je suis venu à ton chevet cette nuit là, c'est parce que j'avais…parce que j'avais…heu j'avais peur.

- Peur, répéta-t-elle en murmurant.

- Peur que tu ne meurs par ma faute, finit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu es la seule personne pour qui j'ai ressentit ça. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai plusieurs fois voulu te faire ravaler ton arrogance à mon égard, mais je n'y arrivai pas.

- Sauf le jour au ministère, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui. J'étais fou de rage à cause de tes paroles. Et tu avais entièrement raison, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait répliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que sait d'aimer ou d'avoir des amis. Je n'en ai jamais voulu et n'en ai jamais senti le besoin jusqu'à maintenant, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, Tania essayant de le sonder pour voir s'il disait la vérité. C'est alors que contre toute attente, il lui ouvrit son esprit. Elle pu voir le cauchemar qu'il avait fait, le voir s'inquiéter à son chevet et prendre soin d'elle, ressentir sa joie quand il su qu'elle allait guérir. Elle repensa alors aux paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dites au ministère. Peut-être allait-elle réussir à faire du mage un homme pourvu de sentiments humains.

- Je te crois, Tom…Tu as ma confiance…lui murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci…fit-il surpris.

Elle s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard redevenu bleu dans le sien. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son coup et vit qu'il s'avançait vers elle, la planquant contre la porte de sa chambre. N'en pouvant plus, elle rompit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord timide puis bien plus passionné.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un sourire aux lèvres. Tania ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'une main et de l'autre le tira à elle, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Tout en s'embrassant, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Tom referma la porte du pied.

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster…

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…

Réponses aux reviews :

inconnue : contente que tu ais aimé le chap 13 et que la relation de Tom et de Tania te plaise tant…ça ne fait que commencer…J'adore ta trouvaille : les deux tourtereaux de l'Ombre, excellent….

lyosha : heureuse de te retrouver ! Merci pour ton appréciation...En tout cas, Voldynouchet (comme tu le nomme) n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

misskitsune93 : j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chap que les deux précédant…Un grand merci…

angie : ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant…

Merci à tous, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous décevoir, ne vous en faites pas…

Allez, on se retrouve au chap 15 qui s'intitule : Réveil, demande et retrouvaille…

Bisoux et n'oubliez pas les reviews….

Diaboliqua…

P.S. : RUBIKA666 et mona, où êtes-vous ????


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de plus d'une semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi…

Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est, avec toutes ces interro de dernière minute, les fêtes qui approchent ainsi que le blocus et les examens de janvier….enfin, une vraie galère…en plus, mon ordi me faisait la tête ces temps-ci (prob de connexion)…encore désolée….

Réponse aux reviews…

**inconnue** : désolée ma chère inconnue, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne m'appelles officiellement "Celle qui a gagné le prix Nobel du Sadisme" car je vais encore un peu retarder le MOMENT que tu attend avec impatience…Je trouvais que se n'était le bon moment pour écrire cette " folle nuit" entre notre sans cœur et notre sorcière idéale…mais ça va venir, j'y pense…encore merci pour ton soutien.

misskitsune93 : je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire…Contente que tu trouve le geste de Voldy (rester au chevet de miss Jones…) adorable…Au départ, j'avais pas prévu leur réconciliation de cette manière, mais au fil de mon écriture, je ne voyais que cette 'fin' là…

angie : je suis super contente de te retrouver et encore désolée de t'avoir fait poireauter de cette manière…en tout cas, me revoilà alors pas besoin d'avis de recherche, lol !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre miss…

mizuki : bienvenue parmi nous !!! Je suis heureuse de te compter dans mon cercle très fermé de revieweuse…merci, et à bientôt pour les reviews…Contente que tu aimes mon récit…

lyosha : je dois dire que j'étais pliée en quatre à la lecture de ta review ! Surtout pour Voldynul… ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, tu sais…Bisous…Au fait, si tu trouves un mec capable de magie, fait-moi signe…mdrrr.

Aodren : bienvenue aussi à toi Aodren !!! J'ai été ravie de lire ton commentaire…C'est vrai que Tania n'est pas si méchante que ça, mais je crois qu'avec Voldemort comme sadique et insensible numéro un, on avait assez, mais mon histoire est loin d'être finie (encore 11chap !) Concernant l'éventuelle conversation entre Tania et Dumby, faut voir….Encore merci…

_Chapitre 15 : Réveil, demande et retrouvaille_

La chambre était plongée dans un silence quasi absolu. Seul le bruit d'une respiration le brisait. Une jeune femme dormait paisiblement enroulée dans des draps d'un blanc pur. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle semblait sereine. Remuant un peu, une longue mèche de cheveux noirs vint lui chatouiller les narines. Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la pièce ainsi que le visage angélique de Tania. Celle-ci, aveuglée par la lumière soudaine, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

S'habituant à la clarté du jour, elle se redressa tout en couvant la pièce de son regard océan. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout signe que le dîner en tête à tête d'hier avait été bien réel. Le sourire de la jeune Jones s'agrandit au souvenir de la fin de soirée : elle avait passé la nuit avec Tom.

Le seul point négatif dans l'histoire ? L'homme de sa vie n'était, à l'évidence, pas là. _" C'est ce que je craignais."_ pensa-t-elle.

Plusieurs questions s'immiscèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Peut-être que Tom avait eu une chose urgente à faire ? Où alors, il ne voulait pas la réveiller ?

- A moins qu'il ne me prenne pour un objet sans importance, fit-elle tout haut.

Tania regarda son réveil. Il était 7h30. Elle avait encore le temps, son rendez-vous avec Bella n'était que dans une demi-heure. La jeune femme se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Le vent était doux et il faisait déjà chaud. Tania, toujours enroulée dans un drap, se pencha à la balustrade de son balcon. Elle énumérait mentalement ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille.

- Tu pensais à moi, j'espère ! dit Tom en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tania.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Vraiment, rigola-t-il en la retournant face à lui.

- Et oui, mais dit-moi, où étais-tu passé ? J'ai cru que tu étais partit comme un voleur.

- Comment aurais-je pu abandonner pareille créature, murmura-t-il en l'embrassent tendrement. Je suis allé prendre une douche, répondit-il.

En effet, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il était encore mouillé et qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle aurait du y penser, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Tania en profita pour regarder le corps du mage plus attentivement.

Contrairement à l'impression frêle et squelettique que lui donnait ses habituelles robes de sorcier, Tom était bien plus musclé que ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait un corps digne d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans.

- Ravit que mon physique te plaise tant, se moqua-t-il.

- Tom Jedusor, combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit de ne pas lire dans mes pensées, s'indigna-t-elle en rougissant de s'être faite prise de la sorte.

- Désolé, mais s'était trop tentant, fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Et puis, j'aime te voir rougir par ma faute…murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à échanger quelques baisers en regardant le paysage. Un petit vent frais fit frissonner la jeune femme. Tom, le sentant, voulu resserrer son étreinte, mais elle se dégagea et rentra dans la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ? demande-t-il, la suivant.

- Tu as vu l'heure ! Il est plus que temps que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de me montrer dans cette tenue, Tom.

- Dommage, je la trouve parfaite, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

C'est alors à la grande surprise de Tania qu'il éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire cruel et froid comme à son habitude, mais plutôt d'un rire franc et doux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tania l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? questionna-t-il une fois le baiser rompu.

- Simplement parce que j'aime lorsque tu ris et aussi parce que j'en avais envie.

- Je devrais le faire plus souvent alors !

- Ca ne dépend que de toi ! Bon, je dois y aller, Bella m'attends pour déjeuner.

La jeune Jones se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit et se faisait plus entreprenant, la jeune femme oublia bien vite l'idée de déjeune avec son amie.

_Une heure et demi plus tard…_

Bella venait de sortir de la salle à manger dans l'intention de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, Tania devait sûrement y être vu qu'elle adorait cet endroit.

Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner pour ensuite discuter comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Mais, Tania n'était pas venue, et cela mettait Bella de mauvaise humeur.

La Mangemort arriva devant la porte et entra dans la pièce aux nombreuses étagères et aux centaines de livres, il n'y avait personne.

- Ne me dit pas que tu dors encore à 9h30, Tania ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Ressentant tout d'un coup une certaine inquiétude pour son amie, Bella décida d'aller voir si elle allait bien. Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage et arriva devant la porte de la chambre. Après avoir frappé deux coups comme elle en avait l'habitude pour signaler sa présence, Bella n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Posant sa main sur la poignée et commençant à ouvrir la porte, elle dit :

- Alors ma grande, ta soirée a été si horrible que tu ne te…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir des yeux grands comme des billes et avec sa bouche ouverte par la surprise, elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. En effet, son cher Maître tenait Tania dans ses bras, tous deux sous les couvertures.

- Oups, désolé ! fit Bella en fermant les yeux et en prenant une jolie couleur rouge. Ta soirée s'est bien finie, on dirait.

- Bella sort immédiatement, gronda Tania avec un sourire aux lèvres et rouge de honte en lui lançant son oreiller sous le regard amusé du mage.

- Heu, oui bien sûr, mais on doit parler toi et moi, lançant-elle en sortant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tania se mit à rire du ridicule de la situation, bientôt suivie par Tom.

- Ma pauvre Bella a eu un choc en nous voyant.

- C'est compréhensible, elle ne s'y attendait pas ! indiqua Tom.

- Je devrais aller lui parler et tout lui expliquer, elle risque de m'en vouloir sinon. Déjà que j'ai manqué notre déjeuner entre fille, elle va me tuer.

- Très bien, alors debout, lança Tom.

- Je vais prendre une douche, fit Tania en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Hors de question ! Ce n'est sûrement pas en prenant une douche avec toi que j'irais plus vite.

La jeune femme ramassa les vêtements du mage et les lui donna. En les prenant, il lui lança :

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne sais déjà plus te passer de moi.

- Exactement et s'est pour cette raison que je te met dehors, fit-elle en le poussant dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Tu ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, si ?

- Mais si, Tom, répliqua-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Le Lord n'eu même pas le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq que la jeune femme rouvrit la porte en lui sautant au coup pour l'embrasser.

- Tu as raison, j'ai déjà du mal à me passer de toi, fit-elle en fermant une bonne fois pour toute la porte sur un Tom abasourdit.

- Et bien, ça promet, lança-t-il.

Trente minutes plus tard, Tania retrouva Bella près du kiosque. Celle-ci, en la voyant arriver, lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors, on dirait que tu as passé une soirée et une nuit plus qu'intéressante.

- Attends que je te raconte,…

- Donc, il s'est excusé, fit Bella après avoir écouté le récit de Tania.

- Oui, et il m'a fait part de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

- Et tu n'as pas pu résister, termina Bella. Mais, tu couches avec toutes les personnes qui te font des excuses, dis-moi ?

- Ah ah, très drôle ! Je l'aime, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, mais te rends-tu compte que…

- Que quoi Bella ? Que mon amour est à sens unique et qu'il y a de forte chance pour qu'il ne m'aime jamais. Je le sais déjà !

Bella opina de la tête et ajouta :

- Tu dois quand même bien te douter qu'il ne s'intéresse à toi que parce que tu fais naître en lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fois qu'il en aura assez, il te laissera tomber. Et tu vas quand même prendre le risque de souffrir pour cet homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Bella ? Il y a deux jours, tu me disais que je devais lui pardonner et oublier. Et maintenant que c'est fait et que je me sens enfin à ma place et heureuse, tu me dis que je devrais renoncer.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de ton amour, il ne fait que profiter de toi.

- Arrête, Bella…Tu vas trop loin.

- Je ne veux que ton bien et…

- Et je sais qu'il ne me fera plus jamais de mal, coupa Tania en colère.

- Il te l'a dit, demanda Bella.

- Tom me l'a promis !

- L'adage dit donc vrai : l'amour rend aveugle.

- Tu m'énerves Bella ! Si tu ne veux pas accepter le fait que je l'aime et que je veuille essayer de le rendre plus humain…

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, coupa Bella. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas et ne sera jamais humain.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Parfait, lança Bella.

- Parfait ! cria Tania en s'éloignant, plus que furieuse.

_Fin du mois de Juillet…_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Tom et Tania étaient ensemble, mais de manière secrète. En effet, après une longue discussion et voyant la réaction de Bella, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas s'exposer devant les Mangemorts pour l'instant.

Tom ne voulant pas créer une autre problématique : il avait bien assez à gérer avec l'échec de l'attaque du ministère et avec la recherche de nouveaux partisans que pour créer des dissensions supplémentaires au sein de son propre camp. Tania, quant à elle, n'aurait pas pu supporter un autre épisode semblable à celui de Bellatrix et encore moins les questions indiscrètes de certains.

Justement, en parlant de Bella, les deux amies ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole que dans des cas de forces majeures lors des réunions ou lors des missions. Au grand soulagement de la jeune Jones, Bellatrix n'avait parlé à personne de sa relation avec Tom. Bien sûr, Severus Rogue, qui était bien plus malin que les autres, avait remarqué la distance entre les deux femmes.

En faisant part à Tania, celle-ci avait finit par se confier à lui. Bien loin d'être surpris, son ancien maître des potions l'aidait à conserver un comportement froid et distant face à Tom quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Severus veillait également à étouffer les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'œuf.

Malgrès toutes les précautions prises, certains Mangemorts commençaient à s'apercevoir de certaines choses telles que des regards et des sourires échangés, ainsi que d'imperceptibles frôlements de main et autres messes basses entre leur Maître et Miss Jones.

Tom, en ayant assez de jouer à cache-cache, avait prit une grande décision qui serait lourde de conséquences, il le savait. En cette belle matinée de fin Juillet, le mage attendait patiemment que Tania ait fini de prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessait de faire des allées et venues dans la chambre, se demandant comment il devait s'y prendre.

- Il faut que je sois direct…se dit-il.

- Tient, tu parles tout seul maintenant, lança Tania ce qui le fit sursauté. Sais-tu que c'est un premier signe de folie…l'informa-t-elle avec moquerie.

- Oh, tu es là ! murmura-t-il nerveusement.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu es ravis de me voir…

- Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir que de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui comme chaque jour, coupa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, alors qu'elle allait répliquer.

La jeune femme déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du mage pour ensuite aller se regarder dans le miroir pour terminer sa tresse. Elle n'avait rien mit de spécial, une simple jupe en jeans noir lui arrivant aux genoux avec un petit haut à bretelle blanc et des ballerines de la même couleur. Non, vraiment rien de spécial. Voyant dans le miroir que Tom la regardait avec insistance, elle demanda avec soupçon:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me caches…

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tom…insista-t-elle.

- Très bien, viens par là.

Le Lord lui prit la main et la força à s'asseoir au pied du lit. La jeune femme, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, fit un geste pour l'encourager à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit :

- Alors voilà, je crois qu'il est grand temps que l'on parle de notre relation.

Tania fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Que voulait-il dire par parler de leur relation ? Quelque chose en elle lui disait que cela ne présageait rien, mais alors là, rien de bon.

- J'ai besoin de savoir où nous en sommes, continua-t-il.

Tania devait halluciner, elle n'avait pas réellement entendu ça, n'est ce pas ? Savoir où ils en étaient, il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Soudain, les paroles de Bella refirent surface. Et si elle avait raison et que Tom en avait déjà marre d'elle ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui au départ qui ne voulait pas montrer leur relation au grand jour.

- Comment ça où nous en sommes ? fit-elle brusquement en se levant. Ne me dit pas que tu as du mal à analyser notre relation parce que nous ne faisons que passer nos nuits ensemble, rien de plus puisque tu as décidé…

- Nous avons décidé, précisa-t-il.

- Oui, nous avons décidé de cacher notre relation, pour l'instant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, Tom ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris, s'exaspéra-t-elle, car moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu crois que je veux rompre ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et bien, je me le demande. Saches que quand un homme dit " je veux savoir où nous en sommes " à sa copine s'est soit pour rompre, soit pour…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en se rasseyant sur son lit, surprise. La jeune Jones avait une petite idée de la raison de cette discussion soudaine.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre où je veux en venir, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

S'approchant d'elle et se mettant à sa hauteur, il sortit un écrin noir de la poche de son pantalon. En l'ouvrant devant le regard ahuri de la jeune femme, il demanda :

- Tania Jones veux-tu m'épouser ?

_Manoir Jones, dans les cachots…_

Severus Rogue, pourtant occupé à faire une potion des plus complexe, ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à son ancienne élève. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Si vous continuer à mettre trop de racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans cette potion, vous allez tout faire sauter.

- Oh, désolé ! Je suis légèrement distraite, s'excusa-t-elle en reposant le flacon sur la table.

- C'est un euphémisme ! se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas comme elle en avait l'habitude, ce qui l'inquiéta. Le maître des potions se leva pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Voudriez-vous me faire part de quelque chose, Miss Jones.

- Quand cesserez-vous de m'appeler Miss et de me vouvoyer ? lança-t-elle avec arrogance pour changer de sujet.

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes, Tania, répliqua-t-il derechef.

- Vous êtes impossible à vivre…s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- On me l'a souvent dit ! Alors, qu'est ce qui te perturbes à ce point pour rater une potion aussi facile pour toi que celle du Véritasérum ?

- Et bien, c'est Tom ! souffla-t-elle.

- Non, vraiment ! Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- T'as finis avec tes sarcasmes à deux Mornilles ! s'injuria-t-elle ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle venait de le tutoyer.

- Très bien, très bien, ne sort pas tes griffes de lionne…

Cette remarque lui attira un regard assassin de la part de sa jeune disciple.

- J'arrête, tu as gagné ! Allez, je vois bien que tu veux m'en parler.

- Tu ne renonce jamais, dis-moi, s'exaspéra Tania.

- Jamais quand cela concerne une amie…

- Merci, Severus. Alors voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Tom m'a demandé en mariage.

Tania attendit patiemment que l'information arrive au cerveau du professeur qui semblait plus que surpris.

- Oh, je vois, fit-il après un moment de silence. Peut-être aurais-je du m'abstenir de te demander ce qui n'allait pas.

La remarque et la tête de Severus firent rire la jeune femme qui se sentait mieux après avoir craché le morceau à défaut de pouvoir en parler avec Bella.

- Et, que lui as-tu répondu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je lui ai dit que je devais mettre les choses au clair avec une certaine personne avant de lui donner ma réponse.

- Oui, évidement ! Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Assez bien, je pense. Bien qu'il soit sortit sans un mot, ni regard pour moi.

- Et tu appelles ça bien le prendre bien ! s'indigna Severus. Je parie qu'il est aller passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je ne voudrais pas être Lucius s'il le croise, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il cherchait Tom.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le pauvre Lucius subir pour il ne savait quelle raison la colère de son Maître.

_Deux jours plus tard, 1__er__ Août, Demeure familiale des Scott…_

Construite à l'écart dans un joli petit village où se mêlaient moldus et sorciers dans une parfaite entente, la grande bâtisse avait un vieil aspect rustique et accueillant. Tout comme la tradition d'être Auror de père en fils ou en fille, la maison se léguait de génération en génération.

Les Scott étaient une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs qui descendait de l'un des bras de l'arbre généalogique de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black. Malgrès leur parenté, Black et Scott se vouaient une haine sans limite n'ayant pas la même conception de ce que devait être une famille de Sang-Pur.

L'intérieur de la maison était modestement et simplement décoré. Bien qu'étant une famille très riche, les Scott n'attribuaient aucune importance à l'aspect matériel des choses, bien qu'aimant un certain confort.

Une femme proche de la quarantaine gravit l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage de la demeure. S'arrêtant devant la première porte, elle frappa avant d'entrer.

- Siri, tu es prête ? Harry va arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes et…

Laïna s'arrêta en voyant que sa fille pleurait sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue humide de Siri.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle bien que connaissant déjà la réponse. Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir Harry ?

- Bien sur que si maman, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu dans ce cas ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je pleure, s'écria Siri en regardant sa mère.

- Sirius…

- Oui, Sirius ! Il me manque tellement, si tu savais !

- Moi aussi, il me manque, Siri, mais tu dois être forte comme tu l'as toujours été.

- Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas ! En plus, Harry va arriver et je devrais essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais je ne sais même pas remonter le mien.

- Et bien, vous vous aiderez mutuellement.

- J'en doute !

- Pourquoi ? demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il est fâché contre moi, ce qui est totalement compréhensible.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'exagérer ma puce ?

- Non ! Enfin maman, je lui ai caché que j'étais une elf et que j'entrais dans l'esprit de ce psychopathe de Voldemort.

- Oui, coupa sa mère, mais Dumbledore t'a demander de le cacher à tout le monde.

- D'accord, c'est vrai ! Mais il y a aussi le fait que je sois sortie avec Max alors que nous avions avouer nos sentiments l'un à l'autre.

- Tu as fait ça pour le protéger, Siri, lui rappela-t-elle. Et puis, il te plaisait ce garçon, non ?

- C'est m'enfoncer encore plus ou m'aider que tu fais, maman ?

- Je suis juste réaliste et puis, n'est-ce pas toi qui a avertit Dumbledore et lui a permis de sauver Harry des griffes de Voldemort et de cette traîtresse de Tania ? Et dire que Harry aurait pu nous dire qu'elle espionnait l'Ordre si elle ne lui avait pas fait oublier cet évènement.

- Et oui, le pauvre. Assister à la mort de Sirius lui a rendu la mémoire, mais bon, ça ne nous sert à rien.

- Oui, dommage ! Je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Harry.

- T'as raison, je vais lui parler et tout sera comme avant. Enfin, à un détail près, fit-elle tristement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Siri.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui devrais te soutenir et pas l'inverse.

- Oh, je suis une grande fille et puis, qui est la mère entre nous deux.

- Maman, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus toute seule !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit-t-elle en passant une main sur son ventre avec un tendre sourire. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir interrompirent leur conversation. La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin.

- Ah, vous êtes là !

- Papa, combien de fois t'as-je déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Je le ferais quand tu auras rangé le bazar qui te sert de chambre, répliqua-t-il.

- Siri Lily Scott Lupin vous êtes plus bordélique que Ronald Weasley.

- Ah très drôle maman !

- Bon, arrêtez un peu les filles ! Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Très bien, on te suit, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

A peine arriver dans le salon, l'âtre de la cheminée fut envahie de flamme verte pour laisser apparaître un Harry Potter couvert de suie et les lunettes de travers et cassées.

- Décidemment, on ne peut pas dire que les cheminées te conviennent. Reparo !

- Non, en effet ! Merci Siri ! Marraine, oncle Remus, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Harry, mais vas-y assied-toi ! s'exclama Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas idée comme je suis heureux de revenir ici pour le dernier mois des vacances.

- Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te revoir, Harry. Siri, accompagne Harry jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il fasse un brin de toilette et toi Remus, porte lui ses valises.

- Bien chef ! firent le père et la fille d'une même voix.

- Quant à moi, je vais préparer le souper et un gâteau. Après tout, tu as eu seize ans hier Harry !

- Oh, ne te fatigue pas trop ! Tu es enceinte, ne l'oublie pas !

- Mais vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ma parole. Je vais bien ! Toi et Siri, vous me rejoindrez dans la cuisine pour m'aider.

- D'accord, tu viens Harry !

Ils montèrent les escaliers accompagnés du père de Siri qui reparti après avoir déposé les valises dans la chambre.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche rapide et j'arrive.

- Ok, je serais dans ma chambre, j'ai du rangement à faire.

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

- Dis-moi, tu crois qu'ils finiront ensemble un jour ces deux-là ? demanda Laïna à son mari.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que cette guerre ne va pas gâcher leurs vies ! Ils sont si jeunes.

- Oui, espérons ! soupira-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il n'arrivera rien à nos enfants. Harry et Siri sont bien protégés et puis, tant que nous n'attirons pas l'attention de Voldemort sur nous, il ne nous fera rien.

- Tu as raison.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et retourna à la préparation du repas, un sourire aux lèvres. A l'étage, Siri venait de terminer son rangement quand Harry arriva.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr…

Ils s'installèrent sur le bord du lit côte à côte. Harry brisa le silence :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, ça peut aller et toi ?

- Pareil, je fais avec !

- Il me manque à moi aussi, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais Siri, mais toi tu ne vis pas avec la responsabilité de sa mort sur la conscience, fit-il un peu sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu le sais. Tout le monde aurait plongé au ministère pour le sauver, moi la première.

- Pas Hermione!

- Oh, Harry, je t'en prie! Tu sais très bien que Mione réfléchit beaucoup trop pour son bien.

La remarque arracha un faible sourire au jeune homme qui reprit :

- Je suis sûr qu'il veille sur nous de là où il est. Tu sais qu'il m'a dit à Noël qu'il te considérait comme sa fille.

- Sirius nous a toujours aimé et protégé comme si nous étions ses enfants, fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ne perd rien pour attendre, firent-ils d'une seule et même voix en se regardant.

Après un court silence, Harry demanda :

- Alors, vu que tu as fini tes études, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai intégré l'Ordre et j'ai passé les tests d'entrée pour être Auror.

- Et alors, tu as réussi, questionna le jeune homme connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, j'aurais Fol Œil et Kingsley comme professeur pour ma formation pendant trois ans.

- Génial, ce sont les meilleurs avec ta mère bien sûr.

- Oui, je sais…

- Tu comptes prendre un appartement ?

- En fait, Max m'a demandé de vivre avec lui.

- Oh, je vois…Toutes mes félicitations ! A quand le mariage ? lança Harry avec colère en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

- Attends, fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Je lui ai dit non ! Nous avons rompu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Je pensais que tu l'aimais, fit-il sans se retourner.

- Non, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu. Dans les derniers temps, on s'engueulait toujours à propos de toi.

- Vraiment, dit-il surpris en se retournant.

- Oui, il avait comprit mes sentiments pour toi, mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Alors, on se disputait.

Après un silence gênant, elle s'avança près de lui et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mentit-il.

- Très bien, ça au moins le mérite d'être clair, cracha-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

- Siri, attends, fit-il en courant derrière elle.

- Quoi, cria-t-elle se retournant si brusquement qu'il faillit lui foncer dedans.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais d'autres occasions de te le dire puisque entre Voldemort et moi, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant et…

- Je sais tout ça, alors abrége, fit-elle agacée.

- Je t'aime et c'est toi que je veux, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Les enfants, je pensais que vous deviez aider votre mère…lança la voix de Remus du bas des escaliers.

- Oui, papa, on arrive. Oh qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là quand il s'y met.

- J'ai entendu Siri !

- Oups…fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon Miss Lupin, où en étions-nous avant que votre père ne nous interrompe avec tant de grossièreté, dit le jeune homme sur un ton d'aristocrate.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me le rappeler Monsieur Potter, j'ai la mémoire courte, répondit-elle en jouant dans son jeu.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Rompant leur baiser, Siri murmura :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry…

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras continuant à l'embrasser.

- Et bien, dites-moi, tout baigne à ce que je vois ?

- Papa ! Oh heu…et bien…nous nous…nous…bégaya-t-elle alors qu'Harry rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Ca va Siri, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Je suis content pour vous deux. Allez venez, le repas est près…

Ils le suivirent quand Remus s'arrêta et dit à Harry :

- Arrête de rougir de honte fils, tu vas bientôt être aussi rouge que ton T-shirt.

Tout en rigolant, ils passèrent à table et les adultes les taquinèrent un bon moment sur la naissance de leur relation. Tout en servant le désert, Laïna lança :

- Je suis désolée Harry, mais nous n'avons pas de cadeau pour ton anniversaire, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire les magasins.

- Moi, non plus, fit Siri.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut : des parents et une petite amie, fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Siri.

- Merci Harry, nous sommes fiers de toi, firent les deux adultes ensemble.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte qui menait au jardin et toute une bande d'adolescent émergea dans la cuisine.

- Salut tout le monde, firent-ils.

- Hey Harry, t'es revenu…

- Comme tu peux le voir, Jack.

- Magnifique, ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch les quatre Gryffondors contre les quatre Serpentards, lança une jeune fille rousse.

- Bonne idée Jade, hein, t'en pense quoi Harry, lui demanda Siri.

- Ok, allons-y…

Et c'est avec le sourire que la bande d'amis profita des derniers rayons de soleil de cette première journée d'août…

Et voilà, encore un chap de poster…

Désolé, mais dans les semaines à venir, je ne suis pas sûre de poster à date fixe…il se peut que je ne mette rien pendant deux semaines, mais je ferais un effort…au moins, vous êtes prévenu…

Le chapitre 16 s'intitule : Vérité, Union et Situation actuelle…

Dans ce chap, un lourd secret va être révélé, vous allez enfin savoir certaines choses, les langues se délient…À ne PAS rater pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire….

Allez, n'oubliez pas les reviews et à plus…

Bisous…

Diaboliqua…..


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Ca fait un long moment, n'est-ce pas ??

Pour éviter de vous faire attendre plus longtemps et de perdre du temps, je passe (pour cette fois) ma réponse à vos reviews (que j'ai été très contente de lire)…

Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère avoir vos impressions sur ce surprenant chapitre par review…Petit clin d'œil à Aodren...

_Chapitre 16 : Vérité, union et situation actuelle_

Le son de ses pas résonnait fortement sur le sol de pierre. Poudlard était plongé dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La raison en était simple : les élèves et la plus part des professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. C'était le moment propice pour un tête à tête avec le directeur de l'ancestrale école. Après tout, ne disait t'on pas qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait qu'une seule maison depuis toujours ? Le vieux sorcier ne quittait jamais son école, et cette personne le savait.

L'inconnu connaissait le château comme sa poche. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, il s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Espoir, dit-il distinctement.

La gargouille s'anima pour le laisser passer. Le mot de passe qu'on lui avait donné était correct. L'individu monta les quelques marches et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte.

- L'heure de vérité à sonner, s'encouragea-t-il.

Le visiteur frappa trois petits coups et attendit.

- Entrez !

Poussant la porte, le visiteur aperçu Albus Dumbledore assis à son bureau occupé à écrire une lettre. Après quelques instants, il leva enfin les yeux vers le nouveau venu et en fit tomber sa plume d'étonnement.

- Tania ! fit-il en se levant.

- Bonjour, père.

A ses quelques mots, le visage du sorcier se décomposa et il préféra se rasseoir.

- Alors, tu sais que…

- Que tu es mon père et que tu me la délibérément caché pendant près de vingt ans, coupa-t-elle. Et bien, oui !

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Puis, Tania brisa le contact pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Dumbledore qui paraissait toujours aussi décontenancé. Reprenant vaguement ses esprits, le mage demanda :

- Comment…Comment l'as-tu appris ? Je pensais avoir prit toutes les précautions possibles pour que tu n'en saches rien.

- Vous avez commis des erreurs qui m'ont permis de tout découvrir, mais avant de vous-en parler, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'il sait passé le 15 avril 1976, le jour où…

- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver, compléta-t-il.

- Oui.

Le mage prit son temps pour pouvoir rassembler ses souvenirs. Il ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher quoi que se soit, elle était bien trop maligne et verrait la duperie. Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit :

- Commençons par le commencement, tu veux ?

Elle opina de la tête, avide de savoir.

- Bien. Alors voilà ! J'ai rencontré ta mère quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard comme élève. A cette époque, j'étais directeur depuis quelques années déjà. Ta mère a fait toutes ses années à Gryffondor et était une excellente élève. Après la fin de sa scolarité, elle venait souvent me voir à l'école pour me demander mon avis sur certaines de ses recherches puisqu'elle travaillait au département Recherches et Métamorphose du ministère et…Oh, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas penser à te dire son identité : elle s'appelait…

- Jena Catherine Scott, je sais, coupa Tania. C'était la demi-sœur de Nathan Scott, le père de Laïna qui est, du coup, ma cousine. A votre humble avis, pourquoi n'ais-je pas tué Siri au ministère alors que j'en avais l'occasion ? questionna-t-elle.

- Parce que tu savais déjà qu'elle était de ta famille bien sûr, j'aurais du voir le lien.

- En effet, vous auriez du, mais continuez !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Comme je le disais, nous nous sommes vu très fréquemment et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes devenus plus que de simples amis. Elle avait vingt ans à l'époque et Lord Voldemort venait de faire son apparition. Alors, je n'ai pas voulu exposer notre relation au grand jour pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Comme tu le sais, Tom a toujours voulu se débarrasser de moi par n'importe quel moyen.

« Tu es née cinq ans plus tard et pour vous protéger ta mère et toi, je vous ai envoyé dans une petite maison à la campagne. Seulement, Tom était puissant à l'époque et avait une multitude de gens à son service, on ne savait plus à qui se fier. Et tout ça lui a permis de vous retrouvez… »

- Et il a débarqué là-bas, à tuer maman car elle prenait ma défense et ensuite, il est partit. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuer ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Au départ, tu étais sa cible première, mais quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Ensuite, je suis arrivé à l'instant même où il transplanait.

Le mage s'arrêta là pour se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le par cet le lac. Tout cela s'emblait l'émouvoir au plus haut point à l'inverse de Tania qui restait aussi calme et détendue que s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Je t'ai déposé sur le pas de la porte d'une famille de moldus que je connaissais depuis des années, des gens charmants. Je t'ai mis le collier de ta mère autour du coup avec une lettre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'apprenais que les parents et la petite sœur de Laïna Scott avaient été également tuer. Lord Voldemort avait, ce soir-là, décimé toute une génération de Scott de sa propre main.

Tania se retourna vers son père, surprise. Elle ignorait que les Scott étaient mort de cette manière.

- Toi, tu étais en sécurité, reprit-il, alors, je me suis occupé de cette pauvre Laïna devenue orpheline à 16 ans, comme bien d'autre cette année-là. Voilà en ce qui concerne ma partie de l'histoire. A ton tour de m'expliquer certaines choses maintenant, termina-t-il en s'installant sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

Tania laissa passer quelques minutes, juste le temps d'assimiler les paroles du sorcier et entama :

- Mes parents m'ont dit à mon dixième anniversaire qu'ils m'avaient trouvée devant chez eux avec un collier et une lettre qu'ils me donnèrent tous deux. Etrangement, je n'avais nullement été surprise, j'avais toujours su que je n'étais pas comme eux. La lettre disait que j'avais été placée là pour ma protection et s'était signé T.E.J. C'est ainsi que j'ai déduit que cette personne devait être mon père et que les cadeaux anonymes que je recevais venaient de lui. L'année suivante, de suis arrivée à Poudlard et j'ai fait des recherches sur lui, pensant qu'il devait être un sorcier.

- Très astucieux pour une gamine de onze ans, s'exclama Albus.

- N'est ce pas ! J'ai passée une année entière à retourner de vieux grimoires sur les sorciers de l'époque. Puis un jour, je suis tombée sur un vieil album de septième année qui datait de 1945. Parcourant une à une les photos, je suis tombé sur un garçon du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor : T.E.J, mon père. En plus, il me ressemblait physiquement et était à Serpentard, maison qui avait été mon choix initial, tout collait. En deuxième, j'ai fait des recherches sur lui et j'ai apprit des choses intéressantes.

- Ah ! Et lesquelles ?

- Oh et bien, des choses sur la Chambre des Secrets, la médaille du mérite offerte à Jedusor, le meurtre d'une née-moldue et le renvoie de cet idiot de Hagrid. Tout cela n'était pas net alors, j'ai trouvé la légende de cette chambre et apprit que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait l'ouvrir en parlant Fourchelangue. Comment Hagrid, en parfait petit Gryffondor, aurait pu l'ouvrir, c'était stupide.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord…

- J'ai continué à chercher, poursuivit-elle, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Jedusor à partir du début des années 70 après qu'il ait voulu devenir professeur à Poudlard.

- Tu es maligne, un peu trop peut-être, s'amusa le directeur. La suite, je la connais, je t'ai prise quatre ans sous mon aile, mais où sont mes erreurs ?

- Et bien lors de ma quatrième vous m'avez envoyé une note pour annuler l'un de nos cours et j'ai…

- Tu as reconnu mon écriture. La même que celle de la lettre que tes parents t'avaient donnée, s'exclama le vieil homme.

- Exacte, mais ce n'est pas tout. Lors de l'un de nos cours, vous avez voulu que l'on aborde les sujets des grands mages noirs. En parlant de Voldemort, vous avez dit qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans les années 40.

- Tu en as donc déduit, avec toutes les informations que tu avais, que Tom Jedusor n'était autre que Lord Voldemort et qu'il ne pouvait être ton père puisqu'il était cessé être mort depuis huit ans et que tu continuais malgré tout à recevoir des cadeaux.

- Et oui, vous n'êtes pas si malin que ça finalement.

- Merci pour la remarque, Tania ! Comment as-tu trouvé l'identité de ta mère ?

- Par hasard ! Alors que je feuilletais des albums photos, je suis tombé sur une jeune fille qui portait exactement le même collier que moi. J'ai appris qu'elle s'était faite tuer par Voldemort le même jour où mes parents m'ont trouvée. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Voilà, vous savez tout.

- Astucieux, très astucieux ; même si tu as eu beaucoup de chance dans tes recherches. Je suppose que c'est pour me faire payer mes mensonges répétés que tu as rejoint son camp.

- Oui, au départ, c'est vrai.

- Comment ça, au départ ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du phénix qui était sur son perchoir. Il se laissa caresser par Tania qui dit :

- La vraie raison de ma venue ici est de vous informez d'une chose de la plus haute importance.

- J'espère que tu vas me dire que tu reviens parmi nous.

- Désolée, mais non ! Je ne vais pas abandonner Tom.

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu de cette manière ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé et puis, il est d'accord que je l'appelle par son prénom, même devant ses Mangemorts.

- Tu dois avoir une place particulière dans son cercle.

- Je suis une Mangemort et disons que nous nous faisons confiance, mais ce n'est pas de l'amitié.

- Qu'est-ce alors ? De la soumission….

- Evite de prendre ce ton avec moi, papa. Je suis là pour t'annoncer mon mariage prochain…avec Tom, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire.

La jeune femme apprécia grandement la réaction de son père. Il tremblait d'une fureur difficilement contenue et son regard avait perdu toute malice et semblait même vide. Après tout, apprendre que sa fille unique allait se marier avec son plus mortel ennemi n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle.

- Comment peux-tu épouser l'assassin de ta mère, Tania, explosa-t-il.

- Parce que je l'aime ! Et toi, comment peux-tu te servir d'adolescents pour gagner cette guerre en toute âme et conscience ?

- Ce n'est pas comparable, Tania !

- Non, tu as raison, ce que tu fais est pire parce que tu sacrifies des innocents.

- Ah oui, parce que tu trouves que se marier par amour avec le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et assassin de dizaines voire de centaines de personnes est anodin. Et en plus, tu dis l'aimer. Mais qui es-tu réellement ?

- Je suis juste ton pâle reflet. Je m'efforce d'essayer de sauver tout le monde, s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais !

- Non, si j'arrive à rendre Tom humain et à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fait que survivre pour une guerre qui n'a pas de sens, je pourrais sauver Potter.

- L'un doit mourir, Tania !

- Hors de question, je sais que je peux y arriver et Tom le sait puisqu'il ne m'a pas tuer étant enfant. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il suffirait qu'une personne lui ouvre les yeux.

- C'est une pure folie !

- Oui, j'en suis consciente. Tout cela pourrait finir en un bain de sang, mais ne sommes-nous pas dans une situation où tout doit être tenté ?

- Dans quel camp es-tu à la fin ?

- Dans celui de la seconde chance ! J'ai bien l'intention de sauver Tom et Harry.

- Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ?

- A un tel point que tu ne peux l'imaginer, papa !fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui avant de saisir son père par les bras. Je veux qu'il ait la vie qu'il aurait du avoir, je veux qu'il devienne le Tom Jedusor que j'aime.

- Tu as un esprit noble comme ta mère et je suis fier de t'avoir pour fille !

Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci, répondit-elle surprise par tant d'affection et de compréhension. Je dois y aller, Tom m'attend avec la réponse à sa demande.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se retourna :

- Oh, j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ressemble pas à toi et à maman, mais plutôt à Tom quand il était adolescent ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'au lieu de te tuer, il a utilisé un sort très complexe qui permet le changement des apparences et la transmission de certaines facultés. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait passer pour sa fille en signant T.E.J.

- Tout s'explique alors. C'est grâce à ce sort que je sais parler Fourchelangue.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible. J'espère que tu es sûre de ta décision et que tu ne gâcheras pas ta vie pour cet homme. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

- Je le suis déjà, mais je le serais encore plus quand tout ceci sera fini. Oh, une dernière chose, ne parle à personne de cette conversation ni de mes objectifs, je préfère que l'Ordre continue à croire que j'adhère aux idées de Tom.

- Bien sûr, je suis un parfait comédien pour ce genre de choses.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, au revoir.

Sur ce, elle sortit définitivement. Dumbledore regarda encore quelques instants la porte, ayant peine à croire que tout cela avait eu lieu. Décidemment, tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

- Bien, c'est très bien, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, le regard plus pétillant que jamais en retournant à son occupation : trouver un moyen pour anéantir la bague de Gaunt.

_Manoir Jones, une dizaine de minutes plus tard…_

Tania venait à l'instant de transplaner dans le hall de sa demeure. Severus, passant à ce moment, vint à sa rencontre.

- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne pouvais espérer mieux, mais on en rediscutera plus tard parce que je dois aller voir Tom.

- Pour lui donner ta réponse, je suppose.

- Oui, l'aurais-tu vu ?

- Il est dans la salle de réunion, Macnair et toute son équipe viennent de rentrer de mission. Je crois que les Malefoy et Bellatrix y sont aussi.

- Très bien, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Ils se séparèrent et elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Elle avait hâte de le voir. La jeune femme arriva devant les doubles portes et elle entra sans frapper et sans ménagement. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers elle. Tom était en bout de table.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit d'entrer, Tania, fit-il froidement.

- J'en suis consciente, mais si je suis ici, c'est pour te dire que s'est fait, tout est réglé. Voilà, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangée, fit-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

A peine en eut-elle fait trois, que Tom la rappela comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Tom ?

- Ta réponse, dit-il simplement en contournant la table.

Les autres Mangemorts se questionnaient du regard, personne n'y comprenait rien. Dis quoi à qui ? Et le Maître veut une réponse, mais à quoi ? La jeune femme lui répondit avec le plus grand des sérieux et un léger sourire :

- Tu as un moment de libre pour m'aider à choisir une date dans le calendrier ?

Le mage, soulagé il fallait le dire, se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs, oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La reposant enfin au sol, Tom lui dit :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de ta décision.

- J'ai toujours eu l'intention de dire 'oui' Tom.

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien, c'est juste qu'il y a environs vingt personnes qui nous regardent, mais sinon, tout va bien.

Se tournant vers ses Mangemorts, Tom remarqua qu'ils détournèrent tous le regard en même temps, honteux d'avoir été si curieux.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers le couple. Après s'être incliné devant son Maître, elle se retourna vers Tania et la gifla avec force en disant :

- Ca s'est pour m'avoir ignorer pendant un mois alors que j'avais tord et aussi de ne pas m'avoir avertit de la demande en mariage que le Maître t'avait faite.

Tania redressa la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, Bella réagissait toujours sur le coup de l'émotion et de la colère. A la surprise de Tania, elle l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues :

- Et ça, c'est pour quoi ? demanda Tania.

- Pour te souhaiter toutes mes félicitations. A vous également, Maître, fit-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Les autres Mangemorts, comprenant enfin la situation (eh oui, il ne sont pas très malin !!), se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant le couple. Tom prit la parole :

- Bella, tu vas prendre le rapport de leur mission à ma place, je te laisse les commandes. Lucius, il va falloir que je parle à ton fils, aussi j'aimerais qu'il soit présent le jour du mariage. Ma fiancée et moi-même allons nous retirer.

Le couple sortit de la pièce et montèrent les escaliers pour arriver au dernier étage. A peine Tania eut-elle fermé la porte de sa chambre qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue.

- Alors, on le prend ce calendrier, fit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Heu, oui, je dois en avoir un quelque part. Attends !

- Alors, tu préfères quelle période de l'année, demanda-t-elle en le feuilletant.

- L'été, mais avant je dois te donner ceci, fit-il en sortant l'écrin noir de sa poche. Une fiancée sans bague de fiançailles ce n'est pas traditionnel…

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin et prit la bague qu'il passa au doigt de sa belle.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique Tom, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant pour ensuite reporté son attention sur la bague.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La bague était en or, sertie de petits diamants avec, en leur centre, un magnifique rubis.

- Dis-moi Tom, pourquoi as-tu choisi l'or et le rubis ?

- Parce que se sont les couleurs de Gryffondor, non ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais, attends, ce n'est pas tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pensais te le donner plus tard, mais je pense que l'instant est bien choisi.

J'aimerais que tu portes ceci le jour de notre mariage et tous les jours d'après, dit-il en sortant un magnifique médaillon en or sur lequel était gravé un serpent d'émeraude.

- Oh, Tom…je…c'est trop…

- Il appartenait à ma mère, coupa-t-il, et bien avant elle à…

- Salazar Serpentard, compléta-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un livre, mais j'ignorais que tu l'avais, fit-elle en le prenant.

- Maintenant, tu le sais…

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te donner. Comme tu m'offres un objet ayant appartenu à ta mère, je vais faire pareil. Tiens, fit-elle après avoir décroché le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup.

- Tania, non, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste d'elle, et par ma faute en plus…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas, et je veux que tu le portes, c'est un ordre.

- Très bien, tu as gagné !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, non ? fit-elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Aller, on a un mariage à préparer.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Tania se mit à lui parler de date, de décor, des invités et des faire-part, mais aussi des fleurs, des témoins, et d'encore pleins d'autres choses dont elle prenait note.

Tom, lui, l'a regardait un sourire aux lèvres face à la joie qu'elle dégageait. Pour paraître attentif, il disait un " oui, tu as raison " avant de retourner à la contemplation de celle qui allait bientôt partager sa vie à tout jamais.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Il régnait une grande agitation dans tout le manoir. En effet, le mariage avait lieu aujourd'hui. Pour certains, c'était certes rapide, mais quand il s'agit de Lord Voldemort, rien n'est fait au hasard. Tout le monde avait du mettre à l'ouvrage, il y avait tant à faire. Tandis que les elfs de maison préparaient le buffet, d'autres s'occupaient des fleurs ou de la disposition des chaises dans le parc. On attendait pas moins de deux cents personnes, tous serviteurs ou partisans du Lord dans pas moins d'une heure.

Pendant ce temps, les futurs mariés se préparaient dans leur chambre respective.

_Dans la chambre de Tania…_

- Ola la, j'ai un de ces tract Bella, tu peux pas t'imaginer.

- Oh si, j'imagine très bien puisque ça fait trois fois que je recommences ton maquillage, alors arrête de bouger, s'énerva son amie.

- D'accord !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella parut satisfaite du résultat.

- Ouf, on y est arrivé ! Et bien, il reste plus qu'à passer ta robe et tes bijoux, et tu seras prête.

- Encore merci de m'aider et d'être mon témoin, Bella.

- C'est normal, on est amie.

- Oui, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Pas grand-chose si tu veux mon avis, se moqua Bella. Bon, et si on mettait ta sublime robe ?

- Je me demande ce que fait Tom ?

- Il pense à toi ! Aller, met moi cette fichue robe où tu seras en retard.

- Oh oui, Bella, une minute !

_Dans la chambre de Tom…_

- Et voilà, Maître…

- Merci Lucius, répondit le Lord en regardant son nœud de cravate.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Maître, si je puis me permettre ?

- Et bien, disons que je me sens confiant et que j'ai hâte d'avoir Tania pour femme.

- Cela ne saurait tarder, on vient de me prévenir que tout était prêt et que les invités commençaient à arriver. En ce qui concerne Miss Jones, elle sera bientôt prête.

- Parfait, Lucius. Tu fais de l'excellent travail.

- Je ne vis que pour vous servir Maître et, je me dois de vous remerciez encore une fois, car c'est pour moi un honneur d'être votre témoin.

- Cela m'enchante Lucius, vraiment. Vas dire à Severus qu'il me prévienne quand je dois arriver.

- Bien, Maître, fit-il en sortant.

_Une demi heure plus tard…_

Tous les invités, enfin installés dans le parc du manoir, étaient émerveillés par la beauté du lieu.

Ils étaient assis sur de belles chaises blanches disposées en longues rangées avec, en leur centre, un long couloir de pétale de roses sur lequel devait marcher la future mariée pour arriver près du kiosque.

Autour des piliers et des arcades de celui-ci, s'entre croisaient des centaines de roses blanches et de roses rouge rappelant le couloir de pétale. Des lanternes et des bougies avaient été ensorcelées pour flotter dans les airs, juste au-dessus des invités. Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme était installée devant un piano, attendant le signal pour commencer. Un magnifique début de coucher de soleil donnait une teinte rougeâtre au ciel.

Severus Rogue, qui allait présider l'union, se tenait au haut des marches du kiosque avec, à sa gauche, le Lord et Lucius Malefoy, son témoin et, à sa droite, Bellatrix Lestrange, témoin de Tania.

Les trois hommes portaient des costumes noirs avec une coupe classique. Seul Tom possédait une touche de couleur : il avait une pochette rouge dans la poche supérieure gauche. Bella, quant à elle, était plus qu'élégante dans une longue robe de soie rouge et ses cheveux relevés en un chignon complexe.

Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de la future mariée.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva, parcourant les allées, elle s'arrêta près du Lord et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Après un signe affirmatif de sa part, elle revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de la femme au piano. Après avoir donné ses instructions, Narcissa alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la musique s'éleva.

Tous les invités se retournèrent et l'on pu entendre plusieurs exclamations de surprise. Tania Jones était apparue à l'autre bout de l'allée comme par enchantement. La voix douce et mélodieuse de la pianiste s'éleva dans les airs au moment même où Tania faisait un premier pas.

L'assemblée ne pouvait les quitter des yeux tant il émanait d'elle beauté, grâce, respect et noblesse. Tom la dévorait du regard, elle était tout simplement sublime.

La jeune femme était habillée d'une somptueuse robe blanche commençant en un corset qui dévoilait ses épaules. Celui-ci était serré dans le dos par de fines cordes qui le laissaient nu jusqu'à la taille pour finir dans un ensemble de voile en soie d'où s'échappait une longue traîne.

Sa beauté était mise en valeur par de beaux cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Une magnifique rose rouge y était accrochée. Le bleu océan de ses yeux était accentué par une légère touche de blanc nacré et ses lèvres étaient colorées par une touche de rouge bordeaux.

De simples perles ornaient ses oreilles et à son coup ainsi qu'à sa main droite, elle portait les bijoux offerts par Tom.

Avec une démarche aérienne, elle remonta toute l'allée pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de Tom après avoir donné son bouquet de roses rouges à Bellatrix.

Après un léger signe de tête envers Tania, Severus Rogue commença :

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir dans les liens sacrés du mariage, cette femme et cet homme. Tania Elisa Jones jurez-vous de prendre cet homme pour époux, de le chérir et de l'honorer dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui, je le jure, répondit-elle dans un sourire en lui mettant l'alliance.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor jurez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse, de la chérie et de l'honorer dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et…et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui, je le jure, répondit-il en lui mettant également son alliance non sans avoir remarqué l'à-coup qu'avait fait Severus dans son texte.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ce que Tom ne se priva pas de faire sous les salves d'applaudissements de l'assemblée et sous une pluie magique de pétale de roses.

- Je t'aime Tom, lui murmura Tania le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de prendre sa main et de parcourir l'allée centrale suivit par les invités.

Le jeune couple les emmenèrent, par un petit sentier bordé de fleur, à un immense chapiteau sous lequel une vingtaine de tables, pouvant accueillir environs dix personnes, étaient dressées. Au centre, une piste de danse, avec un fond dur, était installée. Dans un coin, plusieurs tables avec des plateaux remplis de mets plus succulent les uns que les autres les attendaient.

Une fois les convives installées, le nouveau couple de marié s'avança vers une petite estrade pour être bien vu par tous. Tom, tenant la main de Tania, parla :

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais…enfin, nous voudrions, ma femme et moi, vous remercier de votre présence ici. Cela nous montres à quel point vous nous êtes fidèles.

Des nombreux applaudissements l'empêchèrent de continuer. Levant sa main libre, il réclama le silence et reprit :

- Si je prends la parole, ce n'est non pas pour faire un long et ennuyeux discours, mais une déclaration.

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

- Ma femme et moi avons décidé qu'il était grand temps de vous dévoiler sa prestigieuse ascendance.

L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Tous savaient pourtant que Tania Jones était une née-moldue ce qu'ils ne pouvaient tolérer outre mesure. Ils n'avaient et n'auraient aucun respect pour cette femme. Alors ascendance de quoi ? Ils se le demandaient. Seul Severus restait impassible aux murmures.

- En effet, mon épouse n'est autre que la fille illégitime de Jena Scott et d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Certains poussèrent de faibles jurons tandis que d'autres poussaient des exclamations de stupeur et de surprise. Bellatrix regarda Tania comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Décidant de montrer sa loyauté envers son amie devant cette bande de faux jetons, elle monta sur l'estrade et déclara :

- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, toujours à faire des cachotteries, mais ton cœur et ton âme sont bien plus nobles que les siens. Bienvenue à toi Tania Jedusor, mon amie, fit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de tous.

- Merci, Bella, dit Tania émue.

- De rien, ma grande ! répondit-elle en lui essayant le coin des yeux pour finir par rejoindre sa table suivie du regard par Severus.

Alors que le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, et allait déclarer le buffet ouvert. Un homme se leva et lança à Tom:

- Vous devriez avoir honte d'épouser cette femme qui est la fille de votre pire ennemi. Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir. Votre femme, qui se croit pure, n'est qu'une bâtarde ne méritant aucune confiance.

Tom, furieux, lâcha la main de Tania pour sortir sa baguette magique et la pointer sur l'homme qui blanchit tout d'un coup.

- Tom ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama Tania en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Il mérite punition pour avoir oser te manquer de respect de la sorte ! s'écria-t-il en continuant à fixer l'homme de son regard écarlate.

- Laisse, je vais le remettre à sa place, murmura-t-elle.

- Très bien, vas-s'y ! fit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

La jeune femme se dirigea droit sur l'homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce.

- Alors Carl McLowen oseriez-vous venir me répéter vos paroles en face, les yeux dans les yeux ?

L'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et vint se placer en face d'elle. Il allait parler, mais quand il croisa son regard, il perdit tous ces moyens.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Vous vous prétendez noble et de Sang-Pur, mais que diriez-vous si je vous apprenait que votre fils faisait partie d'un mouvement qui est contre les idées de mon mari et qui assure la protection des né-moldus. Mais, vous le saviez déjà n'est-ce pas ?

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers l'homme avec un visage dégoûté.

- Oups, on dirait que personne n'était au courant. Je suis vraiment navrée, fit-elle avec un air faussement compatissant. Lucius, appela-t-elle.

- Oui, Maîtresse, fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Montre lui où se trouve la sortie.

- A vos ordres…

L'homme ne sembla pas content de cette décision et le montra :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis…

- Si j'étais vous, je la fermerais, coupa Lucius. A moins que vous ne vouliez passer un quart d'heure en tête à tête avec ma Maîtresse. Elle adore emmurer les gens.

L'homme n'opposa plus aucune résistance et couru même seul vers la sortie.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Tania qui leur lança :

- Quelqu'un d'autre a un commentaire à faire ?

Un grand silence accueillit sa question et à la place, tous s'inclinèrent devant elle et répondirent d'une seule et même voix :

- Non, Maîtresse.

Tom s'approchant d'elle et la prenant par la taille, lança :

- Que la fête commence !

Aussitôt, de la musique s'éleva et les invités commencèrent à manger, boire et discutés comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

- On peut dire que tu as fait fort, murmura-t-il à sa femme.

- Il l'avait mérité, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je sais et au moins, maintenant, tous te respectent, Maîtresse.

- Et oui, c'est ça avoir de l'emprise sur les gens sans violence…

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre à être diplomate, fit-il en la retournant face à lui.

- Bien sûr ! Règle numéro une : imposer aux autres ses opinons et ses envies.

- Comment ça, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre à côté d'eux ce qui les interrompit.

- Je suis désolée, mais les musiciens et les invités attendent que vous ouvriez le bal.

- Très bien, Bella ! Dis-leur que nous sommes prêt, répondit le mage.

Après les avoir faiblement salué, elle s'éclipsa.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a prit l'habitude de nous interrompre, rigola-t-il.

- Et oui, malheureusement. Allons-y ! fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la piste de danse. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. Posant un bras sur son épaule, la jeune mariée se rapprocha de lui. Et sous les yeux de tous, ils se mirent à valser au son de la musique. La robe de Tania suivait chacun de ses mouvements, la rendant encore plus gracieuse. Très vite rejoint sur la piste par leurs témoins et d'autres couples, Tom lui murmura :

- T'ais-je déjà dit que tu étais d'une beauté sans limite ?

- Non, mais tu peux toujours me le dire.

- Il n'y a aucun mot assez fort pour te décrire, Tania…

Elle lui répondit par le plus magnifique de ses sourires, des étoiles plein les yeux. Continuant sur sa lancée, il dit :

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'a pas la même valeur que ce que tu m'as murmuré tout à l'heure, mais saches que je tiens énormément à toi Tania et que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Oh Tom ! Tes paroles valent tout aussi bien le ' je t'aime ' que je t'ai dit. Après tout, ce ne sont que des mots, ce qui importe c'est ce que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur…fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Les danses se succédèrent : valse, tango, slow,…Alors que Tania acceptait l'invitation de Lucius Malefoy, le Lord s'éloigna de la piste de danse en compagnie de Severus.

- Tout se passe comme vous le désiriez, Maître ? demanda ce dernier.

- On ne peut mieux Severus, à un détail près, répondit le jeune marié sans lâcher sa femme des yeux.

- Ah bon ! s'étonna le professeur. Peut-être pourrais-je vous apporter mon aide ?

- En effet ! Dis-moi mon cher Severus, pourquoi as-tu marqué une hésitation lors des phrases rituelles me concernant ? demanda le mage en se retournant vers l'espion.

Le maître des potions croisa le regard du Lord avant de se détourner pour reporter son attention sur Tania qui dansait toujours avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Je vous prie de croire que je n'ai pas fait cela intentionnellement, commença-t-il. Alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, l'irréalité de la situation m'a sauté aux yeux.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse aussi bien que moi, Maître, rétorqua Severus. Qui, dans cette assistance, pourrait croire que ce mariage base ses fondements sur l'amour que vous portez à Tania, vous qui avez toujours méprisé ce sentiment noble.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que ma femme mérite mieux que ma personne, s'exclama le Lord froidement en fusillant son Mangemort du regard.

- Je pense simplement que Tania est une femme extraordinaire qui mérite respect, protection et amour. Etes-vous seulement capable de comprendre ces trois mots ? osa Severus en regardant le mage noir les yeux dans les yeux.

Le Lord n'eut gère le temps de répondre car sa jeune épouse se dirigeait vers eux, souriant et les joues rougies par la danse.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous étiez en train de discuter Messieurs ?

- Mais de toi naturellement, répondit Tom avant de déposer un rapide et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme regarda suspicieusement les deux hommes. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait autre chose, elle n'était pas dupe. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter.

- Severus, tu m'avait promis une valse, bouda-t-elle, et je l'attends toujours.

Souriant, le maître des potions s'inclina et lui proposa son bras en disant :

- Madame, me feriez-vous l'insigne horreur de m'accorder cette danse ?

- Mais avec plaisir, Cher Monsieur, joua-t-elle en acceptant son bras.

Le jeune marié, stupéfait, regarda sa femme s'éloigner vers la piste de danse avec Severus Rogue.

- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il mentalement à l'espion.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Jedusor.

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez, répondit-il dans l'esprit de son Maître.

Evoluant sur la piste de danse, Tania remarqua que son partenaire était dans les nuages.

- Severus ! Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Tania, fit-il en rompant le contact visuel avec le Lord, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! se moqua-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de te marier à l'homme le plus dangereux et chercher de toute l'Angleterre.

- Nous en avions déjà discuté et…

- Oui, je sais, coupa-t-il. C'est juste que tu es très précieuse à mes yeux. Tu es comme une petite sœur que je me dois de protéger contre vents et marées.

- Je sais Severus, et je te remercie du soutien et de l'amour protecteur que tu me portes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans soucis autres. Les jeunes enfants présents s'émerveillèrent de la beauté de feu d'artifice magique et des tours de passe-passe de certains Mangemorts. Un fou rire général gagna l'assemblée à la vue d'un Rock'n Roll dansé exagérément par Tania et Bella, même le grand mage noir ne s'empêcher de sourire. Certains invités ayant légèrement abusés de la boisson, animèrent quelque peu la soirée…

- Bon et bien, lança Tania aux convives. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour mon mari et moi-même…

- De profiter de notre nuit de noce, compléta-t-il avec un sourire équivoque.

- Alors amusez-vous bien et bonne nuit…terminèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de transplaner.

_Le lendemain matin, demeure des Scott…_

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient installées autour de la table, magiquement agrandie, de la salle à manger. Et pourtant, on attendait encore du monde pour plus tard. Les trois Lupin et le trio étaient assis côte à côte suivit par la famille Weasley au grand complet et des différents Aurors. Hermione et Ron était arrivés trois jours auparavant pour passer le reste des vacances avec Harry et Siri.

Tous discutaient de choses et d'autres quand Maugrey, en ayant assez d'entendre lança :

- Tempi pour les retardataires, de toute façon ce n'est pas une réunion officielle de l'Ordre car, il y a des non membres, fit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

- Comme nous le savons tous, poursuivit Laïna, la bataille au ministère fut pour nous une réussite si l'on tient en compte le fait que nous n'avons eu à déplorer qu'un mort et que Voldemort n'a pas réussit à obtenir la prophétie.

- Mais c'est un échec total si on compte la perte irrémédiable de celle-ci, répliqua Tonks.

- Oui, surtout s'il y avait un moyen de tuer Voldemort, ajouta Remus.

En les entendant, Harry ne pu que se sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir leur parler de ce que cette prophétie révélait. Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit de n'en parler qu'a Siri, Ron et Hermione ?

- Nous devons à tout prit savoir ce que prépare Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Mr Weasley. C'est capital !

- Oui, vu que Severus n'est pas au courant de tout et qu'il ne peut pas tout nous dire sous peine de se faire repérer, compléta Kingsley.

- Siri, dirent les jumeaux. Tu continues à entretenir la connexion avec son esprit ?

- Non, elle est devenue impossible depuis qu'il est aidé par Tania. Cette femme a créé une sorte de barrage qui m'empêche d'aller au plus profond de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans sa tête ?

- Oh, Ron !

- Ben quoi, Hermione ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, répliqua sèchement Siri. Et bien, la douleur psychique est insupportable aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Et son esprit est si…Cet homme a les pensées les plus tristes, et les plus sombres que j'ai jamais lues. C'est une horreur d'être à sa place…

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration seulement rompu par les soupires d'indigna d'Hermione devant la bêtise de Ron. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

- Ca doit être le hiboux qui nous apporte la Gazette du Sorcier, j'y vais, informa Remus en se levant.

- Bon, la seule chose qui nous restes, c'est la surprise et l'anticipation, gronda Maugrey.

- Comment peut-on surprendre Voldemort ? demanda Hermione. Il faudrait déjà savoir où il se trouve !

- Quand à anticiper ses mouvements, il y a des dizaines d'endroit qu'il pourrait attaquer, poursuivit Siri.

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, fit Remus en revenant. Il va être calme pendant un bon moment.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les autres d'une seule et même voix.

- Pour ça, dit-il en lançant au milieu de la table l'exemplaire de la Gazette du jour.

Mrs Weasley l'attrapa et lut tout haut :

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vient de se MARIER, fit-elle en criant le dernier mot.

- Quoi ? crièrent les autres en se passant les Gazette de main en main.

- Et tu n'as pas lu le sous titre, lança Tonks.

- Il s'est marié avec Tania, informa Remus.

- Non, c'est impossible, s'exclama Harry. Voldemort ne perdrait pas son temps à se marier, il lui est impossible d'aimer.

- Oui, mais Tania est une sorcière puissante et …

- Et rien du tout, papa ! s'injuria Siri. Tania est une femme intelligente, elle ne s'unirait pas avec cet homme. Non, je n'y crois ! En plus, l'article est signé Rita Sketter.

- Dupuis quand réécrit-elle à la Gazette ? demanda Laïna.

- Il parait que c'est depuis que Scrimgeour a été promu au poste de ministre, répondit Remus.

- De toute façon, nous avons plus important à gérer que les faux commérages de cette idiote, grogna Maugrey en lançant le journal qui atterri devant Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas un commérage, rétorqua Severus qui venait d'entrer.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il était accompagné par Albus Dumbledore.

- Où en est la preuve ? Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Siri.

- Parce que j'y étais ! C'est moi qui les ai marié, hier !

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et Molly poussa une exclamation en disant :

- Et moi qui l'ai toujours trouvé si gentil et si innocente.

- Innocente, tu parles, cracha Ron. Cette fille est une vraie vipère ! D'abord, elle trahi l'Ordre et s'en prend à Harry, elle s'introduit dans Poudlard et crée deux Marques des Ténèbres pour finir par l'aider à nous attirer au ministère et tenter de tuer Siri. Oh oui, un vrai ange.

- N'oublions pas qu'elle a tué un Auror entre-temps, ajouta Tonks.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Tania Jones était votre fille, demanda Hermione avec panique en montrant le titre général de la page 3.

- " Tania Jones, nouvellement Jedusor, fille caché d'Albus Dumbledore", lu Ron.

- Quoi, s'écria Harry ? Professeur, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- J'ai bien peur que si Harry, c'est bien ma fille…

- Je sens un horrible mal de crâne qui se pointe là ! Albus qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire ? fit Remus.

- Je vais tout expliquer…

Il leur parla d'une majorité de chose concernant Tania et son abandon chez une famille de moldu, mais sans mentionner l'identité de la mère, ni la visite de sa fille deux semaines plus tôt et encore moins le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Tom.

- Et bien, rien ne peut être pire qu'aujourd'hui, s'exaspéra Maugrey.

- Non, en effet ! Maintenant, le monde des sorciers doit la craindre autant que Voldemort. Elle est incroyablement forte ! Quand je l'ai combattue au ministère, elle aurait pu me tuer avec une facilité déconcertante si je n'avait pas été une elf.

- Siri a raison ! s'exclama Harry. J'étais là et je dois bien dire que je n'aurais pas voulu être à ta place. Mais, maintenant, ça explique sa haine pour vous, professeur puisqu'elle savait que vous étiez son père.

- Oui, et à l'heure qui l'est, Lord Voldemort vient de gagner une alliée puissante. Elle sera dur à arrêter, fit le mage.

- Et la tyrannie de Voldemort ne s'installera que plus vite, compléta Siri.

Que pouvons-nous faire, professeur ?

- Malheureusement rien, à part attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas. Le seul endroit où les gens seront encore en sécurité est Poudlard. Nous ne devons plus nous fier au ministère, car une personne, voire plusieurs, qui y travaille servent Voldemort. L'article de la Gazette vient de là ! Sketter a du rencontrer sans le savoir l'un de ses partisans et…

- Faire publier exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait, termina Severus.

La réunion se termina sur les dernières nouvelles qu'apportait le maître des potions. Après avoir prit un rapide dîner, tous partirent à l'exception des habitants de la maison et des invités. La bande d'adolescent partit faire une balade pour s'évacuer l'esprit de toute la tension accumulée lors de la réunion.

Harry, tenant la main de Siri, ne cessait de tripoter un papier de son autre main.

- Qu'est-ce que sait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un mot que Dumbledore m'a donné en partant.

- Et ? l'encouragea Hermione.

- Il veut que je prenne des cours avec lui dés la rentrée.

- Mais c'est super, il va sans doute pouvoir t'apprendre plein de sorts et des techniques de combat, s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Oui, sans doute…

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

- Rien Siri, c'est juste que je crois que ce n'est pas seulement pour cela qu'il veut faire ses cours.

- Et c'est pourquoi a ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour l'année à venir…

* * *

Voilà !! J'espère que cela vous aura plût !!!

Désolé, mais je ne sais pas quand je saurais poster le chapitre 17 ! Alors, armez-vous de patiente…

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bisous,

Diaboliqua…


	17. Chapter 17

Attention, annonce en fin de chapitre !!!

_Chapitre 17 : Cachotterie__s, serment et malaise_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait encore de faire ce rêve. Tania regarda autour d'elle, Tom semblait profondément endormi. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, attrapa son peignoir pour cacher sa nudité et sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Novembre venait d'arriver et ses premières neiges ne tarderaient pas à recouvrir le parc d'un manteau blanc.

Ayant un peu froid, elle resserra la fermeture de son vêtement. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que Tania et Tom étaient mariés. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'était bien passé. Parfois, ils avaient quelques désaccords, mais sans grande importance selon Tom. Lui voulait attaquer Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il serait mieux de s'occuper du ministère avant. La routine habituelle, quoi !

Un petit vent frais la fit frissonner et elle ferma les yeux. Les images de son rêve ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête. Elle arrivait encore à voir distinctement ce petit garçon qui regardait son armoire prendre feu avec un sourire se disant qu'il avait toujours été sûr de ne pas être comme les autres.

Tania sortit des plis de son peignoir le médaillon que Tom lui avait dit de ne jamais quitter à partir du jour de leur mariage. Seulement, depuis qu'elle le portait, elle faisait fréquemment ses rêves. Ce n'était pas toujours le même, mais elle était sûre que tous étaient des souvenirs de son mari. La jeune femme savait que s'était un Horcruxe, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en faire part à Tom.

- Si tu restes là, tu vas tombé malade, fit une voix dans son coup qui la fit sursauter.

- Tom, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Aller vient, rentrons à l'intérieur !

Il la laissa passer devant lui et referma les fenêtres. Se tournant vers sa femme, il remarqua qu'elle était restée debout à regarder un point fixe. La prenant par la taille, il lui demanda :

- Tu sembles ailleurs, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Ah rien, je t'assures, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Tom soupira. Décidemment, elle ne savait pas mentir. Il décida de la suivre, ne voulant pas mettre fin à la discussion. La jeune femme était occupée à se rafraîchir le visage. Lui tendant une serviette, il lui dit :

- Dis-moi ce qui tu préoccupes, Tania. Après tout, je suis là pour ça non ? Quel époux ferais-je si tu ne pouvais pas te reposer sur mon épaule de temps en temps, fit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite poser sa tête au creux de son coup.

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui te reposes sur mon épaule, se moqua-t-elle.

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Tania…

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de son envie de savoir, elle le regarda dans le miroir et dit :

- Je rêve parfois de souvenirs qui t'appartiennent depuis le jour où je porte ce médaillon. Tom, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'agissait de l'un de tes Horcruxes ?

A ses paroles, elle sentit qu'il se crispait. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une question aussi directe.

- Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est pour éviter un interrogatoire sur le sujet.

- Donc si je comprend bien, gronda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, tu ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me mettre dans la confidence ?

- Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit…

- Oh que si, et tu le sais bien ! lança-t-elle froidement en quittant la salle de bain. Une partie de toi se dit que je suis la fille de Dumbledore, ton pire ennemi et que, par conséquent, tu te dois d'être sur tes gardes.

- Tu mélanges tout, Tania, s'emporta-t-il.

- Ah oui, vraiment, cria-t-elle. Alors explique-toi ! J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi je fais tous ces rêves, Tom !

- Si tu fais tous rêves, c'est parce que la partie de mon âme qui est à l'intérieur du médaillon est en train de faire partie de toi. Bientôt, tout sera finit et tu ne rêveras plus de mes souvenirs.

- Magnifique, et c'est maintenant que tu me dit un truc pareil ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu aurais refusé de le porter si je t'avais dit ce que s'était dés le début.

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais aimer que tu m'en parle ! On est sensé se faire confiance et tout se dire, Tom.

- Ah parce que toi, tu prétends ne rien me cacher, s'écria-t-il.

- Je ne te dis pas tout, c'est vrai, mais tu me caches des choses bien plus importantes, fit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Tania. Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes si je ne veux pas que cela se retourne contre moi. Dois-je te rappeler que la majorité de la communauté magique veut ma mort.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas puisque tu tues leurs enfants, leurs amis, et j'en passe, cracha-t-elle.

- Là, tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, Tania, menaça-t-il.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Me torturer comme la dernière fois ! Combien de personne as-tu tué pour faire tes maudits Horcruxes, Tom ?

La jeune femme regretta sa remarque dés l'instant où elle avait franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Blessé dans son orgueil, son mari ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Tania, se giflant mentalement, le rattrapa.

- Tom, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je regrette, pardonne-moi…

Il s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Le contournant pour se mettre face à lui, elle ajouta :

- J'aimerais juste que tu m'ouvres un peu plus ton cœur, tu ne me dis jamais rien. Tu ne me parles pas de ton enfance ni de tes années à Poudlard.

- C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien a dire, murmura-t-il.

- Je veux savoir, Tom. J'en ai besoin, je veux être aussi proche de toi que possible.

- Tu l'es déjà !

- Pas assez à mon goût ! Je partage ta vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu l'as oublié ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber l'homme que j'aime à chaque difficulté. Si tu sautes, je saute ! ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Cette femme était tout simplement incroyable ! Elle parvenait toujours à le faire fléchir et elle le comprenait comme personne avant elle. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Tania faisait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas avant : la plénitude, l'épanouissement.

- Aller venez Mrs Jedusor, une longue nuit blanche nous attends si vous voulez que je vous fasse le récit de mon existence, dit-il dans un sourire en passant un bras sous ses jambes pour la porter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rigola-t-elle.

- Aurais-tu peur que je ne te fasse tomber ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais fait attention sinon, je jure que…

Tom fit semblant de la faire tomber ce qui arracha un cri à son épouse suivit du regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle possédait, ce qui le fit rire.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- Très ! fit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour finir par se blottir dans les bras de son époux. Vas-s'y, je suis toute ouie.

- Très bien, alors voilà. Je suis né dans un orphelinat du nom de…

Il lui fit le fidèle récit de sa vie, n'oubliant aucun détail, même les plus sordides.

Tania l'interrompait parfois pour avoir plus de renseignement sur certaines choses. Son idée de se faire surnommer Voldemort, la Chambre des Secrets, sa recherche des objets ayant appartenu aux quatre fondateurs ainsi que la confection de ses Horcruxes et le sort qu'il avait utilisé sur elle à deux ans, passionnèrent sa femme au plus haut point.

- Alors, c'est donc Marianne Scott, la mère de Laïna, qui t'a permit de nous retrouver maman et moi.

- Oui, je me suis rendu chez eux, j'ai tué Nathan Scott et je m'en suis prit à leur fille pour faire cracher le morceau à Marianne.

- Et, une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu les as tuée toutes deux.

- Je sais que ça à l'air terrible, Tania, même si ça l'est, mais ton père devenait dangereux pour moi, alors j'ai voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en m'en prenant à sa fille.

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas simplement torturé, Tom, au lieu de les tuer, surtout leur petite fille.

- Parce que Nathan Scott avait en un mois arrêter et fait enfermer à Azkaban pas moins de huit de mes meilleurs Mangemorts. Lui et sa famille devenaient plus que gênant.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes les meurtres que tu as dû accomplir pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda Tania après un moment de silence.

- Non, aucun. Sauf ceux de ta mère et de Lily Potter. Toutes deux sont mortes alors que je ne l'avais pas prévu.

L'aveu fut prononcé avec une telle froideur et sur un ton sans émotion que Tania en eut froid dans le dos. Tom avait tué des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des familles entières juste pour se venger, avoir des informations ou simplement parce que ces personnes devenaient trop gênantes à son goût. Avait-il seulement une conscience et un cœur ? C'est alors que Tania comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le changer comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Certes, grâce à elle, Tom avait des réactions plus humaines qu'avant et il montrait un peu plus ses émotions. Seulement, l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne serait pas suffisant, elle le savait. Il faudrait un évènement déclencheur pour lui faire prendre conscience de la tragique réalité.

- Dis-moi Tom, tu as dit que tu avais eu comme une sorte de pressentiment et que c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas tuée enfant.

- Oui, et…l'encouragea-t-il.

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu savais ce que s'était.

- Je te l'ait dit, j'ai voulu lever ma baguette pour en finir avec toi, mais quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai ressentit une espèce décharge dans mon bras droit comme si on me prévenait d'une erreur à venir.

- Tu crois que s'aurait pu être un signe de…

- Un signe de qui ? coupa-t-il. De Merlin ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il y a deux choses qui nous prouves que te tuer était une énorme erreur puisque tu es celle qui m'a permis de renaître et…

- Et de devenir ta femme, termina-t-elle.

- Exactement. Alors si ce n'est pas un signe, je ne sais pas ce que s'est, fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Alors qu'il se faisait plus entreprenant, Tania l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu me coupe ainsi dans mon élan ? fit-il moqueur.

- C'est juste le fait que tu ne m'aies pas parlé d'une chose dont tout le monde chez moi semble au courant sauf moi.

- Et laquelle, ma douce ?

- La mission que tu as confiée à Drago Malefoy.

- Oh Tania, si je ne t'ai pas mit au courant c'est parce que tu n'as pas à l'être, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tous tes Mangemorts sont-ils au courant alors que moi, ta femme, je ne le suis pas. Cela voudrait-il dire que cette mission me concerne de près ou de loin ?

- Arrête Tania. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça, s'est pour ton bien.

- Où plutôt parce que tu as peur que j'interviennes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca suffit, fit-il en se levant. Tu n'as pas à le savoir, un point c'est tout.

- Quelle genre de mission peux-tu avoir confiée à un adolescent de seize ans alors que celui-ci est enfermé à Poudlard ? se demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles encore ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Tania, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je te conseille d'accepter mon choix parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? Je te jure, Tom Elvis Jedusor que je trouverais et que si ça ne me plaît pas, tu auras des comptes à me rendre.

- Je suis libre de faire les choix qui me conviennent, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, justement, tu n'es plus libre du tout, cria-t-elle en lui montrant son alliance, parce que tu as voulu que nous soyons unit à jamais.

- Justement, ne me le fait pas regretter, menaça-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que les mariages chez les sorciers sont irrémédiables, tu m'auras sur ton dos jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne te prendre, Tom.

- Sauf si elle te fauche avant moi, cracha-t-il en quittant la chambre en claquant la porte, furieux.

La jeune femme regarda quelques instants la porte avec l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau sur Tom, mais elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Blessée dans son orgueil et par la dernière phrase de son époux, Tania s'effondra sur le sol en pleure. Comment faisait-elle pour tout gâcher à chaque fois ?

- S'il ne me cachait pas des choses, ça ne serais jamais arriver, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle resta là à sangloter encore un long moment tout en fixant son alliance.

Ce simple anneau d'or barré d'une ligne d'argent en son centre. A l'intérieur, quelques mots y étaient gravés : " Ensemble pour l'éternité…".

Leur première dispute en tant que couple allait laisser des traces à tout jamais.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être habillée, Tania décida de prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Tom et encore avoir une dispute aussi tôt. Tout en mangeant, la jeune femme se décida à aller trouver Bella pour parler un peu avec elle. Ca faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient plus retrouvées entre filles. Elles avaient toutes deux des choses à faire.

Tania, avec son nouveau statut d'épouse du Lord, devait s'occuper des rapports de mission, trouver des lieux idéaux pour une attaque de Mangemort, décider des personnes importantes à mettre sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et étouffer les rébellions dans l'œuf. Quant à Bella, elle ne cessait de faire des allées et venues avec sa sœur. Ce qu'elles traficotaient, la jeune Jedusor ne le savait pas. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Se vêtant d'une chaude et lourde cape, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre dans l'intention d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il avait légèrement neigé cette nuit. Descendant les escaliers, elle entendit des éclats de voix dans le hall. Bellatrix et Narcissa semblaient en dispute. Tania s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier pour écouter.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui fait autant confiance, Cissy !

- Ecoute Bella, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus à chaque fois que l'on se voit.

- Et bien si, tu as eu tord de faire cela. D'ailleurs, je devrais en parler au Maître, lâcha Bella en se mettant en route.

- Non, tu n'en feras rien, Bella, fit sa sœur en lui attrapant le bras.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu m'as accompagnée et Severus pourra en témoigner.

- Ce sale hypocrite ne t'aidera pas, il ne sert les intérêts que d'une seule personne et cette personne, c'est lui, Cissy !

- J'ai fait ça pour mon fils, Bella, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas d'enfant.

- Non, en effet, mais je n'aurais pas fait une telle bêtise. Cela devrait être un honneur pour toi que ton fils ait une tâche de cette ampleur à accomplir.

- Tu trouves que c'est un honneur d'attendre sans cesse dans la peur, et de servir un homme qui n'est même pas capable d'éprouver de la compassion, du la pitié et du remord.

- Tais-toi pauvre sotte, s'écria Bella. Tu fais honte à ton sang, Narcissa. Si l'on t'entendait, nous serions toutes deux accusées de trahison avec tes propos indignes.

- C'était exactement ce que je me disais, Bella, lança Tania en descendant les dernières marches.

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers elle. Tania arborait un visage sévère et tenait sa baguette dans la main gauche. Bellatrix et Narcissa échangèrent un regard, toutes deux étaient paniquées. Après tout, même si Bella était son amie, Tania restait quand même l'épouse du Lord.

- Bonjour Maîtresse, firent-elles toutes deux en s'inclinant une fois Tania arrivée à leur hauteur.

- Alors Mesdames, puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- D'une simple broutille, Maîtresse.

- Vraiment Narcissa ! J'ai pourtant cru vous entendre crier chacune votre désaccord à propos de ton fils, Drago.

- Je suis juste inquiète pour mon fils.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais il est en sécurité à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, sans aucun doute, Maîtresse, répondit Bella.

Le regard de Tania passait de l'une à l'autre, cherchant la faille. Décidant de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié à la situation, elle demanda :

- Aurais-tu des remarques à me faire sur mon mari, Narcissa ?

- Aucunes, Maîtresse. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes paroles insensées de mère inquiète. Je vous suis éternellement fidèle à vous et au Maître.

- Tu es une excellente comédienne, répondit Tania en la prenant dans ses bras. Si jamais, je te surprends où que j'entende dire que tu as encore dénigré une seule fois mon époux, je te jure que je m'occuperais de ton fils personnellement, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille pour que seul Narcissa l'entende.

Se dégageant, elle ajouta devant son air effaré :

- Suis-je bien clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair, Maîtresse.

- Très bien, maintenant, hors de ma vue. Pas toi, Bella, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant s'éloigner. Je crois que nous devons discuter toutes les deux. Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans le parc, il est magnifique à cette période de l'année.

- Volontiers, Maîtresse, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Enfin, Bella, tu sais très bien qu'entre nous tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. En plus, je déteste tous ces " Maîtresse " que l'on me dit à longueur de journée.

- A ça ma grande, c'est ce qui découle quand on se marie avec l'homme le plus puissant de notre monde. Mais, dis-moi, qu'as-tu chuchoté à Narcissa pour qu'elle pâlisse autant ? demanda Bella avec amusement.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, tu me connais. Je lui ais juste dit qu'elle devrait faire attention à ses paroles si elle ne voulait pas que je lui rende son fils dans une boîte d'allumettes.

- Oui, tu as raison, rien de bien méchant.

- Il n'empêche qu'avec ça, elle se tiendra tranquille pendant un bon moment, répondit Tania.

- Oui, et je suppose que ma chère sœur va aller se plaindre de la menace supplémentaire qui pèse sur son fils à son tendre Lucius.

- Très juste, mais je crois qu'il n'osera pas m'en tenir rigueur.

- Non, il aurait bien trop peur de se reprendre un autre mur de plein fouet, grimaça Bella.

Rigolant un bon moment sur les misères de ce "pauvre" Lucius, elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans le kiosque. Tania se perdit dans la contemplation de l'endroit et n'écouta pas ce que Bellatrix lui disait. Repensant à sa dispute avec Tom, elle retint difficilement ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

- Et alors, cet idiot ose me dire que je suis…Tania, ça ne va pas ? fit Bella en interrompant son histoire.

- Si, très bien, je repensais au jour de mon mariage.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu pleures, j'aurais du y penser, se moqua-t-elle.

- Se sont des larmes de joies, pauvre idiote, s'indigna Tania.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis Harry Potter ! Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- On s'est disputé cette nuit avec Tom !

- Quoi, tu l'a repoussé et Monsieur a vu rouge ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Bella ! s'écria Tania.

- Désolée, je vois que l'instant n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Alors, pourquoi vous êtes vous engueulez ?

- Il ne veut pas me dire qu'elle mission il a confier à Drago.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant, mais alors, tout à l'heure, avec Cissy, tu…

- Oui, c'était du bluff, Bella !

- De toute façon peu d'entre nous sont au courant.

- Ah oui, et qui ?

- Le Maître, les Malefoy, Rogue et moi-même. Alors, tu ne sais pas, j'aurais pensé que tu serais la première personne à qui le Maître le dirait. Mais, après tout…

- Je ne le sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire, lança Tania.

- Ah non, certainement pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette idiote de Cissy a fait un serment inviolable avec ce traître de Severus Rogue pour protéger son fils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si Drago échoue dans sa mission, Rogue devra l'accomplir à sa place.

- C'était donc de cela dont vous parliez tout à l'heure.

- Oui, Tania, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus.

Tania se leva, fit quelques pas et dit d'un ton glacial qui ne lui était pas habituel :

- Oh que si Bellatrix, tu vas me dire le but de cette mission.

- Je ne peux pas, si le Maître apprenait que je te l'ai dit, il…

- Ce qu'il te fera ne sera rien comparer à ce que je te ferais subir si tu ne me dis rien, coupa froidement Tania en se retournant vers elle, baguette levée.

- Tu n'oserais pas, murmura Bella.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mais je suis loin d'être un ange, tu sais ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te torturer si cela peut me permettre de sauver une, voire plusieurs personnes.

- Tu sais très bien qu'en faisant cela tu risquerais de t'attirer les foudres de ton mari, Tania, lança la brune.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela Bellatrix! nargua la jeune femme en tournant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

- Que veux-tu dire, s'enquit nerveusement la Mangemort.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que Voldemort me fasse peur, ricana-t-elle. Non, que du contraire. J'ai appris, au cours de mon existance, que la peur d'une chose ou d'une personne nous rendes faible.

- Avoir peur n'est pas une faiblesse, s'exclama Bella.

- Peut-être, mais la peur n'est pas ce qui caractérise ma vie...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Le mensonge, ma chère amie! s'écria Tania. Ma vie était, est, et ne sera que mensonge tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ce que je dois faire pour l'avenir... Et si tu n'est pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi, termina-t-elle en lançant un sort de lumière bleu qui toucha la colonne derrière Bellatrix.

- Tu es folle ! cria-t-elle.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'a demandé Tom au jeune Malefoy ! redemanda Tania.

- Très bien, tu as gagné ! Drago doit trouver un moyen de nous faire entrer dans l'école.

- Seulement ! s'étonna Tania.

- Non, il doit aussi tenter de tuer Albus Dumbledore par tous les moyens.

Les yeux de Tania s'agrandirent sous le choc. Tom avait non seulement tué sa mère, mais en plus il demandait à un adolescent de tuer son père. Tout cela était ridicule. La jeune femme éclata de rire sous le regard effaré de Bella. Rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa cape, elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

- Franchement Tom, tu me déçois, murmura-t-elle. Penser que j'allais intervenir pour sauver ce vieux fou était stupide.

- Tu te moque de ce qui peut arriver à ton père ? demanda Bella, surprise.

- Et oui, puisque j'ai toujours considéré les gens qui m'avait trouvé comme mes vrai parents. Ils vivent à l'heure actuelle en Australie avec mes trois jeunes frères et sœurs.

Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta :

- Tout comme ce qu'il sait passé pour Jena Scott, ma mère, je ne tiendrais pas Tom responsable de ce qu'il adviendra d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Et bien, ma chère amie, tu m'étonneras toujours. Mais, dis-moi, tu m'aurais réellement torturé pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, demanda Bella alors qu'elle retournait vers le manoir.

- Bien sûr que non, Bella. J'aurais simplement lut dans ton esprit. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une adepte de la violence.

- Tu me rassures parce que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais le faire. Tu étais plus que convainquant, je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle sur l'air étonné de Tania.

- Au moins, maintenant, je vais pourvoir aller me réconcilier avec …

La jeune femme ne continua pas sa phrase. Ne se sentant pas bien, elle venait de s'accrocher au bras de son amie. Inquiète, celle-ci demanda :

- Tania, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste une sensation de vertige.

- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, fit Bella en passant sa main sur son front. Tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Pas grand-chose, je n'avais pas faim. Et puis, avec la dispute qu'on a eu, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Oh non, ça recommence.

- Viens, je vais t'aider.

- Non, pas la peine d'essayer, le sol tourne. Appelle Severus s'il te plaît, ça ne va pas bien du tout…

Furent les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant de s'écrouler dans la neige. Bella, paniquée, tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

- Tania ! Tania ! cria-t-elle en la secouant. Rien à faire, elle s'est évanouie et moi qui n'ai pas prit ma baguette. Oh, mais qu'elle conne je fais et je me prétend Mangemort.

Fouillant dans les poches de la cape de Tania, elle trouva sa baguette et lança des étincelles de détresse. Quelqu'un allait forcément les voires. En effet, dix secondes plus tard, une personne apparu en transplanant. Voyant Tania inconsciente sur le sol, Tom se précipita sur elles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras et en marchant vers l'entrée qui se trouvait à l'autre bout.

- On discutait, elle s'est sentie mal et s'est écroulée.

- Bella, tu vas te rendre au deuxième étage de l'aile nord. La troisième pièce en partant de ta droite est un bureau où se trouve une cheminée connectée sur le réseau. Utilise-la pour prévenir Severus à Poudlard. Il doit être dans son bureau près des cachots.

- Très bien, Maître. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, tu me rejoins dans la chambre de Tania. Vas s'y en transplanant, moi je ne peux avec ma femme dans cet état.

- Bien, Maître, fit-elle en disparaissant.

_A Poudlard…_

La porte du bureau des cachots s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue mécontent.

- Espèce de sale gamin décérébré, s'écria-t-il.

En effet, Rogue venait d'avoir une autre discussion avec Drago Malefoy qui avait, semble-t-il, mal finie.

- Comment suis-je sensé l'aider sans son accord !

Maudissant Narcissa et son fils, le maître des potions alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il fallait qu'il rédige une lettre à l'intention de la mère de Drago.

- Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à le convaincre de me laisser l'aider, murmura-t-il.

Après tout, comment pourrait-il arriver à faire rentrer seul des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'était impossible et Dumbledore qui n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme n'arrangeait rien. Poudlard risquait une attaque à tout moment et ce vieux fou passait son temps en déplacement ou à donner des cours à ce crétin de Potter.

Plongé dans l'écriture de sa lettre, le directeur de Serpentard ne vit pas la cheminée s'embraser.

- Rogue !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il en sursautant.

- Par ici, pauvre abruti !

Se retournant vers la voix, il remarqua que la tête de Bella était apparue dans les flammes de la cheminée. Furieux, il se leva et s'accroupit.

- Tu es folle, si on te voit ici, je suis bon pour Azkaban.

- Ce qui ne serais pas pour me déplaire, tu peux me croire, s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lestrange ?

- Le Maître a besoin de toi, immédiatement !

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'absenter com…

- C'est Tania, coupa-t-elle. Elle s'est évanouie et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Alors débrouille-toi, mais tu dois venir.

- Très bien, j'arrive !

Il sortit en quatrième vitesse de son bureau, couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parc. En chemin, il bouscula quelqu'un qui manqua de l'insulté :

- Hey, vous ne pouvez pas faire attent…Oh, désolé, professeur.

- Potter que faites-vous dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours ?

- Oh, et bien…je…

- Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos sornettes, fit-il en reprenant sa course.

- Cinglé, ce type est cinglé ! fit Harry en continuant sa route.

Arrivé à la barrière, Rogue pu transplaner directement dans le hall du manoir Jones. Gravissant les escaliers à folle allure : il s'inquiétait pour Tania. Ne reprenant pas son souffle, il couru jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Severus, enfin !

- La ferme Bella, fit-il en s'approchant de Tania dont le Maître tenait le main.

- Elle est commença depuis vingt minutes, informa Tom.

- Elle est gelée. Je suppose qu'elle est tombée dans la neige à l'état de ses vêtements.

- En effet, mais elle n'y ai pas resté plus de cinq minutes, lança Bella.

- Très bien, pouvez-vous sortir pendant que je l'examine, s'il vous plaît.

Bella se dirigea vers la sortie sans broncher. Tom, lui, ne bougea pas.

- Vous aussi Maître.

- Très bien, mais s'il lui arrive le moindre pépin, je déchaînerais ma colère sur toi, Severus, fit-il en sortant.

Vingt minutes, cela faisait vingt longues minutes que Severus Rogue était dans la chambre de Tania pour l'examiner. Bella et Tom attendaient tout deux patiemment dans le couloir. Enfin, patiemment, peut-être pas !

Bellatrix se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à sang tandis que le Lord faisait des allées et venues dans le couloir, se maudissant de sa conduite de la vieille.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cria-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Calmez-vous Maître, je suis sûre que tout va très bien pour elle. C'est une battante !

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, reprenant sa marche. Bella comprit parfaitement son inquiétude. Voyant qu'il voulait passer sa colère sur quelque chose, elle lança :

- Votre femme est au courant du but de la mission de mon neveu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

- Je l'ai mise au courant de mon propre chef, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu mens, Bella, je le lit dans ton esprit, s'indigna-t-il.

- Maître, elle était dans un tel état ce matin. Elle m'a parlé de votre dispute alors, j'ai mit volontairement le sujet sur le tapis. C'est de ma faute si elle est au courant, pas la sienne.

- Tu serais prête à tout encaisser pour ton amie n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, sans une seule once d'hésitation.

- Pour ta franchise, je ne te punirais pas et puis, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est en lieu sûr.

- Comment ça Maître ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été avec elle Bella, ma femme serait toujours dans le froid et la neige à l'heure qu'il est, informa-t-il en refaisant les cent pas.

Ils n'entendirent pas le long et profond soupire de soulagement de Rogue. En effet, il venait de finir d'ausculter Tania et elle n'avait rien de grave. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour souffler cinq minutes, il ne vit pas que la jeune femme se réveillait.

- Severus, c'est toi ?

- Ah Tania, tu es réveillée ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi suis-je en sous-vêtements ?

- Tu as eu un malaise et es tombée dans la neige. Bella m'a prévenu ainsi que ton mari et je suis arrivé aussi vite que possible. Je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements trempés et examiné.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Et bien, fit-il la mine grave.

- Severus, ne me ment pas. Je peux tout entendre.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Tu es…

Surprise par la nouvelle, la jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de se vêtir qu'elle se rua sur la porte. Bella, juste derrière, sursauta.

- Tania, mais…fit-elle surprise alors que son amie l'embrassait et la serrait dans ses bras.

- Magnifique, Bella. Où est Tom ?

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle aperçu son mari à l'autre bout du couloir. Celui-ci, lui tournait le dos et ne les avaient pas entendue.

- Tom, cria-t-elle en courant vers lui en petite tenue.

- Tania, est-ce que ça va ? fit-il en se retournant inquiet.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui sauta dans les bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour finir par l'embrasser.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave si tu souris comme cela, fit-il en la soutenant.

- C'est prodigieux, incroyable, magnifique…Tom

- Quoi dont ?

- Parents, nous allons devenir parents…

- Quoi, répète ! dit-il ahuri.

- Nous allons avoir un enfant, répondit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

- J'avais déjà comprit la première fois…fit-il en l'embrassant.

- Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

- Je trouve ça prodigieux, incroyable, magnifique…Tania, répondit-il souriant en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais un toussotement se fit entendre.

- Désolé, mais…

- Décidément, elle ne vit que pour nous interrompre, s'indigna Tom.

- Ne l'écoute pas Bella ! lança Tania en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi ma grande, heu…pour vous.

- Merci, Bella, répondit le couple.

- Toute mes félicitations, leur dit Severus fraîchement arrivé.

- Merci, Severus, fit Tania en le prenant également dans les bras.

- Tania, ce n'est pas que cela me gêne, que du contraire, fit-il s'attirant un regard glacial du mage, mais je me sentirais mieux si tu étais un peu plus vêtue. Tu dois faire attention à toi maintenant, tu n'es plus toute seule.

- Tu as raison, je vais m'habiller, répondit-elle en embrassant son mari et en partant vers sa chambre.

- Je t'accompagne, lança Bella.

Bras dessus, bras dessous avec son amie, elle lança sur un ton qui se voulait détacher :

- Alors, t'as déjà choisi une marraine ?

- Ma chère Bella, tu es incorrigible, répondit la future mère en rigolant.

Les deux hommes restés seuls, les regardèrent s'éloignés. Tom rompant le silence demanda :

- Alors, quel est son état de santé général ?

- Votre femme se porte à merveilles et son évanouissement était dû à sa grossesse.

- Et l'enfant ?

- L'incident n'as pas causé de tord au bébé, rassurez-vous.

- De combien de temps est-elle enceinte ?

- De trois bonnes semaines, je pense. N'ayant pas eu de nausée, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il serait préférable qu'elle se repose toute cette journée. Sur ce, je vous quitte, encore toutes mes félicitations.

- Oui, merci Severus, termina-t-il à contrecœur.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa femme, il vit Bella en sortir.

- Elle est fatiguée et veut se reposer. Elle vous attend, Maître.

Il entra dans la pièce et regarda la femme de sa vie : elle s'était déjà endormie, une main sur le ventre. S'allongeant à ses côtés, il lui caressa les cheveux et le visage.

- Je vais être père, murmura-t-il un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes !!

Je sais que cela fait un long, long, très long moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais me revoilà avec le chapitre numéro 17…

Une petite surprise vous attend et je pense que cela fera plaisir à certains…néanmoins, c'est un chapitre très calme par rapport au prochain qui n'attend que vous (et ma volonté de poster)

Le chapitre 18 s'intitule : Attaque, morts et réapprendre à vivre

Ce chapitre sera lourd en rebondissements car s'est une partie de mon histoire qui n'existe pas dans les livres, je modifie un peu…

Ne m'en veuillez pas, car c'est aussi un chapitre assez triste : il n'y a pas de bataille sans blessés et morts…

Désolé !

Bon, place aux réponses des reviews :

Lyosha : je dois dire que ta review ma fait énormément plaisir et surtout, j'ai pleuré de rire en la lisant, mais je suis d'accord avec toi… Je trouve inadmissible que Voldemort soit, par J.K. Rowling, le 100% méchant sans cœur fanatique et démoniaque…et cruel, j'allais oublier…non, c'est vraiment trop tiré par les cheveux… Tiens-moi informée si on découvre un jour le gène "je suis sadique, méchant, et je vais devenir un vrai mage noir"…ça m'intéresse. Pour terminer, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant et je serais ravie que l'on échange nos points de vue sur les livres et sur Voldemort…Bisous..

Inconnue : Ne t'en fait pas, vous m'avez tous manqué… Je vais posté plus souvent… Merci de ta présence…

Misskitsune93 : j'espère que tu n'as rien cassé chez toi en sautant partout lol… Heureuse de te voir toujours au rendez-vous, et je t'assure que tu n'as pas fini de sauter… Bisous…

Angie : ma chère angie, j'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé… Je te remercie de l'enthousiasme dont tu fais preuve dans tes reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, comme on dit… Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre… Gros bisous…

Simidiane : Bonjour à toi nouvelle adhérente… Je te remercie de ta première review (espère qu'il y en aura d'autre) et pour tes paroles bien gentilles…Sache que lorsque l'on écrit pour faire plaisir aux autres, tout semble plus facile…Je souhaite que ma fic continue à te plaire…A bientôt…

Pour terminer, j'ai une petite annonce à faire qui, je pense, vous fera plaisir à vous, mes très chers lecteurs :

Je suis en bonne voix, mais ce n'est encore qu'un projet cérébral, d'écrire prochainement, la suite de cette histoire… Je suis occupée depuis deux bons mois à chercher des idées qui pourraient me permettre d'envisager une suite...

Ne croyez pas que c'est acquit, ce n'est encore qu'un projet car j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre définitif d'Une Seconde chance de Vivre…

En tout cas, même si je m'arrête à mes 25 chapitres, j'aurais bien travailler, mais continué l'aventure me tente…

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous une suite, tout en ne connaissant pas encore la fin de cette "partie" ?

Diaboliqua…


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous, ça fait très longtemps ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais l'école oblige. Sinon, place aux réponses des reviews :

- inconnue : merci de ta fidélité et ne t'en fait pas, la suite de l'histoire cogite déjà dans ma tête…

- lyosha : je suis contente que l'idée du bébé te plaise autant et que cela nourrisse tes délires. Au fait, tu suis toujours bien ton traitement dis-moi ? Pour l'attaque, il y aura moins de 50 morts… Au fait, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mail. Faut qu'on reprenne là où on en est rester…

- simidiane : bienvenue à toi simidiane ! Je te remercie pour ton mail qui m'a fait super plaisir, tous ces compliments…Whaooo !! Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer mon contentement. Merci aussi pour m'avoir ajouter à tes favoris et à tes alerts ! Les lecteurs tels que toi ne peuvent que me donner envie de continuer sur ma lancée et de vous donner une suite à couper le souffle, enfin j'espère que s'est dans mes cordes… Aller, bon chapitre à toi !!

- Angie : Surtout, ne t'excuse pas pour ton retard, je le suis encore plus que toi !! Pour Voldy, je doute qu'il aime les biberons et les couches !!

- rellit : Alors, salut à toi, oh nouveau lecteur ! Je te remercie pour ta première review et j'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autre…

- pamass : Tout comme à rellit, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon cercle de lecteur… Pour répondre à ta question : non, Tania n'a aucune Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras car elle refuse ce symbole de soumission. Tania ne veut pas être considérée comme un simple serviteur, un simple Mangemort, elle se trouve bien plus digne que cela !

En tout cas, je dois dire que tu lis très vite… 17 chapitre en 3 jours… Magnifique… Aller, bonne lecture à toi !

Et pour terminer, avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, j'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre est très dur à lire car je l'est écrit pendant un jour de déprime de ma petite vie, il y a quelques mois… Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus triste, le plus sanglant et le plus déprimant de l'histoire… Ne m'en voulez pas pour les terribles épreuves que je vais faire traverser à mes personnages, c'est pour le bien de tous… Merci !

_Chapitre 18 : Attaque, morts et réapprendre à vivre_

Le 15 Janvier 1997, 13h30…

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour mémorable dans l'histoire des sorciers. Lord Voldemort avait prit la décision de faire une attaque massive de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, le village aux abords de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

D'après les informations de Drago Malefoy, une sortie y était prévue pour toutes les années à partir de la troisième. Il y aurait donc beaucoup de monde et, principalement, des enfants. Le but n'était pas de tuer le plus de monde, mais de créer une panique suffisante pour prouver que plus personne, même à Poudlard, n'étaient en sécurité.

De plus, Harry Potter et sa bande d'ami allait sûrement s'y trouver et le mage noir n'allait pas se priver de cette occasion de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. La chose n'enchantait pas Tania qui, elle, ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque à des enfants. Surtout quand ceux-ci ne faisaient nullement le poids contre des sorciers accomplis et pratiquants de la magie noire.

Bien sur, des Aurors sillonnaient les abords de l'école et ils seraient vite prévenus de l'attaque, ainsi que le bien aimé Albus Dumbledore. Seulement, Tania savait que le cercle de Mangemorts aurait largement le temps de faire des dégâts matériaux et humains avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

La jeune femme soupira, elle sentait que cette journée allait se terminer très mal pour les deux camps. Ajustant sa cape devant son miroir, elle se regarda. Vêtue entièrement de noir, ses vêtements étaient chauds et confortable pour effectuer de grands mouvements. Lors d'un duel, la moindre petite chose qui peut vous donner l'avantage sur votre adversaire doit être prise.

Mettant sa baguette magique dans une poche intérieure de sa cape, elle passa une main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle était enceinte d'un tout petit peu plus de trois mois. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage.

Hier, Severus était passé pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle et pour l'enfant. En terminant son examen, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait savoir de quel sexe était l'enfant. Un petit garçon, elle attendait un petit garçon en pleine forme.

Elle avait alors décidé de n'en parler à Tom qu'après l'attaque, ne voulant pas qu'il soit distrait par cette idée. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression que son fils faisait partie d'elle.

Attachant ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, elle entendit frapper un petit coup à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son mari. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise pour lui signaler sa présence.

- Ah Tom, laisse moi encore une minute et j'arrive…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, coupa-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Je me prépare, tu le vois bien ! informa-t-elle.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas participer à cette attaque dans ton état ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il n'a jamais été convenu que je n'y aille pas, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que tu devais venir, rétorqua-t-il calmement en la prenant dans ses bras. Enfin, ma douce, reprit-il.

- Il n'y a pas de ma douce qui tienne, Tom. Je viens, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique en le défiant du regard.

Son mari soupira tout en lui caressant la joue de sa main droite ou brillait un anneau d'argent sur lequel deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude s'entremêlaient. S'était le cadeau que lui avait offert sa femme pour son anniversaire, le dernier jour de Décembre. Depuis, il ne la quittait jamais.

- Tania, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Je ne risque rien, Tom et tu le sais…Je suis une grande fille.

- Oui, je sais très bien que tu es capable de te défendre seule, mais tu oublies l'enfant que tu portes…notre enfant.

- Tom, il ne m'arrivera rien, sois-en sur. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser y aller seule, je serais morte d'inquiétude pour toi.

- Je préférerais te savoir en sécurité à la maison, Tania…

- Et moi, je te dis que je viens, coupa-t-elle. Tom, où que tu ailles, je t'ai promis de toujours de te suivre.

- Si tu sautes, je saute, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

- Exactement. Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir là-bas sans moi, je t'aime tant Tom.

Comme à chaque fois que Tania lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, il lui sourit pour finir par l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle y était habituée, maintenant, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. La future mère adorait ces quelques moments qu'ils partageaient. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'ils étaient comme coupé du monde et que rien ni personne n'avait plus d'importance.

- Je suppose que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, fit-il en rompant le baiser.

- Non, en aucune façon…

- Très bien, mais je veux que Bella et Lucius te surveilles.

- Comme des gardes du corps ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui, un peu dans le style…je me sentirais un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'ils te protége, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les ramenèrent sur terre. Enervé d'être ainsi interrompu, Tom ouvrit brusquement la porte croyant qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il.

- Maître, Bellatrix m'envoie vous dire qu'il est l'heure d'y aller…

- Très bien, Macnair, nous arrivons, ragea le Lord en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Se tournant vers sa femme, il lui demanda, exaspéré :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien, s'est juste que chaque fois que nous sommes interrompu, Bella y est pour quelque chose.

- Oui, gronda-t-il. Cette femme est une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Un jour, je vais finir pas l'étrangler à main nue.

- Ah non, pas touche, s'indigna Tania. Si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, fait le sur Lucius.

- Justement, en parlant de lui, lança Tom. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il me jette des regards inquiets à chaque fois que je me trouve dans la même pièce que lui ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu es pourtant si gentil et si compréhensif avec lui, se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca va, tu ferais mieux de te taire vu que tu lui fais voir les murs de prêts quand une chose ne te plaît pas.

- Très bien, un partout, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse en sortant de la chambre, suivit de près par son époux.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, tous les Mangemorts présents s'inclinèrent devant le couple.

- Bien. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Blessé, tué, je m'en moque, mais Harry Potter est à moi.

- A vos ordres, Maître, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Lucius, Bella, vous allez rester auprès de ma femme pendant l'attaque. Que je ne vous voit pas vous éloignés d'elle où faillir à votre devoir. Protégés-la au péril de votre vie, suis-je bien clair.

- Très clair, Maître, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Parfait. Mettez vos cagoules pour ceux qui ne doivent pas être identifiés. Pas d'attaque sans mon ordre. Nous nous retrouvons aux abords du village, termina le Lord en transplanant avec sa femme.

Les trois balais, le bar le plus prisé de tout Pré-au-Lard grouillait de monde. Mrs Rosmerta, la propriétaire, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur le trio accompagné de Ginny. Se faufilant entre les gens, ils trouvèrent une table libre près de la fenêtre.

- Installez-vous, je vais commandé des Bièraubeurres, lança Hermione.

- Harry, arrête de regarder ta montre, s'exclama Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Siri va bientôt arriver.

- Oui, je sais Ron, mais j'ai hâte de la revoir.

- Tu l'as vue pendant les vacances, ça t'as pas suffit, répliqua Ginny cinglante.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard et Ron roula des yeux. Décidemment, sa sœur n'était pas prête d'accepter la relation d'Harry et de Siri.

- Franchement, reprit-elle, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve.

- Ginny, tu vas pas recommencer, s'exaspéra son frère.

- C'est parce qu'elle est deux ans plus vieille que toi, continua-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est…

- Arrête Ginny, ordonna Hermione en revenant avec les boissons. Les sentiments ne se commande pas, alors passe à autre chose. Il n'y a pas qu'Harry comme garçon tout de même.

- Merci, Mione, soupira le concerné satisfait de son intervention.

- Salut à tous, lança Siri joyeusement en prenant place à côté de son petit ami.

- Salut ma belle, fit-il en l'embrassant. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors Siri, comment se passe ta formation d'Auror avec Maugrey, demanda Hermione.

- Oui, vas s'y raconte ce qu'il a encore inventer de nouveau, s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Et bien, c'est toujours aussi passionnant, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sévère que lui. Il veut que tout soit fait à la perfection. D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, il m'a fait recommencer quinze fois un parcours d'obstacles parce qu'il trouvait que je faisais avec trop d'aisance.

- Tu plaisantes, s'exclama Harry manquant de faire tomber sa bière que Siri rattrapa.

- Non, ce type est fou ! Vigilance constance, me crie-t-il à chaque fois comme bonjour. Demain, on commence les duels et …

Des cris de panique l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Se ruant dehors avec les autres personnes présentes dans le bar, ils virent que des gens couraient en sens inverse. Harry, se précipitant sur Neville et Luna, leur demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où courez-vous ?

- Justement on te cherchait ! Les Mangemorts accompagné par Tu-Sais-Qui et _elle_ sont là.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia Hermione.

- Neville, tu es sûr de toi ? questionna Siri en le secouant.

- Evidemment, regarde ! fit-il en pointant son doigt sur un point au loin.

Tous se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble. A une centaine de mettre d'eux, Harry put distinguer le silhouette de Voldemort en tête du groupe avec, derrière lui, Tania entourée de Bellatrix Lestrange et d'une personne cagoulée.

Les suivant, une trentaine de Mangemort avançaient, baguette en main.

- Harry, toi et les autres, courez en direction de Poudlard. Je vais transplaner et prévenir les Aurors.

- On n'aura jamais le temps de rentrer Siri ! Le château est trop loin, répliqua Hermione.

- Tu oublies qu'ils peuvent transplaner, eux et nous coupés toute retraite, ajouta Ron.

- Pas la peine, ils l'ont déjà fait, murmura Harry, en leur montrant une vingtaine de Mangemort qui venaient dans l'autre sens. On est prit au piège.

- Sortez vos baguettes et cachez-vous, cria Siri en transplanant.

Harry entraîna les autres vers un mur pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher en attendant de trouver un plan pour les sortir de là.

Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort continuaient d'avancer, stupéfixiant et parfois même tuant les gens qui osaient leur tenir tête. Le mage noir lança un regard en biais à sa femme. Elle était à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Se sentant un peu plus rassuré, il envoya valser un homme dans un mur. Celui-ci s'écroula, inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry, questionna Luna.

- Je pense que la meilleure façon de prendre la chose est de leur faire face et d'aider le plus de gens possible. Les renforts vont bientôt arriver.

- Très bien, fit Hermione en resserrant sa baguette magique. On y va a trois !

Un…deux…

- Trois, cria Harry en sortant pour lancer un premier sort.

Celui-ci toucha un Mangemort qui allait s'en prendre à une petite fille. Regardant tout autour de lui, Harry vit que les professeurs et quelques Aurors, déjà présentes, étaient au coude à coude avec le groupe qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du village. Il fallait donc arrêter le groupe de Voldemort.

Faisant signe à ses amis d'attaquer de ce côté, il pétrifia l'homme qui se trouvait derrière Bellatrix. Il avait un compte à régler avec cette femme. Celle-ci, voyant que son Maître était occupé à se battre avec quatre Aurors, répondit au défit lancé par le jeune homme.

- Alors bébé Potter, tu veux venger la mort de ton parrain, comme s'est touchant, fit-elle avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne le prendrais pas sur ce ton, répliqua-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Seulement, Bellatrix fut plus rapide que lui et lui envoya un sort puissant, mais pas assez pour essayer de le tuer. Cet honneur et ce plaisir revenaient au Lord.

Tout en évitant l'un des sorts du jeune homme, Belle jeta un coup d'œil sur son amie.

Tania était visiblement occupée à combattre la Sang de Bourbe Granger et l'un des commerçants du village. Quant à Lucius, il s'occupait de Remus Lupin. Vu que tout se passait parfaitement bien, elle reporta son attention sur Potter.

Lord Voldemort était aux anges, il venait de se débarrasser de trois de ces adversaires. Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. L'attaque se passait on ne peut mieux. Dumbledore était bien trop occupé à repousser son premier groupe de Mangemort, pour venir aider son cher Potter.

Celui-ci était occupé avec Bella qui semblait jouer avec lui en ne mettant pas le maximum de ses capacités dans le duel. Tué Harry Potter serait d'une facilité déconcertante si elle le fatiguait ainsi.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Ron se précipita vers le corps sans vie de sa sœur. Ginny venait de se faire tuer par Rodolphus Lestrange. Fou de colère et de douleur, le jeune homme lança sans hésiter un Doloris à son assassin qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Cela attirant l'attention de Voldemort, celui-ci stupéfixia Ron qui tomba, inerte, dans la neige.

Tania, voyant le jeune homme tomber, se retourna vers son mari qui ne vit pas l'un des Aurors se lever et prononcer la formule interdite.

Abandonnant l'attention qu'elle portait à ses deux adversaires affaiblis, elle hurla :

- Tom, attention ! Derrière-toi !

Entendant son appel, il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, évita le sortilège de mort et tua l'Auror qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Cherchant sa femme des yeux, le Lord la vit s'écrouler dans la neige. En effet, la jeune femme, en sauvant son mari, n'avait pas vu Hermione Granger se relever et lui lancer un sort qui la toucha en pleine poitrine.

Tom eu l'impression qu'il venait d'être foudroyé sur place. Reprenant ses esprits, il murmura le prénom de sa femme en courant vers elle. Lucius était déjà à ses côtés.

- Il faut l'emmener Maître, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Annonce la retraite ! Que tous rentre au manoir, ordonna-t-il en prenant Tania dans ses bras et disparaître.

- Repliez-vous, on rentre ! cria Lucius aux autres qui transplanèrent sur le champ.

Harry et les autres, voyant qu'ils étaient tous partis, respirèrent un peu. Se dirigeant vers Hermione qui venait de libérer Ron du sortilège, lui demanda :

- Tu sais pourquoi ils sont tous partis aussi vite ?

- J'ai lancé un sort à Tania alors qu'elle était inattentive. Je sais très bien que c'était déloyal.

- Tu as eu raison de le faire Mione. Elle ne t'aurait pas fait de cadeau, coupa Ron en se remettant debout. J'espère qu'elle est morte ! s'écria-t-il.

- Peut-être, j'ai lancé un sort coupant : sectusempra…le sort qu'il y a dans le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé.

- Ca va du faire du dégât, commenta Harry qui lavait déjà malencontreusement utilisé sur Drago.

- Ginny, murmura Ron. Elle est morte, Rodolphus Lestrange l'a tuée.

- Quoi, cria Hermione. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Harry, lui, parcourut l'endroit des yeux. Cinq mètres plus loin, il aperçu son corps. Il courut alors vers elle et tomba à genoux en criant :

- Non, Ginny ! Ce n'est pas possible, non, pas toi ! Ginny !

- On ne peut plus rien faire, Harry ! dit une voix derrière lui.

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est de ma faute. Elle ne voulait pas nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard et je lui ai forcée la main. Que vont dire ses parents ?

- Harry, Harry, tu n'es pas responsable. Le seul fautif s'est Voldemort. Il nous entraîne dans une guerre qui n'a pas de sens.

- Je vous jure qu'il va le payer, professeur !

- Aller, vient Harry !

Cette journée fut la plus sordide de toute sa vie. Rentré au château avec les autres, tous les élèves avaient du être regroupé dans la Grande Salle pour y passer la nuit. Les professeurs s'occupaient des blessés avec l'infirmière tandis que les Aurors comptaient et rassemblaient les morts dans une salle voisine.

Quand Harry vit le corps de Ginny passer, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ron et Hermione pleurait également, assis de part et d'autre de lui.

Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, envoyait des hiboux avec des lettres pour informer les familles de la perte d'un de leur enfant ou simplement pour rassurer que tout allait bien. Dans les heures qui suivirent l'attaque, une dizaine de famille arrivèrent et un silence de mort se faisait dans la Grande Salle quand on entendait les cris de douleurs des parents en voyant leur enfant.

Harry apprit plus tard que quinze habitants du village et que huit élèves étaient morts durant l'attaque, dont Ginny.

Les Weasley arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard et, la première chose que fit Molly Weasley fut de les prendre un à un dans ses bras en les embrassant. Puis, elle partit avec son mari voir Ginny.

Personne à Poudlard, n'oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé le 15 Janvier 1997.

_Cinq heures plus tôt…_

Lord Voldemort apparut dans le hall du manoir Jones avec sa femme, inconsciente, dans les bras. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de dix secondes que ses Mangemorts transplanèrent.

- Maître, pourquoi avons-nous transpla…

Les paroles de Bella moururent dans sa gorge en voyant son amie dans les bras de son Maître. Elle était recouverte de sang.

- Lucius ! cria le Lord.

- Oui, Maître.

- Macnair et toi ainsi que cinq autres allez vous rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Je veux que vous me rameniez trois Médicomages que vous soumettrez à l'Imperium. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Je me moque bien de la façon dont vous vous y prendrez. Tuer sans hésiter s'il le faut, mais ramener les moi ! finit-il en hurlant.

Les sept Mangemorts transplanèrent sur le champ. Tom, toujours sa femme dans les bras, commença à monter les escaliers.

- Maître, puis-je me rendre utile, demanda une voix.

- Bien sur Narcissa ! Ta sœur et toi allez dans le laboratoire de Rogue y prendre toutes les potions qui vous semblerons utiles et ramener-les moi !

- Bien Maître, allez Bella dépêche-toi ! fit-elle en prenant sa sœur par le bras.

- Les autres dans la salle de réunion ! cria le Lord.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, ils partirent en courant. Tom reprit son ascension des marches. Il aurait du lui forcer la main pour qu'elle reste au manoir. C'était de sa faute, il était bien trop coulant avec elle. Posant son regard sur le visage de sa femme, il vit qu'elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

- Tom…appela-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

- Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas !

- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne t'ai pas écouté et…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, coupa-t-il en la déposant sur leur lit. Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, cet Auror m'aurait gravement blessé.

- J'ai mal à la poitrine, souffla-t-elle, son visage se crispant de douleur.

Tom s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à déboutonner son chemiser. En l'ouvrant, il ferma les yeux : elle avait une profonde entaille qui lui barrait la poitrine et elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

- Tom…

- Ca va aller, Tania !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle avec difficulté. Je voulais te le dire plus tard, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

- Un garçon, s'est un garçon, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

Prit de panique, Tom se leva et la secoua en criant son prénom :

- Tania ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Tania ! Ne me laisse pas…pas maintenant…j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je t'entends, Tom, répondit-elle en rouvrant faiblement les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

- Alors, c'est un garçon, commença-t-il pour la tenir réveillée. La semaine dernière, tu m'as dit avoir pensé à des prénoms. J'aimerais les entendre !

- J'avais pensé à Tessa et Tara pour une fille, et à Théo et Thomas pour un garçon.

- Rien que des prénoms commençant par la lettre T, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, comme Tom et Tania Jedusor…

Il ne pu répondre car Lucius et les Médicomages entrèrent ainsi que les deux sœurs avec des flacons de potions dans les bras.

- Voilà, Maître. Fait selon vos désirs !

- Merci, Lucius ! Je te laisse, lança-t-il à sa femme, ils vont te soigner.

Refermant la porte de la chambre, Tom s'adossa au mur et s'y laissa glisser pour finir par terre en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Cissy, Bella et Lucius, restés aussi, échangèrent des regards inquiets. Jamais le Lord ne s'était montré aussi faible et aussi fragile que maintenant. La situation était grave.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, personne ne parla ni n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. La tension était palpable. Narcissa et Bellatrix ne cessaient de se jeter des regards inquiets et Lucius jouait nerveusement avec son alliance.

Le Lord, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était mis par terre.

Bella, les yeux rougit d'avoir pleurer, regardait fixement son Maître depuis quelques instants. Il semblait tellement désemparé. Elle aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle avait peur de rompre le silence.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Tom releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

A se contact, la femme frissonna. Et pour cause ! Habituellement, son Maître avait un regard froid et pénétrant, mais ici, il était vide, totalement dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Bella fit alors une chose qu'elle ne se serrait jamais permise de faire à un autre moment. Elle s'avança vers le mage, se mit à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur la sienne en lui disant :

- Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Tania ne vous laissera pas tomber, elle vous aime beaucoup trop pour cela. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous suivrait n'importe où et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait possible pour vous rendre heureux.

Fixant son regard dans celui du sorcier, elle vit une légère lueur y briller comme si un espoir nouveau naissait en lui.

- Merci, Bella.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, fit-elle en lui tapant légèrement sur la main avant de se relever.

Tom la suivit du regard et esquissa un bref sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des trois Médicomage qui la referma aussi vite.

Tom se releva à toute vitesse et demanda :

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Tout d'abord, je dois dire qu'elle a eu énormément de chance de s'en sortir vivante. Si le sort l'avait atteint quelques centimètres plus sur la gauche, il aurait touché le cœur et elle aurait été tuée sur le coup.

Un soupire de soulagement accueillit sa phrase. L'homme continua :

- Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et à refermer la plaie à l'aide de sorts et de potions. Nous lui avons donné une potion anti-douleur, fit-il en sortant deux flacons de sa trousse.

- Et…fit le Lord pour qu'il poursuive.

- Pour compléter nos soins, il faudra qu'elle prenne une gorgée de chaque potion trois fois par jour jusqu'au moment où toute trace de cicatrice aura disparue. Si elle suit se traitement à la lettre, elle n'aura aucunes séquelles physique. Elle se sentira très fatiguée dans les trois à quatre prochains jours, mais il n'y aura pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je lui conseille de prendre l'air très souvent et de marcher dés qu'elle se sentira moins faible.

- Parfait ! Et notre fils ? questionna avidement Tom.

- Ah oui, l'enfant. Et bien, je suis navré, mais il est mort sur le coup. Ne vous en faites pas, …

- Lucius, ramène-les à l'hôpital, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, ordonna Tom en coupant le Médicomage.

N'attendant pas d'avoir de réponse, il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et finit par être hors de vue.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Bella. Il ne va pas voir sa femme. Elle doit être dans un état, la pauvre.

- Dites-moi, lança Narcissa au Médicomage et à ses collègues qui venaient de sortir de la chambre. Qu'alliez-vous dire avant qu'il ne vous interrompe.

- Et bien, j'allais lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle ait d'autres enfants. Et j'allais terminer en ajoutant que mes collègues ont déjà informés sa femme de la nouvelle.

- Quoi ? s'écria Narcissa. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Lucius, mon ami, mettez-moi ces créatures hors de ma vue.

- Bien sur, aller en avant !

Une fois Lucius et les trois hommes hors de vue, Bella se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Que fait-on, maintenant ? On entre ?

- Il vaudrait mieux, elle pourrait faire une bêtise si on la laisse seule, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte suivie de près pas sa sœur.

La chambre était baignée par la lumière du soleil couchant. Tania était assise sur son lit et semblait dans ses pensées. S'approchant d'elle, Bella passa une main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cet abruti de Médicomage ? Qu'elle serait fatiguée ?

- Bella, je t'en prie !

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle, Narcissa posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste d'affection.

- Tania, vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme opina de la tête sans un mot.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu, vous semblez épuisée.

Tania confirma d'un nouveau signe de tête et s'allongea dans son lit. Narcissa rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

- Reste ici pour veiller sur elle, Bella. Je vais me reposer un peu, je viendrais te relayer dans quelques heures.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais si elle se réveille ?

- Parle-lui de tout et de n'importe quoi, répondit-elle en sortant.

Bella regarda son amie quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil pour s'allonger un peu. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle entendit un hurlement en provenance du parc. Se relevant pour ouvrir la fenêtre, elle s'approcha du bord du balcon pour s'y pencher. Son Maître était près du kiosque et hurlait comme un dément. Elle soupira et décida de rentrer pour ne pas refroidir la pièce.

Personne dans le manoir n'oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé le 15 Janvier 1997.

Trois heures plus tard, Bella se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour grignoter un petit bout avant d'aller se coucher. En chemin, elle tomba sur la personne avec qui elle désirait ne pas parler.

- Bella ! J'ai apprit ce qu'il sait passé par Lucius. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Aussi bien que possible, Severus.

- Mais encore ?

- Très bien, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, je vais tout expliquer.

La suivant dans le dédale de couloir, Severus ne cessait de se poser des tas de questions. Une fois assis à une table, il redemanda :

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je viens de la laisser avec Narcissa. Après que les Médicomages en aient fini avec elle, nous sommes allée la voir et nous l'avons couchée. Je l'ai veillée pendant trois heures. Au bout d'une heure, elle sait réveillée et ma dit qu'elle voulait prendre une douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en est sortie habillée. Puis, elle s'est assise au bord de son lit et s'est mise à fixe un point dans la pièce en jouant avec son alliance.

- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Non, j'ai bien essayer de la faire parler, mais pas moyen.

- Et le maître ? Il ne reste pas avec elle ?

- Non, il s'est réfugié dans le parc. Cela va faire bientôt trois heures qu'il y est.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, s'étonna Severus.

- Il hurle puis il s'arrête pendant cinq dix minutes pour recommencer. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela fait plus d'heure que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Quelle tragédie, lança Severus en soupirant.

- Oui, tu parles ! Je me demande bien ce que peut faire Narcissa.

Dans la chambre, une discussion semblait avoir lieue entre les deux femmes.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

- J'en doute, Narcissa. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Tania en regardant par la fenêtre.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez. Avant d'avoir Drago, j'ai eu un autre petit garçon qui est mort né.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tania. Qu'as-tu fait pour surmonter cette douleur ?

- On ne la surmonte pas vraiment, elle fait juste partie de nous et nous permet d'avancer, d'avoir de nouveaux projets.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus d'avenir, Narcissa. Je me sens tellement vide.

- C'est normal, mais vous y arriverez. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. Dites-vous que votre mari est là et que vous pourrez toujours avoir d'autres enfants. Vous êtes encore jeune.

- Je suis seule, Narcissa !

- Non, c'est faux ! Venez voir !

Prenant Tania par le bras, elle l'emmena prêt de la fenêtre. La jeune femme entendit alors un hurlement. Sortant sur le balcon avec Narcissa, celle-ci lui montra Tom dans le parc.

- Il hurle sa colère et sa tristesse depuis qu'il sait pour votre enfant, l'informa-t-elle.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Tom se retourna pour croiser au loin celui de la femme qui hantait ses nuits et ses pensées. Il fut surpris par son regard vide, habituellement pétillant de malice. Soudainement, Tania rompit le contact. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps le regard rempli de douleur de Tom, cela lui faisait mal.

- Vous voyez, il est avec vous-même sans être là physiquement.

- Oui, tu as raison Narcissa. Il faut que je lui parle.

Elle rentra en courant dans sa chambre, mit en vitesse chaussures et cape pour sortir dans le couloir. La jeune femme du s'arrêter de courir un peu plus loin, manquant d'air. Décidant qu'il était plus sage de marcher, elle reprit son chemin pour arriver dans le parc. Celui-ci était recouvert de neige, vraiment magnifique.

Contournant le manoir, elle remarqua que Narcissa était toujours accoudée à la balustrade de son balcon. La voyant de loin, celle-ci lui fit un petit signe et lui montra par geste où se trouvait son mari. Comprenant qu'il s'était rendu au kiosque, Tania s'en approcha. Il était assis sur un banc. Parcourant l'allée, la jeune femme crut revivre le jour de son mariage.

- Tom, appela-t-elle après avoir monter les quelques marches de l'entrée.

Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix. Croisant le regard bleu de sa femme embué par les larmes, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, laissant enfin libre cour à ses larmes. S'écartant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle murmura :

- Ne me laissa pas, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Je suis là, Tania et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité, fit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

En haut du balcon, Narcissa fut rejointe par sa sœur et Severus qui demanda :

- Où est-elle ?

Narcissa répondit d'un simple geste du menton et tous regardèrent le couple enlacé quelques instants avant que Bella ne dise :

- Je suis sur que maintenant tout va bien se passer pour eux.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, chère sœur.

- Il ont eu assez de malheur pour toute une vie, compléta Severus.

- Ca vous dirait une partie d'échec version sorcier ? proposa Bella.

- Pourquoi pas, répondirent les deux autres en la suivant un sourire aux lèvres.

Tom se sépara de sa femme et lui prit la main pour l'emmener s'asseoir sur un banc. La jeune femme cala sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Rompant le silence, Tom dit :

- Nous allons surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, tu verras.

- Je sais Tom, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Je sais qu'on y arrivera.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens bien physiquement.

- C'est déjà un bon début, remarqua-t-il.

- Et toi, Tom, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sentirais bien mieux si tout ceci était un cauchemar pour que je puise me réveiller, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Non, tout est bien réel, soupira-t-elle.

- On aura d'autres enfants Tania, je te le promet, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Après un moment de silence, la jeune femme demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Tom ?

- J'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'attaque.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais ça, soupira-t-elle.

- Tania, essaye de me comprendre, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Très bien. J'avais vu Ronald Weasley tomber dans la neige alors je me suis retournée pour voir qui avait fait ça. En te regardant, j'ai vu qu'un Auror que tu avais assommé avec un sort se relevait, alors j'ai crié. Seulement, je n'ai pas été attentive à mes adversaires et cet homme m'a envoyé un sort. Voilà !

- Tu es sur que ce n'était pas Hermione Granger qui te l'a envoyer, questionna-t-il.

- Non, menti-t-elle. S'était le type qui tient le boutique Zonko, j'en suis certaine.

- Très bien. Merci de m'en avoir parler, fit-il en se levant.

- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Vous venger, notre fils et toi, répondit-il durement.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à sa famille.

- Bien sur que si, je vais les tuer de mes mains.

- Pas les enfants, Tom ! Ne touche pas à ses enfants !

- Pourquoi ? Ils devraient avoir a subir le même sort que le nôtre ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais ce que s'est de perdre un enfant, Tom. Alors, promet-moi de ne pas leur faire du mal !

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle se planta devant lui en disant :

- Promet le moi, Tom !

- D'accord, je ne toucherais pas aux enfants.

- Merci, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Aller vient, allons-nous coucher ! dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tania apprit de Bella qu'elle s'était rendue accompagnée de deux autres Mangemorts et du Maître chez l'homme que la jeune femme avait accusé d'être celui qui l'avait blessée.

Bella lui raconta que Tom leur avait ordonné de maintenir les enfants pétrifiés pour qu'ils puissent regarder leur père se faire torturer alors que leur mère jonchait déjà le sol, morte.

Elle ajouta que l'homme avait succombé à la torture physique et mentale que lui avait infligé le Lord, alors que les enfants versaient des larmes d'impuissances. Puis, une fois les parents morts, ils sont partit sans toucher aux enfants.

Tania se surprit elle-même à ne ressentir aucune culpabilité ni compassion pour ces gens. Elle qui avait tellement souffert et souffrait encore, n'était-il pas normale que quelqu'un paie pour ça ? Après tout, elle avait menti et permit à Hermione Granger de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Pas que Tania voulait sauver cette adolescente, non. Si elle avait fait ça, s'était pour éviter une attaque de Poudlard. La jeune femme savait que Tom n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde à démonter l'école pierre après pierre pour retrouver celle qui était responsable de la mort de leur fils.

La jeune Jedusor savait et sentait que tôt ou tard, Hermione Granger et elle se retrouveraient de nouveau face à face. Et ce jour-là, Tania comptait bien faire payer à cette sale Sang de Bourbe la perte de son enfant.

En attendant, elle essayait de reprendre goût à la vie avec l'aide de Tom. Celui-ci s'était étonnement sentit mieux après avoir tuer le gérant de cette boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Tania, il ne s'était pas douter une seule seconde qu'elle lui avait menti.

C'était la deuxième chose sur laquelle elle lui mentait. D'abord sur Severus et maintenant sur Granger. Elle détestait lui mentir alors qu'il était franc et honnête avec elle, mais c'était pour son bien et pour celui des autres. Sans cela, elle savait très bien que certaines choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme elles le doivent. Enfin, l'avenir lui prouverait si oui ou non, elle avait tord.

Dans les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière le manoir Jones, un magnifique cheval noir y galopait à grande vitesse. Sa cavalière le fit s'arrête en haut d'une colline, Il s'offrait à elle une vue magnifique. En contre bas, le manoir et le village moldu commençaient à être plongé dans l'obscurité de cette fin de journée. L'air était doux, le printemps approchait à grand pas.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le drame de Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu et Tania Jedusor recommençait seulement à reprendre goût à la vie. Un dernier rayon de soleil se refléta sur sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait toujours à la main droite attirant son regard sur le bracelet qu'elle avait autour du poignet de la même main.

S'était le cadeau que son mari lui avait offert il y a une semaine pour son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Entièrement en or, il y pendait une vingtaine de 'T' représentant la première lettre de leurs prénoms, Tania et Tom.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, son premier depuis longtemps, elle se retourna pour voir le coucher de soleil qui donnait au ciel une couleur d'un rouge soutenu. Depuis quelques jours, elle réfléchissait à son avenir et elle ne voyait qu'une chose qui pourrait la combler totalement en plus de son époux.

La jeune femme avait décidé d'avoir d'autres enfants et ce, le plus tôt possible, elle se sentait enfin prête. De plus, elle avait de l'amour à revendre et un enfant à gâter serait le bienvenu pour elle et son mari.

Reprenant sa course folle à travers les plaines, elle sourit davantage. Une fois rentrée, elle ferait part de sa décision à Tom qui, elle en était sur, ne serait pas contre de s'y mettre tout de suite.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Voilà, je vous avait dit que j'y avait été fort… D'ailleurs, la première fois que je l'ai relut, j'en avait les larmes aux yeux… Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez…

Au fait, je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le plus souvent possible…

Peut-être que si j'ai beaucoup de review, je posterais fin de semaine prochaine la suite…

Le chapitre 19 s'intitule : La mort d'Albus Dumbledore… Encore triste, mais bon ne m'en veillez pas …

Tout est bien qui finira bien…

Diaboliqua…


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à toutes et à tous !!

J'espère que vous allez bien ??? Moi, tout va à merveilles en ce moment !! Aller, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous on hésitez à m'envoyer des messages de mort, mais bon…

Réponses aux reviews :

- lyosha : comme je te l'ai déjà expliquer, la mort du bébé était nécessaire. Quant à Ginny, personne ne la pleure… Dumby, eh bien, on n'aura pas fini d'entendre parler de lui…

- rellit : Et oui, je suis horrible, mais bon, je préfère diabolique !! Tania, ah oui, mais je ne fais que penser à elle… Je ne sais pas comment tu vois Voldemort pouponner mais, moi en tout cas, l'imaginer me fait peur !!

- pamass : tout est tout aussi normal que moi car j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé le lire… Oui, je ne fais pas dans les morts en série style Rowling !! Pour Dumby et Tania, rien n'est jamais fini avec eux…

- simidiane : pour un second bébé, bon c'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai pas mis ça dans mon programme…Je te réserve d'autre surprises !! Quant à Laïna (femme Remus), son bébé est bien vivant… Je ne vais pas le tuer celui-là, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de mon histoire…

- petite fleur : salut à toi nouvelle lectrice !! Je suis flattée que tu m'ai e mis une review et j'espère que tu m'en mettra d'autres !! Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous lâcherais pas de sitôt !!

- URS : Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas comment prendre ta première review ?? Est-ce des reproches ?? Et non, je ne pense pas être dur avec mes personnages ! Il suffit de lire Harry Potter de Rowling pour comprendre qu'elle l'est beaucoup plus que moi… Et non, je ne dirais pas que Voldemort est un mari violent, je le trouve plutôt calme, pas toi ?? Merci pour ta review en tout cas…

- sans nom : je crois qu'un simple et sincère merci pour ta review suffit… A la prochaine !!

Alors, bonne lecture !!

_Chapitre 19 : La mort d'Albus Dumbledore_

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le temps à souvent tendance à passer plus vite quand on a chaque jour des tâches à accomplir qui vous attendent ou, plus simplement, lorsque l'on est heureux. Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, la vie avait, non sans difficultés, reprit ses droits.

A Poudlard, l'amitié qui unissait Harry et ses amis n'avait fait que se renforcer de jour en jour depuis la mort de Ginny Weasley. Se serrant les coudes dans les coups durs, ils étaient arrivés à surmonter leur chagrin. Depuis ce jour dramatique, Harry était plus que décider à en finir avec Lord Voldemort ce qui réjouissait Albus Dumbledore.

En effet, le directeur avait eu peur. Peur que son jeune élève ne baisse les bras face à tant de haine, face à tant de morts. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au-delà de ses espérances, Harry lui avait déclaré que même sans la prophétie, il voudrait que l'on tue le mage noir et, avait ajouté qu'il voudrait le faire lui-même.

Pour Albus Dumbledore, l'heure était plus grave que jamais, car Lord Voldemort continuait son ascension silencieuse sur l'échelle du pouvoir.

Au manoir Jones, rien ne pouvait mieux se passer pour le couple Jedusor. Tom, ayant retrouvé la jeune femme au féroce caractère et à l'arrogance légendaire qu'il avait épousé, était plus déterminé que jamais à combattre et à anéantir chaque obstacle qui se dresserait sur son chemin. Avec Tania à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de tout.

Bien que n'étant toujours pas enceinte, la jeune femme était ravie de constater que, chaque jour un peu plus, son amour et sa relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tom ne faisait que se renforcer. Plus que jamais, Tania se sentait proche de son mari à un tel point qu'elle était décidée à le suivre jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait.

Seulement, elle ne savait pas s'il en valait de même pour lui, mais Tania était sur d'une chose : Tom l'aimait, mais à sa manière. Bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit, elle sentait qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour elle. Pas d'un amour comme le sien, mais plus tôt d'un amour protecteur.

Pour Tania Jedusor, l'heure était plus joyeuse que jamais, car Lord Voldemort ressemblait un peu plus chaque jour à Tom Jedusor.

Début du mois de Juin, Manoir Jones, 2h25…

Malgré le fait que les rideaux étaient tirés, la lumière de la pleine lune baignait la chambre d'une douce et faible lueur argentée. Un bruissement d'étoffe rompit le silence. La jeune femme qui occupait le lit se réveillait.

Tania, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine, avait voulu se rapprocher du corps chaud de son mari quand elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le lit. S'y asseyant au bord, elle appela d'une voix encore endormie :

- Tom, tu es là ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, la jeune femme se leva pour aller voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de bain.

- Personne, mais où es-tu allé à cette heure tardive de la nuit, se demanda-t-elle.

Décidant d'aller le retrouver, elle enfila son peignoir de soie rouge assortit à sa nuisette pour sortir pied nu dans le couloir. Tania s'arrêta devant le bureau de son mari et entrouvrit la porte, personne si on ne se souciait pas du serpent qui dormait sur la moquette.

- Nagini, siffla la jeune Jedusor en Fourchelangue.

- Quoi ?

- Sais-tu où se trouve ton Maître ?

- Non, siffla le serpent avant de se rendormir.

Soupirant devant le manque de coopération du serpent, Tania referma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Suivant leur provenance, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte du petit salon. Collant son oreille contre la porte, elle reconnut la voix glaciale que Tom avait quand il n'était pas satisfait. L'autre, bien plus traînante, devait être celle de Lucius.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que fait ton fils, Lucius ?

- Il exécute vos ordres, Maître.

- Il exécute, répéta-t-il dangereusement. Il exécute, dis-tu, mais je ne vois toujours aucun résultat.

- La tâche à accomplir est de taille, Maître. Il a besoin de temps.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que ton fils est incapable de faire ce que je lui ai demandé ?

- Non, Maître, mais…

- Mais quoi, Lucius ? cria le Lord.

- Rien, Maître.

- Exactement parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, Lucius. Ton fils et toi me décevez au plus haut point. Je pensais que donner cette mission à Drago serait une excellente preuve de votre fidélité, mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Lucius, ma famille vous a toujours été fidèle, vous n'avez pas à en douter.

- Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à ton Maître, s'écria Tania qui venait d'entrer.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, Maîtresse, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Devant l'impertinence de Malefoy à égard de sa femme, Tom leva sa baguette pour le punir, mais Tania arrêta son geste et lui prit sa baguette des mains ayant oublié la sienne dans leur chambre.

- Tu permets, fit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Je t'en prie, à ta guise, ma douce.

- Merci, mon amour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Endoloris, ajouta-t-elle nonchalamment en pointant la baguette sur Lucius.

Celui-ci se tordit sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Enfin, elle pouvait exprimer toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme dans ce geste. Arrêtant le sort, elle soupira de soulagement :

- Ca fait du bien ! J'espère que tu as comprit la leçon, Lucius ?

L'homme, toujours par terre, marmonna dans ces dents.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas comprit.

- Oui, Maîtresse, j'ai comprit la leçon, répondit-il en se levant avec difficulté.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Saches que la prochaine fois que tu manqueras de respect à l'un de nous deux, tu le payeras très cher. De toute façon, ce n'est certes pas ta femme ou ton fils qui te pleurerons.

- Maintenant, hors de notre vue, Lucius ! termina Tom.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et exécuta l'ordre. Quittant rapidement la pièce, il lança un regard noir au couple avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tom, se retournant vers sa femme un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, demanda :

- Alors, on écoute aux portes ?

- C'était involontaire ! Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas là alors, je suis partie à ta recherche, se justifia-t-elle. J'ai entendu ta mélodieuse voix et me voici…

- Et tu as prit ma défense, compléta-t-il.

- Il t'a manqué de respect et parlé sur un ton que je ne peux approuver. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut se permettre une telle audace et, cette personne s'est moi.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr, murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

- Certaine. A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre femme dans ta vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en serais pas sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

- Tu es la seule et unique, ma douce, fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Tania avait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres alors que le regard de Tom était plus écarlate et pénétrant que jamais. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard, s'était celui qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il voulait plus qu'un simple baiser.

Décidant de le faire mariner un peu, elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'allonger sur le canapé tout en jouant négligemment avec la baguette de Tom.

- Dis-moi, devrais-je m'inquiéter de tes rendez-vous nocturnes avec Lucius?

La remarque à double sens arracha un sourire à son mari qui fini par rire doucement. S'approchant d'elle, il lui répondit :

- J'ai convoqué Lucius parce que j'en avais assez d'attendre que son fils daigne faire ce que je lui aie ordonné d'accomplir.

- Bien que je n'aime pas Lucius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à son fils, Tom, surtout en sachant très bien qu'il sera incapable de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

- Pour punir efficacement une personne, tu dois t'en prendre à ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde. Dans le cas de Lucius, c'est son fils, Tania.

- Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir subit l'enseignement de Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas. Dis-moi Tom, à qui devrait-on s'en prendre pour te faire souffrir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dégager.

- Alors, Mrs Jedusor, on veut s'entendre dire que l'on est ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux, nargua-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

- Moi, jamais ! Je ne me permettrai pas une telle chose !

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le coup.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir ! Tu as mit ce sujet expressément sur le tapis pour que je te pose cette question ainsi, tu gardes le contrôle de la situation, s'indigna-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à ses mains qui se faisaient baladeuses.

- Moi, jamais ! Je ne me permettrai pas une telle chose ! la singea-t-il alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas désirer plus longtemps et elle ferma la porte à double tour d'un seul coup de baguette. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

Quelques heures plus tard et à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme s'était enfermé dans une salle remplie d'objets divers. Accroupit devant une vieille armoire, Drago Malefoy lui jetait d'innombrables sorts pour tenter de la réparer. Se levant pour étirer ces muscles engourdis, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était 5h30 du matin. Cela ne faisait pas moins de huit heures qu'il était là-dessus.

Drago soupira de lassitude. Il savait que le seul moyen pour lui de sauver sa famille et lui-même se trouvait devant ses yeux. S'il arrivait à réparer cette maudite armoire, il pourrait donner l'occasion aux Mangemorts d'infiltrer l'école. Quant à tuer Albus Dumbledore, il ne s'en était jamais senti capable.

Bien sur, il avait fait des tentatives qui avaient, malheureusement, manqué leur cible.

D'abord Katie Bell qui avait fini à Sainte Mangouste et ensuite, Ronald Weasley, empoissonné. Encore heureux, aucuns d'eux n'étaient morts. Il s'en serrait voulu si ça avait été le cas, mais il devait prendre tout les risques : la vie de ses parents étaient en jeu. Retournant à sa réparation de l'armoire, il ne vit pas les heures passés. Tout à coup, il poussa un grand cri de joie.

- Ca y est, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

Les larmes aux yeux, il s'empara d'un vieux livre et en déchira une page vierge. L'Armoire à Disparaître semblait en état de marche, mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit possible de faire passer une personne. Drago écrivit quelques mots à la va vite sur le morceau de papier et le jeta dans l'armoire. Si tout se passait bien, son message devrait atterrir dans l'autre armoire qui se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk, une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre : 8h30. Il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours de la journée. Tempi, il voulait attendre, il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un morceau de papier fit son apparition. Le prenant d'une main tremblante, il lut les quelques mots qui étaient écrit dans une écriture grossière : _"Fonctionne admirablement. Vais prévenir Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr Beurk." _

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, Drago replia ses affaires, s'empara de son sac et sortit de la salle. Courant pour rejoindre sa classe de Métamorphose, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment qu'Albus Dumbledore s'absente quelques heures de l'école pour faire venir les Mangemorts. Enfin, il avait réussi.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Bellatrix courait à vive allure dans les couloirs du manoir. Elle devait à tout prix voir le Maître et Tania pour les informer de la nouvelle. La Mangemort savait où elle devait se rendre : dans la salle de réunion. En effet, depuis quelques temps, les réunions s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. La raison ? Lord Voldemort était décidé à faire tomber Rufus Scrimgeour et son ministère dans les deux prochains mois.

A bout de souffle, elle ouvrit les doubles portes et entra avec vacarme. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers une Bella qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque réguliers. Narcissa se leva, un verre d'eau dans la main, et s'approcha de sa sœur. Celui-ci buvait le verre d'une traite quand Tania demanda :

- Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ?

- Grande nouvelle, Maîtresse ! souffla-t-elle.

- Et bien, qu'elle est-elle ? s'impatienta le Lord.

- Je viens de la boutique de Barjow. Il a reçu à l'instant un mot de Drago, celui-là même, fit-elle en brandissant un morceau de parchemin que Tania prit.

- D'après ce qui est écrit, lut Tania prenant la relève permettant à Bella de se reposer, Mrs Rosmerta, qui est soumise à l'Imperium, vient de prévenir Drago qu'Albus Dumbledore s'absenterait de l'école pendant plusieurs heures.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le mage noir en venant lire par-dessus son épaule. Parfait, vraiment parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Ton fils sert à quelque chose finalement, Lucius.

- J'en suis ravi, Maître.

- Bien. Je veux tous vous voir prêt dans le hall d'ici vingt minutes, ordonna Tania.

Tous sortirent, laissant les deux époux seuls. Tom reporta son attention sur sa femme qui avait une légère lueur d'amertume dans le regard.

- Ca va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oh, je ne suis pas inquiète en ce qui concerne l'attaque, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'Albus Dumbledore vit ses dernières heures.

- Oui, mais tu m'avais dit que son sort t'importait peu.

- C'est vrai, et s'est toujours le cas, seulement…

- Seulement, cela marque la fin de toutes tes questions passées, termina-t-il.

- Oui et aussi celle de tous ses mensonges. Je ne me sentirais mieux que lorsqu'il sera mort, lui et toutes ses manipulations. Plus jamais, il ne fera de mal aux autres en prétendant les aider.

Après un court moment de silence pendant lequel elle semblait s'être replongée dans un vieux souvenir, elle lança :

- Bon, tu viens, tes Mangemorts nous attendent.

- Non, je ne vous accompagne pas cette fois-ci.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment.

- Oui, je sais, la chute du ministère, mais tu ne pourrais pas…

- Non, Tania, je ne peux pas, coupa-t-il. Et il ne s'agit pas du ministère.

- De quoi, dans ce cas ?

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, ta priorité s'est l'école. Promet-moi juste de faire attention, d'accord ? fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- D'accord, affirma-t-elle en soupirant. Je ferais attention.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Seulement, Tom la rattrapa par le bras en lui murmurant :

- Tu comptes partir sans m'embrasser, ma douce.

Elle croisa son regard écarlate, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Devant le regard étonné de son mari, elle lança :

- C'est tout ce à quoi tu auras droit pour le moment, Tom. A plus tard, termina-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Les femmes, soupira-t-il avant de quitter également la pièce, mais prenant un chemin tout autre que celui de Tania.

Celle-ci arriva dans le hall où une trentaine de Mangemorts l'attendaient. Leurs discussions cessèrent quand ils la virent arriver. Tous s'inclinèrent et l'un d'eux, déjà cagoulé, demanda :

- Le Maître ne nous accompagne pas, Maîtresse.

- Non Travers, mon mari a d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant. C'est moi qui dirigerais cette attaque.

- Bien, Maîtresse. Nous sommes à vos ordres.

- Parfait. Tout d'abord, enlevez vos cagoules. Il devient plus qu'inutile de les porter puisque nous serons bientôt les seuls visages que cette communauté devra respecter.

Ils obéirent sans protester. Tous abhorraient des sourires triomphants.

- Nous arriverons à Poudlard par le septième étage. Gibbon ! appela Tania.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Je veux qu'une fois sur place tu te dirige vers la tour d'astronomie pour y apposer la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Bien, Maîtresse.

- Une fois cela fait, Drago y attendra Dumbledore qui devrait se précipiter vers son école en la voyant. Les autres, vous empêcherez les professeurs et les Aurors d'intervenir. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Parfait. Nous nous retrouvons dans l'Allée des Embrumes, termina-t-elle en transplanant bientôt suivie des autres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Le gérant les attendait devant la porte. Quand Tania se présenta devant lui, il s'inclina, comprenant à qui il avait à faire.

- Où se trouve cette armoire ? demanda Tania, pressé.

- Par ici, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Madame.

- On dit Maîtresse, bougre d'idiot ! s'indigna l'un des Mangemort.

- Merci, Avery, mais ça va aller. Allons s'y Barjow.

Ils suivirent l'homme qui les emmena dans l'arrière boutique. Là, une grande armoire se tenait contre un mur.

- La voici, Madame. Il suffit d'y entrer et vous y verrez une sorte de tunnel. A l'autre bout se trouve la deuxième Armoire à Disparaître.

- Parfait ! dit Tania en se tournant vers ses Mangemorts. Macnair et Nott, vous allez rester ici pour surveiller notre ami, fit-elle en jetant un regard en biais au gérant. S'il tente quoi que se soit, tuer-le.

- Bien, Maîtresse.

- Jamais, je n'oserais faire quoi que…

- Tais-toi Barjow, ta voix me donne la migraine, coupa la jeune femme froidement. Lucius, tu auras l'honneur de rejoindre en premier ton fils, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

L'homme comprit très bien son allusion. Elle voulait qu'il passe en premier ainsi, s'il y avait un problème de connexion entre les deux armoires, c'est lui qui en ferait les frais. Avec un regard noir, il lui répondit :

- A vos ordres, Maîtresse.

Il se fraya un passage entre les autres Mangemorts et se dirigea, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, vers l'armoire. Il y entra et disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voit de Lucius s'éleva. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait tout à côté.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, Maîtresse. Tout marche à merveilles.

- Parfait. Allons s'y, ordonna Tania en entrent la suivante dans l'armoire.

L'endroit était étrange, on dirait qu'il y avait une sorte de long couloir noir qui se prolongeait au-delà du mur. Tout au fond, Tania distingua de la lumière. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de ce qui semblait être la sorite, elle pu apercevoir la salle sur demande telle que Drago l'avait désirée.

Une fois sortie de l'Armoire à Disparaître, Drago s'inclina devant elle et, plus pâle que jamais, lui dit :

- S'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Maîtresse.

- Rassure-toi, il n'est pas partagé. Bien, ajouta-t-elle une fois que tous les autres furent arrivés, Narcissa, Crabe, Goyle et Avery, vous restez ici pour surveiller la salle et ses alentours.

- Bien, Maîtresse.

- Si tout se passe bien, continua-t-elle, nous reprendrons ce passage. Au moindre problème, n'hésiter pas à quitter l'endroit en reprenant le passage et à détruire les deux armoires.

- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Maîtresse.

- Je n'en doute pas Narcissa. Ne perdons plus de temps et allons s'y.

- Si je puis me permettre, Maîtresse, lança Drago, j'ai en ma possession la Main de la Gloire qui nous permettra de voir dans le noir et de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou. Cela permet de plonger ces ennemis dans le noir absolu.

- Bien, Drago ! Tu te montres d'une certaine efficacité. Je plaiderais ta cause auprès de mon mari si tu n'arrives pas au bout de ta mission.

- J'ai bien l'intention d'exécuter mes ordres jusqu'au bout, Maîtresse. Je tuerais Albus Dumbledore.

- Très bien, allons s'y.

Suivant Malefoy, Tania et les Mangemorts sortirent de la salle sur demande. Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils tournèrent à l'angle de plusieurs couloirs. Tout à coup, des voix se firent entendre pas loin. Drago, les faisant s'arrêter d'un geste, s'avança seul pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir passé rapidement sa tête à l'angle du mur, il revint sur ses pas en murmurant à l'oreille de Tania :

- C'est Londubat et Weasley fils, ils devaient être au courant pour la salle. On dirait qu'ils font le guet.

- Utilise ta poudre dans ce cas et passons devant aux, suggéra la jeune femme.

- D'accord.

Le jeune homme sorti de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit. Se saisissant d'une bonne poignée de poudre, il s'élança en courant dans le couloir où se trouvaient les deux autres élèves et leur lança la poudre au-dessus de leur tête.

Drago fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Grâce à la Main de la Gloire, il pouvait les guider sans problème dans le couloir pendant que les deux autres tentaient de sortir du brouillard.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des escaliers menant à la tour d'Astronomie, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin. Apparemment, Dumbledore sentit le coup venir et avait demandé aux membres de l'Ordre de venir faire des patrouilles à Poudlard. Les ennemis se regardèrent un instant autant surprit les uns que les autres de se retrouver face à face.

Reprenant ses esprits avant tout le monde, Tania sortit sa baguette magique dans un rapide reflex et lança un sort à ses ennemis qui furent expédié à l'autre bout du couloir. D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme ordonna que l'on s'occupe d'eux ce que cinq Mangemorts firent. Se tournant vers Drago, elle lança avec une fureur non mesurée :

- Comment se fait-il que des membres de l'Ordre patrouillent dans les couloirs, Drago ?

- Je…je ne… sais pas ! bredouilla-t-il.

- Ah, tu ne sais pas ! répéta-t-elle. Et bien, tu aurais du vérifier avant de nous attirer ici.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Je me moque de tes excuses, hurla-t-elle en le giflant d'un revers de la main avec force.

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas sous l'impact en se tenant sa joue endolorie. Une légère entaille, provoquée par la bague de fiançailles de Tania, se dessina et une goutte de sang en coula.

- Gibbon, la Marque, tout de suite ! cria-t-elle de plus belle.

Le Mangemort s'éloigna du groupe et alla faire apparaître la Marque de Ténèbres juste au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Dans éclat de génie, l'homme installa une barrière invisible à l'entrée des escaliers menant à celle-ci. Seuls les partisans du Lord pourraient passer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre et Aurors déjà présents dans l'école rappliquèrent de tous côtés. Des combats s'engagèrent aussitôt et les sorts fusèrent de partout. Tania, occupée avec Tonks, aperçu du coin de l'œil Drago essayant de se frayer un chemin vers la tour. Après avoir fait valdinguer son adversaire plus loin, Tania se retrouva dos à dos avec Bellatrix qui envoyait des sorts en tous sens.

- Alors mon amie, toujours aussi heureuse d'être parmi nous ? cria Bella pour se faire entendre dans le bruit des détonations.

- Et comment, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, s'écria Tania avant de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un sortilège de la part de McGonagall.

La jeune femme balaya l'endroit du regard. Deux Mangemorts baignaient dans une marre de sang et plus loin, un homme aux cheveux roux était abandonné pour mort par Greyback. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour aider Alecto Carrow qui se battait contre Chourave et Flitwick, un sort la manqua de peu.

Se retournant pour voir le responsable, elle vit que Neville et Ron avait fini par sortir du couloir où ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Alors que Ron s'en prenait à Rodolphus Lestrange, l'assassin de sa sœur, Neville levait de nouveau sa baguette sur elle. Parant le sort avec une grande facilité, elle dit en souriant :

- Tu as beaucoup de courage pour oser t'attaquer seul à moi.

- Je fais ça pour sauver des gens, ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! cracha-t-il.

- Dommage que tu le prennes ainsi mon garçon, fit-elle en levant sa propre baguette.

Le sort toucha Neville en pleine poitrine, mais le jeune homme resta debout comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose. Tania fronça des sourcils, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Prenant une rapide décision, elle prononça faiblement :

- Expélliarmus

La baguette de Neville atterrit dans ses mains, et elle s'approcha de lui en marchant. Chancelant, le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard volontaire bien qu'il n'était pas en position de force.

- Tu es bien un Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle avant de lui administrer un coup en plein visage pour le mettre hors d'état. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux enfants, termina-t-elle en pensant qu'il ne l'entendait plus.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la voix de McGonagall crier au professeur Flitwick d'aller chercher Rogue ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Severus allait donc arriver, cela risquait d'aggraver les choses.

- Finit la comédie, murmura Tania.

La jeune femme engagea un combat avec Remus qui semblait épuisé. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Dolohov, les Carrow et Greyback monter les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Dumbledore devait y être. Profitant d'un manque d'attention de Lupin, elle se fraya un passage pour atteindre l'autre bout du couloir en toute sécurité.

Elle devait aller dans cette maudite tour voir Dumbledore mourir, elle en avait besoin pour pardonner. Juste derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit des pas. Se retournant en quatrième vitesse, elle brandit sa baguette sur le nouveau venu.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi !

- Severus, quel soulagement de te voir, fit-elle en abaissant sa garde.

- Je suis moi aussi ravi. S'es-tu où se trouve Drago ?

- Dans la tour d'astronomie, répondit Lucius Malefoy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Très bien, messieurs. Allons s'y !

Les trois Mangemorts quittèrent leur cachette et coururent jusqu'aux escaliers en lançant des sorts de tous les côtés. Alors qu'ils gravissaient les premières marches et passaient la barrière magique, Tania sentit un sort passer entre eux. La jeune femme s'arrêta, bientôt imitée par les deux hommes, et leva sa baguette pour arrêter Remus Lupin et Neville dans leur progression.

- Décidemment, tu es coriace, Londubat, rigola-t-elle en les voyant courir vers eux avant d'être expulsés au loin par la barrière invisible. Gibbon, cria-t-elle au Mangemort qui allait les suivre.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Maîtresse ?

- Reste là et repousse quiconque voudra passer par cet escalier. Détruit mur et plafond s'il le faut, mais que personne ne passe.

- Bien, Maîtresse. Considéré cela comme fait !

Avec un signe de tête au Mangemort, elle reprit la tête du groupe et monta les marches quatre à quatre, sa longue cape noir virevoltant derrière elle. Arrivé au sommet de la tour, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. La jeune femme parcourut la pièce du regard. Quatre de ses Mangemorts se tenaient derrière un Drago Malefoy plus pâle que la mort qui menaçait de sa baguette Albus Dumbledore. Son arrivée venait de plonger les personnes présentes dans un étrange silence.

Tania contourna le groupe de Mangemort sans quitter son père des yeux. Celui-ci semblait considérablement affaiblit. Harry, qui était présent, mais invisible et pétrifier, la regarda avec horreur s'arrêter à un mètre de lui, juste à côté de Malefoy.

- Alors Drago, qu'attends-tu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en le regardant.

- Je…je vais…

- Tania, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix faible se qui interrompit le semblant de phrase du jeune homme.

A l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourna vers lui. Le vieil homme, qui avait du mal à tenir debout, s'appuyait contre le muret de la tour. Il faisait peine à voir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation se qui fit rire les autres.

- Tu ne vas pas…vas pas le…fit-il difficilement.

- Bien sur que je vais laisser Drago te tuer. Une fois cela fait, je considérerais tes excuses comme acceptée.

- Il te faut donc ma mort pour que tu puisses me pardonner, exposa-t-il en jetant des regards inquiets vers Harry, toujours invisible.

- C'est à peu près ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Aurais-tu une dernière volonté avant de mourir ? Volonté que je m'engage à respecter, ajouta-t-elle. Après tout, je dois bien ça à mon paternel !

La remarque fit ricaner les Mangemorts qui se tenaient derrière elle. La jeune femme voyait bien que le vieux fou réfléchissait à toute vitesse en envoyant des regards frénétiques à côté d'elle. Il voulait gagner du temps, elle en était sur. Tania tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite, et marmonna quelques paroles en latin en agitant doucement sa baguette.

Les autres, trop occupé à regarder le directeur, ne firent pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait. S'est là qu'elle le vit. Harry Potter était plongé dans l'ombre de la tour, pétrifié et rendu invisible par Dumbledore. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Tania y vit un grande panique. Puis, faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

- J'ai une dernière volonté, murmura-t-il. Ne laisse pas Drago me tuer, ne fait pas de cet enfant un assassin.

- Très bien, de toute façon, il n'en était pas capable, accorda Tania.

C'est alors que Severus s'avança et prit place face au mage. Le vieil homme le supplia en prononçant son prénom et alors que le maître des potions levait sa baguette dans un geste ultime, Tania cria :

- Arrête Severus !

- Comment, mais…

- Silence, laisse-moi réfléchir, coupa-t-elle rudement.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, jamais Albus Dumbledore n'aurait supplié son futur assassin. Il savait que cela n'aurait servit à rien. Dans un éclair de compréhension, elle se retourna vers Lucius en souriant. Elle venait de comprendre que son père voulait que Severus soit son bourreau. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi stupide que les serviteurs de sont mari qui ne comprenaient jamais rien.

- C'est toi qui vas le faire Lucius pour sauver ton honneur et celui de ton fils. Pour nous prouver ta fidélité à mon mari et à moi-même.

- Très bien, à vos ordres, articula-t-il avec difficulté en s'approchant, baguette levée.

- Laissez-moi le faire, Maîtresse. Je vous en prie.

- Non Severus, hors de question. Vas s'y Lucius, ordonna-t-elle sans détours.

Face à face avec Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette et dit distinctement :

- Avada Kedrava…

Une détonation se produisit et un sort de couleur verte toucha le sorcier en pleine poitrine. La force du sort le fit basculer dans le vide, les mains écartées. C'est à ce moment précis que Tania remarqua une chose qui lui avait échappée dés le début. La main, la main droite de son père était desséchée. Seul un sort très puissant pouvait faire cela.

Et alors que son père s'écrasait au bas de la tour d'astronomie, sa nuit blanche passée avec Tom lui revint en mémoire.

Cette nuit-là, il lui avait parlé de sa vie, mais aussi de ses Horcruxes. Tom avait mentionné chacun d'eux, chaque endroit où ils se trouvaient et les sorts qui les protégeaient. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit en parlant de la bague de Gaunt : _" Quiconque la met au doigt se verra frapper par un terrible sort qui touchera tout le corps et agira comme un poison. La mort en sera le dénouement."_

- La bague, ce fou a trouvé et mit la bague, murmura-t-elle.

- Tania, il faut y aller ! Vite ! cria Severus ce qui eut pour effet de la tirer hors de ses pensées.

L'homme lui attrapa le bras avec force pour qu'elle suive le mouvement. Jetant un dernier regard à Potter, elle passa la porte de la tour. Arrivée en bas, Tania s'aperçu que les combats duraient toujours et qu'une partie du plafond s'était écroulée. Décidemment, Gibbon avait prit ses ordres au pied de la lettre.

Alors que Severus et Drago couraient loin devant elle, Tania hurla pour se faire entendre :

- Repli, on rentre, dépêchez-vous !

Certains Mangemorts lui firent un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils avaient comprit. Au moment où la jeune femme allait reprendre sa course, elle vit que Bellatrix se dirigeait vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lança :

- Alors, il est mort ?

- Pas le temps, court, fit Tania en criant le dernier mot.

Les deux femmes se mirent à courir à toutes jambes avec, les Carrow juste derrière elles. Tania, baguette toujours en main, jetait fréquemment des regards en arrière pour éviter qu'on ne leur envoie des sorts dans le dos. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, les membres de l'Ordre n'allaient pas se priver de les tirer comme des lapins.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme vit qu'Alecto et Amycus lançaient des sorts contre Harry Potter qui se trouvait juste derrière Bella et elle. Le jeune homme envoya un sort à ses poursuivants et les Carrow tombèrent tout deux, assommés. Passant devant la cabane en feu d'Hagrid, Tania s'aperçu que le jeune Potter tentait de toucher Rogue et Lucius.

Severus, furieux, cria à Drago et à Lucius de continuer à courir alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour affronter Potter. Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent de courir sous la surprise. Potter essayait par tous les moyens de toucher Severus, mais celui-ci arrêtait ses sorts avec une grande facilité.

Etant un excellent légilimens, Tania savait que Severus lisait dans l'esprit du garçon pour éviter d'être surpris par une attaque. Alors que le jeune homme chutait et que le maître des potions envoyait au loin sa baguette, Tania entendit son amie cria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ! Potter appartient au Maître ! Nous devons le lui laisser !

- Bella, vas s'y, je te rejoins avec Severus.

- Hors de question que je te laisse Tania. Le Maître m'a dit de revenir avec toi coûte que coûte.

- Très bien, protège mes arrières alors. J'y vais.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son amie, Tania courut rejoindre Severus qui semblait être proie d'une fureur incontrôlée. S'approchant à grande vitesse, la jeune femme entendit Potter murmurer :

- Tuez-moi comme vous avez voulu le tuer lui, espèce de lâche…

- Ne me traitez pas de lâche ! hurla Rogue à s'en casser la voix en fendant l'air de sa baguette.

- Severus, arrête ! cria Tania en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Il l'a mérité, il n'a pas le droit de me traiter de…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car Buck, l'hippogriffe, venait de fondre sur eux par les airs. Dans un pur reflex de protection, Severus bouscula Tania qui atterrit durement sur le sol plus loin. Tandis que son ami se protégeait le visage du mieux qu'il pouvait, la jeune femme se releva et lança un sort pour faire fouir l'animal.

Aidant Severus à se relever, elle jeta un dernier regard vers le château avant de rejoindre la grille et enfin, de pouvoir transplaner loin de cet enfer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le hall de sa demeure avec Severus et Bella. Parcourant la pièce du regard, la jeune femme espérait voir Tom, mais il n'était pas là. Tania se retourna vers ses Mangemorts et entreprit de les compter pour voir s'il y avait des manquants.

- Où sont Rosier, Croupton et Gibbon ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Mort, Maîtresse.

- Oh ! Au moins, ils auront prouvés leur fidélité jusqu'au bout.

- Que s'est-il passé, Maîtresse ? Dumbledore est-il mort ?

- Oui Narcissa, il est mort.

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Bella se jeta dans les bras de Tania qui lui rendit son étreinte. Son amie se dégagea et demanda en se tournant vers Severus :

- Je suppose que s'est à toi qu'on doit sa mort.

- Non, Bella. La Maîtresse a voulu que se soit Lucius qui s'en charge.

- Comment ? Toi, Lucius ? s'étonna Narcissa qui se tenait à côté de son fils.

- Et oui, tu peux être fière de ton mari, Narcissa, lança Tania en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme en question. Il a prouvé sa valeur par ce geste.

- Merci, Maîtresse, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers Severus pour voir l'état de ses blessures causée par l'hippogriffe, les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent. Se retournant pour en voir la raison, elle croisa un regard écarlate qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Tom venait d'apparaître et se tenait en haut de l'escalier.

La jeune femme fut comme hypnotisée par ce regard envoûtant. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, Tania avait l'impression d'être transpercée et elle ne pouvait empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'emballer. Ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux, le mage descendit les marches à folle allure et s'approcha d'elle en courant presque.

Une fois devant son épouse, Tom passa une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et glissa ensuite son autre main derrière sa nuque. La jeune Jedusor, un peu surprise, se laissa faire et ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tom ne l'avait jamais embrassée de cette manière devant ses fidèles.

Loin de s'occupée des regards posés sur eux, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son coup. Alors que leur échange devenait beaucoup plus passionné, Tania sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais Tom ne l'avait embrassée de cette manière. On aurait presque dit qu'il voulait qu'elle ressente toutes ses émotions à travers ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Ceux de Tom brûlaient d'un désir non caché ce qui eut pour effet de colorer les joues de la jeune femme d'une jolie teinte rosée. Son mari le remarqua et lui sourit avec tendresse. Reprenant sa contenance et son impassibilité habituelles, Tania se détacha du Lord et reporta son regard sur les Mangemorts.

La plupart semblait surpris par tant de démonstration de la part de leur Maître sauf Bella lui fit un immense sourire ponctuer d'un clin d'œil. Tania lui sourit en retour et s'avança vers Severus qui avait détourné le regard. Sans être lâchée des yeux par son époux, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette, s'empara du bras blessé de son ami, et marmonna quelques paroles dans un autre langage. Aussitôt, les marques de griffures disparurent.

- Voilà qui est mieux !

- Merci, Tania.

- Bienvenu parmi nous mon ami, maintenant que tu es un fugitif ! rigola-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Se détachant de lui, elle lança à l'assemblée :

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. La mission principale a été remplie avec succès. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les Mangemorts, après avoir remercié et salué le couple, partirent dans l'aile ouest du manoir alors que les Malefoy transplanaient chez eux.

Tania, regardant Tom en biais, remarqua qu'il ne lâchait pas Severus des yeux comme s'il essayait de le tuer avec son regard. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Avec un sourire moqueur, elle s'approcha de son époux toujours occupé à fixer l'endroit où le maître des potions venait de disparaître.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Pardon ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, le regard noir.

- Tu as très bien compris ! Tu es jaloux qu'un autre homme pose la main sur moi, pas vrai ? questionna-t-elle, jubilant intérieurement.

- Tu as une imagination débordante, Tania, fit-il froidement. Alors, comme ça, c'est Lucius qui a tué ton père ! s'exclama-t-il.

Voyant qu'il voulait changer de sujet, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Comme prévu, il l'appela.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Je vais voir Severus, j'ai besoin d'une potion de sommeil, lança-t-elle sans se retourner un sourire aux lèvres sachant qu'elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Laisse, je vais te la chercher ! rétorqua-t-il en la dépassant.

Alors qu'il allait tournée à l'angle du couloir, elle lança à la volée :

- Alors comme ça, monsieur n'est pas jaloux !

Le mage revint sur ses pas, contrarié de s'être fait avoir comme un gamin. La tête penchée sur le côté, il regarda Tania. Celle-ci, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avait, semble-t-il, du mal à contenir un fou rire.

- Tu es bien comme ton défunt père : une manipulatrice ! fit-il en s'enlaçant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en plains ! répliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son coup.

- Non, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Au fait, je pensais que tu préférais être discret devant tes Mangemorts ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Y aurait-il une règle qui m'interdise d'embrasser ma femme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que ça m'a étonné…agréablement étonné.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais ! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis ton départ pour cette mission, ma douce.

- Moi aussi, Tom, j'ai pensé à toi, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Allons nous coucher, tu veux ? proposa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'une potion de sommeil ! se moqua-t-il en la suivant.

- Prétexte, je n'ai pas sommeil le monde du monde, lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

- Oh, vraiment !

- Oui ! Après tout, tu dois te rattraper de ton comportement.

- Mon comportement ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que la jalousie est un vilain défaut ?

- Je ne pense pas, non !

- Alors, il va falloir trouver une punition adéquate, fit-elle sensuellement.

- Je sens que je vais passer une mauvaise nuit, se plaignit-il.

- La pire de ta vie, mon amour, rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Elle le poussa alors sans ménagement sur leur lit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ferma à double tour. Devant le regard étonné, mais brûlait de désir de son mari, elle dit :

- Simple précaution au cas où tu tenterais une évasion, informa-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa cape avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son chemisier.

Et voilà !! Encore un chapitre de poster ! Il n'en reste plus que 6 !! Mon Dieu que ça va vite !!

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Alors, le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Echec, un an déjà et projet… Ne vous fiez pas au titre, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi calme qu'il n'y paraît !!

Bon, si j'ai bien compté, j'ai eu 7 reviews pour le chapitre 18 !! Et bien, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps pour poster ces temps-ci mais que j'ai fait l'effort aujourd'hui de le faire… j'aimerais avoir minimum 5 reviews, sinon je ne poste pas !!

Aller à bientôt les petits lecteurs

Diaboliqua….


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à toutes et à tous !!!! **

**Me revoilà pour le 20****ième**** chapitre de mon histoire… Il n'en reste plus que 5 après celui-ci !! Mais de pleurer pas trop vite car n'oublier pas que je prévois une suite. Si tout va bien, elle sera postée vers juillet-août ! Alors, rester-moi fidèle !! **

**Place aux réponses aux reviews :**

**URS : contente de te retrouver ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre. Oui, tu as raison, Voldemort est du genre violent, j'avais oublié l'épisode des doloris envers Tania… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas informé Tom de la découverte de son père sur les Horcruxes ?? Eh bien, je ne te dirais pas la réponse, mais lis attentivement ce chapitre et les prochains, tu vas en apprendre beaucoup.. Si tu n'as pas d'idée, peut-être te mettrais-je sur la piste !**

**Lyosha : Excellente déduction concernant l'avenir de notre cher Servillus ! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire tuer comme Rowling la fait. J'espère que cela te convient…Severus m'a toujours été sympathique. Tu as raison en disant que la relation Tania et Tom devient chaude, j'ai envie de mettre un peu de piment entre eux… Et pour finir, tu as partiellement raison quand tu dis que Tania subit la mauvaise influence de Voldemort… Elle le rend plus humain, cela est vrai mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit moins « gentille »… Lis la suite, tu comprendras…**

**Quelqu'un : Ma chère Lyosha, tu es une comique ! Te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour augmenter mon nombre de review m'a beaucoup fait rire…**

**Pamass : Eh oui, même le terrifiant, l'horrible, le cruel Lord Voldemort éprouve ce stupide sentiment (c'est lui qui le dis, pas moi) qu'est la jalousie !! Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Attend le prochain chapitre et tu verras qu'il peut faire mieux ou pire, ça dépend des points de vue !**

**Rellit : Alors, contente que mon histoire te plaise tant ! Ton impatience va être « récompensée ». Concernant les actions quelque peu incompréhensibles de Tania, tu vas avoir une petite idée sur son objectif dans ce chapitre…**

**Simidiane : Mon histoire, intense ? Attend de voir la fin que je vous réserve !! Suivre les livres n'a pas été facile, mais pour Une Seconde Chance de Vivre, je m'arrête après la bataille finale. En fait, l'avant dernier chapitre n'est autre que cette fameuse bataille modifiée à ma sauce bien sûr ! **

**Angie (MonnyAngie) : On ne m'avais encore jamais dis que mon histoire donnait l'impression d'être dans les coulisses du livre. C'est un très beau compliment, je te remercie. Pour le bébé et pour Dumby, je partage ta triste, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévu beaucoup de chose…**

**Voldy et Tania, un autre bébé ? Tu sauras ce qu'en pense Tania dans ce chapitre…**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis puisque le cotas des 5 reviews est dépassé. Huit reviews rien que pour la chapitre 19, vous me comblez ! **

**Même chantage, min 5 reviews pour le 21****ième**** chapitre !! J'ai regardé, et j'ai 71 reviews pour le moment. Il me reste 6 chapitres et avant la fin de mon histoire, j'aimerais atteindre les 100 reviews. Ca me ferait super plaisir… **

**Petit message aux lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de review : ****je suis contente de voir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui prend la peine de lire mon histoire, mais s'il vous plaît, puisque vous consacrez du temps pour me lire, en auriez-vous aussi pour me laisser des reviews. Ca ne prend que 2 min et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur…Merci d'avance !!**

**Place au chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin pour le titre du prochain…**

_Chapitre 20 : Echec, un an déjà et projet_

Lundi, deuxième semaine de Juillet, Manoir Jones, salle de réunion…

Tania, assise à la gauche de son mari autour de la longue table, ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à la silhouette humaine qui était suspendue au-dessus de la table, la tête en bas. La personne, inconsciente et aussi pâle que la mort, tournait lentement sur elle-même et, ses pieds semblaient attachés par des liens invisibles.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en s'arrachant à cette vision.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette personne l'ayant eue comme professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Tania parcourut la table du regard. Les autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas s'en préoccupé sauf Drago Malefoy, qui ne lâchait la personne des yeux, plus blanc que jamais.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue et Yaxley, les deux manquants. Tania remarqua leur surprise à la vue du corps suspendu, mais ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par leur Maître qui veniat de leur désigner leur place. Severus Rogue s'installa en face d'elle, suivit du regard par tous. Voldemort s'adressa à lui en premier :

- Alors ?

- Maître, l'Ordre du Phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour.

Cette déclaration fut ponctuée de murmures intéressés le long de la table. Severus, profitant de l'agitation, lança un regard appuyé à Tania qu'elle comprit facilement : elle devra approuver ses dires quand Tom lui demandera son avis, ce qu'il fait toujours. Tout cela signifiait qu'elle devait encore mentir à son mari pour éviter que Severus ne soit démasqué.

La jeune femme ne porta plus aucune attention à ce qui fut dit préparant mentalement son plaidoyer en faveur de Rogue. Elle entendit vaguement Yaxley protester puis, parler du ministère et d'un certain Ticknesse. Sans importance, selon elle puisque le ministère ne serrait jamais tombé avant samedi. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant Tom l'appeler :

- Tout va bien, Tania. Tu semblais absente.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je réfléchissais à la meilleure solution pour Potter.

- Justement, quand penses-tu qu'Harry Potter sera transféré ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise. Je pense ceci. Harry Potter disposera de la protection de sa mère jusqu'au jour de sa majorité. Ce qui veut dire qu'il sera intouchable tant qu'il considérera la maison de son oncle comme la sienne.

La jeune femme leva le regard sur l'assemblée et fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, poursuivit-elle, doit s'attendre à ce que nous postions des sentinelles la vielle du dix-septième anniversaire de Potter. Ce qui serait logique de faire puisqu'il serait stupide de penser que le garçon pourrait être transféré avant cette date, car cela le mettrait en danger inutilement.

- Pardonnez-moi Maîtresse, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Où je veux en venir, Yaxley ! fit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Cela me semble pourtant clair. A la place de l'Ordre, je transférerais Harry Potter bien avant sa majorité pour éviter de tomber sur une bande de Mangemort débiles le 30 Juillet, jour qui marque la fin de sa protection.

Il y eu quelques exclamations de protestation et Yaxley lui lança un regard meurtrier que Tania rendit par un sourire. Cet imbécile avait enfin comprit qu'elle partageait l'avis de Severus. Ce dernier semblait ravi de la situation car il fit un imperceptible clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui termina ses explications en disant :

- Bien sur, l'Ordre prend d'innombrables risques en utilisant pas la protection de Potter jusqu'au bout, mais il serait bien plus dangereux pour eux d'attendre et de nous avoir sur le dos. Alors, Tom, poste quelques Mangemorts ce vendredi soir comme éclaireurs et samedi…

- Je lance une attaque massive une fois le soleil couché, termina-t-il un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Très bien, il me semble clair que le transfert aura lieu cette semaine et non à la fin du mois.

La jeune femme n'écoutait déjà plus ce qui se passait. Elle croisa le regard de Severus qui semblait la remercier de son soutient inconditionnel.

Tania venait, encore une fois, de lui sauver la face. Reportant son attention sur le corps qui flottait, elle se demanda si tout cela valait le coup. Après tout, elle protégeait Severus Rogue, espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il lui arrivait souvent de se poser la question de savoir ce qui lui arriverait si Tom venait à être au courant de ses mensonges. Il l'a tuerais probablement.

Tania fut attirée hors de ses songes par des ricanements. Evaluant rapidement la situation, elle comprit que son mari venait de prendre possession de la baguette de Lucius considérant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Ce qui était, selon elle, plus qu'exacte car, de toute façon, Malefoy ne faisait plus rien de bon. Apparemment, le fait qu'il ait tué Albus Dumbledore, sur ordre, n'avait pas satisfait plus que cela le mage noir.

Puis, la conversation redevint intéressante selon la jeune Jedusor. En effet, son mari venait de réveiller la femme qui était suspendue. Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes et suppliait Severus de l'aider. Tom s'adressa à ce dernier, ainsi qu'à Drago qui sembla encore plus blanc, si s'était encore possible. La femme, dont Tania n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom, tournait sur elle-même et fini par se trouver face à elle.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens de Charity Burbage, Tania ?

- Oui Tom, je l'ai eu comme professeur à Poudlard, répondit-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

- Severus…Tania…aider-moi…s'il vous plaît…s'il vous plaît…

Devant les pleurs suppliantes de la femme, Tania essaya de demeurer aussi impassible que Severus, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard quand elle croisa le sien. Tom les informa alors de la raison pour laquelle Charity Burbage était parmi eux.

A l'entende de ses paroles, Tania fut scandalisée. Cette pauvre femme était ici parce qu'elle avait écrit un article dans lequel elle défendait le droit des né-moldus et de la diminution des Sang-Purs.

- Elle voudrait nous marier tous à des Moldus…ou, sans doute, à des loups-garous.

Tania, contrairement aux autres, comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa cousine Laïna et à son mari, Remus Lupin.

Tom leva la baguette de Lucius Malefoy et dit avec nonchalance :

- Avada Kedrava !

L'éclair de lumière verte illumina toute la pièce et Charity s'effondra sur la table qui craqua sous le choc. Tania, ainsi que d'autres, eurent un mouvement de recule. La jeune femme se retourna vers son mari qui souriait et caressait négligemment la tête de Nagini, son affreux serpent.

- Le dîner est servi, Nagini, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de Tania s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le serpent glisser sur la table et sur le corps, encore chaud, de Charity.

En face d'elle, Severus fit une grimace de dégoût, mais il ne fut pas le seul. Certains avaient même détourné le regard pour ne pas voir cet acte de cruauté pure.

Les mains de la jeune femme devinrent moites et elle éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible devant ce spectacle. Une horrible nausée la prit pour cible et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, sa respiration saccadée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Tom, s'en rendant compte, posa une main sur son épaule en lui demandant si elle allait bien :

- Je vais merveilleusement bien, Tom ! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais vomir, répondit-elle en se précipitant à toute jambe vers la sortie.

Elle arriva juste à temps dans la salle de bain de sa chambre pour rendre son petit déjeuner. Respirant à grande bouffée, elle s'adossa au mur de marbre blanc de la pièce. Le contact froid du sol la calma. Essuyant d'une main la sueur froide de son front, elle ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser les horribles images qui étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. Des bruits de pas et un petit toussotement la firent ouvrir les yeux. Bella se tenait devant elle.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, bien que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

- Tiens, s'est contre les nausées, fit-elle en lui tendant un petit flacon vert avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment…comment peut-il être aussi cruel ? demanda-t-elle après en avoir bu le contenu.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bella tristement.

- N'a-t-il donc aucun cœur, aucune pitié ? Tu sais Bella, parfois il m'arrive de regretter de l'avoir épouser.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Tania. Tu l'aimes, non ? Et c'est ça qui est important.

- Non, je ne suis plus sûr que cela ait de l'importance. A ses yeux, je n'en ai aucune. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il vient de faire ? S'est un acte barbare et cruel. Je n'arrive plus à savoir pourquoi je l'aime, Bella ?

- Ne dis pas ça, Tania. L'amour ne se commande pas et tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais, mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je choisirais de le haïr car, s'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

- Arrête tu veux ! Imagine qu'il t'entende, s'exclama Bella avec empressement.

- Je m'en fiche de savoir qu'il pourrait m'entendre ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. J'ai épousé un monstre. Rien, ni personne ne pourra le changer, Bella. Il est incapable d'aimer, il ne vit que pour tuer et il en prend plaisir.

- Il t'aime Tania, tu l'as oublié ? lança Bella en se levant également.

- Non, il ne m'aime pas ! Tu as vu son sourire quand le serpent mangeait cette pauvre femme, s'indigna Tania. Je te parie qu'il prend plus de plaisir quand il torture et tue quelqu'un que lorsqu'il passe une nuit avec moi.

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien, dit une voix derrière elle.

Tania sursauta ainsi que Bella. Et à voir l'expression de cette dernière, la jeune femme devinait aisément qu'en se retournant elle trouverait Tom dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Bella en partant.

- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu depuis le début ? questionna froidement Tania une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée.

- En effet et je dois dire que tu me déçois profondément, fit-il sur un ton qui semblait…triste.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne prend pas cet air de chien battu devant moi, ça ne marche pas, cracha-t-elle avec mépris en passant à côté de lui.

- Tania, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi, tu me dégoûtes ! cria-t-elle en voulant le gifler.

Seulement, elle arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de sa joue, surprise par son regard. Douleur, oui, la seule chose qu'on y lisait était de la douleur.

La jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas quand elle le vit détourner les yeux, soudainement captivé par ce qui se passait dehors. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais ne l'était pas, il dit faiblement :

- Je te dégoûte à ce point que tu préférerais ne plus m'aimer.

- Il m'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, mais parfois l'amour que je te porte me fait plus de mal que de bien, répondit-elle sur un ton à peine audible.

- Est-ce sensé me rassurer ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais te rassurer, Tom, mais plus tôt l'inverse. Mais enfin, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire, c'est…c'est…Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ton geste, cria-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je ne peux pas cautionner ce que tu as fait.

Tom voulu faire un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais s'abstint en se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il la touche. Aussi, il tenta une approche verbale :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est dans ma nature Tania. Depuis toujours, j'aime faire du mal aux gens et tu ne peux rien y faire.

- Tu te caches derrière les souffrances que tu as subit dans ton enfance, tu t'en sers comme prétexte pour justifier les horreurs que tu fais aujourd'hui.

- Tania, je…

- Tu as peur, coupa-t-elle. Voilà le véritable problème ! Tu as peur d'aimer, de m'aimer, Tom.

- C'est faux, je n'ai pas peur, j'en suis juste incapable. Je ne sais pas aimer ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu as entièrement raison, tu en es incapable ! fit-elle avec arrogance. Réveille-toi un petit peu, où est passé l'homme qui me montrait tendresse et affection, où est-il Tom ?

- Il n'a jamais existé, Tania, se força-t-il à dire en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as peur, murmura-t-elle. Tu es resté l'enfant apeuré qui se faisait taper dessus à l'orphelinat. Tu as toujours eu peur des autres, Tom.

- Arrête de dire que j'ai peur, ce n'est pas le cas, hurla-t-il.

- La peur mène à la colère. La colère à la haine. La haine à la souffrance. Voilà ce qui résume ta vie, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu as peur de ton nom et de toi-même, cria-t-elle plus fort que lui en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'il la regarde. Dis-moi le contraire les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer, Tania, fit-il en se dégageant. J'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires stupides sur l'amour, la peur ou la souffrance. Cela ne me concerne pas.

- Si, puisque aujourd'hui tu es le responsable de ma souffrance et de celle de tant d'autres, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je me moque des autres, la seule qui compte à me yeux s'est toi, Tania, cria-t-il agacé.

- Tu as une drôle de manière de me montrer que tu tiens à moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu épousée, Tom ? Pour ma puissance, mon ascendance ou parce que tu me trouvais assez belle pour toi ? lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Si je t'ai épousé, Tania, c'est parce que je…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer ces mots tellement important pour elle. Croisant le regard peiné de Tom, Tania frissonna de tout son être. Elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion et brutalité. Il y répondit sans attendre avec la même ardeur. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, il demanda entre deux baisers :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Tais-toi et enlève-moi cette chemise, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou tout en se débarrassant du vêtement qu'il envoya valser plus loin.

La trouvant également trop habillée, Tom lui fit enlever la robe qu'elle portait qui partit rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol.

Bella, qui n'était pas restée loin au cas où les choses se passeraient mal, redescendit dans la salle de réunion. Les autres étaient encore là à attendre le retour du couple.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus.

- Et bien, disons qu'ils sont occupés pour l'instant.

- Génial ! s'exclama dédaigneusement Yaxley. On est censé tuer Potter et s'emparer du ministère et eux, ils s'envoient en l'air.

- La ferme pauvre idiot !

- Oh Severus, je t'en prie ! Depuis que cette femme est arrivée, il a changé.

- Oui, c'est vrai que dans le fait de faire manger un professeur de Poudlard par un serpent, y a du changement, se moqua Bella. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Et si j'étais toi Yaxley, j'éviterais de m'en prendre à la femme du Maître.

- Conseil retenu, merci Bellatrix.

_Trois jours plus tard, samedi, Little Whinging…_

Alors qu'Harry Potter se trouvait dans la cuisine des Dursley en compagnie de ses amis et de quelques membres de l'Ordre occupés à préparer son transfert, une trentaine de Mangemorts scionnaient les environs en attendant qu'il y ait du mouvement.

Ne sachant pas très bien comment l'Ordre prévoyait le transfert, Lord Voldemort avait constitué des groupes de quatre personnes au cas où il faudrait se séparer dans plusieurs directions. Tania se retrouvait avec Bella, Macnair, et Nott. Il était prévu qu'une fois Potter en vue, elle rejoindrait son mari pour avoir plus de chance de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Assise sur son balai, la jeune femme regardait Tom du coin de l'œil. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec lui dans la demi-heure qui avait suivit leur dispute. Pas que la réconciliation ait été déplaisante, non, elle s'était carrément jetée sur lui. La jeune femme rougit de honte en repensant à sa bêtise.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis à cause de moi, murmura une voix au creux de son oreille.

- Tom, tu m'as fait peur ! fit-elle en se retournant. C'est de la triche, tu n'as pas à venir derrière moi comme ça.

- T'aurais-je dérangée dans tes réflexions peu catholiques, ma douce ?

- En plus de lire dans mon esprit, tu te moques de moi ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Je n'arrive même pas à être désolé, fit-il en rigolant doucement.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard meurtrier, la jeune femme se retourna vers le coucher de soleil.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te lance un sort pour te débarrasser de ton balai.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voler, je ne suis pas cinglée à ce point. Désolée, mon amour, ajouta-t-elle pour avoir oubliée que lui volait sans aide, mais je préfère un balai. Après tout, j'y suis habituée grâce à mes années de…

- Quidditch, compléta-t-il. Oui, je sais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers aiment ce sport, c'est…

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment d'avoir ce genre de discutions, coupa-t-elle.

Le mage n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un claquement de porte se fit entendre loin en dessous d'eux. Tom fit un geste de la main à ses Mangemorts qui montèrent de quelques mètres dans le ciel. Il fallait être prudent et surprendre l'adversaire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu seulement brisé par le bruit du vent.

Puis, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, surgirent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sur des balais ou sur des Sombrals. Tania entendit un bruit sourd et vit qu'Hagrid le géant était sur une énorme moto. C'est alors avec surprise que la jeune femme remarqua que chaque adulte était avec un Harry Potter.

_" Du polynectare, très astucieux…"_ pensa-t-elle.

Avec un signe du mage noir, les Mangemorts entrèrent en action. Ils formèrent un cercle parfait autour des membres de l'Ordre surprit par leur arrivée.

Puis, des cris et des éclats de lumière verte se firent entendre de tous côtés. Tania vit que Tom et trois de ses fidèles se mettaient à pourchasser Maugrey Fol Œil.

La jeune femme prit en chasse Tonks à qui Bella semblait décidée à faire la peau.

Alors que Bella envoyait des sortilèges de mort à sa nièce, Tania s'affairait à essayer de faire tomber le prétendu Potter du balai. Celui-ci, se tourna baguette levée et lui envoya un sort de stupéfixion qui la manqua pour atteindre Nott en pleine tête. Alors que l'homme chutait dans le vide, Tania abandonna sa course poursuite pour le faire atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Ne prenant pas la peine de le réanimer, elle repartit dans les airs.

Alors qu'elle reprenait de l'altitude, la jeune femme bifurqua sur le côté pour éviter un corps qui tombait à toute vitesse. Elle se retourna, mais il était hors de vue. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir Fol Œil. Une fois à une hauteur raisonnable, des cris se firent entendre. A grande vitesse, des Mangemorts passèrent à côté d'elle en hurlant :

- C'est lui, on a trouvé le vrai Potter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom apparut et, après avoir échanger un regard avec sa femme, s'élança avec elle à la suite des trois hommes. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvaient à quelques mètres de la moto de Hagrid. Alors que les Mangemorts s'évertuaient à tenter de tuer Hagrid, Tom et Tania s'approchait le plus possible de la moto pour attraper Potter.

Tom, dans le but de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute et Tania, pour tenter de le sauver sans en avoir l'air. Tout à coup, Hagrid sauta sur Avery qui s'était approché trop près du jeune homme. Ce dernier lançait des sorts à tout va et toucha Dolohov en pleine tête. Dans la nuit noire, Tom cria :

- Il est à moi…

Comme pour obéir à l'ordre, le dernier Mangemort restant s'écarta et ralentit l'allure. Tandis que le mage noir levait la baguette de Lucius Malefoy pour en finir, Tania fit un acte désespéré. Baguette toujours levée, elle prononça mentalement une vieille formule que son père lui avait apprise et, un sort transparent atteignit la baguette de Potter.

Avec toute la force qui lui restait, la jeune femme envoya à la baguette l'ordre de se mettre en action. Celle-ci lança alors une gerbe de feu doré atteignant Selwyn qui poussa un hurlement et Tom hurla, furieux. La moto se mit tout à coup en branle et descendit en piqué vers le sol. Tania souffla de soulagement bien que se n'était pas encore finit. A côté d'elle Tom cria :

- Ta baguette, Selwyn, donne-moi ta baguette !

N'ayant plus de force pour sauver Potter, Tania observa sans rien dire son mari s'arrêter aux côtés du jeune homme et s'apprêter à lui lancer le sort de mort. Soudain, Tom se volatilisa sous le regard effaré de Tania. Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit et remarqua que Potter et Hagrid venait de s'écraser dans un jardin.

- Je n'ai pas pu passer, une barrière magique isole la maison. Impossible d'y pénétrer, s'exclama une voix derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir son mari et failli tomber de son balai en croisant son regard. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu aussi brûlant de colère. Tania savait qu'elle venait de lui gâcher la meilleure opportunité qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps pour tuer Harry Potter.

Dans un silence total, les Mangemorts arrivèrent séparément de tous côtés. Ils se jetaient des regards inquiets comprenant que l'objectif n'avait pas été atteint. Harry Potter était toujours en vie à moins de cent mètres en dessous d'eux.

- Combien de temps ce garçon va-t-il encore me gâcher l'existence, cria-t-il.

- Il te la gâchera jusqu'à ce que tu meures, lança Tania.

La jeune Jedusor s'immobilisa de surprise face à l'audace de ses paroles. Par moment, elle trouvait que son franc parlé était le pire des défauts qu'elle possédait. Elle tourna un visage impassible vers son mari qui, lui, souriait étrangement bien que ses yeux reflétaient toujours autant de colère.

- Tu as raison Tania, l'un de nous doit mourir, mais se ne sera pas moi, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je n'en doute pas Tom.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Potter est malheureusement en sécurité et tant que le ministère n'est pas tombé, je ne peux rien faire. Tous au manoir, ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

Tania transplana à sa suite. Une fois dans le hall du manoir, elle vit Tom se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Tania et les Mangemorts le suivirent en silence. Seul le son de leur pas sur le marbre le rompait. Une fois tous installés autour de la longue table, le Lord demanda à ce que chaque équipe fasse un contre rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux.

Comme à son habitude, Tania n'écouta pas les trois quarts de ce qui fut dit. Elle se remémora l'instant précis où la baguette de Lucius avait littéralement explosé quand elle avait obligé la baguette de Potter à réagir. Décidemment, Tom avait un problème avec les baguettes qu'il utilisait.

D'abord, la sienne qui avait refusé d'obéir quand il s'était battu en duel avec Potter le jour de sa renaissance. Maintenant, celle de Lucius Malefoy. Que se serait-il passé si Tom avait eu le temps d'envoyer un sort avec la baguette de Selwyn ? Aurait-elle été détruite ? Et où Tom avait-il été cherché l'idée de changé de baguette magique ?

La jeune Jedusor repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, avant qu'elle ne parte pour Poudlard. Tom lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il avait des choses importantes à faire, mais quoi ? Elle avait oublié de le lui demander en revenant. Certaines choses devaient être clarifiées. Elle reporta son attention à la discussion quand Tom reprit la parole pour donner des ordres :

- Rockwood, Yaxley et Macnair, puisque vous n'êtes pas encore rechercher, vous allez continuer à travailler au ministère pour sous mettre d'autres personnes influentes à l'Imperium. J'ai absolument besoin de savoir ce que prépare le nouveau ministre. La moindre information est capitale.

- Très bien, Maître, nous nous y rendrons dés demain, souffla Yaxley.

- Mais, je n'en doutais pas. Lucius, Narcissa, j'aurais besoin de votre fils pour certaines choses. Je veux qu'il soit prêt à tous moments pour exécuter mes ordres.

- Se sera chose faite, Maître, lança Narcissa faiblement.

- Une fois que ma domination sur le monde des sorciers sera totale, je devrais m'absenter assez souvent. J'ai une tâche à accomplir.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous vous être utile, Maître ?

- Non, Bella, en aucune façon. Je dois accomplir cela seul. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous se levèrent, plus qu'étonné de n'avoir pas subit les foudres du Lord, et quittèrent la salle après avoir salué le couple. Apparemment, leur Maître avait déjà un plan pour réparer la petite erreur d'aujourd'hui. Tania ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comme d'habitude, elle restait avec son mari après les réunions.

Celui-ci contourna sa chaise pour se glisser derrière elle. Posant les mains sur les épaules de sa femme, il dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, tu semble tendue ?

- Je ne le semble pas, je le suis ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu prépares Tom.

- Plus tard, Tania. Je dois encore vérifier une ou deux choses et ensuite je te ferais part de mon projet.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que cela ne présage rien de bon, je me trompe ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Cela ne peut être que bénéfique, je t'assure. Bientôt, ajouta-t-il en encerclant de ses bras la taille de sa femme, cette communauté magique nous obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Et alors, …

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et alors, je liquiderais Harry Potter et, une fois cela fait, nous pourrons enfin vivre tranquille, vivre pour nous et pour nos enfants, bien sur.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, s'enthousiasma-t-elle le plus franchement possible.

- Cela ne saurait trop tarder, termina-t-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure, fit-il en se séparant d'elle à regret.

- Aller où ? Non, attend, je sais ! Je ne peux pas le savoir, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Sois patiente, ma douce. Je te dirais tout, très bientôt, termina-t-il en quittant la pièce après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

La jeune femme, une fois seule, soupira de lassitude. Elle commençait sérieusement à voir dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Elle empilait mensonge sur mensonge à l'égard de son époux alors qu'elle voulait qu'il soit le plus honnête possible envers elle. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter, mais elle devait tenir bon. Tout allait bientôt se terminer, elle le sentait. Seulement, elle avait peur. Après tout, rien ne lui permettait d'être sur à cent pour cent que Tom et elle allaient sortir vivant de cette stupide guerre. Qu'importe, la vie des innocents passait avant la sienne.

Petite fille, elle avait toujours rêvé avoir un mari aimant et d'adorables enfants avec un quotidien sans soucis. Mais, en grandissant, elle avait apprit que sa vie n'était pas un cadeau du ciel, loin de là. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que son rêve d'enfant était loin d'être réalisé. Elle était mariée certes, mais à un homme que l'on ne peut justement pas qualifier d'homme.

Quand avoir des enfants, cela semblait de plus en plus improbable. Jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir capable d'élever des enfants dans un monde sans amour. Un monde où triompheraient la haine, le mépris et la souffrance. Non, elle devait à tous prix empêcher Tom de gagner, elle devait l'empêcher de sombrer dans le mal absolu, d'atteindre le point de non retour.

- Dans quelle galère m'as-tu mise, Merlin…soupira-t-elle en sortant.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Alors que les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour éclairaient la pièce, Tom Jedusor regardait sa femme endormie à ses côtés. Depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, il ne se lassait pas de détailler son visage si gracieux, si angélique. Enroulée dans des draps aussi noirs que ses cheveux, la jeune femme affichait un air heureux et serein. Ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin étaient légèrement entrouvertes et semblaient se dessiner en un doux sourire. Sa poitrine se levait au rythme de sa calme et lente respiration.

- Merlin, qu'elle est belle, soupira Tom en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il retourna dans sa contemplation et dans ses songes.

Tom Jedusor ne remercierait jamais assez ce pressentiment qui l'avait empêché de commettre la plus fatale des erreurs, il y a près de vingt ans. Qui aurait cru que la petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'il avait tenté de tuer à l'époque, serait aujourd'hui la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux ? Pas lui en tout cas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il apprit l'identité de la personne qui l'avait aidé à retrouver un corps décent.

Encore aujourd'hui, Tom n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Tania Jones Dumbledore était maintenant sa femme depuis un an, jour pour jour. Il devait bien le reconnaître, cette année passée à ses côtés fut la meilleure de sa vie. D'ailleurs, le terrifiant mage noir souhaitait secrètement qu'il y en ait encore des dizaines d'autres. Non, il ne pouvait pas la quitter, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il se sentait, tout simplement, incapable de vivre sans elle.

- Un an déjà, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Cette année n'avait pas été de tout repos, certes, mais grâce à elle, il avait réussit à surmonter tous les coups dures. Plusieurs fois auparavant, il s'était posé la question de savoir s'il avait fait le bon choix en l'épousant. C'est vrai, il fallait le dire, il avait changé. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, Tania lui avait apprit à accorder sa confiance, bien qu'il n'en ait qu'en elle, et aussi à montrer un peu plus ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il ne montrait, bien sur, qu'en la présence de sa tendre moitié. Mais, il ne regrettait rien.

Seulement, l'ombre dans le tableau – parce qu'il y en avait une selon lui – était la suivante. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se posait une question. Une question qui, pour lui, avait toute son importance.

Tom n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa femme. Est-ce un sentiment de protection, du désir, de l'amitié, ou tout simplement le fait qu'il était enfin aimé par une personne ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce un peu de tout ou rien de tout cela ? Non, il ne savait vraiment pas. Mais, il ne pouvait plus le nier, attacher à Tania, il l'était.

Alors qu'il continuait à la regarder, un mot lui sauta en pleine figure. Amour !

Etait-ce parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle qu'il voulait toujours l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'il pensait toujours à elle, qu'il craignait pour sa vie quand elle était loin de lui ? Etait-ce aussi pour cela qu'il voulait à tout moment la serrer dans ses bras, pour cela que l'embrasser accélérait son rythme cardiaque et qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle ? Etait-ce là ce que les gens appelaient Aimer ?

Penser que lui, Lord Voldemort, est amoureux était une chose. Se l'avouer, en était une autre.

En ayant assez de penser à toutes ses choses qui lui gâchaient son plaisir, il avança son visage près de celui de la femme qu'il pensait aimer pour finir par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple geste réveilla sa belle qui ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté du jour. Un magnifique sourire orna les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle croisa le regard de son mari.

- Bonjour ma douce, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser.

- Un réveil comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours, rigola-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'un revers de main.

- Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir, fit-elle en prenant un air aussi concentré que possible alors que Tom l'assaillait de baiser dans le coup. C'est le jour du Seigneur. Non, l'anniversaire de Lucius ou plutôt la fin du monde.

- Tu as fini de te moquer ! s'indigna son mari en relevant la tête.

- Désolé…c'était trop…trop tentant, articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Evidemment que je sais quel jour nous sommes, idiot ! reprit-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Comment pourrais-je oublier notre anniversaire de mariage.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer les rabat-joie un jour comme celui-ci, se prévint-elle. Alors quel est le programme ? questionna-t-elle.

- Justement, en parlant de ça, je ne serais pas là de toute la journée alors tu peux en profiter pour la passer avec Bella.

- T'es pas sérieux, Tom ! s'étonna-t-elle. Dis-moi que c'est une blague, rassure-moi !

- Une blague, non. C'est très sérieux, répondit-il calmement.

- Magnifique, vraiment magnifique, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Si s'était pour me dire ça, j'aurais largement préféré que tu me laisse dormir, ajouta-t-elle avec un doigt accusateur.

Tom, toujours allongé sur le lit, la regardait faire des allées et venue dans la pièce. Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps devant son air indigné, il éclata de rire. La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher sur le coup. Comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir, elle sauta sur le lit en passant une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de son mari.

- Alors…on…trouve…ça…drôle…, dit-elle en ponctuant chaque mot par un coup.

- Ca va, ça va ! Arrête, j'ai comprit ! Arrête !

Elle se stoppa et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire comme des gosses devant leurs gamineries. Tania, toujours à califourchon sur son mari, se baissa pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Un petit déjeuner au lit, ça te tente ? proposa-t-elle.

- Absolument, approuva-t-il en échangeant leur position pour avoir le dessus sur la situation.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils sortirent main dans la main de leur chambre. Aujourd'hui, s'était leur journée et, ils allaient en profiter. Les Mangemorts ayant eu quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain, le manoir était presque vide. Parmi ceux qui en avait encore la possibilité, certains étaient rentrés chez eux voir leur famille, d'autres avaient préférer rester pour se reposer. En tout cas, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le manoir était presque vide.

Allongé dans l'herbe du parc entouré d'un parterre de rose, le couple savourait la chaleur de cette belle journée d'été. Tout deux plongé dans un doux silence, Tania regardait le ciel coloré d'un bleu soutenu, sans nuage. Tom, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures, sans aucune retenue.

- J'aimerais bien faire une ballade à cheval, dit Tania ce qui le fit sursauté. Tu m'accompagne, lança-t-elle en se levant.

- Oh, non, très peu pour moi, merci.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es jamais monté à cheval, si ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'entre mes vaines tentatives de tuer Potter et mon plan pour faire tomber la communauté magique, j'ai tout le temps de faire une ballade à cheval, ironisa-t-il.

- Et bien, c'est l'occasion. Aller viens, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour le forcer à se lever.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, souffla-t-il en la suivant.

- Au pire, le cheval te fera tomber et te marchera dessus, se moqua Tania.

- Tu as le don de rassurer les gens, dis-moi, s'indigna son mari.

- Oui, mais je serais là pour soigner tes blessures et prendre soin de toi, mon cher et tendre, murmura-t-elle.

- Et si tu commençais dés maintenant, fit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque en la tirant vers lui.

- A vos ordres, mon Seigneur, accorda-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Bon, on y va !

Quelques minutes plus tard, du haut d'une des nombreuses fenêtres du manoir, une femme regardait des chevaux galoper dans les plaines. Décidemment, Tania était une jeune femme pleine de vie et de surprise ce qui donnait un peu de fraîcheur et de vitalité dans le cœur des personnes qui l'entouraient. Son mari étant le premier à en bénéficier.

- Encore en train d'espionner ? dit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

- Il me semblait pourtant que s'était toi l'espion, Rogue.

- Bien rétorquer Bella. Ta répartie est aussi tranchante que celle de Tania. Elle déteint sur toi, on dirait, remarqua-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- En bien j'espère !

- Cela dépend de quel point de vue on regarde la chose, éluda-t-il.

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait une bonne action sur toi. Tu es toujours aussi désagréable et cynique qu'à l'ordinaire, trancha-t-elle.

- Je te retourne le compliment, ma chère, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage en s'arrachant à la contemplation du paysage.

- Elle l'a changé, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Rogue, s'écria-t-elle en venant s'asseoir en face de lui. Tu sais très bien que je parle de l'influence qu'à Tania sur le Maître.

- Et alors ? Je trouve qu'elle a un pouvoir bénéfique sur lui. Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

- Bien sur que si, mais le problème est que certain d'entre nous commences à s'apercevoir de ses changements.

- Oui, en d'autres termes, tu parles de Lucius et de Yaxley.

- Il y a aussi Crabbe et Goyle et…

- Crabbe et Goyle sont deux imbéciles à la solde de Lucius, coupa Severus.

- Peut-être, mais les Carrow et Greyback se posent également des questions, compléta-t-elle.

- Très bien, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite Bella, fit-il en se redressant.

- Va s'y, je t'écoute.

- Bien. Pour commencer, Lucius est tout simplement jaloux parce qu'il n'arrive pas à obtenir les faveurs de Tania comme s'est mon cas.

Vu qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle ne lui accorde pas sa confiance, le Maître fait de même car il voit bien que la fidélité de Lucius à son égard failli. Crois-moi, tôt ou tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en débarrassera.

- Ce qui ne pourrait me faire plus que plaisir, commenta Bella.

- En ce qui concerne Yaxley, poursuivit-il. Il est en colère parce que Tania a soutenu mon point de vue plutôt que le sien à la dernière réunion. Quant aux Carrow, je pense tout simplement qu'ils ont peur d'elle. Et pour finir, Greyback n'est qu'un être abject et sanguinaire qui n'a plus le droit de mordre n'importe qui depuis qu'elle est là. Ce qui est heureux.

- Tu as raison Rogue, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiété. Tous la respect et aucun d'entre eux ne seraient assez fous pour tenter quelque chose contre elle. Je pense qu'ils ont aussi peur de ses capacités à pratiquer la magie que de celles du Maître.

- Au fait, que fais-tu encore ici, je pensais que tu devais aller voir ta sœur, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver face à son mari et puis, on ne s'est jamais très bien entendue, elle et moi.

- Hum…dans ce cas, si nous profitions de cette belle journée pour continuer notre discussion dans le parc, proposa-t-il.

- Je rêve ou tu viens bien de me demander de passer le reste de la journée avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Après tout, il faut parfois faire des concessions dans la vie. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous entre-tuer si nous devons vivre sous le même toit à partir de maintenant, se justifia-t-il.

- Très bien, excellente excuse Severus, accorda-t-elle en se levant.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Rogue ?

- Il faut faire des concessions, tu l'as dit tout même, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu as raison, fit-il dans un sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, s'arrêtant juste pour saluer les quelques Mangemorts encore présents. Une fois dehors, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du parc. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, des bruits de sabots et des éclats de rire se firent entendre pas loin d'eux sur le petit sentier. Bella proposa à Severus d'aller saluer le couple qui revenait de sa promenade.

- Tiens, bonjour Bella, lança Tania en apercevant son amie.

- Bonjour Tania, Bonjour Maître, fit-elle en les saluant. Vous avez fait une bonne promenade ?

- Excellent, Bella, répondit Tom. Tiens, Severus, que fais-tu ici ?demanda-t-il quand il le vit s'approcher d'eux.

- Egalement une promenade, Maître, répondit poliment l'ancien professeur.

- Et bien, Bella, me cacherais-tu des choses, s'informa Tania un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis coupable que du fait d'essayer de me faire de ce rustre un ami, se justifia-t-elle.

- Et je peux savoir de qui tu parles, là, s'informa Severus.

- Mais de toi, mon cher ! répondit Bella, cinglante.

- Moi, un rustre, s'indigna-t-il.

- Exactement ! Je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi buté, aussi…

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer gentiment pour savoir lequel des deux avaient raison. L'air indigné de Severus et les répliques cinglantes de Bella eurent raison du couple qui, après un regard échangé, ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent derechef de se disputer et Bella se confondit en excuse.

- Désolé de se montrer en spectacle, mais Severus manque cruellement de savoir-vivre et…

- Comment ça je manque de savoir-vivre, la coupa-t-il avec un regard noir. Tu me traite de rustre et c'est moi qui manque de savoir-vivre.

- Parfaitement, s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre, souffla-t-il exaspéré. Tu es cinglée ma pauvre Bella.

- Comment, moi, cinglée. Non, mais tu t'es vu…

Alors qu'ils repartaient dans une nouvelle dispute, Tom descendit de cheval et aida Tania à en faire de même par galanterie et aussi parce qu'elle portait une robe.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait les stupéfier, un truc dans le genre, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Non, mauvaise idée. Et puis, je pense que Bella va s'en charger pour nous, dit-il en lui montrant que son amie venait de sortir sa baguette. Fichons le camp d'ici, veux-tu, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Le couple planta là les deux autres et se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir. Ils se remirent à rire de la scène de ménage entre Severus et Bella, dont des éclats de voix leur parvenaient encore. Arrivé sur le sentier, Tania s'apprêtait à bifurquer à gauche quand son mari la retint.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, ma douce ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, je rentre, pas toi ?

- La soirée vient à peine de commencer et tu voudrais déjà rentrer, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as prévu quelque chose, mon amour, soupçonna-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son coup.

- Possible, ma douce, mais cela se mérite, souffla-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Comprenant parfaitement le message, elle se mit sur la pointe de pied pour l'embrasser tendrement puis, avec plus de passion quand il demanda pour approfondir leur baiser.

Le cœur battant la chamade comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, Tom fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Tania qui ne pu réprimer un frisson au contact. Frisson qui le parcouru également.

S'est à regret qu'il mit fin au baiser par manque d'air. Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et reprit presque aussitôt possession de ses lèvres lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'abord surprit par son initiative, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour y répondre.

- Alors…si tu…me disais…ce que tu…as prévu, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu t'arrête, fit-il en rigolant devant l'ardeur de sa femme et en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Très bien, j'arrête, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après. Alors, dis-moi, je suis curieuse.

- Suis-moi, dit-il en l'entraînant par la main.

Il lui fit prendre le sentier de droite. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant le kiosque éclairé par des bougies ensorcelées. Tom l'emmena à l'intérieur. Une table pour deux avait été dressée et, d'un coup de baguette magique, Tom alluma les chandelles et de la musique se fit entendre. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna vers sa belle qui avait du mal à y croire.

- J'ai pensé qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec ton époux te ferait plaisir.

- C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il lui tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y asseye.

- Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ? fit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Non, c'est juste que s'est tellement…tellement romantique, répondit-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Je suis heureux de ta surprise, murmura-t-il en lui servant un verre de vin.

- Tu es étonnant Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.

- Pas autant que toi, ma douce.

Pour Tania, le dîner se passa comme dans un rêve. Elle avait eu l'impression que vivait son premier rendez-vous. Jamais Tom n'avait été aussi doux et prévenant. Il lui tenait la main au-dessus de la table, l'embrassant rapidement comme s'il était gêné ou encore, il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais. Pas une seule seconde il ne l'avait lâché des yeux. Il brûlait dans son regard une lueur envoûtante qu'elle n'y avait jamais aperçue. Alors qu'il lui proposait de danser, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je n'ai jamais passé une soirée aussi agréable.

- J'en suis ravi, dit-il d'une voix douce en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je me sens si bien avec toi, Tom. On ne se quittera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, jamais, sois-en sur ! Je suis heureux avec toi comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps, Tania, fit-il en plongeant son regard écarlate dans le sien, bleu océan. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi.

- Oh, Tom, fit-elle émue. Ces paroles sont le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir. Je t'aime, je t'aime de toute mon âme Tom Jedusor.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres. Tom s'écarta un peu d'elle et ouvrir la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se rétracta dans son geste. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tania cru qu'il allait lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait. Mais à la place de mot, Tom fit se qu'il faisait toujours quand elle lui disait 'je t'aime'. Il lui sourit encore plus et l'embrassa avant de l'emmener, par la main, dans les profondeurs de la nuit pour rentrer au manoir.

_Quelques jours plus tard, veille du 31 Juillet…_

Après l'euphorie de leur anniversaire de mariage passé, le retour à la réalité fut brutal. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore avait soulevé les cœurs et blessé les âmes. Cela ne rendait les gens que plus méfiant face aux catastrophes qui se passaient. Chaque jour, les journaux sorciers comme moldus relataient incendies, destruction de ponts, décès inexpliqué de famille entière. Les sorciers attribuaient toutes ses catastrophes aux Mangemorts et à Lord Voldemort, ce qui n'était que pure vérité alors que, les moldus croyaient que ce n'étaient que de purs accidents et coïncidences.

Enfin bref, tout cela n'avait que très peu d'importance à l'heure actuelle car Tania allait enfin savoir ce que son mari trafiquait derrière son dos depuis plus d'un mois.

La jeune femme s'était réveillée, seule dans la chambre, avec un mot de Tom sur la table de nuit disant qu'il serait de retour à 13h et qu'il l'attendrait dans le kiosque, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tania avait attendu avec patience que sonne l'heure du rendez-vous. Bien entendu, elle n'en avait parlé à personne pour éviter les futurs interrogatoires. Si Tom voulait que cela se fasse en tête à tête et bien, elle n'allait pas le contredire.

Se dirigeant vers le kiosque, la jeune Jedusor appréhendait ce que son mari allait lui dire. Elle se doutait que cela devait avoir avec Harry Potter et compagnie, mais rien de plus. Arrivée à destination, elle s'installa sur un banc pour attendre. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Un crac sonore la fit sursauter. Tom venait de transplaner directement dans le kiosque.

- Ah, tu es déjà là, parfait, fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en l'embrassant. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, maintenant arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et raconte, le pressa-t-elle.

- Très bien, commençons par le début. Tu es au courant comme la plupart de mes Mangemorts que ma baguette magique ne fonctionne pas en présence de celle d'Harry Potter.

- Oui, c'est à cause du Priori Incantatum. Deux baguettes sœurs ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, récita Tania.

- Exact. J'ai donc dû me renseigner sur ce qu'il convenait à faire pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Alors, je suis allé trouver un expert en baguette.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu t'es absenté ? questionna-t-elle. Attend, tu ne t'es quand même pas rendu chez Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Justement, si ! approuva-t-il.

- Tom, qu'as-tu fais à cet homme ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué si s'est ça que tu veux savoir. Je lui aie juste donné l'ordre de me suivre sans discuter.

- C'est toi la cause de sa disparition ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout le monde pense qu'il a prit sa retraite on ne sait où.

- Oui, s'était le but, mais il est chez les Malefoy dans un cachot.

- Attend-moi pour voir si j'ai bien tout comprit. Tu as enlevé le meilleur fabriquant de baguette magique du pays et tu l'as enfermé dans les cachots des Malefoy et, tout ça dans mon dos, récapitula-t-elle effarée. Mais, pourquoi ?

- Pour l'avoir sous la main en cas de problème. Puis-je continuer ?

- Oui, bien sur, soupira-t-elle.

- Ollivander m'a dit d'utiliser une autre baguette. J'ai donc prit celle de Lucius qui a, comme tu le sais, explosé quand j'ai voulu tuer Potter.

- Tu es donc aller trouver ce pauvre homme pour passer ta colère sur lui. C'est donc pour cela que tu n'as rien dit à tes Mangemorts et que tu es partit rapidement.

- Oui, j'ai été voir Ollivander. Mais, ne parlons pas de ça, veux-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il m'a dit que cela n'était encore jamais arrivé, qu'avec une autre baguette cela aurait du fonctionner.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, compléta Tania.

- Non, alors j'ai cherché une autre solution et, la seule qui m'est venue est de me procurer une baguette encore plus puissante que la mienne.

- Tu sais bien que c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier pas l'inverse. Et puis, tu en as déjà une, remarqua la jeune femme. Tu pourrais demander à une autre personne de tuer ce garçon et on n'en parlerait plus.

- Non, Tania, tu sais bien que s'est moi et moi seul qui doit tuer Harry Potter, lança-t-il catégoriquement.

- Bien, comme tu veux, après tout s'est toi qui décide, soupira-t-elle. Alors, cette super baguette, tu l'as trouvée ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Pas encore, mais connais-tu les Contes de Beedle le Barde ?

- Heu, oui, se sont des contes pour enfant, non ? répondit-elle surprise par la question.

- En effet et, s'est une des ces histoires qui m'intéresse. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des l'histoire des Trois Frères ?

- Si, bien sur que si ! L'histoire raconte que trois frères on voulu défier la mort et celle-ci leur aurait donné trois objets, un pour chacun selon leur désir.

- Oui, continue, murmura le Lord.

- Si je me souviens bien, le troisième frère a eu la Cape d'Invisibilité, le deuxième la Pierre de Résurrection et l'aîné, une Baguette de Sureau.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ils sont appelés les Reliques de la Mort. Et, s'est justement…

- Et s'est justement cette baguette que tu convoite, compléta-t-elle. Tom, c'est un conte, une légende, ces objets n'existent pas.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Tania. D'après mes recherches, il y a de bonne chance que ces Reliques existent.

- Et même si elles sont vraies, comment pourrais-tu les trouver. Je veux dire, elles pourraient être n'importe où, s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai cherché dans d'innombrables livres et il paraîtrait que cette baguette soit tombée entre les mains d'un fabriquant de baguette en Europe de l'est, mais que l'on le lui aurait volée, reprit Tom.

- Sait-on qui ? questionna Tania, avide de savoir.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit de Grindelwald.

- Attend, le mage noir Grindelwald, mais il est mort ! s'étonna sa femme. Tuer par Dumbledore en 1945, tu le sais puisque tu étais élève à l'époque.

- Je pense que Grindelwald n'est pas mort ! répliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il est enfermé quelque part en Bulgarie. Je vais le trouver et lui demander où elle se trouve par la force s'il le faut.

- D'accord, disons que s'est le cas. Il risque de te dire qu'il ne l'a jamais eue ou même de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve, s'exclama Tania. Tu as très peu de chance que cela réussisse, Tom.

- Je sais, Tania, mais il faut que j'essaye. Avec cette baguette entre les mains, plus rien ni personne ne me résistera.

- Il paraît qu'il faut tuer ou désarmer ses précédents possesseurs pour contrôler totalement ses pouvoirs. Il faudrait que tu remontes toute la filière, ça risque d'être long et fastidieux, informa-t-elle.

- Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? s'écria Tom. Ma douce, es-tu avec moi, me suivras-tu dans ce projet ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Tu sais bien que oui, Tom. Tout, je ferais tout pour toi. Mon amour et ma dévotion en sont la preuve.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassée.

Alors qu'ils rentraient main dans la main au manoir, Tania s'arrêta et Tom demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas réussir dans tes investigations, mais que quelque chose de terrible va en découler.

- Ne t'inquiète, je ferais grandement attention avec cette baguette et puis, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparés, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien sur que je me souviens, murmura-t-elle.

- Aller, ma douce, rentrons.

A peine eussent-ils franchit la pas de la porte que Rockwood et Macnair se précipitèrent sur eux, d'énormes sourires ornant leurs visages.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta le Lord.

- Maître, grande nouvelle, j'ai réussi à soumettre à l'Imperium plusieurs conseiller du ministre, commença Rockwood.

- Et d'après nos informations, Rufus Scrimgeour sera absent demain pour une affaire urgente de testament, compléta Macnair. Jamais pareille occasion ne se répètera, Maître. Nous devons préparer l'attaque du ministère au plus vite.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Tom, ils ont raison, coupa Tania. En plus, l'anniversaire et le mariage d'un des fils Weasley auront lieu dans les deux prochains jours et, plein d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ami de la famille y assisterons. Jamais le ministère ne sera autant vidé de ses meilleurs sorciers.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Tom aquièça :

- Très bien, mais il faut tout prévoir de A à Z, je ne veux pas de mauvaise surprise cette fois-ci, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Maître, affirmèrent les deux Mangemorts.

- Parfait, allons de ce pas mettre notre plan d'attaque sur papier, dit Tom avec un sourire en entraînant sa femme avec lui après l'avoir embrassé de joie.

**Et voilààààààààààààààà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, dites-moi ???**

**Le prochaine chapitre s'intitule : La chute du ministère**

**Je crois que le titre parle de lui-même. En tout cas, cela n'apparaît pas dans les livres de Rowling alors j'espère que ma version de la prise du ministère vous plaira… Enfin, on n'y est pas encore !! **

**Review !!!!!!!!**

**Diaboliqua**


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à toutes et à tous !! J'espère que vous allez bien !!

D'abord, une page de publicité : l'une de mes lectrice MoonyAngie vient de publier sa toute première histoire sur Harry Potter, enfin, sa première histoire tout court…Déjà deux chapitres sont postés, je les ai lu et c'est très intéressant et bien construit pour un début, alors aller jeter un coup d'œil… Il s'agit d'un Remus Lupin/OC… Pour les fans, il suffit d'aller voir dans mes histoires favorites et de cliquer sur Please, don't leave me….

Bon vu que je n'ai pas trop de temps, place aux réponses des reviews :

Lyosha : ma chère amie, je suis contente et satisfaite que tu ai aimé le paysage où Tania disait ses quatre vérités à Voldemort suivi d'une « agréable » réconciliation…Il m'a fallu un moment pour écrire ce passage car je voulais qu'il soit dramatique et étonnant…Paris réussi ?? J'ai bien rigolé que ton idée de dico pour Voldy, faudrait que je lui en achète un. Pour Severus, je le préfère bien vivant et là où il est, avec Tania, il est en sécurité… Et oui, on peut dire qu'il y a une légère évolution dans sa relation avec Bella… Tu verras par la suite !

Angie : Merci pour tes « encouragements ». Contente que l'idée d'un Severus- Bella te plaise…Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là. Oui, je t'ai laissé une review pour ton histoire, bon début !! Continue.

Petite fleur : Alors comme ça t'as eu mal au cœur pour Voldy ! Eh ben, t'es vraiment une gentille pour être aussi compatissante avec ce mignon petit monstre… Eh oui, notre chère Tania joue un rôle très dangereux, peut-être se brûlera-t-elle ??

Pamass : Pour le sentiment pire que la jalousie, faudra encore attendre un peu… Merci pour les compliments…Et pas d'inquiétude, Tania ne s'égare pas… Voldy, un ange ??? Mon Dieu, est-ce vraiment possible à faire ???

URS : Alors, je te remercie et t'embrasse (façon de parler !) Merci, merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur ma manière de mélanger les livres de Rowling à mon imagination, merci mille fois… Concernant l'apparence de Tom (Voldy pour les intimes), elle est identique à celle des livres (pour plus de précision, aller voir tome 4 à la renaissance de Voldemort)… J'espère que cela sera plus clair dans l'esprit de ceux qui croyait que Tom avait l'apparence d'un top model…Et ben non, Tania l'aime pour sa… « beauté » intérieur… O lala, beauté intérieur pour caractériser Voldemort, c'est possible ça ??? Aller merci à toi….

Rellit : Que dire a part merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire…merci

Simidiane : Et oui, plus que 5 chapitres (avec celui-ci) pour l'entièreté du tome 7…et ben chers lecteurs, il va s'en passer des choses… Contente que tu adore Tania, c'est un peu mon caractère mais amplifié bien sur !! Pour voir si l'agent Tania 007 spéciale sorcière va réussir sa mission, faut lire la suite….

_Chapitre 21 : La chute du ministère_

Lord Voldemort, Tania et les Mangemorts avaient passé la nuit et la majeure partie de la journée suivante à préparer le plan d'invasion du ministère. Tout avait été calculé dans le moindre détail. En tout, une centaine de personne allait y participer. Parmi eux, près de quarante Mangemorts et des gens placés sous l'influence de l'Impero.

Il avait été convenu que ce ne serait pas une attaque directe, jugée trop risquée pour être menée à bien. Non, il fallait surprendre l'adversaire et ne lui laisser aucune chance. Le plan était simple en soi, mais la réalisation allait s'avéré être dure.

Tout d'abord, il fallait pénétrer dans le ministère de façon incognito. Toutes les dix minutes, une dizaine Mangemorts devaient arriver séparément par le réseau des cheminées pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Bien sur, il était hors de question de porter cape noire et cagoule. Ils se feraient démasqués aussitôt. Severus proposa donc d'utiliser du polynectare et des sortilèges complexes pour modifier leur apparence pendant environs deux heures, juste le temps que tous soient arrivés.

Une fois sur place, la moitié des assaillants devaient mettre l'Atrium sous blocus pendant que d'autres bloqueraient les réseaux de communication et de transport. Tania avait reçu la tâche de mettre le Bureau des Aurors en état d'inactivité. Logiquement, une fois ceux-ci mit hors d'état de nuire, le ministère se retrouverait sans moyen de dé ne resterait donc qu'à liquider le ministre et empêcher les débordements.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Lord Voldemort avait annoncé qu'il ne participerait pas à l'attaque. La direction de cette dernière revint donc à Tania qui n'en fut pas plus étonnée. Malgré l'ampleur de la tâche, elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait.

Deux jours plus tard, Atrium, 13h…

Tania venait encore de regarder sa montre avec discrétion. Dans une dizaine de minutes, si tout se passait bien, tous seraient prêts pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle était arrivée avec le premier groupe. La jeune femme avait prit comme à son habitude un café noir et un bretzel pour ensuite s'installer à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait été rejointe par Bella.

Les autres Mangemorts étaient postés tout autour de l'Atrium, occupé à diverses activités pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Jusqu'ici, tout s'était admirablement bien passé. Pour ne pas être reconnu par les employés du ministère ou les passants, Tania ainsi que les autres, avaient troqué leur apparence pour une autre.

Préférant utiliser des sorts, la jeune Jedusor avait maintenant des cheveux châtain coupé court et des yeux bruns chocolat. Sa peau naturellement hâlée avait lassée place à une peau très claire, presque blanche. Quant à Bella, son amie avait opté pour le polynectare et avait l'apparence d'une petite rousse sympathique.

Pour se reconnaître plus facilement parmi la foule, Tania avait eu l'idée de faire porter à chaque Mangemort une fausse bague d'argent avec un serpent aux yeux d'émeraudes. Chacune d'entre elle avait subit un sort pour donner une sensation de brûlure à son porteur dés qu'il serait temps de passer à l'action.

La jeune femme regarda encore une fois sa montre : 13h15. Il était temps de bouger. Titillant discrètement sa bague, elle se leva en compagnie de Bella.

Elles devaient se rendre toutes deux au Bureau des Aurors. Les deux amies se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule lançant de léger coup d'œil à leurs partenaires. Apparemment, tous avaient sentit la brûlure, car Tania aperçu Macnair et son groupe se positionner de façon à avoir une emprise totale sur la foule.

Neuf autres personnes rejoignirent Tania et Bella dans l'ascenseur. Les Mangemorts y étaient seuls.

- Alors, comment ça se passe, demanda Tania.

- Très bien. Avery et son groupe sont parti s'occupés des réseaux de communication, lança un homme au cheveux noir coupé court.

- Très bien. Et le groupe des Carrow ?

- Tout est en place pour eux, ils sont déjà au niveau six et n'attendent plus que notre signale pour couper le réseau des cheminées.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Bon, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, ajouta-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

Ils lui firent un signe de tête affirmatif. La partie la plus dure du plan se jouait maintenant. Aucun Auror ne devait quitter l'étage. De ce fait, Rockwood et Travers devaient surveiller les ascenseurs pendant que Tania et Bella occupaient les Aurors. Ainsi, pendant ce temps, les autres s'occupaient du reste de l'étage ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'interphone :

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux amies en sortirent avant les autres. Tania regarda sa montre une dernière fois : 13h30. Ils avaient exactement vingt minutes pour arrêter tous les Aurors avant que les Carrow et leur groupe ne coupe le réseau des cheminées. Cela allait être juste. Les deux femmes passèrent des doubles portes en chêne et entrèrent dans la vaste salle divisée en boxes d'une démarche assurée. Chaque box était occupé par un Auror. Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui. J'ai un message pour un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, annonça Tania.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Cornelia Dawson et voici ma collègue Sarah O'Connor.

- Ah oui, la Dawson du niveau cinq, s'exclama l'homme. Très bien, suivez-moi, fit-il en les conduisant vers le dernier box de la première rangée.

Vous avez de la chance, Kingsley vient juste d'arriver.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau du grand noir, Tania entendit derrière elle une personne annoncer qu'il y avait un problème avec l'ascenseur. Elle se retourna et aperçu Rockwood et Travers qui entrait également. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de l'Auror, celui-ci releva la tête.

- Kingsley, ces deux jeunes femmes voudraient te parler, informa l'autre Auror.

- Merci, Marc, fit-il en se levant. Kingsley Shacklebolt à votre service, dit-il en leur serrant la main. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien, une personne très importante m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, répondit Tania en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Pendant que l'Auror s'en saisissait, les deux amies échangèrent un regard et Bella lui fit un clin d'œil signe que les autres étaient prêts.

La jeune femme titilla à nouveau la bague en forme de serpent pour donner l'ordre d'attaquer en même temps qu'elle se saisissait de sa bague magique. Au moment même, Kingsley relevait la tête en lançant :

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Il n'y a qu'un mot écrit là-dessus : surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour …

L'Auror ne pu finir sa phrase car Tania venait de l'attraper par le coup en le menaçant de sa baguette. A côté, Bella faisait de même avec le fameux Marc tandis que les autres stupéfixiaient les autres Aurors. Etant prit par surprise, certain n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre leur baguette. Très vite, le sol de la pièce fut recouvert de corps.

- Qui êtes-vous, articula Kingsley avec difficulté.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répliqua Tania.

- Tania. Tania Jones.

- Surprise, murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Maîtresse, tous les Aurors ont été mit hors d'état de nuire.

- Très bien Yaxley. Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant Shacklebolt du menton. Bella, Rockwood, Severus et toi, vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du ministre. Si tout va bien, la majorité des étages doivent être sous notre contrôle.

- Très bien, approuva son amie en stupéfixiant l'homme qu'elle menaçait toujours.

- Que fait-on des Aurors, Maîtresse, demanda Yaxley.

- Attachez-les et ensuite, réveillez-les, dit-elle froidement en sortant avec les trois autres Mangemorts.

Pour aller au bureau du ministre, qui se trouvait au dernier niveau, ils devaient reprendre l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur les Carrow et leur groupe.

- Ah, Maîtresse, nous vous cherchions, s'exclama Alecto.

- Alors ? demanda Tania sans attendre.

- Tout s'est bien passé, plus personne ne peut utiliser le réseau des cheminées que se soit pour entrer ou pour sortir. Nous nous sommes également occupés des niveaux quatre et cinq.

- Parfait, répondit Tania un sourire aux lèvres. Aller rejoindre les autres. Ils auront besoin d'aide pour attacher tous les Aurors, ordonna-t-elle. Alecto, Amycus, vous avez mérité le droit de m'accompagner pour rendre une visite à notre cher ministre.

- C'est pour nous un honneur, Maîtresse, firent-ils en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'ascenseur, une voix retentit dans le couloir.

- Maîtresse, attendez !

- Qu'il y a-t-il Avery ?

- Je viens vous informer que les niveaux un et trois, ainsi que l'Atrium sont sous notre total contrôle.

- Excellent, il ne reste donc plus que Scrimgeour. Avery, tu nous accompagnes. Toi aussi Mulciber.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur tout sourire. Tania, elle, était au comble de la joie. Rien ne pouvait mieux se passer. Il n'y avait à déplorer aucune perte que se soit d'un côté comme de l'autre puisqu'elle avait ordonné de ne tuer sous aucun prétexte. Certaines personnes devaient rester en vie. Une fois le ministre mort, un grand tri serait effectué pour débarrasser la communauté magique des Sang impur, des traîtres et autres partisans de Dumbledore. En attendant, Tania se devait de limiter les dégâts.

Les doubles portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent sur un long et sombre couloir. Tout au fond se trouvait deux portes. Tania sortit la première suivie par les sept autres Mangemorts. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans les portes.

Elle fit un léger signe de la main et Bella accompagné des Carrow entrèrent dans le bureau du secrétaire du ministre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils en ressortirent et Bella lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Décidemment, s'était presque trop facile. La jeune femme, baguette en main, ouvrit la porte du grand bureau ministériel sans frapper.

Un grand homme était assis à son derrière un énorme bureau, occupé à lire un dossier. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête. Aussitôt, le visage de Rufus Scrimgeour perdit toutes ses couleurs. Tania, accompagnée des Mangemorts, se plaça au centre de la pièce.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre.

- Vous êtes….vous…bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, je suis bien Tania Jedusor, poursuivit-elle.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer dans le ministère ? s'écria-t-il.

- Disons juste que nous étions bien préparé, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Vous ne sortirez pas indemne ici et vous le savez, rétorqua courageusement le ministre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous l'apprendre aussi brutalement, mais pendant que vous étiez occupé à vos petites affaires, une centaine de mes fidèles ont eu tout leur temps pour infiltrer le ministère.

- C'est impossible, murmura l'homme abasourdit.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Maintenant, le ministère et toutes les personnes qui y travaillent sont sous mon contrôle total.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le ministre en se levant.

- Oh rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà. Et puis, je pense que vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander, répondit lentement Tania.

- Vous avez fait une énorme erreur, lança Scrimgeour en se mettant en face d'elle.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- Vous allier avec un tel monstre était une erreur. Albus Dumbledore doit se retourner dans sa tombe de voir sa fille unique le trahir sans aucun scrupule.

- Ne parle pas de mon père et encore moins de ce que tu ne connais pas ! répondit-elle sur un ton calme mais glacial qui fit reculer le ministre d'un pas.

Amycus ! Ferme la porte et insonorise la pièce. Je vais faire sentir à cet homme mon mécontentement.

- A vos ordre, Maîtresse.

La jeune femme leva avec nonchalance sa baguette et le ministre en fit de même. Le sourire de Tania s'agrandit devant une telle bêtise et d'un coup de baguette, celle de Scrimgeour atterri dans ses mains.

- Endoloris…Bien. J'espère que tu as comprit que je ne plaisantais pas, reprit-elle en levant le sort. J'ai juste une question à laquelle tu vas répondre sans attendre où je te ferais passer le pire instant de ta vie.

- Je…je vous…écoute, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Où se cache Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabes.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en faisant de même.

- Bella, donne-lui un avant goût, ordonna Tania.

Le ministre se tortilla de nouveau sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Tania, indifférente à ses cris, regarda sa montre avec lassitude. 14h20. Deux minutes plus tard, elle fit un geste envers son amie pour qu'elle arrête.

- Alors, où est Harry Potter ? Attention, réfléchis bien avant de répondre, car je ne me répéterais plus, menaça-t-elle.

- Je…ne…je ne…sais pas, dit-il à nouveau. Allez au diable, ajouta-t-il avec effort.

- Très bien, je suppose que c'est ton dernier mot. Alecto !

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Tue-le.

La Mangemort ne se fit pas prier et sortit sa baguette avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, un éclair vert illumina la pièce et le ministre s'effondra sur le sol aussi raide qu'un bâton. La jeune femme poussa le corps de son pied et Avery et Rockwood comprirent qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser. Tania soupira de soulagement. Elle se doutait bien que Scrimgeour lui avait menti, mais au moins Potter ne risquait rien. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Travers, appela-t-elle. Envoie un Patronus messager à mon mari. Dis-lui que nous sommes maître du ministère et que Scrimgeour est mort avec ses secrets.

- Bien Maîtresse, fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Que fait-on maintenant, demanda Severus.

- Je dois parler à la foule, souffla Tania en sortant également de la pièce suivie par ses amis et ses serviteurs.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse et ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de balcon qui dominait tout l'Atrium. La vaste salle était remplie de monde. Apparemment, toutes les personnes présentes au ministère avaient été regroupées à l'exception des Aurors, bien évidement. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et lança distinctement :

- Sonorus. J'aimerais avoir toute votre attention, dit-elle sa voix résonnant partout dans le hall.

Voyant que toutes les personnes étaient à présent tournées vers elle, Tania enchaîna :

- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de me présenter alors, je ferais vite. A partir de ce jour, la communauté magique telle que vous l'avez connue a fini d'exister. Maintenant, la seule personne à qui vous devez fidélité et soumission n'est autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des murmures de désaccord et de frayeur se firent entendre dans tout l'Atrium. Pour retrouver le silence, Tania provoqua une détonation avec sa baguette. Une fois le calme revenu, elle reprit :

- Cette communauté va devoir subir certains changements. Tout d'abord, le prestige accordé aux familles de Sang-Purs va être restauré puisque c'est à eux que revient le droit et le pouvoir de diriger les autres sorciers.

De nombreuses personnes applaudirent cette déclaration. Tous Sang-Pur, évidement. Ils étaient heureux qu'il y ait enfin une personne qui démontre leur supériorité face aux autres.

- Quant aux né-moldus et aux traîtres à leur sang, reprit-elle. Ils seront traqués, arrêtés et enfermés par nos bons soins et par ceux des gangs de Rafleurs qui seront opérationnel dans très peu de temps. Ceux et celles que veulent prouver leur fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres peuvent en faire partie.

Pour finir, dés à présent et pour une durée indéterminée, un Tabou sera imposé au nom de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle à l'écoute de ce nom synonyme de peur, de cruauté et de mort. Avec un sourire satisfait, la jeune femme termina en ajoutant :

- Le poste de ministre de la magie étant vacant suite à la mort prématurée de Rufus Scrimgeour, monsieur Ticknesse lui succèdera pour faire évoluer et prospérer cette nouvelle communauté.

Une fois le dernier mot prononcé, la jeune femme se retira sous les applaudissements de la foule. Suivie de près par Bella et Severus, le sourire de Tania disparut aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait autant joué la comédie de sa vie. A aucun moment, elle n'avait cru à ses paroles pourtant si facilement prononcées. Les échos des applaudissements se faisaient toujours entendre et ça la rendait malade. _" Se rendent-ils compte que l'on vient de les priver de leur liberté de vivre et de penser "_ se dit-t-elle.

- Maîtresse, Maîtresse, cria un homme au bout du couloir.

- Qu'y a-t-il Selwyn, fit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Cet Auror a essayé de s'enfuir, répondit-il en montrant une femme que deux hommes tenant fermement. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'on fait subir aux traîtres.

- Tu as bien fait Selwyn. Qu'on l'emmène dans le bureau du ministre, je m'en occupe tout de suite, ordonna Tania sans quitter l'Auror des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes se retrouvaient seules, assises face à face dans un lourd silence en se regardant en chien de faïence. En ayant assez, la femme parla en première :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Rien, on va juste discuter, pour l'instant, répondit posément Tania.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? questionna l'autre femme.

- Pourquoi te trouves-tu ici, Laïna ? Tu ne devais pas être à un mariage ? demanda en retour la jeune Jedusor.

- J'avais un travail à terminer. Je devais y être depuis une heure, ma famille et mes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter.

- Justement, en parlant de ta famille, j'ai apprit récemment que tu avais eu un petit garçon. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, Tania ? rétorqua Laïna, méfiante.

- Simple curiosité.

- Teddy. Il s'appelle Teddy, souffla sa cousine.

- C'est très joli, commenta Tania. Je suppose que Remus et Siri ont été fou de joie.

- Oui, mais pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Tania Jedusor ?

La jeune femme observa sa cousine de ses yeux bleus. Laïna ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. S'était exactement le même que celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Des yeux d'un bleu pure et profond, pétillant de malice et d'amusement. L'Auror avait la même impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tania reprit la parole :

- Connaît-tu une femme du nom de Jena Scott ?

- Oui, c'était ma marraine, répondit Laïna surprise par ce changement de sujet. Elle et sa fille sont mortes. Tuer par ton tendre mari, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, veux-tu ? demanda poliment Tania. Qui était le père de l'enfant ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Je sais juste qu'il était sorcier et que nous le connaissions, ma famille et moi.

- En effet. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Laïna n'aurait pas autant écarquillé des yeux si elle venait de la gifler. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle murmura :

- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tu ne peux pas être ma… ma cousine, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ravie que tu ais fait le rapprochement, Laïna. Et, en effet, Jena Scott était ma mère.

- Non, cria l'Auror. C'est faux, sa fille et morte en même temps qu'elle.

- Erreur ! Dumbledore m'a déposée sur le pas de la porte d'une famille moldue après être arrivé trop tard pour sauver ma mère. Il me l'a dit de sa bouche il y a environ un an.

- Non, c'est impossible, continuait de marmonner sa cousine avec horreur.

- Ouvre les yeux, Laïna. Qui s'est occupé de leur protection ? Qui allait les voir souvent dans cette maison à la campagne ? Qui a déclaré la mort de Jena et de sa fille ?

- Albus Dumbledore, reconnu-t-elle. Mais cela ne prouve rien. Tu portes peut-être le même prénom que ma défunte cousine, mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances puisque Albus Dumbledore est mort.

- Ma mère portait un collier en argent avec deux croix, commença Tania calmement en ne quittant pas Laïna des yeux. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Sur la plus grande des croix, il est marqué " A toi à jamais " et sur l'autre, la plus petite, il y a un griffon transpercé…

- Par une flèche, termina Laïna dans un souffle. Alors tu dis vrai ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, confirma Tania.

Les deux cousines s'observèrent en silence. Tania craignait d'avoir fait une erreur tandis que Laïna se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Même si elle est sa cousine, Tania demeurait la femme du mage noir. Comprenant son trouble, la jeune femme dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je dois aller au Terrier et je t'emmène avec moi. Là-bas, tu seras libre.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens et je m'efforce à ce que cette guerre finisse bien pour les deux camps.

- Qui es-tu réellement ? demanda Laïna.

- Disons que je suis celle qui tente de limiter les dégâts. J'aime mon mari, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses idées. Je ne veux pas qu'il tue Potter, mais je ne veux pas non plus être veuve.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi ne vient-tu pas avec moi. Ta place n'est pas du côté des Mangemorts, même si tu en es une, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- Je te l'ai dit : j'aime mon mari et je ne veux pas le quitter. Et tu te trompes, je ne suis pas une Mangemort, je n'ai pas la marque.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Yaxley et Rockwood faisant sursauter les deux femmes. L'un comme l'autre ne semblait pas décider à prendre la parole.

- Et bien ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta Tania. Yaxley, parle !

- Maîtresse, Kingsley Shacklebolt a réussi à nous échapper et il a envoyé un Patronus messager.

- Où et à qui ? hurla Tania folle de rage.

- Nous pensons qu'il doit aller au Terrier. J'ai déjà envoyé un groupe pour fouiller la maison et trouver Potter s'il y ait.

- Yaxley, sombre crétin ! Je te jure que tu payeras très cher ton erreur, tu étais censé le surveiller. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand Tom s'occupera de toi, s'écria-t-elle en prenant Laïna par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir avec Laïna à la suite de ses Mangemorts, Tania s'arrêta. Elle avait oublié de mettre certaines choses au point en ce qui concernait ses aveux à sa cousine.

- Avancer, je vous rejoins, fit-elle à ses serviteurs en refermant la porte. Laïna, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers elle, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que notre conversation doit rester secrète.

- Ne t'en fait pas, cela restera entre nous, assura l'Auror. Tania, je voulais te…je…

- Oui, dis-moi, l'encouragea la jeune Jedusor.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille au ministère.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel. Je n'allais pas risquer la vie de ma petite cousine quand même, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Je suis fière que tu sois un membre de ma famille, dit Laïna dans un souffle en prenant Tania dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fut surprise de l'étreinte soudaine, mais y répondit avec chaleur. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre cherchant soutient et réconfort. Avec le sourire, elles se séparèrent.

- Cet homme ne mérite pas les sacrifices que tu fais pour lui, Tania.

- Peut-être, mais il faut bien qu'une personne les fasse. Allons s'y, ils nous entendent.

Avant de sortir, Tania lia magiquement les mains de sa cousine. Entourée d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, les deux femmes marchèrent docilement jusqu'à la sortie du ministère. A sa vue, certaines personnes s'inclinèrent, mais Tania n'y prêta aucune attention resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de Laïna.

La jeune femme décida de prendre la sortie qui menait directement dans une rue d'un quartier de Londres. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent dans la rue déserte. L'habituelle sensation d'étouffement envahit Tania de tout son être. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Respirant de grandes bouffées d'être frais, elle balaya l'endroit du regard.

Un énorme chapiteau était dressé dans le jardin où ils se trouvaient.

En dessous, des dizaines de table avaient été renversée dans la panique. Apparemment, le Patronus de Kingsley avait atteint son but, car il ne restait plus aucune trace du passage des invités. Dans un coin près de la maison, une dizaine de personnes avaient été regroupées par ses Mangemorts.

Parmi eux, une jeune fille, qu'elle reconnu comme étant Siri, tenta de se frayer un passage pour aller rejoindre sa mère.

- Maman ! Maman, tu vas bien, cria-t-elle alors que Selwyn la retenait.

- Ne t'en fait pas Siri, ta mère va très bien, répondit Tania d'un ton à glacer le sang. N'est-ce pas Laïna ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers elle.

- Oui, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Aller, lança la jeune Jedusor en la poussant avec force ce qui fit tomber sa cousine. Va les rejoindre, tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.

Jouant le jeu, Laïna se releva aussi vite que lui permirent ses mains attachées et couru vers son mari et ses deux enfants. Tania les regarda un instant. Elle ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur en voyant sa cousine embrasser ses enfants qui la serraient jusqu'à l'étouffement. Inconsciemment, elle passa une main sur son ventre vide avant de s'arracher à cette vision.

- Travers, appela-t-elle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Aucune trace de Potter, Maîtresse. Nous avons fouillé la baraque de fond en comble et rien.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'en prennes pour ton grade Yaxley, lança-t-elle à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Selwyn et les Carrow qui tenaient les familles Weasley et Lupin sous la menace de leur baguette.

- Comme on se retrouve, se moqua-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Rassure-toi, le plaisir est loin d'être partagé, rétorqua Remus Lupin.

- Mais c'est que le gentil loup-garou se rebelle on dirait, lança Bella qui venait d'arriver.

- Du calme mon amie, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fâche. Il risquerait de mordre, rigola Tania en transperçant Lupin de son regard.

Celui-ci fini par baiser les yeux ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme. Tour à tour, elle les détailla de son regard bleu océan. Molly et Arthur Weasley se tenaient droit et fier tandis que la jeune mariée s'accrochait à son époux en regardant le sol. Continuant son inspection, Tania s'attarda sur les jumeaux dont il manquait une oreille à celui qui, selon elle, était George. _" Sans doute l'œuvre de Severus "_ pensa-t-elle.

- Dis-moi Molly, où se trouve ton plus jeune fils, Ronald ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence les faisant sursauter.

- Il est dans sa chambre, atteint d'éclabouille, répondit-elle sans la lâcher du regard.

- D'éclabouille, vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Et si tu ne nous crois pas, va donc voir toi-même, répliqua Arthur courageusement.

- Très bien. Puisque s'est si gentiment proposé, tu vas m'y accompagner, ordonna-t-elle froidement en sortant sa baguette.

- Sans problème ! Par ici, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Elle le suivit dans une grande cuisine qui donnait sur des escaliers aux marches d'une hauteur différente. Dans un silence total, ils montèrent les nombreuses marches. La maison semblait tellement de travers que Tania se demanda comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Arrivé au dernier étage, Arthur Weasley s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Ouvre, dit la jeune Jedusor d'un ton sans réplique.

Avec un léger sourire, il s'effectua. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Tania trouva cela étrange. Parcourant la pièce qu regard, la jeune femme remarqua que dans l'un des deux lits se trouvait une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à la forme d'un corps. N'osant toute fois pas s'approcher, elle observa le reste.

Deux males vides étaient grande ouverte et aucun vêtement ne traînait. Apparemment, les deux personnes qui occupaient cette chambre avaient planifiés un voyage. Sur l'autre lit, une pile de livre était posée pèle mêle Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez vu, elle referma la porte et se retourna vers un Arthur Weasley livide.

- L'éclabouille, hein, lança-t-elle avec soupçon.

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit-il faiblement.

- Si tel est le cas, il est étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas emmené à Sainte Mangouste pour lui donner les meilleurs soins.

- Nous…nous…nous n'avons pas les moyens, hésita-t-il.

- Oui, bien sur, je comprends. Aller, descend, ordonna-t-elle en lui disant de passer devant d'un geste de sa baguette.

Alors qu'il reprenant le même chemin en sens inverse, Tania ne pu réprimer un sourire. Elle était sur qu'Harry Potter avait occupé la chambre de Ronald pendant un certain temps. Et donc, la Sang de Bourbe Granger devait aussi être de la partie. Apparemment, ils avaient préparé avec précaution leur départ depuis longtemps. Le coup de l'éclabouille ne devait être qu'un leurre pour masquer leur fuite pendant un temps. En fait, jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard.

Une fois de nouveau devant le groupe de prisonnier, elle demanda :

- Où est parti Harry Potter ?

- Il n'a jamais été ici, répondit Siri.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a une male à ses initiales dans la chambre de son ami Ronald.

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à répliquer et s'enferma dans un mutisme alors qu'elle perdait toutes ses couleurs.

Puis, elle se mit à dévisager Tania avec provocation et sans aucune gêne. Une forte concentration se lisait sur son visage.

- N'y pense même pas Siri. Malgré tes nombreux pouvoirs, tu n'arriveras pas à lire mes pensées, dit Tania avec amusement.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Et puis, ce n'est pas vos pensées, mais vos sentiments que j'analyse.

- Oh, et dis-moi, qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant ? questionna la jeune Jedusor narquoisement.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je vois en vous l'amour sans limite que vous portez à Voldemort, mais aussi une profonde tristesse et de la douleur.

- Tais-toi, murmura Tania voyant où cela allait mener.

- Il vous manque une chose pour être totalement heureuse et cette chose vous l'avez perdu. Qui avez-vous perdu Tania ? continua Siri sans l'entendre.

Les deus femmes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. La tension entre elles était palpable et tous les fixaient avec appréhension. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard ambré de Siri.

- Vous avez perdu un…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, hurla la jeune femme coupant ainsi la fin de sa phrase. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu m'entends. Rien des épreuves que j'ai traversé et que je traverse encore. Plus jamais, ne refait plus jamais ça, murmura douloureusement Tania en repensant à son fils disparut.

- Je suis désolée pour vous, sincèrement, ajouta Siri surprenant Tania, mais se sont vos choix qui vous ont conduit là où vous êtes.

- Maîtresse, cria Selwyn empêchant la jeune Jedusor de répondre. Le Tabou vient d'être prononcé dans un bar sur Tottenham Court Road, à Londres.

- Très bien. Rowle, Dolohov, vous y aller tout de suite, cria Tania. Ramenez-les-moi en vie.

- Bien Maîtresse, firent-ils avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

- Qu'est-ce que sait que cette histoire de Tabou, demande Laïna perplexe.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, je puis te l'assurer, répondit Tania avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je pense que Potter et ses amis vous facilement être retrouvés. Selwyn ! Rockwood ! appela-t-elle.

- Oui, Maîtresse, firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Approche Selwyn, ordonna-t-elle.

Le Mangemort s'approcha plus blanc que jamais craignant d'avoir mal agit. A moins d'être mettre de la jeune femme, il s'inclina.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Maîtresse ?

- Redresse-toi et approche, fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Toi et Rockwood allez vous rendre à Square Grimmaurd, murmura-t-elle à son oreille pour que lui seul l'entende. Là-bas, vous surveillerez les maisons onze et treize. S'il se passe quoi que se soit, venez me prévenir immédiatement. Je serais au manoir.

- Bien, Maîtresse, assura-t-il en s'éloignant avec l'autre Mangemort.

La jeune femme les regarda transplaner. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de Potter et de ses deux amis. Seulement, parmi la foule, il y avait très peu de chance de les attraper sans blesser des innocents, chose qu'elle détestait. Du plus profond de son cœur, Tania souhaitait qu'il n'arrive rien aux deux jeunes hommes. La Sang de Bourbe, elle, aurait du souci à se faire le jour où la jeune Jedusor la retrouverait.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Tania se retourna. Siri la fixait sans sourciller. Encore un problème selon elle. Cette jeune fille était capable de bien trop de chose. L'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées, Tania savait le faire, mais faire de même pour ses sentiments et ses émotions, impossible. Siri était une personne dangereuse. Après tout, si elle avait été capable de savoir pour le fils de la jeune Jedusor, rien ne l'empêcherait de voir plus. Et ça, s'était trop risquer.

Trouvant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Tania rappela ses Mangemorts à elle.

- Il est temps de partir. Libérer-les, dit-elle en montrant les Weasley et les Lupin du menton.

- Ne serait-il pas plus préférable de s'en débarrasser, s'écria Bella.

- Hors de question. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour décimer des familles entières, Bella, et je ne suis pas une tueuse d'enfant, s'emporta Tania.

- Mais, se sont des ennemis du Maître, continua-t-elle. Tôt ou tard, ils se dresseront contre nous, contre toi, Tania.

- Assez ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon amie que tu dois te croire au-dessus des autres et faire des remarques.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance, Bella. A l'avenir, garde ta langue derrière tes dents quand je ne t'adresse pas la parole, trancha la jeune femme.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait pour les libérer, la jeune femme soupira et adressa un regard noir à ses Mangemorts.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter alors OBEISER ! dit-elle en hurlant le dernier mot.

A la surprise des prisonniers, les Mangemorts baissèrent la tête et coururent pour leur rendre la liberté. La jeune femme leur intima l'ordre de transplaner, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Très vite, il ne resta plus qu'elle et ses anciens amis. D'un coup de baguette magique, Tania fit apparaître les leurs.

- Tenez, je pense que vous en aurez besoin, dit-elle en les leurs tendant.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, nous pourrions en profiter pour t'attaquer. Tu es seule, ajouta Remus.

- Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi et vous le savez, rétorqua Tania gentiment. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas des lâches, même si nous sommes dans deux camps différents, je respecte mes adversaires alors, je ne ferais rien. C'est un principe que mon défunt père m'a apprit.

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna pour transplaner loin des barrières magiques qui entouraient la maison. Soudain, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait :

- Tania ! Attend ! Tania, tu es sur que tu…

- Non, Laïna. Nous en avons déjà parlé et je ne peux pas. Tu le sais, coupa-t-elle en jetant un regard aux autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

- C'est de la folie, je pourrais tout leur expliquer et…Tania, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

- Tout ira très bien pour moi, je t'assure. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle s'avouant ainsi vaincue.

- Nous nous reverrons très bientôt et quand tout sera fini, nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Au revoir, cousine, termina-t-elle en disparaissant dans un craquement.

- Bonne chance, cousine, murmura Laïna avant de rejoindre sa famille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme réapparut dans le hall de sa majestueuse demeure. Ses Mangemorts étaient toujours là et semblaient l'attendre. En ayant assez de voir leur tête, elle les convia et ils partirent tous dans l'aile du manoir qui leur était réservée au grand damne de Tania. Elle rappela Yaxley à l'ordre pour éviter qu'il n'oublie que sa punition viendrait tôt ou tard.

La jeune Jedusor conversa quelques minutes avec Bella et Severus. D'abord pour s'excuser de sa réaction un peu trop démesurée envers son amie et ensuite pour les féliciter du travail accompli. Satisfaite et souriante, Bella se retira, les laissant seuls. Une fois son amie hors de vue, Tania soupira de lassitude. Severus, le remarquant, demanda :

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que…non, rien, hésita-t-elle.

- Tania, tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais. Alors ? fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- J'ai avoué à Laïna notre lien de parenté, mais le problème n'est pas là. Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. En fait, je pense que je suis jalouse.

- Jalouse, comment ça ? s'étonna le maître des potions.

- Oui, je sais que c'est stupide, mais quand je l'ai vue avec son fils dans les bras, j'ai…

- Tu as ressentit de l'envie et de la tristesse, compléta-t-il. C'est compréhensible, Tania. Tu as perdu un fils et ta cousine vient d'en avoir un. Il est normal que tu veille être à sa place, rassura Severus.

- J'ai l'impression que ce bonheur ne me sera jamais offert et que je ne le mérite pas, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Tania, écoute-moi, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Je sais que tout n'est pas facile de ce côté-ci du miroir, mais tu fais des choix que personne n'oserait faire, même pas moi. Si je suis ici, c'est plus par culpabilité qu'autre chose.

- Mes choix, dis-tu ! Ils ne sont que mensonges et tromperies, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu fais ça pour sauver des vies et aussi parce que tu aimes ton mari – chose que je ne comprendrais jamais, d'ailleurs – et cela fait de toi une personne dotée d'une grande bonté bien que beaucoup ne savent pas que tu risques ta propre vie pour eux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Tania Elisa Jones, n'en doute jamais.

- Merci, Severus. Merci pour ton soutient, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne fais que dire le fond de ma pensée. Un jour, tes sacrifices et tes choix seront récompensés et tu auras enfin la vie que tu mérites. Aller, maintenant va le rejoindre. Je suis sur qu'il t'attend avec impatience.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais. Et encore merci, souffla-t-elle en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

La jeune femme gravit avec hâte les trois étages pour arriver au dernier, là où se trouvaient les appartements du Lord et les siens. Bien que, depuis qu'ils étaient marié, Tom n'utilisait presque plus les siens, sauf en cas de dispute ce qui était rare.

Tania se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau de son mari. Après un petit coup frappé à la porte, elle entra sans attendre d'avoir une autorisation.

Tom était allongé sur le seul canapé de la pièce, un livre sur les genoux dictant ce qui lui semblait important à une plume ensorcelée qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

La jeune Jedusor sourit et s'approcha à pas de loup de son mari qui lui tournait le dos. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Alors mon amour, tu trouves des choses intéressantes ?

- Bon sang, Tania, s'écria-t-il en se relevant faisant tomber son libre par terre. J'ai failli avoir une attaque, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Rassure-toi, tu n'en serais pas mort, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement en passant une main sur son médaillon.

- Je ne peux pas dire que tes sarcasmes m'ont manqué, lança-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

- Je suis désolée. Tu es content ! rigola-t-elle en avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Pas très satisfaisant, je trouve, fit-il en l'embrassant avec beaucoup plus de fougue et d'ardeur.

Mettant fin au baiser, il l'entraîna vers le canapé et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine. Après quelques minutes passées à l'embrasser, le Lord demanda :

- Alors, comment cela sait-il passer ? J'ai eu un Patronus messager et puis, rien d'autre.

La jeune femme lui fit alors le récit détaillé de la chute du ministère et de la mort de Rufus Scrimgeour. Ne mentionnant pas sa discussion avec Laïna, elle enchaîna sur la fuite de Kingsley Shacklebolt, due à l'erreur de Yaxley, qui lui permit de prévenir le Terrier. La jeune Jedusor raconta que la fouille de la maison bancale n'avait rien donné et que Potter et ses amis étaient, à présent, en fuite on ne savait où.

- Travers, ce sombre crétin, cracha-t-il avec fureur. Il va m'entendre.

- J'ai placé le Tabou sur ton nom et il a été prononcé aux abords de Tottenham Court Road. J'ai envoyé Rowle et Dolohov, mais sans résultat apparemment.

- Tu as très bien fait, commenta Tom. Cette idée de Tabou était vraiment excellente. Grâce à ça, je pourrais arrêter et emprisonner tous mes opposants directs.

- Oui, une excellente idée, murmura Tania faiblement.

- Je vais aller de ce pas punir Yaxley pour sa bêtise qui m'a encore coûté la mort de Potter, lança le mage en se levant.

- Et si tu faisais appelle à Drago pour cette besogne, suggéra-t-elle.

- Ah oui ! Pourquoi pas, s'exclama-t-il.

- En plus, je suis sûre que ce pauvre garçon s'ennuie dans sa grande demeure depuis qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra plus retourner à Poudlard, poursuivit Tania.

- Et rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de rabaisser la noblesse des Malefoy, compléta Tom. Merveilleuse idée, ma douce, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Je suis à ton service, mon amour, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- Pendant que je vais m'occuper de cet idiot, tu pourrais m'attendre dans notre chambre, quand dis-tu ? souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Très bonne idée. A tout de suite, lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Avant de la refermer, elle se retourna. Tom ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Sachant comment se faire désirer, la jeune femme lui fit un léger clin d'œil en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle ferma la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'entende une porte claquer et qu'elle ne se retrouve plaquée contre le mur du couloir, les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes. Se dérobant à l'étreinte, la jeune femme recula des quelques pas.

- Je pensais que tu avais des choses à faire, ironisa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je vais peut-être les remettre à plus tard, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle répondit au baiser avec fougue, mais Tania n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle s'écarta une nouvelle fois de son mari qui laissa s'échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle ajouta :

- Je vais passer quelque chose de plus confortable et je t'attends bien sagement.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est tout ou rien, s'indigna-t-il.

- Exactement. J'ai promis à ce cher Yaxley la correction de sa vie, il ne faudrait pas le décevoir, informa-t-elle d'une voix suave avant de rentrer dans leur chambre et d'en fermer porte et verrou.

Balayant la pièce du regard, la jeune femme se débarrassa de sa cape noire qu'elle jeta sur un fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers sa garde robe quand elle vit le reflet d'un serpent dans le miroir. Sursautant, elle se retourna pour trouver Nagini aux bords de son lit qui la regardait de ses pupilles verticales.

- Tu m'as fait peur, siffla-t-elle en Fourchelangue. Mais puisque tu es là Nagini, tu vas m'aider.

- A quoi ? s'informa le serpent en se redressant.

- Tom va arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et je dois me changer, dit-elle en enlevant son chemisier rouge. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

- Oh, je vois ! s'exclama Nagini. Et bien, du rouge ou du noir me paraît être une bonne idée. Quoique le vert soit une couleur que Tom apprécie aussi.

- Et du blanc, suggéra Tania en sortant un ensemble de sa garde robe. Avec ma peau hâlée, ça tranche, non ?

- Oui, mais ça jure avec tes cheveux. Tu devrais mettre du noir, c'est neutre.

- D'accord, va pour du noir, s'enthousiasma Tania en prenant un ensemble avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour le serpent. Merci, Nagini, ajouta-t-elle en la refermant.

La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Occupée à se déshabillée, elle haussa des sourcils et s'exclama :

- Est-ce que je viens bien de demander des conseils en lingerie à un serpent.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine sur une note d'humour….

Alors le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Nouvelle communauté, nouveau Poudlard…. Je crois que là aussi le titre parle de lui-même…

Je tiens à signaler que je ne pourrais plus posté de chapitre avant le 16 juin car je suis en blocus depuis 4 jours et que j'ai mes exams juste après…fait que je bosse…Désolé…

Aller, gros bisous….

Diaboliqua…


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à toutes et à tous !! Comment allez-vous ??

Ca fait longtemps !! Je sais que je suis en retard d'un jour, mais il me fallait bien une journée pour me remettre de mes trois semaines d'examen. J'appréhende les résultats !!

Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews de manière complète car je suis en pleine cogitation pour écrire la suite !

Donc, je vais faire ça de manière global…

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont plaisir. J'y répondrais lors de la publication du prochain chapitre ou peut-être avant…

En tout cas, deux mots à Lyosha : alors comme ça je vais perdre mon titre de Diabolique ?? T'es sûre de toi ?

En tout cas, merci pamass, rellit, URS, petite fleur et simidiane ainsi que Lyosha pour être fidèle à mon histoire… Rester pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle communauté, nouveau Poudlard_

Il y a un dicton qui dit : " L'union fait la force ". Seulement, il est parfois difficile, voire impossible de s'y tenir. La cause est très simple. Chaque individu a des idées et des pensées qui lui sont propres. Chaque personne fait ses choix en fonction de ses envies, de ses attentes, du but qu'elle désire atteindre. C'est ce qui fait que chaque être, quel qu'il soit, est unique. Le grand problème de l'homme est qu'il essaye de combler son malheur au lieu d'améliorer son bonheur.

On peut regrouper des gens sous un même drapeau parce qu'ils partagent la conviction. On peut manipuler des gens en utilisant leur faiblesse, leurs peurs ou leurs doutes. Mais, il y aura toujours le problème des différences. Ces différences entre les gens qui font qu'aucune union, qu'aucune alliance n'est possible. Ces différences qui annoncent un avenir sombre et incertain.

Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes tout simplement différents. Il peut arriver que l'harmonie d'un peuple, d'une nation soit brisée par un seul individu. Individu dont l'ambition peut-être destructrice sans vraiment le savoir. Où peut-être qu'il le sait, mais que fermer les yeux lui semble plus facile. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cet équilibre est menacé. Menacé par un seul et unique homme : Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le non de Voldemort.

Nous étions en Février. Plus de cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du ministère. Cinq mois de pure terreur pour la communauté magique. Oui, de la terreur pure et simple. Lord Voldemort dirigeait avec fermeté et rigueur cette société à travers ses pantins : Ticknesse et Rogue.

Depuis que le premier a été nommé ministre de la magie, les dissensions entre les sorciers n'ont jamais été aussi marquées. En clair, les Sang-Purs règnent en maître sur les autres. Leur droit et leur prestige rendu, ils avaient presque le droit de vie ou de mort sur certaines catégories de sorciers. Aucunes familles de Sang-Purs digne de ce nom n'avaient osé s'opposer à la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Celles qui le faisaient étaient considérée comme des traîtres à leur sang et subissais le même sort que les né-moldus.

Justement, ces derniers étaient les plus à plaindre. En effet, ils n'avaient plus le statut de sorcier et encore moins d'être humain. Leur sort était pire que la mort. Un grand tri avait été effectué dés les premiers jours de la chute du ministère. Un nouveau département appelé Commission d'enregistrement des né-moldus y avait été créé pour mettre un nom sur chacun d'entre eux.

De cela, une longue liste avait été établie avec tous les noms des personnes qui seraient potentiellement des Sang de Bourbe.

Ceux-ci essayaient, en vain, de modifier leur arbre généalogique pour qu'il y figure un voire plusieurs sorciers ce qui leur donneraient le statut de Sang-mêlé. D'autres encore, prenaient la fuite et se cachaient là où ils le pouvaient, mais la plupart d'entre eux finissaient dans des camps prévus à leur effet.

Il y a maintenant plus de deux mois, Lord Voldemort avait eu la brillante idée de créer des camps à travers tout le pays pour y accueillir les né-moldus.

Seulement, les camps ressemblaient plus à des prisons où ces hommes, femmes et enfants étaient traités comme des sous humains à qui l'on ne doit aucun respect. Insultes, coups, tortures étaient devenu les maîtres mots de leur sombre quotidien. D'autres né-moldus servaient d'esclaves pour les familles de Sang-Purs. En ce qui concernait les Sang-mêlé, ceux-ci évitaient de faire parler d'eux puisqu'ils étaient encore tolérés dans cette nouvelle société.

Quant aux Moldus, ceux-ci se rendaient compte qu'il se passait des choses étranges. D'abord, les catastrophes dites naturelles avaient laissé place à des meurtres inexpliqués et inexplicables.

En effet, cela faisait un certain temps que l'on retrouvait des familles entières assassinées. Ce que les Moldus ne savaient pas s'étaient que ces crimes étaient les faits de Mangemorts qui voulaient s'amuser et profiter de leur pouvoir sur la communauté.

Ensuite, une espèce de brouillard avait fait son apparition et il recouvrait toute la ville de Londres et même une bonne partie du pays. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient rares et la nuit semblait presque continue. La raison de cet étrange phénomène était que Voldemort avait rallié les Détraqueurs à sa cause et que ces derniers pouvaient donner libre cours à leur envie d'âme.

Les sorciers et les moldus vivaient un véritable enfer…

Dernière semaines de Février, Manoir Jones…

Tania Jedusor regardait tristement le paysage du haut du balcon de sa chambre. Enroulée dans une cape doublée de fourrure, la jeune femme laissait ses yeux bleus parcourir l'immense parc qui avait revêtu son manteau blanc. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait seule et abandonnée.

Bella avait du, sur ordre de Tom, retourner vivre au Manoir Malefoy pour s'occuper de la gestion des camps de né-moldus.

Chaque jour, les gangs de Rafleurs en attrapaient. Severus, lui, était à Poudlard depuis début Septembre pour occuper le poste de Directeur. Dés lors, elle ne l'avait plus revu qu'en coup de vent entre deux rapports fait à son Maître.

Tania voyait de moins en moins son mari. Il passait des heures enfermer dans son bureau à lire des tas de livres, légendes et autre mythes pour trouver cette fichue Baguette de Sureau. Et quand il n'était pas dans son bureau, il partait vagabonder elle ne savait où pour étudier une piste.

La jeune femme savait qu'il se rapprochait du but. Tom était à deux doigts de trouver l'endroit où est emprisonné Grindelwald. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait été interrogé le fabriquant de baguette Gregorovitch. Ce dernier avait avoué avoir posséder la fameuse baguette, mais qu'elle lui avait été volée il y a des années. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas l'identité du voleur. Mais Tom était sûr qu'il s'agissait du mage noir Grindelwald.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter la machine destructrice de son mari. Tania se sentait inutile. "Comment arrêter la folie de Tom ? " était devenu la question qu'elle se posait continuellement. Perdue, elle se sentait perdu.

Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux de Tom au monde qui l'entoure, à l'amour, à l'amitié, et qu'elle pouvait être cette personne. Seulement, le faire s'avérait difficile, voire impossible.

Tania avait cru pendant un temps que la mort de leur fils allait suffire à Tom pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le pouvoir. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps avant que la vengeance et la haine des autres ne le submerge à nouveau. Elle-même se nourrissait de la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Hermione Granger pour avancer.

La fin de cette guerre approchait à grand, à très grands pas. Tania le savait, elle le sentait. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que de l'espoir. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de continuer à arborer se masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qu'elle avait toujours eu. Tania devait continuer à mentir pour le bien de certain. Et Severus était le premier à en bénéficier.

Jamais Tania n'avait rencontré homme plus courageux que lui, bien sue son courage ne tienne que grâce à la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle savait très bien qu'il continuait à recevoir des ordres et des conseils d'Albus Dumbledore. Après tout, son portrait se trouvait dans le bureau de l'actuel directeur qui n'était autre que Severus. Elle qui détestait le mensonge s'en trouvait avec plein sur le dos. Enfin bref, cela ne l'aidait pas plus qu'autre chose.

Toute l'espérance de Tania était maintenant dirigée vers une seule personne : Harry Potter. Oui, il ne restait plus que lui pour réussir une chose que personne d'autre ne parviendrait à accomplir. Ce jeune homme devait détruire les Horcruxes de son mari. Son plus gros mensonge envers se dernier était bien celui-là. Savoir que Potter était au courant des morceaux d'âme de Tom.

Tania savait où chacun d'entre eux étaient caché. Tout d'abord, Tom savait que le journal avait été détruit, mais il ne savait pas que la Bague de Gaunt avait subi le même sort. Ensuite, pour ce qui était du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, s'était-elle qui l'avait autour du coup. La Coupe de Poufsouffle était enfermée dans le coffre fort des Lestrange et, quant au Diadème de Serdaigle, il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Enfin, Nagini se trouvait ici, au manoir, en sécurité.

La jeune avait déjà pensé à essayer de trouver le Diadème, mais elle savait que Tom s'apercevrait de quelque chose si elle lui posait des questions là-dessus. Tania avait hésité à en parler à Severus qui, lui, saurait trouver un moyen de contacter Potter.

Oui, elle voulait aider ce jeune homme à rendre son mari vulnérable sans pour autant le mener droit à la mort. Jamais, elle ne le laisserait s'emparer du médaillon si les autres Horcruxes venaient à être détruit. Se serait bien trop dangereux.

Une idée avait émergé dans son esprit la nuit dernière. Tom voulait se rendre à Poudlard dans la journée pour en vérifier le bon fonctionnement. Aussitôt, la jeune femme avait pensé trouver un moyen pour parler seul à seul avec le tableau de son père pour lui parler des emplacements des Horcruxes. Peut-être arriverait-il à en glisser un mot à Potter par on ne sait qu'elle acte de magie, mais elle en doutait.

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées, ma douce, murmura Tom à son oreille en lui enserrant la taille.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en posant la tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi Tom ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi te rendre à Poudlard ? fit-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'éprouve le besoin d'y retourner parce que Poudlard a toujours été comme ma maison, mon chez moi. Cette école a été le tout premier endroit où je me suis sentit bien, heureux et en sécurité.

- Oui, je comprends. Moi aussi, j'aime cet endroit, murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu voir la salle commune des Serpentards, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le Lord. Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je voulais aller à Serpentard, mais Dumbledore à trafiqué ma répartition est le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas que sa chère fille tourne mal.

- Il a fait quoi, s'écria-t-il. En tout cas, ton cher paternel a fait pire que mieux en t'envoyant chez les lions. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le coup.

- Oui, sans doute vu que toutes mes amies y étaient au grand damne des autres membres de ma maison. En plus, j'ai fait un scandale en sortant avec l'un des préfets de Serpentard en cinquième année, lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

- Tu plaisantes ? questionna-t-il en la tournant vers lui.

- Non, on est resté six ans ensemble. C'était le grand amour enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

- Six ans, murmura-t-il. Et s'est maintenant que tu m'en parles !

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas être le seul homme que j'ai eu dans ma vie, tout de même, si ?

- S'aurait du être le cas, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non, mais je rêve, ricana-t-elle.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? questionna-t-il brusquement.

- Est-ce que tu me parles de tes anciennes petites amies, non. Ben alors ? s'indigna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être jaloux, ma parole !

- Je pense en avoir le droit, Tania. Tu es ma femme, répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, sois-en sur, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance puisque cette histoire remonte à plus de cinq ans. Et puis, c'est toi l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je partage ma vie, non ? informa-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup de Tom.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison, désolé de mettre emporter pour si peu, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas du en parler, mais au moins, cela prouve que tu tiens à moi.

- Plus que jamais, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Bon, et si on y allait ? proposa Tania en rompant le baiser.

- Bonne idée. Une fois sur place, je te montre mon ancienne salle commune.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mes amies m'on dit que la lumière y était toujours verte parce que leur salle se trouvait sous le lac.

- Oui, s'est vrai, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. L'ouverture se trouve derrière…

- Un mur, oui je sais, compléta-t-elle. Et elle s'ouvre grâce à un mot de passe comme chez les Gryffondor.

- Tu viens de gâcher ma journée, lança-t-il en descendant les marches.

- Ah et pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu viens de me démontrer que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient un point commun.

- Tout ça pour un mot de passe ! T'es bête, se moqua-t-elle. Et puis, les Gryffondors ne sont pas si horrible que ça !

- Non, tu as raison, ils sont pires ! s'exclama-t-il. Eux et leurs principes et leur stupide courage, je les haïs tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Alors là, tu me vexe ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais s'est comme ça. Tu sais bien que les Serpentards n'aiment pas les Gryffondors et que s'est largement réciproque.

- J'ai quand même su prouver que les deux maisons pouvaient s'entendre, non ? Avec mon ami le préfet ?

- Oui, mais tu as l'âme d'un serpent pas d'un lion, remarqua-t-il en lui prenant la main.

La jeune femme sourit à la remarque et se tut jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le hall. Là, se tenaient Rockwood, Travers, Yaxley ainsi que Rowle et Dolohov. Les deux derniers avaient l'air plus fatiguer et absent que jamais. Il faut dire aussi que depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Potter et ses amis leur passer entre les doigts dans ce bar moldu, ils en avaient bavé.

Ce jour-là, Tom était déjà de mauvaise humeur du à l'erreur de Yaxley au ministère alors, quand les deux autres Mangemorts sont arrivé avec un trou de mémoire, la fureur du Lord s'était décuplée.

Jamais les trois Mangemorts n'avaient eu aussi peur de leur Maître qu'à ce moment là. Enfin. La jeune Jedusor reporta son attention sur son mari.

- Bonjour Maître, Maîtresse, dirent-ils d'une même voix en s'inclinant.

- Nous vous attendions, ajouta Yaxley.

- Inutile, commença Tom. J'ai décidé que nous allons y aller sans vous, ma femme et moi.

- Est-ce prudent, Maître de vous exposer sans protection, lança Rowle.

- Nous ne risquons rien à Poudlard puisque cette école est sous notre contrôle et, de toute manière, aucun professeur n'osera s'attaquer à nous, reprit-il.

- Naturellement Maître, mais…

- Oh, Yaxley, il suffit ! s'écria Tania. J'en ai assez de t'entendre jacasser sans arrêt. Si mon mari te dit que nous y allons seuls. Nous y allons seuls ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maîtresse. Pardonnez-moi Maître, s'enquit le Mangemort.

- Très bien, assez perdu de temps, lança le Lord en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Tania. Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Absolument, répondit-elle.

Tout deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître dans la cour de Poudlard. Toujours unit par leurs mains liées, ils balayèrent les lieux de leurs regards. Tom eu l'impression de revenir cinquante ans en arrière quand il était encore un étudiant parmi tant d'autre. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit par-dessus tout.

La grande horloge sonna signe que la première heure de l'après-midi venait de s'écouler. Le bruit attira l'attention de Tania. Depuis qu'elle y été revenue la dernière fois, le jour de la mort de son père, le château n'avait pas changé. En fait, il ne changeait jamais et ce, depuis sa fondation.

- Poudlard restera à jamais Poudlard quoi qu'il s'y passe, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en repensant à ses années de scolarité.

- Que dis-tu, ma douce ?

- Rien, Tom. Je pensais à voix haute. On y va ! J'ai hâte de revoir Severus, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en lui lâchant la main pour avancer seule.

- Severus, encore et toujours Severus, marmonna-t-il en la suivant.

- Que dis-tu, mon amour ?

- Rien, je pensais tout haut, se justifia-t-il.

La jeune femme fit volte face et lui offrit un sourire magnifique. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient étrangement. Lui souriant en retour, il arriva à sa hauteur. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, s'embrassèrent et continuèrent leur chemin main dans la main. A peine eussent-ils parcouru quelques mètres qu'ils furent accostés par les Carrow. Ses derniers s'occupaient de la discipline et de deux matières à Poudlard.

- Maître, Maîtresse, firent-ils en s'inclinant.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, ajouta Amycus.

- Nous attendions votre visite, poursuivit Alecto. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes.

- Très bien, tu peux y aller. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre nos chers élèves, accorda le mage.

- Sinon, comment les choses se passent-elles ici ? questionna Tania alors qu'Alecto prenait un autre couloir.

- On ne peut mieux Maîtresse. Quelques débordements, mais sans plus, répondit l'homme en précédant le couple.

- Qu'entends-tu par débordements ? s'informa Tom.

- Et bien, il y a un groupe de septième année qui nous donne un peu de fil à retordre, mais nous les punissons à juste titre, Maître.

- Parle-nous un peu plus du nouveau fonctionnement de Poudlard, Amycus. Ca m'intéresse grandement, demanda Tania.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, nous avons…

Amycus leur fit le rapport détaillé du nouveau système à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, dans chaque maison, il y avait trois catégorie d'élèves : les Sang-Purs, les Sang-mêlé et les né-moldus. Une séparation bien distincte pour chaque année avait été faite. Maintenant, il y avait trop groupe d'élèves par année et par maison. Les dortoirs et les cours étaient également séparés des manières à ce qu'il y ait le moins de contact possible entre les trois catégories d'élèves.

Concernant les cours, ceux-ci étaient restés identiques avec les mêmes professeurs à leur tête sauf pour deux d'entre eux. Les cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal portaient maintenant le nom d'Art de la Magie Noire et qui était donné par Amycus lui-même. Sa sœur, quant à elle s'occupait de l'Etude des Moldus puisque le poste était devenu vacant suite à la mort de Charity Burbage.

A son évocation, Tania revit les images de Nagini la mangeant sur la longue table de réunion. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention aux paroles du Mangemort.

- En ce qui concerne les sanctions, nous les évaluons par rapport à l'infraction commise, continua-t-il.

- Oui, en d'autres termes, vous les torturés, s'indigna Tania en s'arrêtant devant un panneau d'affichage.

Un long parchemin était accroché. Une série de nom y étaient écrit. En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme remarqua que dans la septième année des Gryffondors, il manquait Potter et ses amis ainsi qu'un certain Dean Thomas. Par contre, chez les Serpentards, il ne manquait personne, toute année confondue.

- La liste des élèves qui manque à l'appel, commenta Amycus. Plusieurs gangs de Rafleurs ont également cette liste et doivent trouver et arrêter ceux qui y sont. Potter étant notre priorité.

- Oui, bien sur, souffla Tania en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tout à coup, son regard s'adoucit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Tom et Amycus prirent un air étonné alors qu'elle les bousculait littéralement pour passer comme s'ils n'existaient plus à ses yeux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un imperceptible regard avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Tania. A cette vue, Tom se renfrogna directement.

Sa femme venait de parcourir en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Severus Rogue qui venait en sens inverse accompagné par Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci eu un air choqué en voyant la jeune femme et l'homme s'étreindre dans une heureuse accolade. Son air changea encore quand elle vit Voldemort s'approcher d'eux avec Amycus.

- Tu m'as manqué Severus, murmura de manière audible la jeune Jedusor.

- Toi aussi, Tania, fit-il en resserrant l'étreinte malgré le regard noir du Lord.

- Alors, fit-elle en s'écartant un peu. Comment va mon ex-professeur préféré ?

- Très bien, mais la question est et toi comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière discussion.

- Laquelle ? Celle de fin Août ou celle de Novembre, demanda-t-elle en se dégageant totalement.

- J'ai eu des choses à faire Tania. Je suis vraiment désolé que nos rencontres se soient à ce point écartées, mais diriger une école n'est pas de tout repos.

- Aurais-tu des plaintes à me faire à ce sujet, Severus, questionna sèchement Tom.

- Non, aucune Maître, fit-il en prenant conscience que Tania et lui n'étaient pas seul.

- Tom, je dois discuter avec Severus seul à seul. Je te laisse avec Amycus, on se retrouve plus tard, lança Tania en attrapant le bras de son ami pour partir.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle cinglante. A tantôt. Professeur McGonagall, se fut un plaisir de vous revoir. J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres conditions.

- Pareillement, Miss Jones ! murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Le professeur de Métamorphose suivit, ainsi que Tom, Severus et Tania des yeux. Elle ne savait pas que ces deux-là étaient aussi proche ce qui était plus qu'étonnant d'ailleurs. _"Enfin, quand on parler de Tania, plus rien ne vous étonne"_ pensa-t-elle en remarquant que la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à répondre et à contredire le mage noir. La vieille dame se retourna vers lui et vers l'autre crétin qui lui servait de Mangemort.

Voldemort semblait furieux et la colère se voyait par tous ses pores. Ses yeux regardaient toujours aussi fixement l'endroit où sa femme venait de disparaître. McGonagall en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas apprécier outre mesure son amitié avec Severus, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de jalousie.

- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle.

- Oh, pas si vite Minerva. J'ai quelques questions à vous posez, tonna-t-il.

- Très bien, mais faite vite. J'ai un cours avec les cinquièmes dans un quart d'heure.

- Se sera suffisant, informa-t-il au grand damne de la femme.

Pendant ce temps, Tania et Severus montaient les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de ce dernier. Ils entrèrent en silence et la jeune femme remarqua que tous les bibelots et les livres avaient disparu. La pièce avait perdu son côté étrange et mystérieux. Elle était maintenant sobre et froide comme son résident.

- J'adore la déco, ricana-t-elle en parcourant une étagère remplie de livre à la couverture noire.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler de mon goût pour la simplicité que tu as mis ton mari en colère, répliqua Severus.

- Arrête, Tom n'était pas en colère, juste…contrarié, suggéra-t-elle.

- Si ses yeux pouvaient envoyer des sortilèges de mort, je ne serais déjà plus là pour te parler, clama-t-il.

- Désolé, il est un tantinet…disons, jaloux, justifia-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuses.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ? s'exclama le nouveau directeur.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme l'approche, informa une voix joyeuse.

- J'avais oublié qu'il était là celui-là, maugréa la jeune Jedusor.

- Heureux de te revoir, Tania.

- Bonjour Père, répondit la jeune femme au tableau de Dumbledore. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais rester seule avec Severus. Alors, du balai, ordonna-t-elle.

- Très bien, fit-il avec un regard malicieux en quittant son cadre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant ! soupira-t-elle.

- Que dois-je dire, moi qui l'aie tous les jours sur le dos, s'apitoya l'ancien maître des potions.

- Je te plains, rigola-t-elle bien vite rejointe par son ami.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuie, mais de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

- Saurais-tu, par hasard, où se trouve Potter ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Devant son air, Tania cru bon d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour le livrer à Tom et encore moins pour le tuer.

- Je n'en doutais pas, mais non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

- Dommage, ça valait quand même la peine d'essayer, murmura-t-elle.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu voulais le voir ? questionna Severus soupçonneux.

- Je sais certaines choses qui pourraient l'aider dans ce qu'il cherche, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Je vois. Tu es au courant de la mission que Dumbledore à confier à Potter, s'exclama-t-il.

- En fait, je l'ai deviné grâce à certains détails, mais si mon père n'a pas jugé bon de t'en parler, je ne le ferais pas. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis habitué à ce que l'on me cache des choses, fit-il avec amertume.

- Crois-moi, il veut mieux parfois ne pas savoir, soupira la jeune femme.

Ils se plongèrent dans un silence pensif. Tania s'assit à une chaise près d'une petite table et Severus lui apporta une tasse de thé. La buvant dans le calme, la jeune Jedusor parcourut la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur certains objets. La grande armoire vitrée où Dumbledore avait exposé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor était toujours là. Puis, une grande bassine en pierre attira l'attention de Tania. _"La Pensine du vieux fou" _se dit-elle.

- Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt, s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Penser à quoi, s'alarma Severus.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de flacon divers. Après quelques secondes d'observation, elle en trouva un qui était vide. Severus la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. Sans se préoccuper des regards interrogatifs qu'il lui lançait, Tania se réinstalla à la table et sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Heu…dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer.

A cette réplique, il s'attira un regard meurtrier de la part de la jeune femme et comprit que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Préférant se taire, il observa.

Tania pointait maintenant sa baguette magique à sa tempe. Un long et mince filet d'aspect liquide apparu entre les deux extrémités. D'un geste du poignet, elle enferma la substance dans le flacon et recommença à deux reprises.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu enfermes tes souvenirs là-dedans, questionna-t-il alors qu'elle fermait une bonne fois pour toute le flacon.

- Les souvenirs que je viens d'y enfermer son très importants. Toutes mes actions et mes choix y sont. J'aimerais que tu en fasses de même.

- Que je fasse quoi ? Pourquoi ? fit-il brusquement.

- Severus, écoute-moi. Toi et moi sommes dans la même galère, nous mentons tout les deux pour aider à sauver des vies. Dans très peu de temps, la bataille décisive va éclater et tu sais d'avance dans quel camps je vais me ranger.

- Celui de ton mari, soupira-t-il.

- Exact. Seulement, je veux que Potter comprennes mes choix et saches ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

- Qu'as-tu fais pour lui ? C'est vrai, tu ne me racontes pas ce que tu caches au Maître.

- Tu n'as pas à la savoir Severus. Je veux que tu mettes tes souvenirs pour que Potter saches que tu as toujours été de son côté.

- Tania, je…

- Fais-le pour moi, Severus, s'il te plaît, coupa-t-elle.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ne pu que céder à la demande de la jeune femme. L'ancien professeur se saisi du flacon et fit exactement le même procédé que Tania avait pratiqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Tania lui accorda un magnifique sourire pour le remercier suivit d'une accolade. Le flacon en main, la jeune Jedusor dit :

- Quand tu en auras l'occasion, j'aimerais que tu donnes le flacon à Potter. De manière détournée, bien sur.

- Qui te dit que cela sera possible, je ne sais même pas où il est, s'exclama Severus.

- Je sais que tu le pourras, j'en ai l'intuition. Fais-moi confiance, c'est important pour le dénouement de cette guerre.

- Très bien, je me ferais. Je suppose que Dumbledore ne doit pas être mis au courant, s'enquit-il.

- Tu as tout comprit. Maintenant, fit-elle en se levant. Je dois rejoindre Tom. Je crois que je lui dois certaines explications.

- D'accord. On se voit bientôt, souffla-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Dés que l'occasion me sera donnée, je viendrais te voir, fit-elle en sortant.

La jeune femme entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches. Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le château signe qu'une nouvelle heure de cours se terminait. Tania regarda sa montre : 14h pile. Elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, là où Tom se trouvait quand elle l'avait laissé, et tourna à l'angle d'un couloir. Les bruits de conversation qui y régnait s'interrompirent soudainement.

La jeune Jedusor leva les yeux et s'arrêta. Devant elle, une cinquantaine d'élèves la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient l'air d'hésiter entre fuir ou sortir leur baguette. Souriant à leur air stupide de poisson hors de l'eau, elle reprit sa marche, les élèves s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, fit-elle sans se retourner.

Des bruits de pas précipités et des murmures se firent entendre. Les élèves obéissaient. Arrivée près de la Grande Salle, elle n'y vit aucune trace de son mari. Profitant de son absence, la jeune femme emprunta un passage secret pour se retrouver au septième étage devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle avait une folle envie de revoir cet endroit qui avait tant marqué son adolescence.

- Mot de passe, demanda le portrait.

- Excellente question, souffla-t-elle en se creusant les méninges.

Après quelques minutes de pures réflexions gryffondoriennes. Cinq mots lui venaient à l'esprit. Aussitôt, elle essaya :

- Phénix ? _non_. Victoire ? Egaruoc ?

- Exact, s'exclama la Grosse Dame joyeusement.

La jeune femme sourit et entra. La pièce était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Les vieux fauteuils rouges étaient toujours dans le même état d'usure devant la cheminée à feu ouvert. L'endroit reflétait la joie et la chaleur de vivre typique des Gryffondors. Le portrait se rouvrit l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous a donné le mot de passe ?

- Du calme professeur McGonagall. Il n'était pas bien difficile à trouver votre mot de passe. Courage à l'envers, c'est presque pathétique.

- Si vous trouvez que les notions de courage et d'espérance sont pathétiques, vous n'êtes pas digne d'avoir été une Gryffondor, lança dédaigneusement McGonagall.

- Oh, je vous en prie. Nous savons toutes les deux que cette maison n'a jamais été la mienne, s'écria Tania.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord et vous le savez. Nous en avions discuté quand vous aviez réussis toutes vos B.U.S.E.S avec des Optimal.

- La question n'est pas là. Savez-vous où se trouve mon mari ?

- Excusez-moi, s'étrangla la vielle dame.

- Oui, mon mari Tom Jedusor, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes mariée à ce…murmura-t-elle avec un dégoût profond. Quel gâchis! Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards, informa-t-elle.

- Merci, lança la plus jeune en sortant.

Prenant plusieurs passages cachés derrières de vieilles tapisseries, Tania arriva bien vite à l'entrée des cachots. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin et risquer de ses perdre dans ses labyrinthes n'étaient pas la meilleure façon de finir la journée. Elle décida d'attendre le passage d'un élève, c'était plus sûr. Heureusement, la jeune Jedusor ne du pas attendre longtemps. Elle apostropha un jeune homme.

- Et toi, viens ici, ordonna-t-elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, demanda-t-il en la reconnaissant.

- Tu es bien de Serpentard ?

- Oui, évidemment !

- J'ai besoin que tu me montres le chemin de ta salle commune.

- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai un cours de potion et…

- J'ai dit maintenant, coupa-t-elle. Ton cours peut attendre.

- D'accord, par ici, fit-il en prenant les souterrains.

Après avoir passé un dédale de couloir et d'escaliers en tout genre, il s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre noir et dit distinctement :

- Pouvoir !

Le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et Tania le convia d'un geste de la main avant d'entrer. La salle commune des Serpentards était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée. Tania trouvait que cela donnait un côté mortuaire à l'endroit. Tom était assis dans l'un des grands canapés de cuir noir.

- Je pensais que l'on devait venir ensemble, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais tu as, semble-t-il, eu des choses plus importantes à faire, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Tom, écoute-moi, je…

- Non, Tania, coupa-t-il en continuant à fixer le feu. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes explications et encore moins tes excuses.

- Très bien, fit-elle en se levant, je te laisse dans ton cercueil, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Que ressens-tu pour cet homme, demande-t-il subitement en se levant.

- Qu'entends-tu par là, demanda-t-elle en retour alors qu'il se plaçait face à elle.

- Tu as très bien comprit, alors ne me fais pas répéter, menaça-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles écarlates dans les siennes, bleues.

- Je l'aime d'un amour fraternel. Severus est comme un grand frère pour moi.

- Un frère, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, un frère aussi stupide que cela puisse te paraître. Il a toujours été là pour moi. A commencer par Poudlard bien que j'étais à Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, il me soutien dans les coups durs et me conseil et m'écoute. Rien de plus.

- Et en ce qui le concerne ? questionna-t-il.

- C'est pareil. Je suis comme une sœur qu'il faut protéger à tout prix, alors ne me demande pas d'arrêter de le voir, je ne le ferai pas.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, fit-il en sortant.

La jeune femme resta interdite fasse à la réaction de son mari. Il la laissait là, comme ça sans lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Complètement perdue, elle resta debout à fixer le mur d'entrée comme une idiote pendant cinq minutes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle couru à sa suite. La jeune femme bouscula plusieurs élèves, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Son intuition la conduisit dans la grande cour pavée. Tom était adossé à la fontaine. Dans un coin, un groupe d'élèves chuchotaient en lançant des regards inquiets au Lord.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ce cinéma, cria-t-elle en Fourchelangue pour n'être comprise que par son mari.

- Quel cinéma, lança-t-il dans la même langue. Je t'ai posé des questions et tu y as répondu. Maintenant, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ? Aux meilleurs moyens pour te débarrasser de Severus, siffla-t-elle en se postant devant lui.

- Non, au meilleur moyen pour avoir toute l'attention que tu lui portes.

- Tu as déjà mon attention et tu le sais, répliqua-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis parce que tu es incapable d'en avoir.

- Là n'est pas la question, tonna-t-il.

- Bien sur que si, cria-t-elle ? Tout tourne autour de ça avec toi. L'amitié et l'amour sont des choses que tu ne connais pas, mais que tu voudrais comprendre.

- Peut-être, mais tu compliques tout, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça, je complique tout ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as déterré des facettes de ma personnalité que j'ai mises des années à cacher. Ma vie n'est plus la même.

- Je suis désolée de bouleverser ton monde parfait, Tom, mais je ne fais juste que montrer ce que j'aime en toi. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Voldemort ne m'est pas sympathique, répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

- Comment ça ? Je te signale que c'est de moi que tu parles, s'indigna-t-il.

- Non, c'est faux. A mes yeux Lord Voldemort et Tom Jedusor sont deux personnes différentes. Le premier est un meurtrier cruel et haineux. Le second, l'homme que j'ai épousé, est protecteur, aimable, et peut parfois se montrer tendre et attentionné.

- Je ne suis pas…

- C'est Tom Jedusor que j'aime, pas Voldemort, coupa-t-elle. Lui, il ne m'inspire que haine et mépris, finit-elle en fermant les yeux comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir. Alors, le quel de ces deux hommes vas-tu être, Tom ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre puisque je suis ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un mélange des deux.

- D'accord, c'est très clair, souffla-t-elle. Je me suis faite des illusions en croyant qu'un jour tu pourrais m'aimer, ajouta-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Quelques heures plus tard, au Manoir Jones…

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur le petit village qui avait pour seule lumière celle de la lune. Du haut de son balcon, Tania regardait les fenêtres éclairées des maisons avoisinantes. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil d'un revers de main. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le plaid dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se sentait seule et abandonnée.

Tom et elle s'étaient évités tout le reste de la journée et maintenant, il était dans sa propre chambre. S'était la seconde fois en un an et demi de mariage qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Chaque fois à cause d'elle d'ailleurs. Décidant de rentrer pour ne pas prendre froid, Tania se coucha toute habillée dans son lit qui lui semblait étrangement grand et vide. Laissant à ses larmes la liberté de couler, elle espérait que les autres aient une vie meilleure.

Au même moment, quelque part dans la forêt de Dean…

Un jeune homme venait de plonger dans une marre gelée et était en train de se faire étrangler par le collier magique qu'il portait autour du coup. Soudain, il sentit des bras se refermer sur sa poitrine et se retrouva allongé dans la neige.

- Tu…es…dingue ou quoi ? haleta une voix.

Au son de celle-ci, le jeune homme se releva en vitesse et se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami qui tenait dans une main le médaillon étrangleur et dans l'autre la hanse de l'épée qui était au fond du lac. Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant puis ils entamèrent une discussion. Chacun avait du mal à croire qu'il parlait à l'autre :

- J'ai sortit l'épée de l'eau, dit Ronald inutilement en la montrant à Harry. C'était pour ça que tu avais plongé, non ?

- Oui, répondit Harry faiblement.

- Il y avait ça aussi à côté, fit Ron en sortant une fiole de sa poche. Il y a un drôle de liquide dedans.

- Montre, demanda le Survivant en la lui prenant des mains. Je sais ce que c'est. Se sont des souvenirs. Je me demande bien à qui ils appartiennent.

- Des souvenirs ? s'étonna le rouquin. Comment les lire ?

- Il faut une Pensine pour ça, mais la seule que je connaisse se trouve à Poudlard.

- Et bien, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite si tu veux mon avis, murmura Ron.

- Oui, souffla Harry. Bon, maintenant que nous avons l'épée, il faut détruire le médaillon de Serpentard. Je crois que c'est à toi que vient l'honneur de le faire.

- Moi, tu es sur ?

- Oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout. Prend l'épée, on va s'installer sur ce rocher, montra Harry du doigt.

Ils se mirent face à face et Harry posa le prétendu Horcruxe sur la surface plate et dit :

- Je vais l'ouvrir en lui parlant Fourchelangue. Toi, tu vas abattre l'épée dessus, mais l'âme qui se trouve à l'intérieur ne se laissera pas faire.

- D'accord, fit Ron en serrant l'épée de Gryffondor. On y va.

- Un…deux…trois…Ouvre-toi.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés en Fourchelangue et le médaillon s'ouvrit dans un petit clic distinctif. Sans plus attendre, Ron leva l'épée et l'abattit avec force sur le collier qui se fendit en deux. Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pour ensuite reporter leur attention sur le médaillon. Harry s'en approcha et le prit dans sa main. Les sourcils froncé, il se retourna vers Ron qui lui demanda :

- Il y a un truc qui n'a pas marché, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est bizarre. Le morceau d'âme n'a pas réagit on dirait, répondit-t-il en inspectant chaque centimètre de l'objet.

Puis, soudain, telle des flammes rougeoyantes, des mots apparurent sur le dos du médaillon. Ron, le voyant, s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ?

- " Trahir s'est mourir ", lut Harry.

- Charmant et ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

- Que Tu-Sais-Qui était au courant que Regelus voulait s'emparer de son Horcruxe pour le détruire. Alors, il est retourné à la grotte avant lui pour l'échanger contre un faux.

- Ca veut dire que Regelus est mort pour rien, lança Ron.

- Oui, le médaillon été déjà ailleurs alors que lui-même l'échangeait contre une copie croyant détenir le vrai, continua Harry.

- Et maintenant, comment savoir où Tu-Sais-Qui a caché le vrai ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que ses souvenirs vous nous être utiles pour la suite, dit-il en regardant la fiole. Aller, retournons à la tente pour en parler à Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle aura une idée.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione va me tuer, lança Ron avec un air penaud alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à fait plaisir !!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : trouvaille, vengeance, baguette et coffre fort…

Je posterais le chapitre 23 d'ici deux bonnes semaines à conditions que j'ai des reviews…

Aller a bientôt les amis !!

Diaboliqua…


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à toutes et à tous !!**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée…**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyosha : **

**-chap 21 : Merci ! L'idée de la bague m'est venue grâce au Seigneur des Anneaux…Et oui, Nagini a bon goût…Enfin, tant que cela plaît au Lord.**

**-chap 22 : Et oui, le couple Tania-Tom est explosif par moment et ce n'est pas fini ! La fin va te surprendre ! Je pense que les trois dernier chap me pardonnent de mon retard. Et oui, mes exams se sont super bien passé, je vais droit en deuxième et toi ca été ???**

**Simidiane :**

**-chap 21 : Merci bien que je pense que ce chap sera meilleur. Oui, je ne voudrais pas avoir Voldy pour mari. En ce qui concerne Tania, la fin arrive bientôt. Tu verras bien !**

**-chap 22 : Non, Voldemort reste Voldemort ! Même si Tania est sa femme, il y a certaine limite à ne pas dépasser.**

**URS :**

**-chap 21 : Que dire à part « lis la suite et tu auras ta réponse »**

**-chap 22 : Je ne trouve pas que Voldemort est dominé par Tania !! Il est un peu passif, je l'admets mais t'inquiète Voldy entre en action maintenant… Merci pour tes compliments, bonne lecture… **

**Rellit :**

**-chap 21 : Merci bien que ce ne soit pas mon meilleur chap. Et oui, Tania doit prouver au monde sorcier qu'elle est l'égal de Voldemort, mais cela n'est qu'une façade. Après tout, il ne faut jamais juger un livre à l'aspect de sa couverture.**

**-chap 22 : Où es-tu ????**

**Petite fleur :**

**-chap 21 : Et oui, ma petite Tania joue sur tous les fronts !! T'inquiète, dans ce chapitre et le suivant, Voldemort sera bien plus actif !!**

**-chap 22 : Torture physique, non ! Et, je tiens à te rappeler que je n'ai jamais noté nulle part que Voldemort était amoureux de Tania !! Attention, cela change tout ! **

**Pamass :**

**-chap 21 : Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis en retard cette fois-ci. En tout cas, Tania et Voldy n'ont pas fini de t'étonner.**

**-chap 22 : Et là ! Comment oses-tu !! Tu penses que je pourrais liquider Voldemort pour que Tania et Rogue se mettent ensemble...Horreur, je me ferais trucider. Je te rassurer, cette idée ne m'as jamais effleuré l'esprit… Merci pour ton soutient… J'espère que ce chap te plaira !**

**MoonyAngie où es-tu ???**

**Bonne lecture !! **

_Chapitre 23 : Trouvaille, vengeance, baguette et coffre fort_

Tania Jedusor se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait encore de revoir en rêve la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son mari le jour de leur visite au château de Poudlard. Sincèrement, la jeune femme ne voyait pas où elle avait fait une faute. Après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas demandé d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre depuis le début ? N'avait-elle pas répondu clairement et avec franchise à ses questions ?

Oui, bon, il était vrai que Tania mentait sur certaines choses, mais cela ne concernait pas leur couple de manière directe. La jeune Jedusor, si on pouvait encore l'appelée ainsi, se leva et entreprit de faire son lit d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser sous une douche bien chaude pour se détendre.

Après y être restée une bonne demi-heure, elle s'habilla d'un pull noir et d'un jean de la même couleur. La jeune femme se planta devant sa glace pour y terminer sa tresse. Ensuite, elle s'observa. Ses traits étaient légèrement tirés signe de mauvaise nuits successives et de fines cernes étaient visible sous ses yeux bleus. Yeux qui semblaient vide d'expression. Elle soupira devant son pâle reflet.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, souffla-t-elle en s'arrachant à cette déprimante vision.

En fait, depuis leur dispute – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – le couple faisait chambre à part. Enfin, Tom faisait chambre à part depuis une dizaine de jours.

De plus, ils ne se voyaient pas et ne se parlaient plus. Quand l'un arrivait pour déjeuner, l'autre n'était déjà plus là et vice-versa. Tom passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau et ne tolérait que la présence de Nagini. Où alors, il s'absentait des heures sans la prévenir.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au jour où elle avait refusé de l'embrasser et qu'il le lui avait fait payer pendant des semaines en la mettant sur le côté. Soupirant de nouveau, Tania s'empara d'un sac de sport et commença à y glisser plusieurs affaires. En ayant assez de la situation, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Bellatrix au Manoir Malefoy. Bien que l'idée d'avoir Lucius et son fils dans les pattes ne l'enchantait pas, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et aussi besoin de réconfort.

Son sac tenu d'une main et sa cape de l'autre, elle sortit de sa chambre.

_" Inutile de laisser un mot. De toute façon, il ne s'apercevra même pas de mon absence "_ se dit-elle en passant devant le bureau de son mari. La jeune femme descendit les marches pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle déjeune avant de partir. Bellatrix était prévenue de son arrivée, donc pas de soucis. Aussitôt entrée, Tania se fit alpaguer par une dizaine d'Elf de maison qui lui souhaitait tous le bonjour. Décidemment, elle adorait ces petites créatures.

- Bonjour, Miss. Que pouvons-nous pour votre service, Miss ?

- Tu serais me préparer des croissants, Sliky ?

- Bien sûr, Miss. Tout de suite, lança la petite Elf en partant.

- Autre chose, Miss ? demanda un autre.

- Une tasse de thé, merci Marcy. Et prépare-moi un paquet de ces biscuits dont je raffole. Je m'absente plusieurs jours.

- Sans problème, Miss.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était attablée et se retrouvait fasse à assez de nourriture pour un régiment. Les Elfs voient toujours tout en grand malgré leur petite taille. Terminant son deuxième et dernier croissant, Tania s'attaqua à son thé et rangea ses biscuits dans une poche de son sac. Buvant une dernière gorgée, elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 8h33. Elle avait le temps. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître le reste de nourriture et se leva.

Saisissant cape et sac, la jeune Jedusor peinait à sortir. Les Elfs ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Tania eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouvait soulevée dans les airs. Sac et cape tombèrent par terre alors qu'elle s'accrochait au bras de son mari qui la redéposait.

- Je peux savoir ce que s'est que ce cirque ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Tania, je…

- Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu, coupa-t-elle férocement en reprenant ses affaires pour sortir de la pièce.

- Tania, attends, on doit parler, fit-il en la poursuivant dans le couloir.

- Parler ! Parler, s'écria-t-elle en faisant subitement volte face. Tu as fais chambre à part pendant dix jours sans m'adresser une seule fois la parole et tu voudrais que l'on parle parce que tu me fais tournoyer dans les airs !

- Mais, je…

-Redescends sur terre, Tom ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça, je t'en veux et je n'ai pas l'int…

En ayant assez, il l'attrapa par la taille et mit une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Ca y est, je peux en placer une ? soupira-t-il.

Elle opina de la tête tout en lui envoyant un regard méprisant.

- J'ai agi comme un idiot, je le reconnaît, commença-t-il. Seulement, ta complicité avec Severus me rendait – je dois bien l'avouer – malade. Et, il y également le fait que je sois jaloux qu'un autre homme te touche bien que se soit par signe d'amitié, ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa main.

- Mais, encore, fit-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ? s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais qu'en disant que j'avais tord et la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi…

- Suffirait, compléta-t-elle. Et bien, tu as tord, cracha-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lança-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Je vais voir Bella et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Peut-être dans…disons…JAMAIS, répondit-elle en criant le dernier mot avant de reprendre son bras et son chemin.

- Arrête tes enfantillages, cria-t-il.

- Mes enfantillages, répéta-t-elle dangereusement.

- Exactement, fit-il. Tu fuis le problème.

- C'est toi qui le fuis depuis dix jours, cria-t-elle. Et puis, lequel de nous deux agit comme un adolescent, toi ou moi ? Pour un grand et terrifiant mage noir, tu es _pathétique_, termina-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Oui, mais le pathétique mage noir vient de découvrir dans quelle prison se trouve Gellert Grindelwald, lança-t-il derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le coup de l'information et referma la porte. Se retournant vers son mari, elle demanda :

- Et où se trouve-t-il ?

- Dans la prison de Nurmengard. Je voulais te prévenir que je m'y rendais aujourd'hui.

- Et en quoi est-ce censé m'intéresser ? demanda-t-elle impassible.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir avec moi.

- Et bien, tu as mal pensé. Bon voyage, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour la refermer sur elle.

La neige croquait sous ses pas et le son l'apaisa étrangement. Pour une fois, elle voulait aller se promener dans son village avant de partir.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir les barrières magiques que Tom transplana juste devant elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit comment me rattraper, dit-il calmement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Tania. J'aimerais juste que tu me laisses tranquille, Tom.

- Hors de question, répondit-il catégoriquement en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Très bien, je te pardonne. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

- Tu mens, Tania.

- Oui, je mens parce qu'apparemment l'amour que je te porte ne te suffit pas pour que tu aies une totale confiance en moi. Avec qui vas-tu croire que j'ai une liaison la prochaine fois ? Lucius ? Non, attends, j'ai encore meilleur, avec Greyback, cracha-t-elle comme du venin.

- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu avais une liaison, s'emporta-t-il.

- Et bien, maintenant, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, cria-t-elle. Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et j'aurais l'embarra du choix, fit-elle en faisant le geste.

- Et moi qui pensais que la jalousie avait un bon côté, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mais la jalousie maladive n'amène que désordre et problème dans un couple, informa Tania.

- Alors s'est fini, tu m'abandonnes, soupira-t-il en ayant la sensation nouvelle qu'une épée lui transperçait le cœur.

La jeune femme regarda fixement son mari. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, dit-on et rien n'était plus vrai. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, mais s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres. Ils échangèrent un regard douloureux et puis, Tom la prit dans ses bras. Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et, il fut heureux de sentir sa femme répondre à l'étreinte.

- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, Tom, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

- Pardon, pour tout, Tania. Severus et toi êtes libre de vous voir autant que vous le voudrez.

- Merci de me comprendre, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Tu veux toujours aller voir Bella ?

- Oui, j'en ai besoin. Je dois faire le vide pour me sentir mieux.

- Très bien. Je suppose que cela implique que l'on ne se verra pas pendant un moment, fit-il en passant une main sur la joue de sa femme rosie par le froid.

- Oui, en effet, soupira-t-elle. Mais, je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses. Et puis, cet éloignement ne fera que nous aider à mieux nous retrouver.

- Puisque tu le dis, souffla-t-il.

- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai envie de me promener avant d'aller au manoir, annonça Tania en prenant son sac.

- Très bien, au revoir dans ce cas, fit-il en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

La jeune femme s'avança et franchit la barrière magique. Elle se retourna, sachant que Tom pouvait la voir, mais elle, pas. Puis, une vague de doute la submergea et elle lâcha ses affaires et fit demi-tour. Tania repassa la barrière magique et courut après son mari qui rentrait au manoir. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa timidement.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Tom, toujours surpris, la regarda s'éloigner. Quand elle fut hors de vue, il rentra au manoir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Manoir Malefoy…

Bellatrix faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Tania aurait dû être là depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Arpentant de long en large la pièce, elle jeta un regard aux autres personnes présentes. Lucius et Narcissa étaient, tous deux, installé dans un canapé. Son cher beau-frère lisait la Gazette du Sorcier alors que sa tendre sœur se limait les ongles. Drago, quant à lui, était assis dans son coin et n'avait plus desserré les dents depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé que Tania venait passer quelques jours au manoir.

- Bella, peux-tu arrêter de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, c'est énervant.

- Oh, mais rien que pour te contredire cher beau-frère, je vais continuer, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Votre sœur ne vit que pour pourrir l'existence des autres, soupira-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse.

- Peut-être, mais il s'agit de ma sœur. Alors, je vous demanderais d'arrêter vos simagrées. Je commence à en avoir assez de supporter vos disputes incessantes, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Comme l'avait prévu Bella, son neveu ne fit que répondre pas un hochement positif de la tête. Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose d'impoli à Lucius, un craquement se fit entendre dans la pièce. A la rapidité avec la laquelle les trois autres se levèrent, Bella était presque sûre que son amie venait d'arriver.

- Maîtresse, quel plais…honneur de vous avoir sous notre toit, dit faussement Lucius en s'inclinant.

- Je suis ravie de vous accueillir, Maîtresse.

- Merci Narcissa. Debout Lucius, tu risques de toucher le sol avec ton nez, ordonna-t-elle.

- Toujours la même, s'enthousiasma Bella en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Comme il est bon de te revoir Bella, mon amie. Trois mois que l'on ne sait plus vue. Cela m'a paru être une éternité.

- A qui le dis-tu, clama Bella en montrant Lucius du menton. C'est trois mois on été un vrai calvaire.

- Bella, n'exagère pas, s'il te plaît, s'indigna sa sœur.

- Pire que l'enfer, murmura-t-elle pour que seule son amie l'entende. Je vais de ce pas montré sa chambre à notre hôte, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée en poussant Tania vers la sortie.

Une fois seule, les deux femmes furent prises d'un fou rire qui ne les quitta pas avant d'arriver à l'étage.

- Et voit-là ! s'exclama Bella en ouvrant la porte. Ce n'est pas aussi grand et luxueux que tes appartements, mais c'est pas mal.

- Oh, tu sais tout me convient, dit Tania en posant son sac sur le lit à baldaquin. Comment ça se passe, ici ?

- C'est l'horreur. Entre Drago muet depuis son arrivée pour les vacances (de Pâques) et Narcissa qui fait l'arbitre entre Lucius et moi, on ne s'ennuie pas, soupira-t-elle. J'en viendrais presque à regretter les remarques de ce cher Severus. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment, s'étonna la plus jeune.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez vous supporter un jour, mais il va bien.

- Tant mieux. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Tania sur le lit.

- Pas terrible, mais ça va, soupira-t-elle.

- Aller, raconte…

Tania lui fit part de la jalousie de son mari envers Severus et de leur discussion à ce sujet. Morose, elle sortit le paquet de biscuit que les Elfs avaient préparé et les deux amies entreprirent la lourde tâche de tout manger. La jeune femme parla de leur éloignement des derniers jours et de la tentative d'excuse de Tom avant qu'elle n'arrive chez les Malefoy.

- Et bien, dis-moi, vous commencez bien l'année comme couple.

- Oui, je sais, c'est très mal parti, mais Tom est toujours absent. En plus - je ne sais pas si tu es au courant – il a raté de peu Potter à Godric's Hollow.

- Oui, je sais. J'en ai entendu parler, aquièça Bella.

- Rien de tel pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur, affirma Tania. Enfin, mettre un peu de distance entre nous ne peut nous être que bénéfique, ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans un ixième biscuit.

- Je suis tout de même étonnée qu'il t'ait laissé partir aussi facilement.

- Oui, si vouloir m'arracher le bras est synonyme de facilité, souffla Tania.

Les deux amies parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de tout et de rien. Chacune essayant d'aider l'autre à résoudre un problème. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber en raison de l'hiver, les deux femmes s'amusaient à inventer des plans plus irréalisables les uns que les autres pour se débarrasser de Lucius qu'elles semblaient détester autant l'une que l'autre.

Alors qu'elles descendaient pour se promener dans le grand manoir, les deux amies entendirent plusieurs voix provenant du grand salon :

- …Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Oui, c'est possible, murmura Drago.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? D'un commun accord, elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et la voix d'une femme s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ?

Harry vit Bellatrix Lestrange s'arrêter à sa droite et dévisager Hermione. Etonnée, elle lança à mi-voix :

- Ma parole, c'est la Sang de Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?

Tania écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la jeune fille de dos. Granger était là, à portée de main. Il suffisait qu'elle donne un ordre et cette fille était à sa merci.

- Oui, oui, c'est Granger ! s'exclama Lucius. Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés !

- Potter, s'écria Bellatrix. Dans ce cas, il faut prévenir immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- J'allais le faire, informa Lucius en approchant son index près de sa Marque des Ténèbres.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, menaça une voix. Il est très occupé pour l'instant et je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait qu'on le dérange.

A la grande horreur d'Harry, il vit Tania Jedusor arrêter le geste de Lucius pour finir par se placer devant lui. Le visage fermé, elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtant sur sa cicatrice. Puis, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Hermione. Comme hypnotisée par la vue de la Sang de Bourbe, Tania n'entendit pas les cris et les détonations qui se répétèrent en écho dans la pièce.

- La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! s'écria Bella. Nous avons un problème très sérieux !

- Ah oui, et quel problème Bella, demanda Tania sans quitter Granger des yeux.

- L'épée, fit-elle en la lui montrant. Potter et ses amis détenaient l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Et alors ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

- Cet objet est censé être dans mon coffre fort à Gringotts, s'effara-t-elle.

Tania comprit l'ampleur du problème. La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle se trouvait également dans le coffre de Bella. Cela voudrait-il dire que Potter avait réussi à y pénétrer ? _" Non, impossible, on aurait été au courant "_ pensa-t-elle. A côté d'elle, son amie semblait en proie à la panique et Tania le comprenait bien. Si Tom venait à apprendre que la coupe avait été volée, le désastre serait gigantesque.

- Très bien, entama-t-elle. Lucius, enferme Potter et les autres dans un cachot. Tous, sauf la Sang de Bourbe Granger.

- Très bien, Maîtresse, fit-il en ordonnant à Greyback de les emmener au sous-sol.

Les protestations de Ron emplirent la pièce et Bella dû le gifler pour avoir un peu de silence. Elle se retourna vers son amie et lui demanda.

- Laisse-moi interroger Granger, je dois savoir si…

- Je sais Bella et non, je ne te donne pas mon approbation. Sortez, sortez tous, je veux être seule à seule avec elle, ordonna Tania d'une voix glaciale.

Non sans murmure de désapprobation, les Malefoy, Bella et le gang de Rafleurs quittèrent la pièce. Pour plus de sécurité, Tania ferma magiquement les portes et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation pour éviter que leur conversation ne soit entendue. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, la jeune femme délia les mains et leva le sort de silence imposé à Granger. La parole retrouvée, elle lança aussitôt, paniquée :

- Nous n'avons jamais été dans le coffre fort des Lestrange. Je vous le…

- Je me moque bien du coffre de Bella et de ce qu'il contient, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler.

- Pour quelle raison alors ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

- Dis-moi, quel est ton avis sur la question ? questionna Tania en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie, minauda-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? souffla Tania en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, répondit Hermione en toute franchise.

- Et bien, tu as tord ! Tu es la dernière personne que je souhaiterais aider en ce monde, Sang de Bourbe, ricana la jeune Jedusor.

- Mais, je…

- Silence, coupa-t-elle. Dis-moi Granger, te souviens-tu de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui.

- Et te rappelles-tu m'avoir lancé un sortilège découpant ? continua Tania.

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal, je n'ai pas fait exprès, se justifia Hermione.

- Il est vrai que d'attaquer une personne dans le dos est une marque de courage chez les Gryffondors, se moqua la jeune femme.

- Vous auriez fait pareil à ma place, lança Granger.

- Peut-être, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce jour-là, tu m'as infligé une blessure éternelle Granger et, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, paniquée.

Tania se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard méprisant et rempli de dégoût. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione qui prit peur et, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'étais enceinte d'un petit garçon quand tu m'as lancé ce sort.

Se redressant, elle ajouta :

- J'ai menti sur l'identité de la personne qui m'avait blessé, mais pas pour te protéger Sang de Bourbe. Je préférais m'occuper personnellement de toi et, maintenant, j'en ai l'occasion.

La respiration de la jeune fille se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du ventre de Tania. Elle avait tué un enfant innocent. Voyant que Tania se rapprochait d'elle, baguette levée, elle recula sachant que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Murmurant un vague désolé, elle se prit un premier Doloris en pleine poitrine.

Son hurlement déchira le silence. La douleur était si forte qu'elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Tania recommença autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour évacuer toute sa peine, sa colère et sa rancœur. Entre chaque sort, Hermione trouvait encore la force de lui dire qu'elle était désolée.

A présent, les larmes coulaient également sur les joues de Tania. Arrêtant son dernier sort, elle s'écroula au sol pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Hermione se redressa avec difficulté et regarda son bourreau, à genoux sur le sol, être secouée de sanglots.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Ses paroles ramenèrent Tania à la réalité. Essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main, elle se releva, accorda un regard dur à Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Dans le couloir, Bella et les Malefoy attendaient.

- Bella, dit-elle. Granger est à toi, fait-en ce que tu veux.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que Tania était assise à côté de Narcissa dans un grand canapé. Lucius et Drago étaient debout dans un autre coin de la pièce. Tous avaient le regard dirigé vers Bella qui torturait Hermione pour avoir des informations sur son coffre ford. A leur gauche, un Gobelin du nom de Gripsec inspectait de son œil d'expert l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

- Alors ? demanda Bellatrix. C'est la vraie ?

- Non, répondit le Gobelin. C'est un faux ?

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Bella, le souffle court. Vraiment sûr ?

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement alors que Tania fronçait les sourcils.

_" Depuis quand existe-t-il une copie de l'épée ?"_ se demanda-t-elle. Bella leva sa baguette et une profonde entaille apparue sur le visage du Gobelin qui s'écroula en criant. Remontant sa manche gauche, elle annonça en touchant sa marque de l'index :

- Maintenant, nous pouvons appeler le Maître !

Tania soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit très sage d'appeler Tom alors qu'il devait être occupé avec Grindelwald quelque part en Bulgarie. Enfin. Elle entendit Bella dire à Greyback qu'il pouvait disposer de la Sang de Bourbe quand un cri se fit entendre. La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main, et en quelques secondes, Bella se retrouva désarmée par Ronald Weasley alors que Lucius s'écroulait sur le sol, stupéfixié par Harry Potter.

La jeune Jedusor lança des sorts en même temps que Narcissa, son fils et Greyback. Puis, Bella menaça Hermione avec un petit poignard en argent. Le souffle court, les deux garçons jetèrent leur baguette aux pieds de la Mangemort pour être ramassée par Drago.

- Et bien, Bella. Tu es toujours pleine de ressources à ce que je vois, s'étonna Tania. Ligotez-les, exigea-t-elle en se retournant vers Narcissa et Drago.

Soudain, dans un bruit sourd, le lustre de verre et de cristal pendu au plafond s'écroula et Bella poussa Granger pour l'éviter. Dans une surprise totale, Harry récupéra les baguettes des mains de Drago, stupéfixia Greyback pendant que Ron dégageait Hermione et le Gobelin de sous les décombres du lustre.

Poussant le fils et sa mère vers la sortie, Tania se retrouva face à face avec un petit Elf de maison.

- Dobby, c'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre, s'écria Cissy.

- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter, lança-t-il en la désarmant elle et Tania dans un crac ! sonore.

Dans un moment d'affolement, Bella cria après l'Elf alors que Potter et ses amis se mettaient à tourner sur eux même pour transplaner. Tania lança un regard à son amie qui ne s'avouait pas vaincue, elle lança son poignard d'argent en direction de Potter. Tania, voyant que le poignard allait atteindre sa cible, leva une main et modifia imperceptiblement sa trajectoire. Puis, dans un craquement, ils disparurent.

- NON, hurla Bella en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Tania soupira de soulagement et leva sa main pour appeler sa baguette qui retrouva sa place dans une poche de sa veste. Potter ne serait pas tué aujourd'hui par Tom. Justement, celui-ci arriva dans un crac ! sonore et inspecta les lieux qui reflétaient une pagaille sans nom. Bella le voyant se prosterna à ses pieds en gémissant :

- Maître, Potter et ses amis étaient ici. Greyback et un gang de Rafleurs les avaient capturés.

- Ils étaient ici, répéta le Lord ses yeux brûlant de colère.

- Ils viennent de réussir à s'enfouir à l'instant, Maître. Désolé, je suis tellement déso…

- Tais-toi ! beugla-t-il laissant exploser sa fureur. Comment avez-vous pu les laisser s'en sortir, vous des sorciers avérés.

- Ils ont été aidés par l'ancien Elf de maison des Malefoy, Tom.

- Tania ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, rien. Je n'ai rien pu faire, tout a été si confus, fit-elle avec un geste vague de la main.

- Ce n'est rien, coupa-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Vas dans les cachots et informe-moi de ce qu'il en est, lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, j'y vais, fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Quant à vous, fit-il en s'adressant aux Malefoy et à Bella, votre bêtise et votre stupidité sont intolérables. Je devrais vous tuez sur le champ sans l'ombre d'un remord, mais j'ai mieux en ce qui vous concerne, ajouta-t-il en levant sa baguette une lueur de folie dans son regard écarlate.

Descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots, Tania entendit plusieurs détonations, des hurlements et plusieurs bruits mats comme si des corps venaient de s'écrouler sur le sol. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, elle savait bien que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas sauver son amie de la colère de son époux. Arrivée en bas, elle enjamba le corps de Queudver et inspecta les cellules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refit apparition dans le grand salon des Malefoy. Bella et Lucius étaient face contre terre dans un état pitoyable. Du sang s'écoulait de leurs nombreuses blessures alors qu'ils subissaient un nouveau sortilège de douleur.

- Tom, cria Tania sa voix couvrant les hurlements.

- Alors, questionna-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Qui d'autre se trouvait dans les cachots à part Ollivander ?

- Deux trois personnes de moyenne importance, pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a plus personne, annonça-t-elle.

La colère que Tom dégagea après la déclaration fut destructrice et indescriptible. Tania ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur, il semblait comme fou. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle fut heureuse du privilège d'être la femme du mage noir et d'être, ainsi, à l'abri de toutes ses punitions. Une fois qu'il en eu terminé une bonne heure plus tard avec ses Mangemorts. Il leur interdit de quitter le manoir sans son ordre et quitta la pièce, Tania sur les talons.

- J'ai vu Grindelwald, fit-il subitement.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? questionna-t-elle intéressée.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais possédé la Baguette de Sureau, mais je sais qu'il m'a menti.

- Où est-elle dans ce cas ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée, demanda-t-il bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Gregorovitch s'est fait volée la baguette par Grindelwald apparemment, commença-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Tom. Ce dernier l'aurait donc possédée pendant une vingtaine d'années avant de finir dans la prison de Nurmengard.

- Exact, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ca veut donc dire qu'une autre personne lui a pris la baguette avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter, continua-t-elle.

- Et cette personne, s'est…commença-t-il.

- Mon père, finit-elle dans un souffle en le regardant dans les yeux. La Baguette de Sureau doit être dans sa sépulture.

- En effet, je suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Je dois y aller sur le champ, veux-tu m'y accompagner ? fit-il en la prenant par la taille.

- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Je…

- S'il te plaît Tania, je veux que tu sois avec moi quand je m'emparerais de cette puissance. Puissance qui sera nôtre.

- Très bien, allons-y, accorda-t-elle. Je vais prendre mes affaires, ajouta-t-elle en montant quelques marches du grand escalier, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Je t'attends, fit-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, Tania redescendit son sac à la main. Tom s'approcha d'elle et se risqua à l'embrasser.

Tout de suite après, il s'écarta pour voir sa réaction.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour éviter de me prendre une baffe au cas où, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu ne risque rien, je t'assure, fit-elle en l'embrassant avec fougue.

- Tu m'as manqué, ma douce, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Toi aussi, mon amour, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en entendant de nouveau son appellation. (en clair, le " ma douce ").

Ils se séparèrent tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et transplanèrent ainsi devant les grilles de Poudlard. Dans l'obscurité, une lanterne approchait en se balançant. Bientôt, son porteur fut visible.

- Maître, Maîtresse, lança-il en ouvrant magiquement le portail.

- Severus, firent-ils simplement.

- Tu vas nous accompagner jusqu'au lac, ajouta Tom, nous avons une chose à accomplir.

- Bien Maître, par ici, fit Severus en s'inclinant.

Les trois personnes marchaient côte à côte d'un pas souple traversant le parc sans prononcer un mot. Severus, entre le couple, ne cessait de lancer des regards en biais à Tania. Elle semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Nous te rejoindrons bientôt au château, dit Tom d'une voix aiguë et glacée. Laisse-nous, maintenant.

Severus s'inclina et s'éloigna le long du chemin, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Le couple avança lentement en attendant que la silhouette disparaisse.

- Et maintenant ? questionna Tania.

- Personne ne doit voir où nous nous rendons, aussi il serait préférable de nous jeter un sortilège de Désillusion, répondit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Très bien, accorda la jeune femme en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

Tom resserra la prise et leur lança le sortilège qui les dissimula même à leurs propres yeux. Seules leurs mains jointes leur permettaient de sentir la présence de l'autre. Le mage se mit à marcher le long du lac, attirant avec lui Tania. Tous deux, sans le savoir, regardaient les contours du château, reflet de leurs vies passées.

Là, au bord du lac, se tenait la tombe de marbre blanc qui se reflétait dans les eaux sombres du lac. Alors que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, Tom leva une ultime fois sa baguette en bois d'if et la tombe se fendit en deux sur toute sa longueur pour s'ouvrit. Tania respira une grande bouffée d'air. Ils venaient de violer la sépulture de son père.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la tombe. La silhouette de son père était enveloppée d'un drap blanc toujours aussi longue et mince que dans son vivant. Tom leva à nouveau sa baguette et le linceul qui recouvrait Albus Dumbledore se détacha. Il était parfaitement conservé. Entre ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine se tenait la fameuse baguette. Tom avança une longue main blanchâtre pour la saisir, mais le murmure à peine audible de Tania l'arrêta :

- Tu peux prendre ta baguette, mais je te demanderais de respecter la sépulture de mon père.

- Très bien.

Dans un geste d'une incroyable douceur, il enleva la baguette des mains protectrices de son précédant Maître. Aussitôt, de l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau, jaillit une pluie d'étincelles. Elle était prête à servir un nouveau Maître.

- Enfin, après tant d'efforts, je peux la tenir dans ma main, murmura Tom.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner au château, on nous attend, souffla Tania en faisant demi-tour suivie par son mari.

**Mois d'****Avril, Manoir Jones…**

Les choses avaient finie par s'arranger entre Tania et son mari. Après avoir parlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit où Tom avait trouvé sa baguette, ils avaient repris leur vie de couple. Depuis un mois et demi, tout allait pour le mieux. Tom était plus serein que jamais avec la Baguette de Sureau avec lui, bien que celle-ci faisait quelques caprices. Elle ne semblait pas lui appartenir totalement. Son mari lui avait même demandé de l'utiliser pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun problème, mais avec elle aussi, le Bâton de la Mort n'apportait pas plus de pouvoir que sa propre baguette en bois de saule. Tom cherchait donc à comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait et Tania l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas. Le mage noir était déjà bien assez destructeur avec sa baguette en bois d'if.

Aujourd'hui, journée proche du premier mai, la jeune femme s'était réveillée on ne peut mieux. Depuis quelques temps déjà, un sourire heureux et sincère était comme collé à ses lèvres. Tom lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé ce qu'il la rendait d'aussi bonne humeur, mais elle se contenait de dire qu'elle se sentait bien et heureuse avec lui. Chose qui était dite avec la plus grande des franchises.

Douché et habillé, le couple était sorti prendre son petit déjeuner comme à leur habitude. Puis, Tom était parti vaquer à ses occupations, la laissant seule. La jeune femme en profita pour écrire une longue lettre à sa famille, domiciliée en Australie, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis des mois. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on est mariée au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre. Après avoir terminé d'écrire l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, Tania la scella et se rendit à la petite volière du manoir qui se trouvait dans le parc. Une fois la lettre attachée à la patte d'une chouette effraie, la jeune Jedusor refit chemin inverse. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur que Travers accourut en l'appelant :

- Maîtresse, il y a un problème, dit-il le souffle court.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le coffre fort des Lestrange vient d'être cambriolé.

- Comment ? C'est impossible ! s'étonna-t-elle. Sait-on par qui ?

- Je ne serais pas vous répondre, je n'en sais pas plus, répondit-il.

- Très bien, je vais prévenir mon mari, lança-t-elle en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Si Gringotts avait été cambriolée et plus particulièrement le coffre de Bella, cela voulait dire que Potter avait trouvé où se cachait l'un des Horcruxes de Tom. Avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme avait réussi son coup. Prenant une mine appropriée à la circonstance, elle entra comme une furie dans le bureau de son cher et tendre.

- Tania, que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-il.

- On a un problème, répondit-elle.

Tania regardait son mari. Quelques pas derrière lui, elle assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce mal éclairée de la banque Gringotts. Devant le couple, des sorciers étaient réuni en demi-cercle. Un peu en avant, un gobelin tremblait de tout son être. Dans un coin, Lucius et Bella étaient côte à côte, tête baissée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, murmura le Lord.

Tania savait que derrière cette apparence calme, Tom brûlait de peur et de fureur.

- Répète…répète !

Le gobelin balbutia des excuses qui n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque son sort ainsi que celui des autres étaient scellé.

- Des imposteurs ? Quels imposteurs ? Je croyais que Gringotts avait des moyens de démasquer les imposteurs ? rugit le mage. Qui étaient-ils ?

- C'étaient…C'étaient le j…jeune Potter et deux…deux complices, répondit le gobelin tremblant de peur.

- Et qu'ont-ils pris ? Dis-moi ! fit-il d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la peur.

- Une…une petite…coupe en or, Maître…

Tania écarquilla les yeux alors que Tom poussait un hurlement de rage. Potter avait réussi à s'emparer d'un de ses Horcruxes.

Prit de folie, même de démence, le Lord leva la Baguette de Sureau. Celle-ci siffla dans l'air et une lumière verte envahit la pièce. Le gobelin tomba, inerte, sur le sol. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, tous les sorciers présents se précipitèrent vers les portes. Bella et Lucius sortirent dans les premiers en poussant les autres. Tania sortit sa propre baguette et s'entoura d'un bouclier protecteur par simple mesure de sécurité.

La baguette de Tom s'abattit à plusieurs reprises, tuant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à sorti à temps. Ne restant plus que sa femme et lui-même, Tom arpenta la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Après plusieurs minutes, il se retourna vers Tania qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je ne sais pas comment Potter a découvert mon secret, mais il faut que je sache si mes autres Horcruxes sont en sécurité, fit-il aussi calmement que possible.

- Excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Par lequel vas-tu commencer ?

- Je pense que la bague est la moins bien protégée. Je dois m'y rendre, immédiatement.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, inutile. Je préfère que tu restes en sécurité au manoir, souffla-t-il en se plaçant en face d'elle.

- Très bien, mais n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard est toujours à mon coup.

- Oui, c'est vrai, souffla-t-il en le caressant du doigt. Tu es la meilleure gardienne possible pour ce bien si précieux.

- Je ne le quitterais pas et puis, Potter aura du mal à me le prendre, se moqua-t-elle.

- Oui, il faudrait qu'il te batte en duel pour ça, mais il n'en est pas capable. La chance. Voilà ce qui a aidé ce garçon pendant toutes ses années, ironisa-t-il.

- Où te rendras-tu ensuite, reprit-elle.

- Je pense que je vais aller à la grotte pour voir si Potter y est passé. Je dois savoir s'il connaît l'existence de cet Horcruxe.

- Et Nagini ? posa-t-elle.

- Elle est en sécurité avec toi. Ne la quitte jamais des yeux, sous aucun prétexte, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Fais-moi confiance, il ne lui arrivera rien. En dernier, tu iras à Poudlard.

- Oui, peut-être devrais-je prévenir Severus ? se demanda-t-il.

- Dis-lui que nous pensons que Potter est susceptible de s'y rendre sans donner de détails, suggéra-t-elle.

- Bonne idée. Tu vas le faire toi-même, je ne dois pas traîner une minute de plus, fit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

Avant de sortir, il ajouta :

- Rentre au manoir et fais attention, veux-tu ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- C'est pour moi ou pour le médaillon que tu dis ça ?

- La première proposition, évidement, fit-il en sortant.

La jeune femme sortit à sa suite. Parcourant les couloirs de la banque et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Le journal, la bague, et la coupe était détruis à l'heure qu'il est. Le médaillon était en sa possession et Nagini se trouvait au manoir. Le diadème était enfermé à Poudlard. En comptant le morceau d'âme qui habitait son mari, il ne restait plus quatre Horcruxes à détruire pour que Potter puisse éliminer Tom. Tania devait à tout prit protéger le médaillon.

La jeune femme transplana à sa sortie de la banque et réapparut dans le hall de sa demeure. A sa surprise, tous les Mangemorts y étaient regroupés. Bella s'avança et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il, Maîtresse ?

- La bataille finale est proche, répondit-elle simplement.

Voilà un nouveau chap de poster !!

Le prochain et avant dernier chap s'intitule : La bataille finale…

Le dénouement est proche !!!

J'attends vos reviews !! N'oublier pas que je veux avoir 100 reviews avant la fin de l'histoire alors REVIEWS…………

Diaboliqua


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut à toutes et à tous !!**

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre d'Une seconde chance de vivre…**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre fidélité…**

**Je vais de se pas continuer l'écriture de la suite ! J'en suis au chapitre sept, si cela peut vous rassurer, mais ce n'est pas facile ! Alors, soyez patient et bonne lecture…**

_Chapitre 24 :__ La Bataille Finale_

Bellatrix et les autres Mangemorts la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, visiblement surpris. La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa cape qu'elle lança sur la rampe d'escalier. Il fallait agir au plus vite et prendre les devants. Impatients d'avoir des réponses, les Mangemorts murmuraient entre eux. Tania claqua des doigts pour rétablir le silence et voir leur attention se poser sur elle.

- Mon mari et moi-même pensons qu'Harry Potter va tenter de pénétrer à Poudlard, commença-t-elle son regard se posant quelques secondes sur chaque personne présente. C'est pourquoi je veux que dix d'entre vous partiez sur le champ pour renforcer la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard. Si Potter se rend à l'école, il passera par là obligatoirement.

- Bien Maîtresse, Nous y allons de ce pas, approuva Macnair. Nous vous informerons de la situation.

D'un claquement de doigt, ses hommes le suivirent et ils transplanèrent dans des craquements sonores.

- En attendant le retour de mon époux, je prends les décisions, reprit-elle. Je veux que vous soyez prêt à combattre si la nécessité l'y oblige. Je me dois de prévenir Severus Rogue et les Carrow immédiatement. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer, conclut-elle avec un geste de la main.

Seul Bella et Narcissa restèrent. Tania, reprenant sa cape, commença à monter les marches du grand escalier quand on lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Cissy ?

- Maîtresse, que dois-je faire pour mon fils qui est à Poudlard, s'informa-t-elle.

- Ne-t'en fais pas pour ton fils. Je m'en occuperais personnellement si bataille il y a, répondit Tania avec douceur en posant sa main sur celle de Narcissa qui lui tenait toujours le poignet.

- Merci, merci de tout cœur, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise avant de s'en aller.

La jeune Jedusor la suivit du regard avant de croiser celui de son amie.

Avec un geste de la tête, elle la convia à la suivre à l'étage. Marchant à ses côtés, Bella ne pu garder le silence plus longtemps et demanda d'une seule traite :

- On est le Maître ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Potter va aller à Poudlard ? Est-ce en rapport avec la coupe en or qui a été volée dans mon coffre ?

- Doucement Bella, interrompit Tania. Une question à la fois, veux-tu ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, fit la plus jeune en tapotant l'épaule de son amie. Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, saches que Tom est partit vérifier certaines choses. En ce qui concerne l'arrivée de Potter à Poudlard, elle est belle et bien en rapport avec la coupe volée dans ton coffre, mais je…

- Mais, je ne peux pas savoir, coupa Bella légèrement vexée. Tant pis, soupira-t-elle en entrant à la suite de Tania dans son bureau personnel.

Bella, qui n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce, la balaya de son regard noir. Dans les tons rouges et pourpres, le bureau était simplement décoré et laissait entrer la lumière dorée du soleil. Tania s'installa à son bureau alors que Bella s'affalait dans un canapé couleur rubis. Se munissant d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume, elle écrivit :

_" Severus,_

_Nous pensons que Potter va débarquer à Poudlard. Veille à augmenter les rondes et prévient les Carrow qu'il pourrait se rendre dans la tour des Serdaigles. Au moindre problème, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Je serais sans doute à Pré-au-Lard si Potter s'y manifeste. Rejoins-moi là-bas. Avec moi, tu ne risqueras rien…_

_Tout va se jouer dans les prochaines heures…Ouvre l'œil !_

_Tania E.J. "_

La jeune femme plia le parchemin, le glissa dans une enveloppe et appela son Elf de maison pour qu'il l'envoie par hiboux au plus vite. Severus devait être informé pour ne pas être surprit lors d'une éventuelle attaque de l'école par son mari. Bientôt, les masques allaient tomber.

- Dis-moi Bella, lança Tania rompant ainsi le silence. Jusqu'où irais-tu pour ton Maître ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle étonnée par la question, je lui donnerais ma vie s'il le faut. Je suis d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves, fit-elle avec fierté.

- Je vois, et en ce qui me concerne ?

- Tu sais bien que je ferais pareil pour toi, Tania. Où veux-tu en venir avec toutes ses questions ? s'inquiéta Bella sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Ne crois pas que je doute de ta fidélité Bella, non ce n'est pas le cas, affirma la plus jeune.

- C'est quoi alors ? l'encouragea son amie.

- Bella, commença Tania avec grand sérieux. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me jugeras pas.

- Pourquoi te jugerais-je ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Tu le sauras par toi-même, aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui viennent, poursuivit-elle.

- Tu me fais peur, Tania, chuchota Bella. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Saches juste que tout ce que j'ai accompli, c'est par amour pour Tom et par fidélité à mes principes.

- Hein hein, je ne te suis pas, souffla l'aînée en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu comprendras tout plus tard, répondit évasivement Tania.

- On dirait les dernières paroles d'un condamné, ricana son amie.

- C'est à peu près ça, murmura-t-elle sans que Bella ne l'entende. Je vais aller me reposer quelques heures, fit-elle en se levant. Tu devrais faire pareille, lui suggéra Tania.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, soupira Bella en quittant la pièce avec son amie.

Les deux amies se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre respective. Tania ne vit pas le regard en biais que lui lança Bella avant de descendre les escaliers. Se rappelant que Tom lui avait dit de garder un œil sur Nagini, Tania appela le serpent en Fourchelangue par la pensée. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Nagini fit son apparition en bas des marches.

- Tu m'as appelée ? siffla le serpent en voyant Tania descendre jusqu'à elle.

- Je dois garder un œil sur toi, Nagini. Tu vas donc rester avec moi quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

- Sans problème, répondit le serpent en s'enroulant à ses pieds.

- Aller, grimpe sur mes épaules, on ira plus vite, siffla Tania.

La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, Nagini à ses côtés, mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Tania fixait d'un œil vide le plafond. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelle de Tom et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Bien sûr, la jeune Jedusor savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur sans lui alors que la bataille finale était proche.

Tania soupira de mécontentement en se redressant dans son lit pour se mettre en position assise. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui la serrait comme un étau rendant sa respiration saccadée et plus difficile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait tout courage la quitter et la peur de mourir le remplacé. Oui, jamais la mort ne lui avait parue aussi proche qu'à ce moment. Après tout, comment savoir de quelle façon cette guerre se finirait ? Oui, elle avait peur de mourir.

Epuisée moralement et physiquement, Tania finit par s'endormir et plongea dans un sommeil agité. Il lui sembla qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux quand quelqu'un frappa des coups à sa porte.

- Maîtresse, c'est Macnair ! Ouvrez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Se relevant d'un coup, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et le Mangemort manqua de tomber sous la surprise. Tania, ne perdant pas de temps, appela sa baguette et attrapa sa cape pour sortir avec Nagini à la suite de l'homme qui commença :

- Nous avons cru bon d'installer une alarme qui nous préviendrait des transplanages et autres intrusions à Pré-au-Lard. Environs une heure après notre arrivée, elle s'est déclenchée.

- Oui, continue, encouragea-t-elle.

- Nous avons laissé les Détraqueurs intervenir et un Patronus en forme de cerf est apparu. Potter et ses amis se sont cachés on ne sait où. J'ai mit plusieurs Mangemorts sur le coup et ils sont actuellement occupés à fouiller les maisons avoisinantes.

- Excellent travail Macnair, félicita Tania alors que le serpent s'enroulait autour de ses épaules. Retourne s'y, intima-t-elle. J'arrive avec le reste des troupes.

- A vos ordres, Maîtresse, fit-il en transplanant sans attendre.

- Et bien Nagini, si nous appelions les autres, siffla-t-elle en Fourchelangue en levant sa baguette.

Plusieurs détonations s'en échappèrent et se répétèrent en écho dans toutes les ailes du manoir. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tous les Mangemort se dressaient devant elle, habillés de pied en cape. Un léger frisson parcourut l'assemblée quand le serpent leur montra ses crochets dans un signe de mécontentement avant de caresser la joue de Tania avec affection. Les serviteurs du Lord avaient toujours eu peur du reptile.

Tapotant nonchalamment le museau de Nagini, elle dit :

- Potter se trouve actuellement au village de Pré-au-Lard. Nous allons nous y rendre immédiatement et attendre que Macnair et son équipe le trouve. Ensuite, nous appellerons mon mari pour qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ce maudit garçon.

- Rien ne pourrait nous faire plus plaisir Maîtresse, approuva Bella.

- Bien. La nuit vient de tomber, remarqua-t-elle. Cela ne pourra que faciliter notre approche de l'école si problème il y a. On se retrouve au village, conclut-elle en transplanant dans un crac ! sonore.

Les autres Mangemorts firent de même à sa suite.

A peine eurent-ils posés de nouveau pied à terre que la marque les brûla. Tania, voyant qu'ils se tenaient tous le bras gauche, s'approcha de Bella et demanda :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Et bien, l'un d'entre nous vient d'appeler le Maître. Potter a dû être capturé, répondit-elle amusée.

- Les Carrow, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle avait bien fait de croire que Potter irait voir à quoi ressemblait le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il y avait la statue conforme de la fondatrice dans la salle commune de la maison des Serdaigles. Tout ce qui restait à espérer, c'était que Potter arrive à s'échapper des griffes d'Alecto et de son frère Amycus. Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Narcissa s'écriait en pointant le ciel du doigt :

- Regardez, qu'est-ce que s'est ?

Tania se retourna et pu voir également qu'une sorte de chauve-souris volait vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un animal, mais d'un homme. Celui-ci atterrit près d'eux alors que Tania se précipitait vers lui.

- Severus, tu n'as rien ? fit-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup de l'espion.

- Non, ça va. Attention avec le serpent, veux-tu ? ricana-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Nagini qui se tenait toujours sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Les Carrow ont été mis hors d'état de nuire et McGonagall ainsi que Flitwick s'en sont pris à moi alors, j'ai fuit.

- C'est bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, affirma-t-elle. Sais-tu si Potter est à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

- Je pense, oui.

- Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma Tania.

Se retournant vers les Mangemorts qui attendaient ses instructions, elle lança :

- Nous allons nous rapprocher du mur d'enceinte de l'école. Il est préférable de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Alors, en avant, fit-elle en disparaissant dans un craquement.

Tous les Mangemorts désertèrent Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre devant les immenses grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Se postant derrière Tania, ils observèrent les contours du château avec étonnement. Une bonne centaine d'armures et de statues étaient postées autour de l'école prêtes à la défendre. Maintenant, il était clair pour la jeune femme que Potter était à Poudlard et que la défense s'organisait.

A l'intérieur, les professeurs étaient occupés à faire évacuer les élèves de chaque maison. Ils utilisaient le passage de la salle sur demande pour les réunir dans la Tête de Sanglier, un pub à Pré-au-Lard. Il était fort heureux que Tania n'ait laissé aucun Mangemort au village. Certains élèves, qui étaient majeurs, avaient décidés de rester et de se battre pour obtenir leur liberté.

La jeune Jedusor regardait son ancienne école avec appréhension. La fin était proche, mais la fin de qui ? Un craquement sonore juste à côté d'elle la fit sursauter. Se retournant vers la source du bruit, Tania étira ses lèvres en un magnifique sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari.

- Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en resserrant leur étreinte malgré les contestations de Nagini qui descendit des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Quelles nouvelles sur les tu-sais-quoi ?

- La bague n'existe plus et Potter est au courant pour le médaillon, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas encore si alarmant, souffla-t-elle en se séparant de lui à regret.

Le Lord, n'étant pas de cet avis, la tira de nouveau à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Tous les Mangemorts détournèrent le regard pour laisser ce moment d'intimité au couple. Rompant le baiser dû au manque d'air, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre sans se quitter du regard. Les yeux écarlates de Tom s'étaient comme embrasés d'une vive lueur dorée que Tania n'y avait encore jamais vu.

La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser de nouveau son mari.

Y répondant avec fougue, le Lord lui encercla la taille et la serra encore plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent à regret l'un de l'autre et, dans un dernier regard échangé, Tom s'avança vers le portail, Nagini glissant sur ses épaules. Le mage noir sortit la Baguette de Sureau de sa robe de sorcier avant de la pointer sur sa gorge et de murmurer :

- Sonorus !

D'une voix aiguë, glacée et tranchante, il dit :

- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard…

A ses paroles, Tania eu du mal pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il disait avoir du respect pour les professeurs alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à en donner un comme souper à Nagini. La jeune femme sentit Severus et Bella l'entourer et chacun posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit et reporta son attention aux paroles de son mari.

- …Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterais l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Tania jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 11h30 à peu près. Potter avait une demi-heure pour se rendre et éviter le massacre. Tom baissa sa baguette et se retourna vers eux.

- Tania et moi-même allons-nous retirer dans la cabane hurlante. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses fidèles, vous allez pénétrer dans le parc. Vous attendrez mes ordres.

- Bien Maître, firent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Plusieurs Mangemorts levèrent leur baguette magique et des dizaines de sorts frappèrent simultanément le portail qui s'écroula sous leur force. Tania rejoignit son mari. Celui-ci enfermait Nagini dans une cage magique pour la protéger. Puis, remarquant la présence de sa femme, il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas avec cette baguette, fit-il en lui montrant le Bâton de la Mort.

- Quel est le problème ? questionna-t-elle avide de savoir et en même temps apeurée qu'il puisse posséder son pouvoir.

- J'ai cru que Dumbledore avait été le dernier possesseur de cette baguette, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il avait été désarmé et tué par Lucius. Donc, ça veut dire que…

- Que c'est lui qui détient le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau, compléta Tania étonnée. Mais, alors, tu vas…Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas, balbutia-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Malefoy.

- Si, Tania, je vais le tuer, il le faut, affirma-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle se moquait du sort de Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme ne l'avait que trop défiée par le passé. Le seul problème était que si Tom avait raison, la Baguette de Sureau lui appartiendrait totalement et là, Harry Potter n'aurait plus aucune chance. Tania soupira silencieusement et sourit à son mari. Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Tom de tuer Lucius. Elle signerait son arrêt de mort si elle le faisait.

- Allons à la cabane hurlante, dit-il.

- Tom, je…

- Lucius, coupa-t-il.

- Oui, Maître ? demanda le Mangemort en accourant aussitôt.

- Tu vas nous accompagniez ma femme et moi-même, intima-t-il. J'ai des instructions à te donner.

- Très bien, Maître. Je vous suis.

Ils avancèrent tous trois dans le parc de Poudlard où les Mangemorts s'organisaient pour l'attaque. Tania jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes à Potter pour se rendre, chose qu'il ne ferait pas. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Au sommet des trois tours du château se trouvaient une dizaine de sorciers prêts à combattre. Dans un autre coin, derrière le mur d'enceinte, plusieurs élèves, accompagnés par le professeur Chourave, traficotaient on ne s'avait quoi avec des plantes.

Alors qu'elle allait transplaner avec les deux hommes dans la cabane, Tania croisa les regards de Severus, de Bellatrix et de Narcissa. Non, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. De plus, elle avait fait une promesse à cette dernière. Posant une main sur le bras de son mari, elle l'empêcha de transplaner. Celui-ci, surprit, lança assez froidement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tom, je ne viens pas avec toi, dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

- Comment ça ? s'écria-t-il. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre.

- Ils ont besoin de moi, Tom. J'irais avec ou sans ton accord, dit-elle catégoriquement. Je te rejoindrais quand nous aurons l'avantage.

- Non, Tania, je m'y refuse, cria-t-il de plus belle.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le jure, lança-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, je t'ai écouté, souffla-t-il. Seulement, notre fils est mort et tu as failli le suivre ce jour-là, continua-t-il le regard douloureux.

- Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance cette fois-ci, Tom, supplia-t-elle. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je le sais. De toute façon, j'y vais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et de Lucius à grands pas pour aller retrouver ses amis. Derrière elle, Tania entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Avec un pincement au cœur dû au fait que Tom n'avait pas essayé de la retenir plus que cela, elle donna des ordres aux Mangemorts.

- Je veux que vous vous sépariez en quatre groupes, commença-t-elle. Les trois premiers vont s'occuper des tours du château pendant que le dernier empêchera les membres de l'Ordre et autres de nous ennuyez.

- Bien Maîtresse, mais que fait-on de Potter si on le trouve, s'exclama Travers.

- Stupéfixiez-le et amenez- le auprès du Maître, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Ce sera fait, Maîtresse, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Les Mangemorts se répartirent en quatre groupes comme elle leur avait demandé. Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant minuit. Tania leva les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était d'un magnifique noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles d'un blanc scintillant. La lune, à moitié pleine, se reflétait dans l'eau noire du lac et éclairait le parc d'une étrange lueur grisâtre. L'instant aurait pu paraître magique si la mort ne les attendait pas au bout du chemin.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude. Vérifiant que sa baguette était belle et bien à sa place dans la poche de sa cape noire, elle se dirigea vers Severus et Bella qui semblaient en proie à un désaccord.

- Je te dis qu'il vaut mieux les éviter plutôt que de perdre notre temps, Severus.

- Oui, et comment feras-tu pour sortir de là si elles nous bloquent l'entrée ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Et bien, dites-moi, c'est le grand amour entre vous deux, hein ?

- Tania ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, vous êtes synchrone, se moqua-t-elle. Bon, je suppose que votre problème est ce qu'il convient de faire de ses maudites statues et armures qui nous empêchent d'entrer ?

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête tout en se regardant en chien de faïence. La jeune femme roula des yeux devant leur comportement enfantin avant de reprendre :

- La meilleure solution est de les faire imploser de l'intérieure. Autant utiliser un _Incarcerem_ ou un _Reducto_. Les autres sont déjà au courant.

- Excellente idée, approuva Bella en sortant sa baguette.

- Attends au moins que minuit sonne.

- Je t'ais pas sonné Severus, répliqua Bella.

- Et oh, on se calme tous les deux, s'intercala Tania avant que ça ne dégénère.

Ses réprimandes s'arrêtèrent là, car les douze coups de minuit brisèrent le silence de la nuit. La grande horloge de Poudlard venait d'annoncer la fin du temps impartit. La bataille finale allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Au même moment, trois groupes composés chacun d'une dizaine de personnes sortirent de l'enceinte du château et firent face à la cinquantaine de Mangemorts répartit en quatre groupes. Tania pu apercevoir Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Arthur Weasley en tête. Ses fidèles laissèrent passer Tania et ses deux amis qui leur firent face. Moins de cinquante mètres les séparaient.

Tout était calme, personne ne bougeait et seule l'horloge de Poudlard rompait le silence. Etrangement, au dernier coup de minuit, des dizaines de baguette magique se levèrent dans un même mouvement et les sorts fusèrent de chaque côté. Tania, d'un geste de la main, ordonna aux siens de se séparer et d'entrer dans le château par tous les moyens possibles.

Se protégeant immédiatement en s'entourant d'un puissant bouclier, Tania entreprit de détruire le plus de statues possibles. Apparemment, le premier assaut allait se jouer dans le parc de l'école. La jeune femme stupéfixia bon nombre d'élèves qui ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que ses hommes n'osaient pas s'approcher trop prêt du mur d'enceinte, car Chourave et ses élèves faisaient apparaître toutes sortes de plantes et notamment des filets du diable.

Tania renouvela son bouclier et leva les yeux vers une des tours. De là-haut, elle et ses troupes étaient des cibles faciles pour les adversaires. La jeune femme se recula, dépassa Lupin qui se battait avec Dolohov et se mit face à l'une des tours. Grâce à son bouclier, la plus part des sorts ricochèrent pour atteindre d'autres personnes.

En ayant assez de voir ses Mangemorts se faire tirer comme des lapins, elle leva sa baguette et murmura une vieille incantation en latin. Un puissant tourbillon de vent en jaillit et souffla en direction du sommet de la tour, balayant tout sur son passage. Il faudrait un certain temps pour que la tour soit de nouveau opérationnelle avec la tempête déclenchée à l'intérieure.

Soudain, la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle avait promis à Narcissa de retrouver son fils quoi qu'il arrive. Renversant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, elle entra avec un groupe d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Chacun partit dans des directions opposées. Des cris se firent entendre de partout. Parcourant plusieurs couloirs, Tania évita bon nombre de gens en se cachant dans des coins sombres.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire capturer pour devenir une monnaie d'échange, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas où aller pour trouver le jeune homme. De toute façon, s'il était aussi rusé que son père, il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle se rua dans une grande pièce où elle trouva Laïna et Tonks en mauvaise posture face à quatre de ses fidèles. La combinaison de plusieurs sorts déclencha une énorme explosion.

Ensevelie sous les décombres, Tania serra de toutes ses forces sa baguette et lui intima de la sortir de là. Chose faite, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait un trou béant dans un mur, donnant accès à un autre endroit de l'école. La jeune femme remarqua que deux de ses Mangemorts étaient morts sur le coup. Dans un coin, Tonks et Laïna se relevait péniblement alors que Rodolphus et Travers semblaient en pleine forme.

Ce dernier passa par la brèche et se mit à lancer des sorts dans la fumée contre des silhouettes que Tania n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Puis, la voix de Potter surgit de nulle part et elle comprit que lui et ses amis devaient se trouver de l'autre côté du mur lors de l'explosion. Un autre cri se fit entendre et la jeune Jedusor vit Tonks s'écrouler, inerte sur le sol. Rodolphus Lestrange venait de la tuer et il s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à Laïna encore trop assommée pour se défendre.

Alors que celui-ci levait sa baguette pour faire subir le même sort à sa cousine, Tania réagit au quart de tour. D'un coup sec de sa baguette, elle envoya l'homme valsé dans les airs. Il entra durement en contact avec le mur de pierre et un horrible craquement de fit entendre quand sa tête le touche la première.

Haletante, Tania échangea un regard avec Laïna qui était plus que surprise. Elle se rendit alors compte de son geste. Elle venait de tuer un Mangemort pour sauver une personne du camp adverse. Tom allait la pulvérisée si elle s'en sortait. La voix de sa cousine la rappela à la dure réalité.

- Merci, Tania.

- Tu devrais aller aider ton mari. Il se battait avec Dolohov dans le parc et cela ne semblait pas aller.

- J'y vais de ce pas et merci, cria-t-elle en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir.

Tania traversa également la brèche. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, elle vit avec horreur que Tom ne lésinait pas sur les moyens qu'il avait pour pénétrer dans le château. Les Mangemorts venaient d'entrer dans la forêt et libéraient d'énormes araignées qui grimpaient le long de l'enceinte du château.

Ne s'attardant pas plus dans les parages, elle se demanda si ses amis allaient bien. Puis, alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle aperçut Potter et ses deux amis. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, que des pupitres au galop dirigé par le professeur McGonagall passaient en trombe devant eux.

- CHARGEZ ! cria-t-elle en tournant dans le couloir d'où Tania venait.

De grands cris et des explosions se firent entendre signe que des Mangemorts venaient de se prendre le mobilier en pleine face. Reportant son attention sur Potter, la jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de les voir, lui et ses amis, se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle se rua vers eux au risque de se prendre un sort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, entendant une personne courir derrière aux se retournèrent. Tous trois écarquillèrent les yeux et levèrent leur baguette, mais au dernier moment Harry leur fit un geste de ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer par Tania. Le Diadème étant détruit, ils ne leur restaient plus que Nagini et le médaillon. La jeune femme s'arrêta étrangement à leur hauteur en se tenant la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

Tania se tenait la tête, quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit par tous les moyens. Abaissant ses barrières, elle entendit la voix de son mari. Il l'appelait, il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne à la cabane hurlante maintenant.

- Très bien Tom, j'arrive ! Pas la peine de chambouler tous mes souvenirs pour ça ! souffla-t-elle aussi bien dans son esprit qu'en parole.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Potter et à ses amis avant de se remettre à courir. Pendant l'éclair d'un instant, Harry crut qu'elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

- Eh ben dit dont, soupira Ron quand Tania disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. On a eu chaud.

- Vous avez entendu, elle va rejoindre Voldemort, remarqua Hermione. Ca va être encore plus dur d'atteindre Nagini dans la cabane hurlante si Tania et Lucius Malefoy s'y trouvent.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, s'exclama Harry perturbé par le fait que Tania ait accentué le mot 'souvenir' en regardant dans leur direction. Allez, on-y va ! ajouta-t-il.

Tania courrait à toute jambe. Une minute auparavant, elle venait de croiser Drago Malefoy, mais celui-ci avait détalé comme un balle en la voyant. N'ayant gère le temps ni l'envie de lui courir après, Tania se ruait, comme elle le pouvait, vers l'entrée du château. Sur son chemin, elle espérait bien trouver Severus ou Bella, mais il y avait peu de chance que ça se fasse.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme croisa le demi géant Hagrid et un autre géant près de la l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ne voulant pas traîner dans le coin, elle essaya de transplaner, mais un Auror la prit pour cible. Tania perdit ainsi plusieurs minutes à essayer de se débarrasser de cet adversaire plutôt coriace.

Pendant ce temps, Potter et ses amis se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur et entraient dans le tunnel au moment où Harry se retrouva dans la tête de Voldemort occupé à parler avec Lucius, plus pâle que jamais. De son côté, Tania qui venait d'immobiliser l'Auror, transplana. A sa surprise, elle sentit l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement et elle réapparut au bas des escaliers de la cabane hurlante.

- Et bien, soupira-t-elle contente d'être en vie. On dirait que les barrières antitransplanages du château sont tombées.

Un horrible hurlement se fit entendre au dernier étage. Tania grimpa les escaliers bancales quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La respiration saccadée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Lucius Malefoy avait la tête prisonnière dans la cage magique de Nagini qui le mordait au coup.

La jeune Jedusor ne prit même pas conscience que son mari venait de l'enlacer.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Lucius qui la regardait, plus blanc qu'un linge ce qui faisait contraste avec la couleur écarlate du sang qui coulait abondamment de son coup. La voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait la tira de l'horrible contemplation.

- Tu n'as rien, ça va ? demanda-t-il en la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Non, je n'ai rien, comme promis, sourit-elle, sauf si on compte les deux trois écorchures que j'ai ça et là.

- Tant mieux, j'étais terriblement inquiet, soupira-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry, toujours dans le tunnel, mais dans la tête de Voldemort, n'en menait pas large en voyant que chacun de ses gestes envers Tania reflétaient tendresse et affection. Voldemort se sépara de sa femme, leva sa baguette pour dégager Lucius de la cage de Nagini.

- Je regrette, dit-il froidement.

Puis, sans un regard pour l'homme, il s'empara de la main de Tania, fit léviter la cage protectrice de son serpent et, tous trois quittèrent la cabane. De retour dans sa propre tête, Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Ca va Harry?

- Oui, Hermione. Voldemort et Tania sont partis avec Nagini. Quant à Lucius Malefoy, il l'a tué.

- Magnifique, s'exclama Ron. Un Mangemort de moins, on progresse surtout s'ils s'amusent à s'entretuer.

- On va avoir un autre problème sur le dos, commença Harry. J'ai bien peur que le couple que forment Voldemort et Tania ne soit plus uni que nous le pensions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la voix de son pire ennemi s'éleva à nouveau. Le Lord se trouvait à présent dans le parc de l'école, Tania et une partie de ses Mangemorts à ses côtés.

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi…

Tania n'écouta pas plus longtemps le discours hypocrite de son mari. Rien que le fait qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne la dégoûtait. Jamais elle n'avait rencontrée une personne avec un si grand ego.

La jeune femme entendit vaguement que Potter avait une heure pour se rendre sinon Tom tuerait chaque personne qui se dresserait sur son chemin. Avec les autres, elle suivit son mari. Ils allaient attendre bien sagement dans la forêt interdite. Arrivé près d'une clairière, des Mangemorts allumèrent un feu et coupèrent du bois à coup de baguette magique pour pouvoir s'asseoir et se reposer.

Tania s'installa à côté de son mari qui lui prit fermement la main avant de plonger son regard dans le feu. Puis, Tania aperçut Bella qui venait dans sa direction. Lâchant la main de Tom, elle courut prendre son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Bella et toi ?

- Très bien, sauf que je ne sais pas où se trouve Severus. On combattait ensemble, mais je l'ai perdu de vue.

- Il n'est pas ici, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien, répondit Tania sachant pertinemment que Severus avait changé de camp en cour de route.

- Maître ! Maître, s'écria Yaxley. J'ai fait le tour et nous avons une quinzaine de manquants.

- Très bien et lesquels ? demanda froidement le mage alors que tous se regroupaient pour entendre les noms.

- Et bien, il y a Crabbe, Goyle, …

Le Mangemort cita les noms un par un parfois arrêté par l'un d'entre aux pour annoncer qu'un tel était mort et qu'un autre était blessé et resté sur place. Narcissa hurla de douleur quand elle entendit que son mari avait été tué. Bella s'occupa de sa sœur et l'emmena à l'écart. Quand elle entendit des noms qui la concernaient, Tania arrêta Yaxley :

- En ce qui concerne Mulciber et Travers, tous deux sont morts lors de l'explosion d'un mur. Et Rodolphus est mort.

- Comment, posa Tom comme à chaque fois sans faire attention au sourire de joie qui marquait le visage de Bellatrix heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de son imbécile de mari.

- Et bien, après l'explosion, commença-t-elle hésitante, Il a tué l'Auror Tonks et attaquait Laïna Lupin. J'ai voulu lancer un sort sur elle, mais j'ai, semble-t-il, mal visé et Rodolphus a percuté un mur de plein fouet. Il est mort sur le coup, désolé, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard perçant de son mari.

- Tu as mal visé, hein, répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive alors que les autres reculaient de deux pas. Seule Bella fit le contraire. Elle s'approcha de Tania et se mit un pas derrière elle, prête à prendre sa défense. Le Lord se leva et s'approcha de Tania pour ne s'arrêter qu'à dix centimètres d'elle. Tania plongea son regard dans le sien, elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de plier devant lui. Il s'abaissa soudain vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je sais que tu as très bien visé au contraire, tu n'as jamais su me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux Tania.

- Tu vas me tuer ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Non. Je t'ai promis que jamais plus, je ne lèverais la main sur toi, répondit-il à la grande surprise de sa femme. Une promesse est une promesse, souffla-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Tania fut parcourue de plusieurs frissons alors que Tom passait une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille pour demander à approfondir leur échange. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour du coup de son mari, comme elle en avait l'habitude, pour finir par se coller à lui.

Les Mangemorts, se sentant de trop, s'éloignèrent un peu du couple. La jeune Jedusor, s'apercevant que les mains de Tom se baladaient sous son chemisier, rompit leur baiser pour coller son front au sien en reprenant son souffle. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle lui lança :

- Attention où vous baladez vos mains Monsieur Jedusor. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes dans une forêt avec une quarantaine de personnes qui nous regarde.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le premier qui nous interrompt est mort, lui murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa charmante femme.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry venait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait vu les corps de Tonks, de Colin Crivey, et celui de tant d'autres de ses connaissances, étendu dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme avait également aperçu Max Lewis, l'ex-petit ami de Siri, inerte sur le sol. L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, soignait des dizaines de blessés parmi lesquels les jumeaux Weasley comptaient ainsi que Siri et son père Remus Lupin.

Voulant s'enlever toutes ses pensées de la tête, il saisit la Pensine de Dumbledore, dont le cadre était vide, et sortit de sa poche la petite fiole trouvée dans la marre gelée. Il versa le liquide d'un blanc argenté dans la bassine et y plongea la tête sans attendre. Il allait enfin savoir à qui ses souvenirs appartenaient.

A sa grande surprise, les premiers qu'il vit étaient ceux de Severus Rogue. Harry eut le plaisir de revoir sa mère, mais sa joie retomba bien vite quand il apprit qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait manipulé depuis le début. De souvenirs en souvenirs, il comprit que Rogue n'était pas un traître ni un lâche, juste un homme repli de culpabilité qui n'avait fait que le protéger. Severus Rogue avait toujours été de son côté.

Puis, des souvenirs d'une autre personne apparurent. Harry vit une pièce sombre qu'il connaissait : la salle aux prophéties. Il aperçut Tania qui regardait la sphère où son nom ainsi que celui de Voldemort était inscrit. Elle avait donc toujours su où elle se trouvait. Le décor changea et le Survivant se retrouva dans une pièce assez éclairée. Assis à une table devant un chaudron, Tania Jedusor discutait avec Severus Rogue. Celui-ci semblait contrarié.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous cachez Tania ?

- Ecoutez Severus, nous en avons déjà discuté. Vous ne me parlez pas des instructions que vous donne Dumbledore alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais quoi que se soit.

- Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes secrets et des mes mensonges et je continuerais à me taire sur le fait que vous espionnez Tom pour le compte de mon père, s'écria-t-elle en sortant.

Le décor changea de nouveau et le jeune homme se retrouva dans un bureau. Voldemort et Tania était assis l'un en face de l'autre. Soudain, elle prit la parole :

- Je sais que tu veux me demander comment j'ai découvert que tu possèdes des Horcruxes et je te répondrais que je n'ai fait que de simples déductions.

- Des déductions, répéta-t-il méfiant.

Un autre souvenir apparut. Cette fois-ci, il était dans le bureau du directeur. Tania et Albus Dumbledore semblaient en grande discussion :

- Je m'efforce d'essayer de sauver tout le monde, s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais !

- Non, si j'arrive à rendre Tom humain et à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fait que survivre pour une guerre qui n'a pas de sens, je pourrais sauver Potter.

- L'un doit mourir, Tania !

- Hors de question, je sais que je peux y arriver et Tom le sait puisqu'il ne m'a pas tué étant enfant. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il suffirait qu'une personne lui ouvre les yeux.

- C'est une pure folie !

- Oui, j'en suis consciente. Tout cela pourrait finir en un bain de sang, mais ne sommes-nous pas dans une situation où tout doit être tenté ?

- Dans quel camp es-tu à la fin ?

- Dans celui de la seconde chance ! J'ai bien l'intention de sauver Tom et Harry, conclut Tania.

Ensuite Harry revit la mort de Dumbledore et comprit que Tania avait fait semblant de le voir. Il su également qu'elle avait compris qu'il cherchait les Horcruxes pour les détruire et qu'elle n'avait rien dit à son mari.

Harry assista également à son transfert et comprit enfin pourquoi sa baguette avait agi toute seule. Il écouta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Laïna au ministère et s'étonna de savoir qu'elles étaient cousines.

Enfin, le dernier souvenir apparut. Tania insistait pour que Severus trouve un moyen de lui remettre la petite fiole contenant leurs souvenirs à tous deux. Il sortit la tête de la Pensine et se rendit compte des sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait tous deux. Severus avait bravé le danger de se faire démasquer pour donner des informations à Dumbledore, même une fois celui-ci mort.

Quant à Tania, elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout pour essayer de les sauver tout deux de cette folie. Grâce aux souvenirs de Tania, il savait enfin où se trouvait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard : à son coup. Harry devait tout tenter. Peut-être restait-il une chance infime pour que tout finisse bien pour lui comme pour Voldemort.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre. Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la forêt. Mais avant, ils devaient prévenir les autres que Severus était dans leur camp et surtout qu'il ne fallait faire aucun mal à Tania. Se ruant hors du bureau, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Avec quelques gestes de la main, il appela Siri pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Ca va Harry ? Où étais-tu passé ?

- Ca va, j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'aurais besoin de tes dons d'Elf pour que tu communiques une information à toutes les personnes qui sont dans notre camp.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer alors lit les dans mon esprit et transmet le aux autres quand je te ferais signe. Pour le moment, ne t'occupe que des souvenirs qui concernent Rogue.

- D'accord, fit-elle surprise, mais quel genre de signe dois-je attendre ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulut, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Harry, appela-t-elle. Ils sont vraiment dans notre camp ?

- Oui Siri ! Cela nous laisse une chance de vaincre.

- Bonne chance, je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Siri, fit-il une dernière fois avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves, les professeurs, les Aurors, les membres de l'Ordre et autres virent des souvenirs défilés devant leurs yeux. Alors qu'Harry pénétrait dans la forêt interdite après avoir dit à Neville de tuer le serpent coûte que coûte, il n'entendit pas les nombreuses exclamations de surprise et encore moins celle de joie et d'espoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'heure était presque écoulée, Harry Potter se retrouva prêt du cercle que formaient les Mangemorts. Invisible sous sa cape, il inspecta rapidement les lieux. Voldemort, assit sur un tronc d'arbre, serrait Tania dans ses bras. Tous deux regardait fixement le feu devant eux.

Assis autour du cercle, leurs fidèles conversaient à voix bases en jetant des regards inquiets au couple. Quand Yaxley et Dolohov revinrent de leur ronde, Voldemort releva la tête.

- Aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit Dolohov.

- Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë en regardant sa femme. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre.

Les Mangemorts semblèrent aussi effrayé qu'Harry en cet instant. Seul le Lord et Tania paraissaient calmes et serein.

- Il semble que je me sois…trompé, continua-t-il.

- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, rétorqua Harry en enlevant la cape.

Au son de sa voix, tous les Mangemorts se levèrent d'un même bon. Voldemort et Tania le regardaient fixement sans bouger, figés sur place. La jeune femme se leva en même temps que son mari. Le regard de celle-ci n'arrêtait pas d'aller de l'un à l'autre. Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Les Mangemorts poussèrent des exclamations de joie et de surprise. Hagrid, attaché à un arbre hurla après le Survivant. Le Lord prononça le nom de son ennemi comme s'il s'agissait d'un interdit tout en levant sa baguette.

Baguette que Tania ne quittait plus des yeux. Enfin, Voldemort murmura la formule de mort et tout s'arrêta.

Harry tomba dos contre terre, inerte semblait-il alors que Voldemort s'écroulait également sous les yeux ébahi de tous. Tania sentit sa respiration se couper sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Son mari étendu dans l'herbe. Etait-il mort ou inconscient ? Refaisant face à la réalité, la jeune femme tomba à genoux à ses côtés alors que les Mangemorts faisaient un cercle autour d'eux.

Tania, refusant de céder à la panique, se mit à secouer fébrilement son mari en l'appelant.

- Tom ! Tom, réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle. Aller debout !

- Maître…Maître, appelèrent également certains serviteurs.

Puis, Tania, n'y tenant plus, hurla son prénom d'un son à en déchirer les tympans. Quelques secondes passèrent puis, il bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Potter de son côté faisait pareil sans qu'il ne le sache. La jeune Jedusor, folle de joie s'écroula dans les bras de Tom qui se relevait en position assise sur le sol. Elle le serrait à l'en étouffer.

- Je vais bien, ça va. Je vais bien, Tania.

- Tu m'as fait peur, fit-elle en se relevant pour aider son mari.

- Le garçon…Est-il mort ? demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le corps d'Harry sans lâcher sa femme. Toi là-bas, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Narcissa Malefoy. Vas regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Tania regarda la sœur de Bellatrix s'accroupir près de Potter et mettre une main sous sa chemise pour sentir son cœur battre ou non. Cela ne dura qu'une minute, mais il lui sembla que Narcissa se relevait trop vite et que sa voix n'exprimait aucune joie quand elle déclara :

- Il est mort !

Alors que les autres se mettaient à hurler, à crier leur triomphe, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Narcissa détourna des yeux immédiatement avec un sourire en forme de grimace. Elle avait menti, comprit Tania.

Sans doute pour se venger de la mort de son mari et pour avoir l'occasion de pénétrer dans Poudlard afin de partir à la recherche de son fils.

Tania soupira de soulagement et répondit à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son mari et de Bella. Harry Potter était vivant. Tom leva plusieurs fois sa baguette pour lancer des sortilèges de douleur au jeune homme. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de s'en mêler, elle détourna le regard de la scène.

- Maintenant, dit Tom, allons au château et montrons-leur ce qu'est devenu leur héros.

Le Lord intima à Hagrid de porter dans ses bras le corps, présumé sans vie, d'Harry Potter. Dés lors, la procession victorieuse se mit en route vers le parc. Cela se fit dans vacarme monstre avec, en tête de groupe, Hagrid qui pleurait, les Mangemorts qui clamaient haut et fort leur joie. Tania, tenant la main de son mari qui avait Nagini sur les épaules, souriait de toutes ses dents en imaginant la tête que feraient les fidèles lors de la résurrection du Survivant.

Ils passèrent devant un troupeau de centaures à qui Hagrid tenta de faire la morale avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots incontrôlés. Certains Mangemorts insultèrent copieusement les hybrides au grand damne de Tania qui trouvait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Puis, d'un seul mot, Voldemort les fit s'arrêter en lisière de forêt.

Amplifiant magiquement sa voix, le Lord se plaça à côté du demi-géant et dit d'une voix qui résonna dans tout le château :

- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons…

Une vague de dégoût et de fureur s'empara de Tania. Tout son corps avait envie de crier l'injustice face aux monstrueux mensonges du mage noir. Comment osait-il bafouer le respect et l'espoir qu'avaient tous ses gens envers Harry Potter ? Une fois son petit discours victorieux et remplit de menace terminé, Voldemort leur ordonna d'avancer encore.

Alors que la nuit se dissipait lentement, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois et se déployèrent en une longue rangée. Tania, aux côtés de Bellatrix, regardait les gens sortirent du château par groupe pour voir le héros mort.

McGonagall sortit suivie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Siri qui poussèrent des cris de déchirement. Cette dernière s'écroula en larmes en hurlant le prénom du jeune homme. Bella se mit à rigoler de cette vision.

Bientôt, la foule de survivant hurlèrent et vociférèrent des injures à leur adresse. Voldemort, perdant patience, les fit taire d'un mouvement de baguette avant d'ordonner à Hagrid de déposer le corps de Potter à ses pieds. Alors que le Lord continuait à mentir sur les causes de la mort de l'Elu, Neville Londubat sortit des rangs en levant sa baguette avant d'envoyer un sort remplit de colère et de haine à Voldemort.

Seulement, le jeune homme se retrouva à la merci du mage qui, pour le punir et afin qu'il serve d'exemple, fit apparaître le Choixpeau magique qui lui enfonça sur la tête avant d'y mettre le feu. Devant les yeux horrifiés de Tania, Neville, incapable de bouger, prenait feu, sous les rires des Mangemorts et sous les hurlements de la foule de survivant.

Soudain, ce fut le tumulte total. Plein de choses se déroulèrent en même temps créant la panique chez tous. Le demi-frère de Hagrid arriva de nulle part et engagea un combat avec les deux géants du camp de Voldemort. Des bruits de sabots, des claquements d'arcs et des flèches s'abattirent sur les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs en criant de surprise.

Tous se précipitèrent vers le château, devenu seul lieu de refuge, pour éviter la charge des centaures. Profitant de la panique, Harry disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors que Neville, qui pu enfin se libérer du Choixpeau magique, en sortait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. D'un coup unique, il coupa la tête de Nagini aux pieds de Voldemort qui hurla de fureur.

Il régnait un chaos total. Tous, survivants et Mangemorts, se repliaient au château en évitant les pieds des géants, les centaures et autres sorts. Harry toucha plusieurs de ses ennemis qui tombèrent et furent écrasés par la foule prise de panique. Tania et Harry, qui essayait de retrouver le Lord, furent poussés à l'intérieur du hall brutalement se trouvant un moment côte à côte sans le savoir.

Alors qu'Harry défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses amis, subissant les attaques de Voldemort, Tania se retrouva dans la Grande Salle avec Bellatrix.

Les autres Mangemorts faisaient face aux nombreux Elfs de maison qui étaient armées de couteaux et autres lames ainsi qu'aux trois centaures qui avaient pénétré dans l'école. La quasi-totalité des troupes du Lord furent mises hors d'état de nuire.

Le reste des combats se déroulaient dans la Grande Salle, bondées de monde. Harry se fraya un passage. Voldemort était au centre et visait toute personne à sa portée. Tania et Bella balayaient la salle du regard. Yaxley et Ticknesse venaient d'être terrassé par plusieurs Weasley, Macnair fut projeté contre un mur par Hagrid alors Rockwood se faisait stupéfixier et que Greyback était jeté à terre par Ron et Neville.

Harry aperçut Narcissa Malefoy qui criait après son fils et Voldemort se battre avec McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley en même temps. A l'autre bout de la salle, il aperçut Tania et Bellatrix, dos à dos, faire face au couple Lupin, à Siri, Hermione et Luna ainsi qu'à Molly Weasley. Les deux amies avaient chacune trois adversaires en face d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus que ces deux combats. Toute la foule était rassemblée le long des murs, attendant leur dénouement. Voldemort semblait ne pas venir à bout de ses adversaires alors que de l'autre côté, le combat était partagé malgré la fatigue des combattants. Puis, surgissant de nulle part, Severus Rogue stupéfixia Bellatrix alors que celle-ci allait donner le coup fatal à Laïna Lupin.

Tania se retrouva avec sept baguettes pointées sur elle. Choisissant la carte de la sagesse, elle leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage et tendit la gauche, celle qui tenait sa baguette, à Severus.

- Merci Severus, dit Remus Lupin. Enfin, nous te tenons Tania Jedusor, ajouta-t-il à sa prisonnière.

- Ca s'est ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Oh si nous le savons ! s'écria Molly Weasley. Et moi qui te prenais pour une personne de bien, tu n'es en réalité qu'une sale garce, termina-t-elle en giflant Tania.

Celle-ci, sous le choc et la surprise, tomba sur le sol de pierre. Sa lèvre était en sang.

- Molly ! s'écria Laïna. Pourrais-tu te contrôler ? La violence ne sert à rien.

- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, répondit-elle avec dédain.

- Tu me le payeras, lança Tania.

Quelques Aurors arrivèrent et entourèrent la jeune femme. Plusieurs d'entre eux pointèrent leurs baguettes magiques sur elle tandis qu'un dernier la prenait par le bras et les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever. Sans ménagement, il lia magiquement les mains de la femme du Lord.

- Tu es bonne pour un long séjour à Azkaban, dit-il.

- Tu seras six pieds sous terre avant que je n'y mette un pied, répliqua Tania en le foudroyant du regard.

Severus eut un léger sourire en coin. Même dans les pires moments, la jeune Jedusor avait toujours le don de répliquer ce qu'il fallait.

- Personne ne t'a pas autorisé à parler, lança l'Auror qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Celui-ci s'avança, se mis face à elle et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Sous la douleur, elle se courba en deux. Severus, ne pouvant en tolérer plus, s'interposa.

- Je ne savais pas que les Aurors frappaient des prisonniers désarmé !

- Elle a tué l'un des nôtres…

- Taisez-vous ! cria Severus. Je vous interdis de la toucher, termina-t-il en soutenant son amie.

Bella et Tania se firent emmener dans un coin de la salle, juste au moment même ou Voldemort, par fureur de voir sa femme prisonnière et mal traitée, projetait en arrière ses trois adversaires qui s'écrasèrent durement sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Le mage noir leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Molly Weasley et les Aurors qui se trouvaient près de Tania.

- Je vais vous tuer un à un lentement pour avoir osé toucher ma femme, cria-t-il fou de rage. Vos familles subiront le même sort funeste, ajouta-t-il avant de lancer un premier éclair vert.

Au même moment, Harry leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- Protego !

Voldemort fit volte face et se retrouva devant Harry qui venait d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Des cris de stupéfactions et des acclamations se firent entendre de toute part. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment avant de se mettre à tourner autour d'un cercle invisible. Puis, Potter interdit à quiconque de l'aider ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le Lord.

- Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter ?

- Personne. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi.

- Erreur, ricana le Lord. Tu ne me croyais tout de même pas assez fou pour ne pas mettre l'un d'eux à l'abri. Même si tu me terrasses, reprit-il, je reviendrais encore.

- Pas cette fois-ci, répondit calmement Harry. Je sais où se trouve votre dernier Horcruxe. Je sais où se trouve le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est au coup de votre femme, ajouta-t-il devant la surprise de Voldemort en pointant Tania du doigt.

Tous les muscles de son corps devinrent tendus. Ce gamin savait, ce gamin pouvait le tuer. La seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit était : comment ?

- Une fois que vous serez mort physiquement, je détruirais le médaillon et tout sera fini pour vous, continua le Survivant.

- Encore faut-il que tu saches m'éliminer avant, rétorqua le mage.

- L'un de nous va partir pour de bon, comme la prophétie le dit, mais ce ne sera pas moi, dit Harry sur le même ton calme.

- Oh, tu te crois assez fort pour le faire alors que tu n'as jamais eu dans ta vie que de la chance face à moi, ricana Voldemort.

Tania écoutait attentivement chaque parole prononcée. La clé de leur survie allait dépendre de ces informations.

Harry parla alors de la prétendue chance et des prétendus hasards qui avaient fait qu'il avait, à chaque fois, combattu seul devant le Lord.

Maintenant encore, son sacrifice dans la forêt pour ses amis en était la preuve. La jeune Jedusor ne pu réprimer un soupire de soulagement quand Potter indiqua que son sacrifice avait protégé toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle.

Lord Voldemort ne pouvait plus tuer personne.

- Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? continua Harry.

- Tu oses…menaça Voldemort.

- Oui, j'ose, affirma-t-il. Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Voulez-vous savoir ?

Voyant qu'il tenait le mage noir en respect momentanément, il continua, touchant imperceptiblement la gourmette que Siri lui avait offerte. Celle-ci comprit qu'il s'agissait du signe attendu.

- Savez-vous que je suis encore en vie grâce à votre femme, grâce à Tania.

- Comment ? s'écria le Lord.

- Oui, elle vous a menti sur beaucoup de chose, Jedusor. Notamment, sur la trahison de Severus Rogue, mais encore sur le fait qu'elle savait que Dumbledore m'avait confié la mission de détruire vos Horcruxes et qu'il avait déjà détruit la bague de Gaunt, énonça Harry sous le regard effaré de Voldemort.

- Tu mens, cria-t-il.

- Non, Tom, il a raison, coupa Tania. Je t'ai menti sur beaucoup de chose.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle et Bella sentit le corps de son amie se crisper quand le Lord plongea son regard écarlate dans le sien, bleu. Utilisant tout le courage qu'elle possédait, Tania poursuivit :

- J'ai couvert Severus, j'ai sauvé Harry Potter le jour de son transfert en ordonnant à sa baguette de t'attaquer, je l'ai encore sauvé du poignard en argent de Bella quand il s'est enfoui du manoir des Malefoy.

Plus elle parlait, plus les yeux de Tom s'écarquillaient de surprise et de colère car en même temps, toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Voldemort, voyaient les souvenirs de Tania grâce à Siri.

- Je t'ai menti également à propos du fait que j'avais compris que mon père et Harry détruisaient tes Horcruxes. Et enfin, j'ai avoué à Dumbledore et à Laïna Lupin, ma cousine, que je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser tuer ce garçon et, que je t'en empêcherais par n'importe quel moyen, termina-t-elle.

- Et grâce à elle, reprit Harry. J'ai tout compris. Tania et Severus m'ont fait parvenir leurs souvenirs et cela m'a permis de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas avec vous, Jedusor, mais contre vous.

Le silence retomba. Voldemort n'en menait pas large. Il avait l'impression que les informations n'arrivaient pas à son cerveau. Continuant de fixer celle qui avait partagé sa vie, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux un instant. Soudain, un clac ! sonore suivit d'un bruit mat rompirent le silence et l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Bellatrix venait de se ruer sur Tania après de l'avoir giflée.

- Espèce de sale traîtresse ! cria-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire ça au Maître. Je pensais que tu l'aimais et que tu étais mon amie.

- Ne me juge pas Bella, répondit Tania alors que son amie levait de nouveau la main.

- Arrête un peu, Lestrange et calme-toi, ordonne Severus en l'empoignant fortement. Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Tania.

- Oui, ça va, je te remer…

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Tania, coupa Tom. Je t'ai fait confiance et ce aveuglément parce que tu le voulais.

- Tom, je…

- TAIS-TOI, hurla-t-il son visage reptilien montrant plus que jamais sa colère. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as joué la comédie avec moi. Tu m'as menti et trahi délibérément, cria-t-il de plus belle.

- Je t'en prie Tom, écoute-moi, supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour vous sauver Harry et toi de ta folie. J'ai fais ça pour nous. Je t'aime toujours !

- MENTEUSE, hurla-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu es bien comme ton défunt père : une manipulatrice, hurla-t-il encore en pointant sa baguette magique sur elle.

Aussitôt, Severus se plaça devant Tania pour la protéger d'un quelconque sort.

- Le seul crime de Tania est de vous aimez, Jedusor, lança Harry. Elle ne vous a jamais manipulé. Ses sentiments envers vous sont réels. Tania semble même être la seule personne au monde à avoir trouvé quelque chose de beau en vous. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir tuer la seule personne qui tient à vous ?

La remarque eut l'effet escompté, le Lord abaissa sa baguette et sans les quitter des yeux, dit :

- Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais te faire de mal, commença-t-il à l'intention de sa femme. Et je la tiendrais, mais saches qu'une fois tout ceci terminer, tu quitteras ma vie à tout jamais.

- Tom, s'il te plaît…

- Je te rends ta liberté, coupa-t-il. Quant à toi Severus, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'espion. Je te promets qu'avant que ma dernière heure ne soit venue, je me pencherais sur ton cadavre en souriant.

- Il faudrait déjà que vous m'éliminiez pour ça, fit remarquer Harry.

Tania baissa la tête encore plus peinée par les paroles de Tom que par une éventuelle menace de mort.

- Ne baisse pas les yeux ! Il n'y a que les faibles et les soumis qui font cela, lança Bella à Tania.

Ravalant avec difficulté ses larmes, la jeune femme releva la tête murmurant un faible " merci " pour écouter avec attention les paroles de Potter. Celui-ci expliquait pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau ne marchait pas totalement malgré la mort de Lucius Malefoy.

- Le véritable Maître le la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Tania écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Drago était le Maître de la baguette, impossible, selon elle. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire comme dans un flash. Le soir de la mort de son père, ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'avait désarmé, mais bel et bien Drago. Le pouvoir de la baguette lui revenait donc. Potter avait dit que Drago l'était. Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté dans ce cas. Et quand je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperais de Drago Malefoy…

- Mais il est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Harry. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette.

Le regard de Tania et des autres se posa sur la baguette que tenait Potter dans sa main. La jeune femme se rappela que le jeune homme avait arraché la baguette de Drago ainsi que deux autres des mains de ce dernier en s'enfuyant du manoir Malefoy. S'il disait vrai, alors Harry était le vrai Maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient par une fenêtre aveuglant la plus part des personnes, Voldemort et Harry levèrent leur baguette d'un même geste. Le premier prononça la formule du sortilège de mort au moment où le deuxième lançait celui de désarmement.

Lord Voldemort comprit son erreur de jugement au moment même où il sentit la Baguette de Sureau lui glisser des doigts alors que son propre sortilège revenant vers lui. Fermant les yeux comme acte de résignation face à la mort, les secondes lui parurent devenir aussi longues que des heures. Le Lord entendit vaguement une personne crier et une autre courir semblait-il. Puis, il sentit qu'on lui arrachait le collier de la mère de Tania qu'il portait autour du coup à la demande de cette dernière.

Voldemort ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant des exclamations de surprise et de stupeur. La première chose que le Lord vit fut Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui lui sortaient presque de la tête et son regard était dirigé vers les pieds de son ennemi. Voyant que tous regardaient le même endroit, le mage noir se résigna à faire de même, imaginant déjà le pire.

Baissant la tête et les yeux au sol, il se figea d'horreur. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé quand il avait cru entendre une personne courir. Tania, sa femme, était allongée, dos au sol, les yeux fermés, sa main droite tenant fermement le collier de sa mère. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne.

Tom eut soudain une sensation d'effroi et de vertiges qui lui parcourut le corps. Oubliant le reste du monde, il s'écroula à genoux aux côtés de sa femme, inerte. Les yeux toujours écarquillés d'horreur, il avança ses mains tremblantes au-dessus du corps de Tania. Il n'osait pas la toucher, croyant encore à un cauchemar.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du couple. A sa grande surprise, les épaules du mage noir se mirent à trembler convulsivement.

Un peu plus loin, il entendit un bruit de chute et il se retourna pour voir que Bella s'était écroulée en pleure et que Severus, la soutenant, avait également du mal à empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Soudain, un terrible hurlement se fit entendre et se répéta en écho dans le château.

Harry se retourna pour voir son pire ennemi, la tête levée vers le plafond magique, hurler toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blanchâtres.

Tom se mit à serrer aussi fort que possible le corps de sa femme. Il hurla plusieurs fois son prénom en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. Puis, il releva une nouvelle fois la tête et sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un :

- Pourquoi me prends-tu toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi ? Pourquoi ? cria-t-il.

Harry remarqua qu'il pleurait en silence comme bien d'autre dans la salle. Jamais il n'avait voulu que cela arrive, jamais il n'avait souhaité la mort de Tania. Il s'en voudrait éternellement. Les yeux embué par les larmes, il ne lâchait pas l'homme qui était son ennemi depuis si longtemps.

Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

- Tu m'as pris mon fils et maintenant ma femme, continuait Tom. Pourquoi me laisses-tu inlassablement en vie Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

Puis, baissant le regard sur sa femme, il murmura de façon audible à tous :

- Pourquoi as-tu donné ta vie pour moi Tania ? Je ne le mérite pas, je ne te mérite pas. Tu m'as aimé sans rien me demander, sans rien attendre de moi. Je suis tellement désolé, je regrette…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour éclater en sanglots comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sembla se calmer et dit :

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le dire : je t'aime Tania, je t'ai toujours aimée, souffla-t-il à la surprise de tous avant d'embrasser une dernière fois sa femme et de se retourner vers Harry. Je voudrais que tu achèves ce que tu as commencé. Tue-moi Harry Potter.

La demande fit l'effet d'une bombe à Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Devant le regard pénétrant et glacé du mage, il lança :

- Je ne tue pas les hommes blessés et sans armes.

Tom lui adressa un regard à la fois furieux et étonné. Puis, il déposa délicatement Tania sur le sol avant de se relever et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le jeune homme. Le Lord ne s'arrêta qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et lui dire de toute sa hauteur :

- Est-ce qu'il te semble que je sois sans défense, Harry Potter où faut-il que je tue l'un de tes amis de mes propres mains pour que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé, rugit-il.

- Je ne le ferais pas, rétorqua Harry catégoriquement.

Tom allait lui répliquer quelque chose, mais des exclamations et des cris de surprises se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

- Regardez ! C'est impossible ! s'écria Hermione.

A l'étonnement du Lord, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et écarquilla encore plus les yeux si possibles. Relâchant sa prise, Tom se retourna. Tania se tenait de bout, au milieu de la salle. Elle semblait épuisée et sa respiration était irrégulière. Son regard croisa celui de son mari, qui avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement, et lui sourit faiblement. Puis, elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol, mais Tom la rattrapa de justesse et la serra contre lui.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne respirais plus. Tania, je…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'écria-t-il en la regardant sans la lâcher. Hein, pourquoi ? C'était stupide et…

- J'étais presque sûre qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, coupa-t-elle en lui montrant le collier de sa mère qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite. C'est un Horcruxe, ajouta-t-elle, mon Horcruxe.

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'ai tué cet Auror il y a plus d'un an. Mon âme s'est déchirée et une partie s'est attachée au collier de ma mère, qui est le bien le plus précieux que j'ai, sans que je m'en rende compte.

- C'était risqué, commenta le mage. Risqué de t'interposer.

- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Et puis,…

- Si tu sautes, je saute, c'est bien cela, compléta-t-il.

- Oui, mais en parlant d'Horcruxe, je crois que le médaillon n'as pas supporté le choc, ajouta-t-elle en lui le montrant.

- Je me moque bien de ce fichu médaillon, rétorqua le Lord. Tu es vivante et s'est tout ce qui compte, fit-il en l'embrassant rapidement comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là. Tania ! appela-t-il.

- Oui, Tom.

- Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps, mais je manquais de courage pour me l'avouer.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je t'aime.

La jeune femme sourit avant d'embrasser son mari, d'abord tendrement puis, passionnément. Alors qu'il y répondait avec empressement, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, oubliant les gens qui les entouraient et les regardaient. Tom et Tania sentirent tous deux leurs magies se libérer et se mélanger alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec toujours plus de fougue.

Une douce chaleur les entourait quand la jeune Jedusor passa ses bras autour du coup de son mari. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'impression d'embrasser un autre homme. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Surprise, elle s'écarta vivement de son mari. L'homme qui était en face d'elle n'avait plus rien de Lord Voldemort.

- Tania, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il devant son air étonné.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais se rapprocha en avançant une main pour caresser le visage de l'homme. Le visage reptilien avait disparu. La bouche quasiment dépourvue de lèvres, le nez et les yeux en fente comme un serpent avait disparu ainsi que le teint blanchâtre. Devant elle se dressait le Tom Jedusor qu'elle avait vu en photo, mais avec une quinzaine d'année en plus.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les fines lèvres rosées, sur le nez fin et droit. Glissa sa main sous les yeux noirs brillant d'une légère lueur rouge avant de la passer dans une chevelure d'un noir de jais. A ce contact, Tom ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa femme qui reflétait son image, légèrement trouble. Il venait de comprendre que son apparence avait changée.

- Tom ? Tom Jedusor ? C'est bien toi ? murmura Tania.

- Ca toujours été moi, répondit-il simplement alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? questionna-t-elle.

- Dumbledore avait raison, lança Harry Potter.

- Raison sur quoi ?

- Sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'une personne t'ouvre les yeux, Tom. Et s'est ce que Tania a fait. Elle t'a appris à faire confiance, à t'attacher aux gens, et – le plus important – à aimer.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama-t-il.

- La prophétie disait : _"aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit"_ Et s'est ce que tu faisais Tom, tu survivais. Mais, maintenant que tu comprends et que tu ressens les notions d'amitié et d'amour, tu peux vivre pleinement.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que Merlin t'offre une seconde chance, compléta Harry avec un léger sourire. Oui, une seconde chance de vivre.

- Mon père savait tout cela n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tania.

- Oui. Il se doutait que la prophétie pouvait avoir plusieurs interprétations possibles.

- Donc, il m'a utilisée, conclu-t-elle.

- Disons qu'il t'a montré la voix à suivre, modifia Harry.

- Tu ne t'ais donc jamais libérée de son emprise si je comprends bien, dit Tom à sa femme.

- En fait, il connaissait à l'avance chacun de mes choix, chacun de mes gestes, répondit-elle.

- Dumbledore savait que sa fille était la clé de la prophétie…, commença le Survivant.

- Et qu'elle ne le décevrait pas, termina Tom.

- Albus Dumbledore voulait que tu vives Tom, s'exclama Harry. Il le voulait pour rattraper son erreur passée. Celle de ne pas avoir su te protéger de toi-même.

A ses paroles, un sentiment de culpabilité emplit le cœur du couple Jedusor.

Tom regrettait d'avoir laissé sa haine envers Dumbledore le dominer ce qui l'avait empêché de comprendre que le mage ne voulait que l'aider.

Tania, elle, s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de rattraper le temps perdu. Elle ne s'apercevait que maintenant que son père n'avait fait que la protéger. Avoir assisté à sa mort sans lever le petit doigt la hanterait toute sa vie.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-il devant l'air ahurit de Jedusor, c'est à toi de décider. Soit tu continues cette folie, soit…

- Soit tu reprends ta vie là où l'avait laissée Tom Jedusor, termina Tania.

Tom regarda sa femme avant de lever les yeux et de balayer la salle de son regard noir. Il détailla quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Notamment, la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger ou encore la famille Lupin, Severus Rogue qui tenait Bellatrix ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy qui serrait son fils dans ses bras. Son regard s'arrêta aussi sur plusieurs professeurs dont principalement Slughorn qui lui avait donné le secret des Horcruxes. Il détailla son ennemi, Harry Potter pour enfin reposer les yeux sur le visage angélique de sa femme.

Sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux, se reflétaient la fatigue, la peur, la tristesse, mais aussi le courage et l'espoir.

- Tom, appela Tania. Quoi que tu fasses et où que tu aille, je te suivrais.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit-il simplement. J'ai pris ma décision Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il.

Quelques murmures d'angoisse et de peur s'élevèrent dans la salle. Tom sentit sa femme se crisper contre lui. Tous appréhendaient la décision du mage noir.

- Je vais faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, commença-t-il.

Harry resserra sa prise sur la baguette de Sureau et sur celle de Drago. Au moindre geste, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- …ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, continua-t-il en regardant sa femme.

- Et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre enfant, ajouta Tania.

- Oui, et pour notre enfant, évide…Quoi, s'interrompit-il.

- Tu as très bien entendu Tom, répliqua Tania. Je suis enceinte.

Le Lord ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt en haussant des sourcils, plus qu'étonné comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Tom cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour chasser une image. Harry aurait pu trouver ça drôle si la circonstance n'était pas à la méfiance.

- Enceinte, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, confirma sa femme. D'un peu plus d'un mois.

- Oh oui, c'est…c'est…oui, balbutia-t-il ne trouvant, apparemment, pas ses mots.

- C'est, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et bien c'est…Wouao, fit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un : "C'est magnifique, je vais être père", ricana-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment sûre d'être enceinte, s'enquit-il.

- Oui Tom ! Sûre à cent pour cent.

- Enceinte ! C'est prodigieux, incroyable, magnifique, s'écria-t-il en la soulevant dans les airs. Merci Merlin !

- Tom, n'oublie pas ton devoir, fit-elle en pointant Potter du menton.

- Oui, évidement, répondit-il. Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de se détacher d'elle et de s'avancer vers Harry.

Tom s'arrêta à un mètre du Survivant, suivit du regard par tous. C'était l'instant de vérité. Tous les cœurs se serrèrent et toutes les mains se crispèrent sur leurs baguettes. Tom s'empara de la sienne en bois d'if sous l'œil médusé d'Harry qui leva aussitôt la sienne.

- Du calme Potter, fit-il en levant les deux mains avant de tendre celle qui tenait sa baguette.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif et le Lord répondit gravement:

- Je m'en remets à toi, Harry Potter et, à ton jugement. Je te donne ma baguette pour te prouver que je ne tenterais rien, ni sur toi, ni sur personne.

- D'accord, fit Harry en la lui prenant.

- J'arrête cette folie, continua-t-il. J'ai appris à mes dépends que détruire des vies n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir du pouvoir. Le pouvoir et la haine ne forment pas le ciment de la vie. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes, ajouta-t-il en retournant vers sa femme pour encercler sa taille de ses bras avant de passer d'une manière protectrice les mains sur son ventre.

- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, dit le Survivant en souriant. Et c'est le bon.

- J'ai été Lord Voldemort, termina l'ancien Lord, maintenant laissez-moi être Tom Jedusor.

De nombreuses exclamations de joie se firent entendre. Les gens se serraient dans les bras les uns des autres criant leur victoire et la fin de cette guerre. Main dans la main, le couple se dirigea vers Harry ce qui provoqua un nouveau silence.

- Je suis prêt à payer pour chacun de mes actes, reprit Tom, même si le prix n'est autre que ma vie. Je souhaite juste une chose.

- Laquelle, demanda Harry.

- Que Tania n'en subisse pas les conséquences. Comme tu l'as dit : son seul crime est de m'aimer.

- Très bien, fit le jeune homme. J'accepte ta condition. Il ne sera rien fait à la femme que tu aimes, Tom, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en lui tendant la main.

Le dit Tom la regarda avec méfiance avant de la serrer comme pour sceller un pacte.

- La guerre est terminée, firent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Le tumulte d'exclamations, de cris, des rugissements de joie reprit autour d'eux et Harry se retrouva avec une foule de gens autour de lui. Alors que le jeune homme faisait l'accolade avec ses meilleurs amis et embrassait sa petite amie Siri, le couple s'éloigna près de Bella et de Severus.

- Alors tout est fini, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Bella, tout est fini, affirma Tom. Severus, appela-t-il, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir Tania heureuse avec vous, Maître…heu…Tom.

Le changement d'appellation fit sourire l'ancien mage noir. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main alors que les deux femmes se prenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Tous les quatre se regardèrent et sourirent malgré les quelques Aurors qui les entouraient.

- Une nouvelle vie commence pour eux tous, remarqua Tania en regardant Potter et ses amis.

- Oui, mais aussi pour toi, fit Tom.

- Non, pour nous, corrigea-t-elle en prenant la main de son mari pour la déposer sur son ventre.

**Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous auras plût !! Ce chapitre est le summum de mon histoire…**

**A bientôt pour le dernier…**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer et profiter du reste des vacances, **

**Bisous, **

**Diaboliqua…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication, mais y a eu ma rentrée en seconde bac et l'horaire, les devoirs, les week-ends surbooké… Bref, chargée à bloc ! **

**N'empêche, vous reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et je remercie particulièrement MoonyAngie pour avoir écrit ma centième reviews. Merci de votre fidélité ! ! **

**Je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre d'Une Seconde chance de Vivre… Mais, il y a la suite en cours d'écriture : Les conséquences d'un passé oublié ! Je vais mettre le premier chapitre aujourd'hui qui se trouve être le dernier d'UCV… **

**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois…Pour mettre l'histoire en alerte, il vous suffit d'aller dans mon profil ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…et reviews ! **

_Chapitre 25 : Seize ans plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de seize ans que la bataille finale s'était déroulée. Seize ans que la communauté magique avait retrouvé son équilibre depuis la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. Cette journée de mai, jour de la bataille de Poudlard, avait marqué les cœurs et les mémoires à jamais.

Chaque année, une fête commémorative avait lieu chez les sorciers pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublie cette grande bataille. Des centaines de livres, de journaux parlaient du règne déchu du Lord et, l'histoire d'Harry Potter était racontée aux jeunes enfants afin que le courage des sorciers qui avaient participés à la sauvegarde de la liberté ne soit jamais oublié.

Non, le monde magique n'oublierait jamais le jour où près d'une cinquantaine de sorciers et sorcières avaient donné leur vie pour la liberté, le jour où Harry Potter avait défié une ultime fois le terrifiant mage noir, le jour où Tania Jedusor s'était sacrifiée par amour, et enfin, le jour où cette folie avait pris fin grâce à Voldemort lui-même.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

La célèbre école de sorcellerie a connu quelques changements. Notamment dans le corps professoral, mais aussi, dans l'entente des différentes maisons. En effet, les Serpentards avaient enfin oublié leur culture du sang noble et pur pour se rapprocher des trois autres maisons et surtout, de celle de Godric Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, l'union faisait la force.

Le ministère de la magie avait été entièrement réformé dans le but d'une politique plus libre. De plus, la diminution des familles de Sang-Purs était à son paroxysme alors que les né-moldus obtenaient enfin les mêmes droits que tout autres sorciers.

Harry Potter, dit le survivant, avait repris en main le Quartier général des Aurors avec son ami Ronald Weasley et sa femme Siri Lupin. Maintenant, les pouvoirs et les droits de ces défenseurs du monde magique étaient plus importants qu'avant. Cela leur permettait d'agir plus vite en cas de conflit et d'étouffer les rébellions d'anciens partisans du Seigneur Noir dans l'œuf. D'ailleurs, leur plus gros dossier n'était autre que le mage lui-même.

Le nouveau ministre en poste depuis la fin de la guerre – Kingsley Shacklebolt – ainsi que ses plus hauts conseillés avaient jugé inutile d'enfermer Lord Voldemort à la prison d'Azkaban. La raison de cette décision était simple.

Ce n'était pas des murs et quelques gardes qui allaient empêcher le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps de s'échapper. Aussitôt, le nouveau Magenmagot avait été réuni pour délibérer du cas de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Harry Potter s'était formellement opposé à sa condamnation à mort, jugeant que s'était la meilleure échappatoire possible pour le criminel. Des jours entiers de discussions et d'interrogatoires incessants furent nécessaires pour statuer sur les sorts du mage et de ses partisans appelé Mangemorts.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient écopé la prison à vie dans les cellules d'Azkaban, ce qui était tout a fait logique en vue de leurs odieux crimes. Quant au mage noir, celui-ci avait obtenu la liberté, mais avec une série de conditions à respecter jusqu'à ce que le ministère ait convenu que sa dette était payée.

Tout d'abord, le lieu de domicile de Tom Jedusor – qui n'était autre que le manoir Jones – fut entouré de divers champs de force magique qui permettaient de connaître les allées et venues des habitants ainsi que l'identité des visiteurs. Ensuite, le criminel et sa famille devaient aller à une audience disciplinaire chaque mois dans le but de subir un interrogatoire complet sur leurs agissements.

De plus, pas moins de cinq perquisitions, par an, étaient effectuées par les Aurors au domicile du mage. Bien sûr, les dates de ses fouilles n'étaient jamais communiquées à la famille ainsi, rien n'échappait aux membres du ministère. Et enfin, Tom Jedusor s'était vu interdire l'emploie, de quelque manière que se soit, de la magie pendant près de huit ans.

Comme promis, non sans grandes difficultés, Tania Elisa Jedusor fut graciée ainsi que Severus Rogue. Quant à Narcissa Malefoy et à son fils, Voldemort déclara qu'ils avaient agit sous la menace et sous l'usage du sortilège de l'Imperium.

En ce qui concerne Bellatrix Lestrange, celle-ci avait réussi à s'en tirer avec les mêmes conditions que l'ancien Lord grâce à on ne sait quel coup fourré.

Enfin, la communauté magique était libérée de la peur et de l'oppression du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Moldus et sorciers avaient retrouvé la paix et l'harmonie d'autre fois et chacun profitait du retour des jours heureux.

**Trente-et-un août, Demeure familiale des Scott…**

Harry Potter, trente-trois ans, était installé à la table de sa cuisine devant un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les bons soins de sa charmante femme.

Occupé à lire son rapport, il ne se retourna pas quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur sa femme qui pestait contre leur fils aîné.

- Il me demande de le réveiller et puis, il s'insurge parce que j'ose entrer dans sa chambre, marmonna-t-elle en retournant à ses toasts.

- Tu connais James, chérie. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut, ricana Harry. S'il n'est pas prêt pour prendre le Poudlard Express se sera de sa faute. Et puis, il n'est que sept heures.

- Oui, tu as raison. Lily et Albus sont réveillés et ne vont pas tarder à descendre. A quelle heure devons-nous retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

- Vers dix heures et demie, à la gare, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son rapport. Comment va Albus ?

- Il est stressé pour sa première rentrée, informa Siri.

- C'est normal, qui ne le serais pas, lui dit son mari en déposant son assiette dans l'évier pour ensuite embrasser sa femme avant de retourner à la lecture de son fameux dossier.

- Encore sur le dossier Jedusor, s'informa-t-elle.

- Oui, je relis le rapport de leur dernière audience. Il y a certaines choses qui ne me plaisent pas.

- Ah oui et les quelles ?

Harry ne pu répondre à la question car leurs trois enfants arrivèrent et inondèrent la cuisine de leur voix en parlant tous en même temps.

- Salut Man ! Salut Pa ! Bien dormi, lança James à la cantonade.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Qui veut un petit déjeuner, demanda leur mère.

- Alors moi, je voudrais des toasts, commença Lily.

- A la marmelade, continua James.

- Avec un jus d'orange, termina Albus.

- Ok ! Je vous fais ça. En attendant, allez terminer vos valises les garçons, ordonna Siri.

- Oui, maman ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en quittant la pièce suivis du regard par leur mère.

James Sirius Potter, tout juste quinze ans, ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, mais avait les traits fins et les yeux ambre de sa mère.

Quant à Albus Severus Potter, âgé de onze ans, il ressemblait plus à Siri, mais avec les yeux de son père.

- Excuse-moi Chéri, que disais-tu sur les Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle une fois sortie de ses pensées.

- Je disais que certaines choses m'inquiètent concernant leur fille.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? s'étonna Siri. Tu disais pourtant que leur famille était irréprochable.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais chaque fois que je vois Tara, il y a quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'à lieue la perquisition de leur manoir ? demanda sa femme.

- Oui, informa le Survivant. Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper personnellement des affaires de la jeune Jedusor.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, se moqua-t-elle. Il s'agit qu'en même d'un membre de ma famille.

- Non, Siri, je n'exagère pas ! s'offusqua son mari. Cela fait seize ans que je suis cette famille de près et je trouve que Tara Jedusor ressemble beaucoup trop à son père et ce, pas que physiquement.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiète pour rien Harry. Et même s'il y a un problème, Tania et Tom le régleront très vite. Ce sont de bon parent, il ne faut pas en douter. Cette perquisition va très bien se passer.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi, souffla ce dernier en terminant son café.

**A la même heure, Manoir Jones…**

Tania Jedusor se réveilla dans les bras de son mari comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude après dix-sept ans de mariage. Le soleil illuminait leur chambre et les berçaient d'une douce lumière. S'écartant du torse nu de sa moitié, elle sourit paisiblement à la vue de l'homme endormit.

Aujourd'hui âgé respectivement de quarante ans et de...– oui, enfin, disons que l'ancien Lord avait l'apparence d'un homme âge d'une bonne quarantaine d'années – le couple était toujours autant soudé et amoureux – sinon plus – qu'autrefois. Se redressant sur son coude droit, Tania caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son mari avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, Tom y répondit avant de renverser sa femme sur le lit pour avoir le dessus et approfondir leur échange. Maintenant, Tania ne se privait plus pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son époux. Rompant leur baiser et ouvrant enfin les yeux, Tom sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'attaquer au cou de sa femme.

- Bonjour ma douce, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Oui, bonjour, fit-elle en souriant. Mon amour arrête, rigola-t-elle en essayant vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de son mari qui continuait à couvrir son coup de baiser. J'ai des choses à faire, c'est la rentrée des enfants aujourd'hui.

- Oh, je t'en prie, soupira-t-il. Il n'est que sept heures quart et le train ne part qu'à onze heures. On a le temps, non ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Je sais, mais…

- Je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais je dois vraiment…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase que son mari l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche et que ses mains se baladaient un peu partout. Puis, il s'arrêta d'un coup et s'écarta de Tania.

- Bon et bien, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, puisque tu as des choses à faire, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Tania lui envoya un regard noir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil : 7h20. Faisant rapidement le calcul, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas 3h40 pour prendre sa douche, s'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner. Tom tourna la tête vers sa femme avec un sourcil levé et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu ne te lèves pas ?

- Tais-toi, lança-t-elle en posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Et bien, les bonnes résolutions du matin se sont volatilisées, on dirait.

- Arrête de te moquer, souffla-t-elle en continuant à l'embrasser. Et puis, le petit déj peut attendre. J'ai plus urgent à faire pour l'instant.

Ne se faisant pas prier une seconde de plus, l'ancien Lord reprit là où il en était resté cinq minutes plus tôt. Un étage plus bas, une jeune fille sortait de sa salle de bain personnelle fraîchement lavée et habillée. Contournant son lit, elle se regarda dans le grand miroir pour voir le résultat. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle se trouvait particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Tara Erika Jedusor était une jeune fille de quinze ans. Elle possédait des magnifiques cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés comme ceux de son père, de profonds yeux noirs avec, parfois une lueur écarlate qui y brillait.

Son regard était dur et pénétrant accentuant encore plus les traits fins de son visage pâle et de ses fines lèvres rosées. Elle était d'une beauté froide comme son père. En fait, c'était son portrait craché. Une magnifique robe vert émeraude faisait ressortir ses cheveux.

Le deuxième étage était réservé aux enfants du couple Jedusor. Toute une partie en avait été transformée. Ainsi, deux chambres étaient reliées entre elle par un grand salon central qui donnait sur le couloir. Salon qui était dans les couleurs crème pour donner un effet neutre à l'endroit.

Tara s'arracha à son reflet pour terminer de préparer sa valise. Valise qu'elle tira jusque dans le salon où se trouvait déjà son frère. Celui-ci était nonchalamment installé dans un grand canapé de couleur beige. Le bruit des talons de Tara lui fit relever la tête.

- Bonjour Tara, lança-t-il chaudement.

- Bonjour Théo, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La jeune femme sourit à son frère avant de prendre des affaires dans son bureau qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ce dernier dans le salon. Le jeune homme la regarda faire sans rien dire.

Théo Erwan Jedusor, âgé de quinze ans, possédait de cours cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océans comme ceux de sa mère. Son regard était calculateur et pétillant de malice. Les traits fins de son visage légèrement hâlé et ses lèvres rouges carmin lui conféraient un air doux et amical.

Il était l'exact portrait de sa mère. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge sang qui faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Tara et Théo étaient jumeaux. Malgré leur physique et leur caractère opposé, ils s'entendaient à merveilles et étaient inséparables depuis leur naissance.

- Ouf, enfin fini, s'exclama Tara en bouclant sa valise. Tu sais si les parents sont levés ? demanda-t-elle à son frère en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il simplement en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Contente de rentrer à Poudlard ?

- Evidement ! Bien que cette année va être particulièrement difficile avec les B.U.S.E.S, mais on est des Jedusor, non ? Alors on s'en sortira haut la main, fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? proposa-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers une table où reposait des verres et une carafe.

- Oui, merci.

- Dis-moi Tara, on s'est toujours parlé franchement, non ? On partage tout.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question, s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Et bien ! commença-t-il. J'ai appris de source sûre que tu es devenue, ce que l'on appelle dans ta maison, l'Aînée des Serpentards.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds bien vite suivis d'un sourire dont leur père et elle avaient le secret.

- En effet, on t'a très bien informé, lança-t-elle. J'ai été élue Aînée, fit-elle non sans une once de fierté.

- Des félicitations s'imposent ! Enfin, si j'ose dire.

- Oh je t'en prie Théo, s'écria Tara. Ne commence pas ! Etre l'Aînée des Serpentards ne veut pas dire être mauvais. Cesse avec tes idées bien arrêtée de Gryffondor.

- Je ne faisais que te taquiner Tara, fit remarquer son jumeau.

- Oh, désolé, je ne l'avais pas pris dans ce sens, s'excusa-t-elle. Et je suppose que s'est Mindy Wilford qui te l'a dit ?

- En effet !

- Cette fille n'a jamais su tenir sa langue. Elle n'est pas vraiment digne d'être à Serpentard, conclu-t-elle avec dédain.

- Peut-être, mais faut dire qu'elle a le béguin pour moi ! s'exclama Théo. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante !

- Je te plains mon frère. Personnellement, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier : elle a peur de moi.

- Elle a peur de toi parce que tu l'as menacée de la découper en petits morceaux si elle continuait à te suivre partout, lui fit-il constater.

- Oh oui, peut-être, admit Tara. Je ne vais pas finir à Azkaban pour ça ! Il n'empêche que cette Mindy ne va plus crier à qui veut bien l'entendre mais moindre fait et geste.

- Oui, c'est sûr, conclut son frère en lui jetant un regard en coin qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Tient, s'exclama sa jumelle. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je dois prendre un des mes livres que cette cruche aimerait bien lire. Excuse-moi un instant, termina-t-elle en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie ! Surtout, prends ton temps, ajouta Théo tout bas en se levant également.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, il s'approcha de la valise de Tara posée sur l'un des fauteuils. Posant une main sur celle-ci, il l'ouvrit en murmurant :

- Il faut que je sache, que je confirme mes soupçons.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint avec le livre en question qu'elle rangea dans sa valise. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé où était assis son frère, quelques coups furent frappés aux doubles portes du salon.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les doubles portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur leurs parents qui se tenaient par la main avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Bonjour les enfants, s'exclama le couple.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, fit Tara en les embrassant.

Théo, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Et bien Théo, lança son père. On dirait que tu dors debout ! Aurais-tu trop pensé à une jeune fille cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu peux causer toi, s'indigna Théo. Pas la peine de vous demandez pourquoi vous ne vous levez que maintenant.

Le couple échangea un regard complice. Décidemment, leurs enfants ne les connaissaient que trop bien.

- On a juste fait la grâce matinée et prit une douche, c'est interdit, s'offusqua faussement Tania.

- Oh, je t'en prie maman, s'indigna Tara. On n'est pas aveugle. Vous avez toujours…

- …cet air béat et…, continua Théo.

- …ce sourire en vous tenant par la main…poursuivit Tara

- …en nous disant que vous venez de faire une grâce matinée, termina Théo.

Tania et Tom se regardèrent avec une mine étonnée. Avec les jumeaux, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez dépassé l'âge de faire des galipettes sous la douche, lança une voix derrière eux.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les jumeaux et leurs parents se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Près de la porte d'entrée, se tenait un jeune garçon d'environs onze ans. Thomas Eric Jedusor était le petit dernier de la famille. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu plus longs que ceux de son frère aîné et des yeux noirs pétillant de malice.

Il possédait les mêmes traits fins et le teint pâle que Tara, mais avait les lèvres rouge carmin de son frère. Thomas était le parfait mélange de ses parents. A la remarque audacieuse du bonhomme, tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

- Et bien Thomas, commença Tom. D'où tiens-tu ce genre de réplique ?

- C'est Tara ! lança le petit garçon. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à Théo une fois !

- Hey ! s'exclama la concernée. Depuis quand espionnes-tu mes conversations avec Théo petit monstre ?

- Depuis que tu laisses la porte grande ouverte quand je passe devant, rétorqua-t-il.

Face à la répartie de son jeune frère, Tara ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de faire un imperceptible sourire que seul son père remarqua.

- Et bien, regardez-moi ça ! Le petit homme devient un vrai Jedusor à ce que je vois !

- Parce que je n'étais pas un vrai Jedusor avant ? demanda Thomas.

- Bien sûr que non ! lâcha Théo.

- Tu n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon…, continua sa jumelle.

- …qui allait pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman, poursuivit le jeune homme.

Pour se moquer encore plus de leur petit frère, les jumeaux mirent en scènes leurs paroles. Théo se mit à genoux devant Tara en se tenant le doigt.

- Maman, maman, regarde ! Je me suis coupé ! fit Théo avec une petite voix.

- Mon pauvre petit bébé ! Viens dans mes bras. Je vais regarder à ça ! répondit Tara en imitant le ton maternel de leur mère.

Le couple Jedusor était ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Décidemment, les jumeaux ne reculaient devant rien.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, cria Thomas en se mettant à courir après ses aînés. Vous allez me le payer !

Les trois enfants disparurent du champ de vision de leur parent.

- Et bien ! Qu'ont-ils mangé pour être aussi enragé ce matin ? questionna Tania.

- Aucune idée ! s'exclama son mari.

- Désespérant ! soupirèrent-ils d'une même voix en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Les trois enfants furent les premiers à entrer dans la pièce. Une femme d'âge mur s'affairait déjà devant les fourneaux alors qu'un homme lisait la gazette installé à un coin de la longue table. En les reconnaissant, les jumeaux s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix :

- Marraine ! Parrain ! Vous êtes de retour !

Tara sauta dans les bras de la femme alors que Théo sautait dans ceux de l'homme.

- Alors comment vont nos deux futurs préfets, demanda la marraine.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Théo en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Tara faisait de même avec son parrain.

Un petit raclement de gorge les fit tous se retourner. Ils en avaient presque oublié le couple Jedusor et Thomas qui regardait toujours les jumeaux d'un œil noir. Avec un grand sourire, Tania se rapprocha de son amie de toujours.

- Alors Bella, enfin de retour ?

- Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de nous.

- Ca nous ne le savons que trop Severus, s'exclama Tom en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

Après les réjouissances, la petite bande s'installa à la table pendant que Bella et Tania terminaient le petit déjeuner pour tous.

- Des crêpes, ça vous dit ?

- Super idée, mam, acquiesça Thomas.

- Au fait, comment se sont passé ces quinze jours en amoureux, demanda Tom au couple.

- Fort bien ! rigola Severus. Pour une fois, nous ne nous sommes pas engueulez.

- Et bien, cela tiens du miracle ! se moqua Tania. Et moi qui pensais que Severus nous reviendrait dans une boîte d'allumettes.

- N'exagère pas Tania, fit Bella. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, n'est-ce pas toi qui avais menacé Drago d'un tel sort ?

- Hum, hum ! Qui veut du sucre sur ses crêpes, lança Tania à la cantonade pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Bella.

Le brouhaha des conversations emplit bientôt la pièce. Seule Tania n'y participait pas. Elle préférait écouter et regarder. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus pris un petit déjeuner tous ensemble. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, Bellatrix et Severus vivait dans une aile du manoir à la demande du couple Jedusor. N'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, ils n'avaient pu refuser.

Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre et, une fois l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie pour Bella levée, cette dernière et Severus s'étaient décidé à se marier. Le parrain et la marraine de leurs trois enfants formaient un couple plus que surprenant dont les chamailleries étaient devenues légendaires. Un magnifique sourire orna les lèvres de Tania au surgissement d'un vieux souvenir.

- Je peux savoir la raison de ce sourire, ma douce, susurra Tom à son oreille.

- Oh, je me souvenais juste de notre premier anniversaire de mariage. On avait fait une ballade à cheval et on était tombé sur Bella et Severus qui se promenaient, tu te souviens ?

- Et comment, rigola-t-il les autres écoutant attentivement le couple. Ce n'est pas la fois où Bella a traité Severus de rustre et lui de cinglée ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais traité de rustre.

- Comment ça, bien sûr que tu l'as dit. Tu avais même ajouté que j'étais buté et méprisant, s'indigna Severus.

- J'étais en colère et puis, tu m'as bien dit que j'étais cinglée, s'écria sa femme.

- Et tu l'es toujours, rassures-toi, informa-t-il.

Leur dispute continua tout le long du petit déjeuner sous les rires des jumeaux et de Thomas. Tom et Tania échangèrent un regard en roulant des yeux. Apparemment, ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux-là.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait les stupéfixier, suggéra Tania.

- Non, et puis, Bella va s'en charger pour nous, répondit-t-il alors que l'ancienne Mangemort tenait sa baguette en main.

- C'est du déjà vu, firent-ils en même temps avant de s'embrasser sous les menaces de Severus à sa femme.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à grande vitesse et l'heure de partir approchait à grand pas. Bella et Severus leur souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée avant de quitter le manoir pour transplaner à Poudlard. En effet, Severus avait obtenu le poste de directeur adjoint de l'ancestrale école après la fin de la guerre. Ce qui, bien sûr, en avait étonné plus d'un.

Les valises une fois prêtes dans le hall, les enfants n'attendaient plus que leurs parents.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Thomas qui commençait à paniquer pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

- Je parie qu'ils sont encore dans la cuisine occupé à s'embrasser, soupira Tara. Je vais les chercher.

- Pas la peine, nous voilà, s'exclama son père.

- Ca va aller, chéri, demanda Tania à son jeune fils.

- Oui, mais j'ai peur pour la répartition, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison aller.

- Vas à Serpentard, comme Tara et moi, suggéra son père.

- Où à Gryffondor, lança Tania.

- Oui, approuva Théo. Comme maman et moi.

- Non, mais vous vous entendez, s'écria Tara. Ne les écoute pas Thomas. Va dans la maison qu'il te plaît le plus, répondit-t-elle en miniaturisant les valises pour les mettre dans une poche de son long manteau.

- Et comment savoir laquelle me convient le mieux, interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien, cela dépend de ta personnalité, de tes choix et de tes envies ainsi que du but que tu souhaites atteindre. Si tu es courageux, hardis et fort, tu rejoindras Gryffondor, commença-t-elle.

- Si tu es malin, rusé et roublard, tu iras à Serpentard, continua Théo.

- Si tu es loyal, juste et patient, Poufsouffle t'accueillera certainement, poursuivit sa jumelle.

- Et enfin, si tu es réfléchi, sage et érudit, Serdaigle te voudra aussi, termina le jeune homme.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix, informa Tara, mais où que tu ailles, nous serons tous fier de toi, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- La voix de la sagesse à parlé, lança une voix à l'autre bout du hall.

- Merci grand-père, dit Tara en souriant au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Tient bonjours, grand-père, lancèrent joyeusement les deux garçons.

- Bonjour les enfants ! répondit-il en fixant la petite famille d'un regard bienveillant. Tom ! Tania.

- Bonjour, papa ! Bonjour Albus, firent-ils ensemble avec un petit sourire.

- Allez en route, Poudlard nous attend, s'exclama Thomas joyeusement.

- Une minute, s'exclama le vieil homme.

Les Jedusor se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble qui fit sourire le mage.

- Qu'y a-t-il papa ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, Tania, sourit Albus. J'aimerais juste parler aux enfants avant que vous ne partiez.

- Pas de problème, s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Approchez jeunes gens, rigola l'ancien directeur.

- Alors grand-père, que veux-tu nous dire ? demanda Théo.

- Et bien ! Tout d'abord, je voulais souhaiter une excellente rentrée à notre jeune Thomas, commença le sorcier après s'être assuré que sa fille et son gendre ne les écoutaient pas.

- Merci grand-père, lança joyeusement le garçon.

- Comme beaucoup d'autre avant toi, tu as peur de ta répartition. Mais saches que, comme l'a dit Tara, le choix se fait selon la personnalité et les capacités du jeune sorcier.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore mettre un mot sur ce que je suis, coupa Thomas.

- Cela se fera plus tard, répondit le mage. Un jour, tu seras à quelle destinée tu es promis. La seule chose que je peux te dire pour t'éclairer est que se ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui définissent ce que nous sommes, se sont nos choix.

Tara et Théo furent frappé par les quelques mots du mage, mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Tous deux échangèrent un étrange regard que leur grand-père capta.

- Nous devrions tous les trois méditer sur ses sages paroles, n'est-ce pas Théo ? dit Tara d'une voix sans émotion aucune qui rappelait à Albus une certaine personne.

- Merci grand-père pour tes conseils, j'en tiendrais compte, s'exclama Thomas avec un sourire avant que Théo ne rétorque. Bon, j'y vais ! A bientôt !

- A bientôt Thomy ! répondit le mage.

- Veux-tu nous dire quelque chose également grand-père, questionna Théo.

- Oui, je tiens à vous dire combien je suis fière de vos nominations de préfets. Vous suivez le même chemin scolaire que vos parents. Chemin scolaire qui est-on ne peut plus brillant.

- Merci, dit Théo. Nous sommes content que…

- Il y a toujours moyen de faire mieux, coupa Tara avec froideur. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucunes limites aux capacités magiques d'un sorcier. Je pense, et vous serez surement d'accord avec moi, que je n'ai pas encore développé tous mes pouvoirs.

- Tu en es à ce point sûre, Tara ? questionna avidement Dumbledore.

- Oui, je suis absolument sûre d'être un jour plus puissant que mère, père ou vous ne l'êtes jamais été.

- Alors, prouve-le, encouragea-t-il, mais fait attention où tu mets les pieds jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos mises en garde, s'exclama-t-elle dédaigneusement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour me surpasser. Sur ce, au revoir.

La jeune fille se retourna sans un regard de plus, observée par Albus Dumbledore. Tara était identique à Tom sur bien des points. Toujours la même démarche assurée et volontaire. Toujours le même visage impassible de toutes émotions. Toujours la même voix froide et tranchante. Toujours le même esprit déterminé et manipulateur. Toujours le même combat.

Bien que, quelques fois, Tara laissait tombé le masque qu'elle portait et se montrait telle qu'elle était : une adolescente pleine de vie. Mais, comme son père avant elle, Tara conservait une certaine distance entre elle et son grand-père. Le vouvoiement, qu'elle était la seule à pratiquer envers lui, en était l'une des preuves. Cette jeune fille, il le savait, apporterait beaucoup au monde des sorciers, en bien ou en mal.

Tara sortit dans le parc, là où ses parents et Thomas les attendaient pour transplaner.

- Alors grand-père, appela Théo. J'ai raison de m'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être ! admit le mage.

- Que dois-je faire à propos de…enfin, à propos de ce que j'ai trouvé…tu vois, hésita-t-il.

- Laisse-la continuer, répondit le sorcier. Mais, garde un œil sur elle, d'accord Théo ?

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi grand-père, répliqua le jeune Jedusor avec une certaine fierté.

- Je le sais Théo, je le sais.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille ! lança-t-il. Ils m'attendent.

- Oui. Vas-y mon garçon. Et bonne rentrée ! termina le mage avant de quitter son cadre.

Théo rejoignit les membres de sa famille dans le parc. Tous parlaient joyeusement. Le voyant arrivé, Tara s'écria :

- Alors, que te voulait-il le vieux fou ?

- Tara, s'indigna sa mère.

- Oh, je t'en prie Tania, ce n'est pas une insulte, rétorqua Tom.

- Mais oui maman, comme papa le dit, ce n'est nullement une insulte, fit Tara avec un regard en coin vers son père qui voulait dire le contraire.

- Je vous ai à l'œil tout les deux, se méfia Tania.

- Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt parce que moi, j'en ai marre d'attendre, clama Thomas.

- Oui, on y va, rigolèrent les autres.

Les trois enfants se mirent en route suivit par leurs parents qui échangèrent un regard complice. Oui, ils étaient extrêmement fiers de leurs enfants.

**Gare King's Cross, 10h30… **

La famille Potter venait de passer la barrière magique qui donnait accès à la voix 9 ¾. Bien vite rejoint par Hermione et Ronald Weasley accompagné par leurs deux enfants, Rose, qui entrait en quatrième année, et Hugo.

- Alors, comment va la famille Potter, demanda Ron.

- On ne peut mieux, n'est-ce pas Albus, lança Harry.

- Oui, on…on ne peut mieux, répondit le jeune garçon plus blanc qu'un Malefoy.

- Le stress d'une première rentrée à Poudlard, éluda Hermione.

- Bah, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Siri. Tout ira bien.

Alors que tout ce petit monde discutait de chose et d'autre, James revint avec un grand garçon d'environ dix-sept ans qui était le portrait craché de Remus Lupin.

- Tient, Teddy, s'exclama joyeusement Siri en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Salut grande sœur ! Salut Parrain ! ajouta-t-il en faisant l'accolade à Harry.

- Prêt pour ta dernière année à Poudlard, demanda Hermione.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis déjà nostalgique à cette seule idée. Je ne sais pas si Siri vous l'a dit, mais je suis le nouveau Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor.

- Non, nous n'étions pas au courant, s'exclama Ron. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Oui, toutes mes félicitations également, rajouta Hermione. Tu le mérites.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! Même si je vais devoir cohabiter avec une Serpentard.

- Au fait Teddy, lança Siri. Tu ne nous à pas dit si Victoire était préfète elle aussi avec James.

- Et bien non !

- Ah bon, s'étonna Harry. Et qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de…

Teddy fut contraint d'interrompre sa phrase car les cris d'un groupe de Serpentards qui s'approchait d'eux le fit taire.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes Mindy, s'écria une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Non, je t'assure que c'est vrai, s'exclama la fille en la suivant de près. Ma sœur est la Préfète-en-Chef de Serpentard.

- Donc, elle a accès à la liste des nouveaux préfets, continua un garçon qui se tenait à côté.

- Oui, c'est ça !

Alors que le petit groupe passait à côté des Potter et des Weasley, la jeune fille en tête s'exclama avec dédain :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus à choisi ce garçon pour être préfet !

- Et, jeune fille ! interpella Harry.

Le groupe s'arrêta, mais aucun des jeunes gens ne se retourna pour autant.

- Il faudrait que toi et tes camarades appreniez à avoir un peu plus de respect pour le directeur adjoint de votre école.

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna et s'avança vers Harry et ses amis. La laissant passer, les autres élèves se rapprochèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent assez proches pour pouvoir distinguer leur visage, Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, mais j'ai cru, pendant un instant, que vous me donniez une leçon de respect.

- Tara et Théo Jedusor, murmura-t-il.

- Dis-moi Théo, continua la jeune Jedusor. N'est-ce pas uniquement nos parents et nos professeurs qui ont le droit de nous faire une telle remarque ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, accorda son jumeau. Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Severus Rogue est notre parrain, ajouta-t-il.

- Chose qui d'ailleurs est incompréhensible, s'exclama James avec un air de dégoût.

- Boucle-la monsieur le Préfet, s'interposa Théo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as "Jeux du sort" ? lança le jeune Potter en s'approchant dangereusement. T'es jaloux ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon frère serait jaloux puisque nous sommes également nommé préfets, répliqua Tara.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

- Et oui, s'enthousiasma l'aînée des Jedusor. Mon cher jumeau va tenir compagnie à votre fils.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'éclater James !

- La ferme Théo, s'écria-t-il.

- Ne t'énerve pas James, tenta Hermione. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Il est clair que Severus Rogue n'a plus toute sa tête pour être non seulement le parrain de ces enfants, mais en plus pour les avoir nommé préfet, poursuivit-elle avec un dédain non dissimulé.

- Si j'étais toi, lança Tara, je ne parlerais pas sur ce ton, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent des yeux. Même quelques Serpentards qui accompagnaient les Jedusor furent surpris. Ce nom caractérisant les nés-moldus n'était quasiment plus utilisé.

- Tara, s'indigna son jumeau. Je trouve que tu…

- De quel droit te permets-tu d'insulter ma mère, Jedusor, s'écria Rose.

- Je m'en permets le droit parce que je ne dois aucun respect à cette…femme, dit-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Tara, je t'en prie, lança son jumeau en la prenant par l'épaule. Arrête avant que cela ne dégénère.

La jeune fille allait acquiescer et dire au groupe de Serpentard que le spectacle était terminé quand Hermione s'avança vers les jumeaux avec détermination.

- J'aimerais te dire une chose Tara Jedusor dont tu ne sembles pas être au courant.

- Ah oui ! s'étonna la jeune fille. Et laquelle, je te prie, demanda-t-elle en continuant de tutoyer son aînée sans aucun respect dans la voix.

- Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, commença-t-elle, je travaille au département de la justice magique.

- Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Où je veux en venir ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est très simple pourtant ! Les injures sur le sang d'un sorcier sont proscrites dans plusieurs textes de loi. Il me suffirait de dire un seul mot au ministre pour que cela devienne une interdiction totale.

- Tu n'oserais pas, menaça Tara commençant à voir où la née-moldu voulait en venir.

- Oh que si ! Avec cette interdiction, tu pourrais être renvoyée de Poudlard et ce, définitivement, termina-t-elle fière d'elle.

Harry Potter, resté silencieux pour mieux observer même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, tenta de décomposer la réaction des deux Jedusor, mais en particulier de Tara.

La jeune fille affichait toujours un air impassible et froid même s'il voyait une petite vaine palpiter à sa tempe, signe d'une grande fureur. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une intense lueur rouge. Il avait déjà vu ça dans le regard du petit Tu-Sais-Qui de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le jeune garçon, lui, boulonnait littéralement de rage et cela se voyait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Harry devait bien le reconnaître : Tara était à son père ce que Théo était à sa mère. L'aînée de la famille Jedusor avança d'un pas.

- Tes menaces insipides ne me font pas peur, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

- Tara, murmura son frère.

D'un geste de la main, elle le fit taire.

- Sache qu'une personne telle que toi ne mérite aucune marque de respect de ma part, ni d'aucun membre de ma famille, continua-t-elle. Tu n'es que la Sang-de-Bourbe qui a voulu tuer ma mère.

- Tara, arrête !

- Non Théo, fit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix ce qui attira l'attention des personnes proches. Cette femme a essayé d'ôter la vie à notre mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de notre défunt frère.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…

- Non, elle aurait mérité que notre mère la tue, continua-t-elle toujours calmement ce qui contrastait avec ses paroles colériques. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe sait que si elle est encore là, c'est parce que Tania Jedusor a un cœur en or.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. James et Ron s'en prenait à Théo alors que Tara devait subir les attaques verbales de Rose et d'Hermione.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a autorisé à utiliser ce nom infâme, Tara ? demanda Tom Jedusor qui s'approchait accompagné de sa femme et de son plus jeune fils.

Tous se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants ce qui les fit taire d'un coup.

- Je t'ai posé une question Tara, dit Tom.

- Père, commença-t-elle. Cette femme a osé insulter notre famille et me menacer.

- Théo ?

- Je confirme maman.

- Il n'empêche que vous m'avez désobéi, s'exclama Tom Jedusor.

- Père…

- Non Tara ! coupa-t-il sèchement. Je vous avait formellement interdit de vous approchez de la famille Potter et Weasley.

A la surprise générale, les jumeaux Jedusor baisèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, Tara releva la tête et fit un pas vers l'ex mage noir.

- M'accorderiez-vous votre pardon père, demanda la jeune femme.

Harry Potter écarquilla des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas ! Depuis quand Tara Jedusor vouvoyait-elle son père ?

- Ce n'est rien ma fille, répondit l'ancien mage.

Le Survivant trouvait l'échange très conventionnel entre les deux Jedusor. On dirait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un père et de sa fille, mais plutôt d'un Maître et de son élève. Quelque chose frappa Harry en plein cœur. Tara ne parlait pas à son père, mais à Lord Voldemort. L'Elu se demanda si Tom Jedusor s'en rendait compte.

- Vous savez les enfants, continua Tom, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais il vaut mieux éviter de s'attirer d'autre ennuie.

- D'autre ennuie ? s'écria Théo. Nous accuserais-tu de causer des tords à notre famille ?

- Théo, ce n'est pas ce que ton père veut dire…

- Oh, je t'en prie maman.

- Théo a raison ! s'indigna Tara en se tournant vers Harry Potter. Le principal responsable de nos malheurs s'est vous.

- Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, lança James. Ce n'est pas à mon père, mais au tien.

- Ah oui ! s'énerva Théo. Et qui nous empoisonne la vie depuis plus de seize ans ?

- Théo, je te somme d'arrêter.

- Non, papa ! s'écria Tara. Il a raison. Harry Potter, ses Aurors et le ministère nous persécute depuis des années.

- C'est bien nécessaire quand on voit quel genre d'homme est votre père, ricana Ron.

Tom Jedusor fusilla Ron Weasley de ses yeux noirs. Un reflet écarlate rappelant étrangement les yeux de Voldemort y brillait.

- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi, Weasley. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

Alors que Ronald et Hermione allaient répliquer, une voix au son métallique provint des parlophones.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, le départ du Poudlard Express est imminent. Nous demandons aux derniers élèves d'embarquer.

- Faut qu'on y aille, lança James à ses parents.

- Oui, dépêche-toi, répondit Siri.

Les garçons Potter serrèrent leurs parents et leur petite sœur encore trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard. Les Weasley faisaient de même avec leur jeune fille, Rose.

Un peu à l'écart, Tom prenait sa fille dans ses bras alors que Tania embrassait leur plus jeune fils.

- Prenez soin de vous les enfants, dit Tom.

- Et écrivez-nous régulièrement, continua Tania.

- Evidemment, s'exclamèrent les trois enfants.

Les trois familles côte à côte regardèrent leurs enfants partir ensemble vers la porte du train la plus proche. Tous se retournèrent pour faire signe à leurs parents une dernière fois. Ils ne se reverraient plus avant cinq mois.

- Prends soin de toi, maman, cria Tara.

- Et aussi du bébé, rajouta Théo.

Au mot bébé, Siri se tourna vers Tania qui approuva discrètement.

- Potter, Weasley, crièrent les jumeaux Jedusor. Sans rancune !

- Sans rancune, répondit Harry.

- Mais je vous garanti, continua Tara, que vous nous payerez toutes les injustices que notre famille à subit. Foi de Jedusor !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils montèrent à bord du train. Très vite, celui-ci s'ébranla et se mit en route pour finir par disparaître à l'horizon.

- Bon et bien, rentrons chez nous, dit Tania à son mari.

- Oui ma douce, bonne idée.

Alors que le couple s'éloignait bras dessus bras dessous, Siri les interpella :

- Attendez !

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous souhaiter toutes mes félicitations pour votre bébé à venir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

- Merci Siri, remercia Tania en prenant sa petite cousine dans les bras.

- C'est tout naturel, Tom et toi êtes des membres de notre famille, pas vrai Harry ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'homme sans grande conviction. Toutes mes félicitations, fit-il en tendant la main vers Tom.

Celui-ci la regarda avec suspicion comme le jour de la bataille finale avant de sourire et de la serrer en retour.

- Merci Harry.

- Harry, s'écria Hermione. Comment peux-tu cautionner cela ? Ces gens, fit-elle en pointant le couple Jedusor du doigt, ont failli réduire à néant la communauté magique et on les laisse vivre en liberté. C'est scandaleux !

- Hermione, calme-toi s'il te plaît, intima Harry.

Se retournant vers Tom et Tania, il ajouta :

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une discussion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! **

**Je tenais juste à informer ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai corrigé « Une Seconde chance de Vivre » et que j'ai éliminé la majorité des fautes d'orthographe. **

**J'ai également modifié certains passages de l'histoire et j'en ai rajouté quelques autres qui n'existaient pas dans l'histoire initiale. **

**Pour ceux qui seraient tenté de lire ou de relire mon histoire, pensez à m'écrire une petite review…**

**Je tiens également à rappeler que la suite d' « Une Seconde chance de Vivre » s'intitule « Les Conséquences d'un Passé oublié ». **

**Je viens de poster le 11****ième**** chapitre et j'entame l'écriture du 21****ième****. **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, venez lire ! **

**Gros bisous…**

**Diaboliqua…**


End file.
